


An Abusive Husband

by iamastriid



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, 24_Year_Old Louis, Abusive Relationships, Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Animal Abuse, Bisexual Male Character, Bottom Louis, Domestic Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg Louis, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Older Louis, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Top Harry, University Student Harry, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Abuse, miscarriage caused by domestic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 39
Words: 109,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamastriid/pseuds/iamastriid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24 years old Louis Tomlinson married the <em>love of his life</em> when he was 19. They had a kid together when he was 21. Right after their son was born his husband <em>changed</em>, he became an abusive husband. But what happens when he finds <em>true love</em> in a 19 year old boy? Will he give him the changed to prove him that true love exist? Or will he stays with his abusive husband?</p>
<p>“<em>True love is born from hard times.</em>” —  John Green</p>
<p>©2014 iamastriid</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this happens when I'm bored..... It won't be the best fiction written in AO3 but hey who says it has to be!? xD Well see you at the end of the chapter :D
> 
> UPDATE!  
> I'm trying my best to edit this fiction. I'm going to start today (3/4/17) and hopefully with done with it soon.... and who knows, maybe I'll write one more chapter to it!
> 
> *EDITED*

Louis Tomlinson was a normal 17, almost 18, year old lad. He loved to play football with his best mate Zayn. He hated going to school; like most of the kids his age. On his 18th birthday party some of Zayn's friend invite them to smoke some weed. Louis didn't want but Zayn and his friends convinced him to by telling him that it wasn't addicted. So, Louis did; he smoked weed for the first time in his life. After that smoking weed was like playing football for him and Zayn. They did it on a daily basis. Zayn's friend used to get them the weed but when Zayn had a problem with one of them they had to go and buy it by themselves on the ghetto part of London. The first time was terrifying; everybody stared at them wondering what two middle class boys were doing at the ghetto part of London. 

"Do you know where I can find George?" Zayn asked to a guy who seemed to be more high than Mountain Everest.

"He's not going to tell us Zee." Louis said; looking around the place. "Let's just keep walking."

So, that's what they did, they kept walking until a big guy stopped them.

"What are you doing here?" The big guy said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm looking for George." Zayn said; pausing a little bit to take a deep breath. "I'm here to buy some weed."

"You're at the wrong place ...."

"Cam, let them in!" A voice came from behind the big guy.

"Come on." He said; walking to the side to let them get inside.

Zayn and Louis walked inside the place, it looked like a normal room. They kept walking until they saw a desk in front of them. There was also a leather chair facing to the wall in front of them. Louis stepped closer to Zayn when the chair turned around. In the chair was a handsome guy; in her middle twenties, starring at them. He looked at Zayn and then at Louis. He spent more time in Louis; smirking at him when Louis made eye contact with him. 

"So?" George said in a raspy voice.

"Hmm ..." Zayn cleared his throat. "We're here to buy some weed."

"Who sent you?" George asked; his eyes still clue in Louis.

"Chase." Zayn said; holding his breath.

"Oh! So, you must be Zayn and Louis." George smirked again. "The rich boys he bought the weed for."

"Yeah that's us, but we're not rich." Zayn specified.

"Oh." George said again. "What a shame." He licked his lips.

"So can we have some?" Louis spoke for the first time.

"Of course." George said smiling at him.

George got a small bag from the drawer of his desk. He looked back at Louis and place the bag delicately in his hand. Louis stared at him; pulling his hand away when he felt the little bag in his hand. 

"How much?" Zayn asked; trying to break the silence.

"50 pounds."

Zayn took the money out his pocket and handled to George. Zayn made a signal to Louis to walk and he understood. When they were far away from the place they smoked their weed. After that their visits to that place were more frequent. George kept staring at Louis which bother him just a little bit. In one of their visits George asked Louis on a date; Louis laughed at first but when he noticed George's serious face he agreed. He really liked George and come on, he was the one who gave them the weed so it was even better. George and Louis started dating a few months after their first date. Everything seemed amazing; Louis and Zayn would get high at his place and sometimes he also got high with them. 

On their first-year anniversary George asked Louis to marry him and Louis accepted. He was in love with George so he thought why not. They got marry and Louis moved in with him at his flat in the center of London. Zayn was happy for him; he saw Louis happy and that was enough for him. 

On their second anniversary George asked Louis to have a baby with him. Louis accepted delighted; he always wanted to form a family and apparently, George though that same thing. The next two months after that Louis and George worked hard on getting Louis pregnant and when it happened Louis couldn't be happier. George almost passed out when Louis told him the news. They went to Louis' appointments every month; they love to see their love baby growing in Louis' belly. When they were able to hear the baby's heart beat Louis' heart beat stopped for a second. George held Louis' hand as they heard the fast heart beat coming from the monitor. 

When Dr. Swan told them it was a baby boy George pleased Louis with his cravings even more. If Louis wanted cookies and cream ice cream in the middle of the night, he would get up and go to the store to buy it. Sometimes Louis was so horny and wanted to have sex all the time; George also pleased him on that. 

George never stopped selling drugs and Louis knew it, but he just couldn't say anything about it because that was what brought food to their table. Louis wanted to talk to George about working after having the baby but he knew George wouldn't accept because he said that Louis was a house wife and he had to take care of his husband and baby boy. 

Zayn kept visiting him and he always brought something for the baby on every visit. Sometimes he talked to Louis' belly saying he was uncle Zayn. Louis smiled at Zayn's action, sometimes he cries because of the hormones but they were _happy_ tears. 

When Louis was 8 month pregnant, he and George started talking about the names.

"What do you want to name him?" Louis asked; caressing his belly. 

"William." George smiled. "Like you."

"No." Louis shook his head. "Let's not do that to the baby." He laughs.

"What about Alex!?" George asked.

"Alexander!?" Louis whispered.

"Yeah, Alexander Wood Tomlinson." George caressed his husband's belly. 

The baby kicked at the reaction and Louis didn't do anything to keep it to himself. 

"I think he likes the name." Louis said; trying to even his breath. 

"Do you like your name baby boy!?" George said in a childish voice.

Alex kicked again and Louis smiled. "I think he loves it."

Twenty days after that Louis' water broke and George drove him to the emergency room. Alexander Wood Tomlinson was born in a sunny day; March 17. The baby had George's hair, Louis' bottom nose, and he was so tiny. Louis was afraid he could brake little Alex at any moment. Zayn visited him the same day Alex was born. Zayn was amazed how much Alex looked like George. 

Louis went back home a few days after Alex's birth and that's when things started changing. George never looked at him the same way; he never acted with him like he used to when he was pregnant. There was a time when George told Louis to lose the baby weight because he looked disgusting. Louis cried all night long in the bathroom.

When Alex was 6 months old it was hard for Louis to keep him quiet. One day George came home from work and Alex was crying so much that George screamed at Louis. He told him to shut him the fuck up or he was going to shut him permanently. Louis tried to calm Alex with the feeding bottle but nothing worked and that was when George grabbed him by his forearm and throw him against the floor. He started abusing him physically and verbally. George took Alex in his arms and calmed him. When Alex was sleeping in his crib he went back to the living room where Louis was still crying. 

"You're so lucky we have him or otherwise I would have left you already." He said before slamming their bedroom's door. 

After that George kept beating Louis for everything that he did wrong, according to George was something done on a _daily_ basis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys (:**
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this :D
> 
> So this is [_my Tumblr_](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/) and this is the [**_Fiction's tumblr_**](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) :) Follow them if you want! I'll be updating this about the fiction [here](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) :)
> 
> Or if for some reason you want to talk to me my twitter & Instagram username is **iamastriid**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case that you didn't read the tags or the category of this fiction let me tell you that this is a Male/Male (GAY) fiction. Also contains abusive relationship and by writing this it doesn't mean I support this abuse in any way. So if it's not your cup of tea don't read it!
> 
> *EDITED*

It's been almost two years since Alex was born, but nothing changed in Louis' life. George keeps acting all lovely with their son Alex, but when it comes to Louis' George acts like an asshole. He beats him on a daily basis; with the excuse that Louis did something wrong. Louis is grateful that George only gets his anger out on him. He wouldn't be able to see George hitting his little Alex.

Maybe you're wondering why Louis hadn't left him yet. There is one simple answer to that; Alex. Louis had tried to leave him, but George threatened him that if he left he would demanded Alex's full custody in court. George told him if he ever put a foot out of their house to leave him it had to be without Alex. Louis wasn't going to do that. Louis knew the judge would give full custody to George because he would say that Louis abandoned their little son.

Sometimes Louis wonders if Alex were a girl, would George love him as much. During his pregnancy; when they didn't know the gender of the baby George always said it was a boy. Louis wanted to make him understand that it could be a baby girl; that was the first time that Louis saw George angry. When Dr. Swan told them it was a boy, George whispered to Louis' ear that he knew it because his family's genes only make boys. That's when Louis thanked the gods above that his baby was boy.

Louis looks at his sleepy little Alex in the back seat from his rear mirror. It's one of the days where little Alex doesn't want to get up from bed, but at the mention of uncle Zayn he jumped off his crib. It's been a week since the last time Louis saw Zayn. George doesn't like when Louis go out with friends because he knows all they do is talk about their life. Every time that Louis goes out with Zayn George reminds him that what happens at their house stays in their house. 

Louis parks his car in the familiar parking lots of his favorite coffee shop; where he agreed to meet Zayn the day before. Louis gets off the driver's side and open the back-seat door to a smiley/sleepy Alex.

"Come on little guy." He says, undoing Alex's seat belt. "Uncle Zayn is waiting for us."

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex says excited; putting his little arms in the air.

Louis smiles at his son as he gets the nappy bag; he puts it on his should then he carries Alex in his arms. He makes sure to lock the car before walking to the coffee shop. Louis opens the door with difficulty; he knows that Alex already saw Zayn when he taps his chest saying to him "down". Louis makes sure that Zayn is there before putting him down. Little Alex runs to Zayn; he hugs his legs as he says "uncle Zazu!"

"Hey there, love bug!" Zayn says; picking him up.

"Hey Zayn." Louis says; smiling at the scene.

"Hey Lou." He puts Alex in a high chair and hugs Louis. "How are you?"

"I'm _good_." He lies; faking a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Zayn smiles. "You know, going to classes and all that shit."

"That's good." Louis smiles. "Soon you'll have your art degree."

"Yeah," Zayn sighs. "I miss you Lou." Zayn says out of nowhere.

"I miss you to Zee." Louis tries to return the kind words.

"I don't mean it that way." Zayn looks at Alex. "I mean, I miss the _old_ you. The one who didn't want to have a relationship, much less get married."

"I miss him, too." Louis confesses. "I miss him a lot."

"Papa!" Alex taps on Louis' arm. "Hungry." He says; rubbing his tummy.

"Sorry love." Louis smiles at him; taking a feeding bottle out of the nappy bag. "Here!"

Alex takes the feeding bottle and sucks at it like if his life depends on it.

"Did he hit you again?" Zayn asks in an upset tone.

"What? No!" Louis says; covering his face. He tried to cover his bruises with liquid make up before coming here.

"I can see them." Zayn says in disappointed tone. "I thought you said he stopped."

"Zayn, I-I ..."

"Why are you still with him?" Zayn asks; interrupting him.

"You know why Zayn!" Louis says; trying not to cry. "You know why." He repeats looking at his little Alex.

"I already told you, Lou." Zayn sighs. "He can't take Alex away from you. You're technically the mother; the law protects and helps the mothers more than the fathers!"

"You know I can't leave without him." Louis wipes away the tears. "And George isn't letting me leave with him. He made that clear."

"What about the beatings? I swear to you the law will not take Alex away from you if they know who George is." 

"I don't know, Zayn." Louis sighs. "You know George has connections and I know if he wants he can take Alex's full custody."

"Under my dead body." Zayn says; looking at Alex who's almost done with his feeding bottle. "Not if I have to do anything with it."

"Can we ... just not talk about it?" Louis says; trying to change the subject. "Let's talk about you..... how's art school?"

 "Art school is _fine_." Zayn rolls his eyes at him.

"Fine?" Louis asks curious; knowing that Zayn doesn't like something about it. "What don't you like about it?"

"Why are you thinking there's something I don't like?"

"I know you, Zee." Louis rolls his eyes. "I know there's something that you're not liking about this whole art school thing."

"They limit my imagination." Zayn says; Louis stays quite waiting for him to add more.

"Come again?" Louis adds curious.

"They. Limit. My. Imagination!" Zayn repeats in a sarcastic tone.

"Care to explain?"

"They limit it with all the stupid rules." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"That sucks! But hey, soon you'll have your art degree." Louis tries to cheer him.

"Yeah, I guess." Zayn smiles. "What about if we _actually_ order something to eat?"

Zayn goes to the front counter to order a hot chocolate for him and a hot vanilla coffee for Louis. When Zayn comes back to the table he has the drinks a small cake on his hands. Louis laughs at him as he helps him to put the things on the table. They keep talking about Zayn's school until Alex taps on Louis' arm saying "nappy".

"I can do it if you want." Zayn says; grabbing Alex's nappy.

"Are you sure?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah, I actually searched online how to change a nappy don't worry." He laughs; taking Alex out the chair and carrying him on his arms to the bathroom.

When Zayn gets to the washroom he goes to the ladies' one and leaves the door open. He opens the changing nappy station and put a changing pad on it. He lays Alex delicately on it; trying to put down his pants.

"Uncle Zazu." Alex says; trying to get Zayn's attention. "Papa sad, why?"

Zayn gives him a weak smile; not knowing what to say. I mean, do you tell to an almost 2 year baby boy that his daddy is hurting his papa and that's why papa is sad? Zayn takes off the dirty nappy and throws it at the trash can.

"Papa is not sad." Zayn lies. "He's tired."

"What tired?" Alex asks confused.

"Hmm .... He needs to go night night." Zayn explains him.

"Oh!" Alex says like if he just figured out the most amazing thing in the world.

Zayn finishes changing his nappy and goes back to the table with Alex in his arms. Louis is at the table smiling at them; it's a fake smile of course. When they get closer Alex taps on Zayn's chest and say "down". Alex walks to Louis and hug him.

"Go home." He says smiling. "You need to go night night."

"It's okay love, I'm okay." Louis caresses his cheek.

"No, you tired need nigh night." Alex says; caressing Louis' cheek copying his action.

Louis' and Zayn's heart swells with adoration; Zayn still doesn't understand how George can be Alex's father. Louis smiles at Alex and then turns to see Zayn.

"I have to go." He gives him a half smile. "I still have to go grocery shopping and make dinner for George ... you know how he gets ...." He pauses when he realizes what's he saying. "Never mind, I'll text you later okay?"

"Okay." Zayn smiles at him. "Lou, promise me that you'll call me if he does it again."

"Yeah."

"Promise me!"

"I promise, Zee." Louis lies; he knows he won't drag Zayn into his mess, but Zayn doesn't need to know that.

"Okay, take care little bug." Zayn says to Alex; giving him a kiss on his little forehead. "Call me, not matter the time." He says as he hugs them.

"Of course." He fakes another smile. "Do you need a rite or something?"

"No, I'm going back to class." Zayn smiles; pointing out at the front door.

"Okay, see you soon."

"Bye Lou." He waves his hand. "By little bug." 

He starts walking to the front door. Louis sighs; knowing that if he wants to get Zayn's help he can because he is 100% he doesn't want to drag Zayn into his shitty life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello guys (:**
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the " _reads_ ", the feedback and the kudos on the first chapter!
> 
> I'm sorry if you think the first chapter was " _rushed_ " but the it's like the prologue to the fiction! I honestly think I'm adding more details to it so please read it again xD Also I'm writing the fiction _TWO_ years after Alex is born because things that he does or says has a lot to do with what happens between Louis and George.
> 
> Tell me what you guys think by leaving you comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism on the comment section because that helps a lot.
> 
> Fiction's [**Tumblr!**](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

When Louis leaves the coffee shop parking lots is already 2 pm; he goes to the grocery store and buys what he needs to cook George dinner. It's hard for him to do grocery when Alex is in the shopping car asking if he can have a sweet. When he finishes doing the grocery shopping it's already 3:30. He drives home as fast as he can; he knows he can put Alex's life in danger. When he arrives to his flat is already 4:15 and George will be home in a hour or so. They don't have dinner until 5:30 or 6:00 but George doesn't like when Louis hasn't done with dinner yet when he gets home.

Louis takes out two chicken breasts; he makes three pieces from each one. He adds salt and pepper; chicken broth, and some other ingredients so the chicken has more flavor. He puts in the oven and starts making the red potatoes. Georges loves red potatoes especially with grilled chicken. When he finishes doing dinner the clock reads 5:09 and he thanks god that for some reason George isn't here yet. Alex like always stay in the living room playing with his toys; or watching telly.

George gets home at 5:45 and Louis as always greets him with a kiss. George doesn't kiss back but he knows he has to do it or otherwise he might think Louis has another man. Georges goes to where Alex is busy playing with Lily, the monkey. George grabs Alex by his little waist and carry him in his arms. Alex gasps, but when he realizes it's daddy he just hugs him.

"Daddy!" The little boy says excited.

"Hey big boy." George says; kissing his cheeks. "What did you do today."

"Uncle Zazu." The little one says in a happy tone.

"Uncle Zazu?" George asks. "And after that."

"Store, home." He claps his little hands; happy to remember what they did today.

"Store?" George says; looking at Louis.

"Yeah." Louis smiles. "We went to the grocery store."

"Oh, nice." George says looking back at his little Alex again. "Did you had fun?"

"Yes, uncle Zazu changed nappy." Alex giggles.

George looks at Louis. "He did?" he puts Alex in his high chair.

Alex nods; giggling at his daddy. Louis just smiles at him; trying to explain but he knows he can't talk if George doesn't say so.

"Zayn changed his nappy?" George asks in an angry tone.

"Yes."

"Do you even want to take care of _my_ son?" George asks whispering/ yelling; not wanting to scare Alex.

"He's my son, too." Louis says furious. "I carried him for 9 months!"

"I don't want my son to be interacting with _strangers_." George groans.

"You know how little Alex is." Louis pauses. "Don't you?" Louis knows he shouldn't have say that. "Alex loves to meet new people and beside Zayn isn't a stranger."

George hits Louis in the face; making him groan. "Don't you ever dare to talk to me like that again!" George threats him. "Come on! Do something good and serve me dinner!"

Louis goes to the kitchen and heat the food. He places two pieces of chicken and red potatoes at the side with sweet & tangy bbq sauce on top. According to Louis it doesn't look bad but he knows George can always think something else. Louis walks to the dinner table and places the plate in front of him. Louis smiles at him; even though he knows George won't smile back. He doesn't give any affection to Louis since Alex was born.

"What you would to drink?" Louis asks in the most polite tone he can.

"Sparkly water." George says in a cold tone.

"Coming right out."

Louis goes back to the kitchen to get a sparkly water. He gets out the bottle; taking a glass from the kitchen cabinet. He puts the glass on the table; putting the sparkly water in it after that.

"Do you need anything else before ..."

"You serve Alex." George says looking at little Alex.

"Of course." Louis nods. "Anything else?"

"No."

"Okay." Louis says as he leaves to the kitchen again. He puts a few pieces of red potatoes on a bowl with sweet & tangy bbq sauce on top of it. He goes back to the dinner table and place the plate in from of little Alex who smiles when he sees the food in front of him.

"Come on baby boy." Louis says; grabbing the spoon, putting a piece of potatoes on it. "Open up." He says making air plane sounds with his mouth which make Alex giggle. "The air plane in coming." Alex opens his mouth to let Louis feed him. He applauses as he chews his food. "Good job baby."

"Aren't you going to eat?" George asks in a cold tone. "Or you finally understood you haven't lose the baby weight yet?" He laughs.

Louis decides to ignore him, which isn't a good decision if you ask me.

"I'm talking to you." George violently grabs his forearm; scaring Alex.

"I'm going to do it after I finish feeding Alex." Louis says; trying to catch Alex's attention again since the little boy doesn't stop starring at his daddy.

George violently gets up from his chair and grabs Alex. Louis stands up after him; seeing who George leaves Alex in his room. When he comes back he looks angry. He starts yelling at Louis.

"You little piece of shit!" He grabs him by his forearms. "You think you can talk to me like that, huh?" He keeps yelling. "Think you can disrespect me in front of _my_ son?" He throws him to the floor. "Talk to me you little piece of shit." He hit Louis' stomach with his foot.

"Geor-ge." Louis moans in pain. "Please?"

"I bet you're never talking to me in that sarcastic tone ever again." George says as he keeps hitting Louis who's on the floor crying in pain.

"Please?" Louis barely says; coughing blood.

"SHUT UP!" George screams; cries and screams come from Alex's room.

"George you're ... scaring Alex." Louis tries to say but each hit leaves him breathless with a taste of metallic blood in his mouth.

"This is your fucking fault!" He says; hitting anywhere his feet land.

Alex keeps screaming and crying from his room and that's when Louis tries to get up, but George knocks him down again. This times he leaves me semiconscious on the floor. Louis sees him screaming but he can't hear him anymore, but he tries to stay conscious for little Alex. Suddenly he doesn't feel George hitting him anymore. He's not sure if it's because he body gave up or because George stopped. He blinks; trying to open his eyes to see if George is there. When he finally opens his eyes, George isn't there anymore and he freaks out. His soul comes back to his body when he hears Alex crying and screaming from his room. He knows he doesn't supposed to feel that; but knowing that George didn't took Alex to wherever he went.

"Alex?" Louis barely says; trying to get up. "Baby boy, it's me Papa!" He pauses to take a deep breath. "Are you okay baby?" Louis waits for an answer but it doesn't come he freaks out, jumping on his feet. "Alex?" He screams.

"Papa?" Alex asks in a scared little voice.

"Baby." Louis cries. "Yes baby it's me sweet heart." He sighs. "I'm coming." And with that He keeps walking; holding himself in the walls. He keeps walking until he reaches Alex's room. He cleans any sign of blood of his face before opening the door. When he opens the door, he finds little Alex standing in his crib.

"Papa?" The innocent voice of his son breaks the silence.

"Baby boy." Louis says; smiling at him. He can fake smiles to everybody but not him; not his precious little Alex.

"Papa okay?" He frowns as he sees Louis holding his abdomen.

"Yes baby boy." Louis walks closer to him. "Are you okay?"

Little Alex nods; wrapping his little arms around Louis' neck. He groans in pain; he tries to not worry his little angel. He takes Alex out of his crib and sits down with him in the recliner. He stays like that until Alex asks him to go to sleep.

"Papa." He says in a sleepy tone.

"Yes baby?" Louis smiles at him; putting a piece of his hair off his forehead.

"Night, night." He says rubbing his eyes with his little fist.

"You want to go night night?" Louis asks; knowing that he's little angel is tired.

"Yes." He yawns.

"Hungry?"

"No." He shakes his head; closing his eyes.

"Do you want to sleep with Papa?" Louis asks; hoping to have somebody to cuddle after this long day.

"Yes." Alex smiles at him. "We go night night."

Louis carries little Alex in his arms to his room; he lays him in the bed and walks to the kitchen to make him a feeding bottle even though he said he wasn't hungry. Louis knows his little Alex; he knows he will wake up in the middle of the night asking for a feeding bottle. When he returns to his room Alex is already sleepy in his bed; he smiles at the image and knows that doesn't matter how many beatings he has to get from George he will get them if that means he will be able to be with his precious little angel.

He leaves the feeding bottle on the night stand and walk to the washing room. He looks at himself in the mirror; his reflection showing all the new bruises and some old one. He wipes the dry blood with a wet rag. He turns the warm water on in his shower. He undresses himself and gets under the water. He lets the warm water wash away his pain, his miserable life, his mistakes. After that feels like an hour in the shower he gets out and put some boxers and pajamas on. He goes back to his room where Alex still asleep; he lays next to him thinking how the hell he got into this mess, but most importantly how the hell he's going to get out it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello guys ):**
> 
> This is the hardest chapter I had to write so far :'( I'm a Louis' girl and just the thought of Louis being physically abused fucks me up :'( I swear God I want to grab him and put him inside a crystal box to protect him from everything; everyone! Moving on ..... I hope you guys like this fiction (believe me not all the fiction is going to be Louis getting hurt; well he has to get hurt but isn't gonna happen for the whole fiction) Also comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Pictures of [Alex](https://33.media.tumblr.com/d0a55849361e062bf3fa8417824ce2ac/tumblr_nekuqrDj2d1t7tg5zo1_500.jpg) , [George](https://31.media.tumblr.com/c4d977ef02bba0aa3a456e5ec9c0a745/tumblr_nekux38uuD1t7tg5zo1_250.jpg) & [Louis](https://33.media.tumblr.com/66b0622626c05b2e05f35b464099f953/tumblr_nekvguS0Bb1t7tg5zo1_500.jpg).
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

George comes back to the flat 3 hours later. He finds Louis and Alex sleeping in his room and smile. He walks to Louis' side and shake him until Louis wakes up. Louis blinks a few times; trying to get use to the light.

"Louis." George whispers.

"George?" Louis says surprised.

"Hey." George says looking at Alex.

"What is he doing here?"

"I ..." Louis starts. "He couldn't sleep after you left so I brought him here."

"Oh." George pauses. "Well get him back to his crib; I want to sleep."

"Of course." Louis says as he gets off bed.

Louis carries little Alex in his arms to his crib. Alex is half sleep when he lays him there. Louis smiles at him; encouraging him to go to sleep.

When Louis comes back to the room George is already laying down in the bed. Louis smiles at him as he lays at the other side of their bed.

"You know what happened today was your fault, right?" George says in a calm tone.

"Yes." Louis whispers; knowing that he even starts trying to blame him for it George would beat him again.

"And are you going to do it again?" George asks; getting closer and closer to him.

"No." Louis shakes his head.

"Good boy." Is the last thing that George says before falling asleep.

_

It's been a while since George touched Louis in a sexual way. Sometimes Louis thinks George has another guy or woman, he never told Louis he's gay, but he never dares to ask him because he knows how George can be. Louis is glad that George doesn't want to have sex with him because George makes him feel insecure about his body. George constantly reminds him that he has not lost the weight he gained while pregnant. Louis isn't fat; yes he's more curvy than what he used to be but for God's sake he was pregnant and there's no way that his body is going to be the same after the pregnancy. Not even for women, but obviously, George isn't going to understand that. All that changes a Tuesday night when George comes home drunk. Louis has dinner ready and he's bathing Alex.

"Louis!" He hears George's voice. "Louis I'm home!"

"Daddy home." Alex says; clapping his little hands.

"Yeah baby boy." Louis smiles at him. "Daddy's home."

"Louis where are you?" George says again.

Louis knows George isn't sober. He never asks for him when he gets home; much less he wants to see him.

"I'm bathing Alex." Louis says; pouring more warm water on Alex's body. He doesn't know how much longer he can use the excuse he's bathing Alex to avoid his drunk husband, but he's going to try his best. Louis hears feet steps coming to the washroom making him scared.

"Hey big boy." George says; walking closer to them. He leans down on the tab to kiss Alex on his little forehead. Alex giggles to the touch; making both of them smile.

"Hey." George says to Louis. He can clearly smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Hi George." He fakes a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm starving." George says; running his hand down Louis' thigh.

"Oh." Louis pauses; trying to control himself. "Just give me a few minutes to bath Alex and I'll be in the kitchen to serve you."

"Okay, but don't take so long." George smirks at him.

"Of course." Louis whispers.

George leaves the washroom, not before smacking Louis' arse. Louis panics, he doesn't want to get out of the washroom anytime soon. He knows George is violent when he's drunk; he's scared that George is going to be rough with him.

"Louis." George yells from the living room.

"I'm almost done." Louis lies, he finished a few minutes ago.

"Come on! I'm hungry!" Louis isn't sure if George said hungry or horny.

"On my way." Louis wraps a fluffy towel around Alex; who giggles to him not knowing what's happening. "Come on baby boy, daddy is waiting for us!"

Alex giggles again at the mention of his daddy. Louis smiles at him as they go to Alex's room. He changes Alex to pajamas; it's already 6 and Alex bed time is at 7:30 so Louis decides to dress him in his pajamas already.

"Daddy!" Alex says; clapping his little hands.

Louis turns around and see George standing on the door frame. He smiles at Louis as he walks to them.

"Done?" He whispers into Louis' ear.

"Yes." Louis fakes another smile.

"Let's go!" George takes Alex in his arms as they walk back to the living room.

Louis makes his way to the kitchen as George and Alex sit in the dinner table. Louis serves George and Alex their food and for the first time after Alex's birth George waits for him to sit in the table to start eating.

When they finish their meal, George starting picking the plates from the table; Louis tries to stop him but George only smirks at him. Louis turns to Alex to clean the crumbs in his mouth making him giggle. Louis hears when George turns the water off, he panics. George walks to them; wrapping his arms around Louis' waist from behind.

"I want you." He whispers into his ear. Goosebumps run down Louis' spine as George keeps running his hands on Louis' curve. "I want you so bad."

"George-e" Louis stutters." We-e .... we can't." Suddenly George's hands stop and he panics. "Alex's awake."

"I'll take care of that." He says; leaving wet kisses on Louis' neck. George unwraps his arms from Louis' waist and walks to his son. Alex smiles at him; making grabby hands to him. George carriers him on his arms to his room and Louis takes the time to go to the washroom to calm down. He pours cold water on his face; knowing that he needs to be calm and he needs to cooperate with everything George asks him to do so it will be less painful.

He doesn't know what George will do to him, but he wants to be clean. It's been a while since the last time they had sex. He gets into the shower; making sure to clean everywhere.

"Louis." He hears George's voice coming from their room.

"I'm showering."

George enters the bathroom; expecting to find Louis out of the shower already but when he hears the water running he takes off this clothe and join him under the warm water.

"Hi." George smiles; moving Louis' head to the side to have more access to his neck. He leans down to leave wet kisses as he makes his way to Louis' collar bones. Louis moans to the sensation. George makes his way to his left nipple; sucking, licking on it. Louis keeps moaning; knowing that it's making George hard.

"Look at you." George whispers against his skin. "So hard for me." He keeps licking Louis' skin. "So so hard."

Louis doesn't want George's touches especially when he's drunk; he knows that at any minute George can change his mind and start telling him how disgusting he is, but he doesn't fight to get him off him. After a few minutes; which if you ask Louis he will say if felt like hours, George comes hard deep inside him. George pulls out of him and without saying anything he leaves the shower. Louis rubs so hard everywhere George touched him; knowing that he if does it harder his skin might come off. He wants to wash off all the kisses, the touches because it makes him feel disgusting.

When he finally comes out of the shower he takes his birth control pill. He doesn't want to be pregnant again; at least not with George's kid because they have never talk about having another kid. He knows Alex's not a mistake and he'll never be, but if you ask him he won't do the same mistake he did when he decided to have George's kids.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello guys (:**
> 
> I'm so sorry I'm not good writing smut, especially when isn't Larry .... Oops! But don't worry I'll read a lot of Larry smut to write a really good scene when it comes to their smut scene xP If my mum knew about this she would shower me in holy water xD Tell me what you guys think by leaving you comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism on the comment section. Also let me know if there's any grammar mistakes!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: Ready To Run is vdvnbdsbadvjkdabvjkdsbfjdsbgvkjsdvbsdkjvbskgvsk fucking amazing!!!!! Louis' solo has me ncajbdjvbhvbsvhsbvhsbvhbv *feels everywhere*


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

The next day Louis wakes up when George's alarm clock goes off at 8 am. It's not like he has to be at work at a specific time but he likes to have breakfast at home. So, Louis gets off bed and blushes his teeth and hair before going to Alex's room to check on him. When he opens the door he finds his little angel sleeping on his crib. Louis smiles at the image and it's in times like this one when he realizes that everything is _worthy_. He closes Alex's room door as he makes his way to the kitchen. In there he washes his hands again and gets everything he needs to make chocolate chip pancakes. 

"Where's Alex?" George asks; looking around.

"Oh!" Louis turns around to look at him. "Good Morning!" He smiles. "Alex's sleeping."

"Oh!" George says; sitting on the dinner table.

"Anything to drink?" Louis asks; like every single morning when George sits at the table. You might think is a stupid question to ask but George doesn't drink tea or coffee every day.

"Coffee." George says in a cold tone.

If Louis is being honest he's not even surprised that George is acting like if last night didn't happen. He was drunk anyways. Louis goes to the kitchen to make George's coffee. He goes back to the table with George's coffee in his hand when he hears Alex crying in his room. 

"Oh." Louis says placing the coffee on the table. "Let me get Alex, after that I'll serve you."

"Sure." George rolls his eyes.

Louis walks to Alex's room, knowing that nothing is wrong with him. He just woke up and cry because he didn't see any of his daddies on the room. It was hard the first time that it happened because back then Louis didn't know that. 

_"George!" Louis says in a worried tone; trying to wake his husband. "George!"_

_George groans; not knowing why in the fuck is Louis waking him up before his alarm clock goes on._

_"What, Louis!? WHAT!?" He screams._

_"Alex is crying and I don't know why!" Louis stutters._

_"You're useless!" George says as he takes Alex from Louis' arms.  After a few minutes Alex stops crying. "See! That's everything you have to do! You're fucking useless!"_

Louis shakes his head to get rid of the memory; still painful to think how George makes him insecure about himself, about _everything_ he does. He takes a few deep breaths before entering his son's room; he doesn't want to worry him.

"Baby boy!" He says with a smile on his face. Alex looks at him and stops crying. "Papa is here baby, don't worry!"

Louis carries Alex in his arms; making him feel safe. Alex smiles at him; and yeah Louis knows that he can do anything as long as he has his little treasure with him.

"Hungry?" Louis asks him in a childish voice.

Alex nods; rubbing his eyes with his little fits. Louis makes his way back to the kitchen with Alex on his arms. He sits Alex in his high chair and goes back to the kitchen to serve George's breakfast. He gets the blueberry syrup and butter out and place it in the table next to the chocolate chip pancakes. 

30 minutes later George leaves the flat without saying anything to Louis. If he's honest he kind of knew George wasn't going to remember this day. He hasn't remembered it for 2 year in a row. He gets nostalgic as he remembers how they used to celebrate this special day 5 years ago. 

_"Happy first year anniversary!” George whispers against Louis' ear; making him giggle._

_"Happy 1st year anniversary!" Louis whisper back; giving him a tender kiss._

_"I have a surprised for you." George says; trying to reach his night stand's drawer._

_"George!" Louis whimpers; giving him a sweet smile._

_George gets a small black box out of the drawer and Louis panics. George notices his reaction and hugs him._

_"George?" Louis asks in a surprised tone._

_George places the little black box in Louis' delicate hands. "Open it!"_

_Louis stares at him for a few moments; unsure of what to do. George gives him a warm smile which is everything that Louis needs to open the box. His shaking hands open the box slowly; trying not to drop the box in the attempt. His heart sinks as he sees the silver item in the box._

_"George-e?" Louis stutters and George giggles._

_"So?" George asks with a smile from ear to ear._

_"Are you sure about this?" Louis asks curious; not believing it just yet._

_"Yes! I've never been more sure of anything else before and if you want to do will do it tomorrow morning." George wraps his arms around Louis; wanting to make him feel safe, secure._

_Louis takes the silver item and traces it with his fingertips delicately for a few moments as George admires him. He gets off bed naked and walks to where his skinny jeans landed last night. He takes out his key chain and adds the key to it._

_"So I'm taking that as a yes?" George asks with a big smile on his face._

_"Yes!" Louis swallows hard as he keeps repeating yes after yes after yes._

_George gets off his bed and walks to Louis 'side to hug him. Louis welcomes the warm body next him feeling safe. And if you ask him that's what he loves the most about George. He makes him feel safe._

_"So..." George says against Louis' hair. "Now that you said yes to moving in with me I want to asks you if you want to do it the right way."_

_"The right way?" Louis asks with a broken voice._

_"Yes," George nods. "The right way!" He says as he kneels in one knee. "Since the first time I saw you in my warehouse with Zayn I knew there was something that I liked about you." George pauses as bites his bottom lip. "And I'm not talking about your arse or cock...."_

_"George!" Louis says embarrassed; blushing a burning red._

_"I'm just kidding, well not I'm not but the thing is that I liked you since the first day I saw you." He smiles. "I know you went there to buy weed but somehow I could see innocence in your eyes and that make me want to get to know you." He takes his left hand and kisses each of his knuckles. "And know I have the fortune to call you my boyfriend and believe me I'm not complaining but I want to call you my husband." Louis gasps; trying not to faint. "So, would you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"_

"Papa?" Alex says; trying to get Louis' attention who's seems to be going crazy with his train of thoughts. "Papa!?"

"Huh?" Louis asks shaking his head; making the memory faint in his head. 

"You okay?" Alex asks; frowning in confusion.

"Yes, baby boy." Louis smiles at him. "I'm okay."

Louis changes Alex into regular clothes to go to the store. He wants to make a nice/romantic dinner for their 5th anniversary even though he knows George won't appreciate it. He googles some romantic recipes and when he knows what he'll need he goes to the grocery store. He decides to do Filet Mignon with Mushroom-Wine Sauce. He gets all the ingredients he needs; he wants to get flowers and candles but he knows the one from the grocery store aren't as good as the one from a flower shop. He pays for the ingredients and some sweets that Alex begs him to get. When he puts all the grocery bags in the car he makes his way to the flower shop that is close to their flat. He parks in front of _Styles' Flower Shop_ ; he can already see the flowers he's going to buy. He gets off the car and unbuckles Alex. He makes his way to the shop where a girl greets him.

"Welcome to Styles' Flower Shop!" She smiles. "How can I help you?"

"Hi." Louis says to the girl name Gemma, according to her name tag. "Today's my 5th anniversary and I want to buy flowers to decorate my flat." He blushes when he notices the way Gemma looks at him.

"Awww that's so romantic." Gemma smiles. "And I'm guessing this is your son?" Gemma says smiling at Alex who stares at her with curiosity. 

"Yes." Louis says smiling at Alex.

"Okay, what kind of flowers does she like?" Gemma asks as she walks to the shelfs. 

"Umm .... Er.... It's a _guy_." Louis finally says.

"Oh, okay. What kind of flowers does _he_ like?" Gemma says smiling.

"He likes roses." Louis lies. "But I want your opinion on what can I get for this occasion."

"Of course, I'm here to help you." Gemma smiles again; for the bijillion time. "Come." She tells him as she walks through some tables with different kind of flowers on it. "This one right here." She points at the most beautiful flowers Louis has ever seen. "This one are Camellias. In the language of flowers, the Camellia means _I will always love you_ and _you are the most beautiful. I am proud that you have chosen me_." Gemma explains as she shows him the flowers.

Louis laughs under his breath; I mean what an irony. He used to think he'll love George forever and that he was so lucky that George chose him but everything chance when George started to act distant with him. Louis still loves him; not as much as he did at the beginning but he still does.

"So?" Gemma asks when Louis doesn't say anything.

"Oh! Yes, I'm buying those." Louis smiles.

"Okay." Gemma says getting a bouquet.

"I'm getting 2 of those." Louis smiles. "And can I have red roses and candles?"

"How many?"

"I don't know, how many do you think I need to make a path?"

"Depends, how long and thick is going to be." Gemma smiles. "But you know what, I have rose's petals, they're cheaper."

"Oh, okay." Louis says putting Alex on his feet. He gets his wallet out and pays the Camellias and the petals.

"Okay, if you want my little brother can help you to put them in the car." Gemma offers.

"Oh no, it's okay." Louis shrugs.

"Okay, have a nice day." Gemma says giving him a warm smile. "Happy anniversary!"

Louis puts the Camellias and the petals in the car as Alex waits for him to come back for him. When Louis comes back for Alex Gemma smiles at him for the last time. 

"Who was that?" A voice says from behind her. She turns around to see her little brother making his way inside the store from the back door.

"A customer perhaps." Gemma rolls her eyes. "Come on H, who else is going to be?"

"I don't know, that skinny kid who always come to buy a rose whenever you're here perhaps." H says in a sarcastic tone.

"You're an idiot!" Gemma rolls her eyes again and sometimes her brother tells him that one of this day her eyes will stay like that.

"Wow!" H says looking at the book where they write down every sell. 

"I know!" Gemma smiles. "It's for his and his boyfriend 5th anniversary!"

"That guy is lucky to have someone like him." H whispers to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello beautiful readers!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I know! I'm a heartless motherfucker! They were so close but it's not their time to meet each other yet xD And I bet all of you thought he was meeting Harry at the flower shop :P Don't hate me though, I mean they're meeting each other eventually :D Comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any!
> 
>  
> 
> [ _Gemma_ ](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/image/102109995259)
> 
>  
> 
> Also I made a blog for this fiction! I'll be posting staff about this fiction [here](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) so if you want you can to check it out!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

When Louis gets to the flat he starts making dinner. He follows the directions on the recipe; he's hoping that George will like this surprise. After 45 minutes, he has the meal ready so he starts to decorate the flat. He puts Alex in his high chair so he won't destroy the path. He's thinking about leaving him with Zayn for the night, but he knows George won't like the idea and Zayn will happy to take care of him but he won't like the idea why he needs to do it. He hopes Alex stays asleep all night long. He makes a path from the front door to the dinner table where he puts petals and two candles to light up the mood. The path continues from the table to their room where he puts more petals on the bed and a few candles around the place. 

When he finishes decorating the flat he notices the time. It's 6:00 pm and George should be here already. He goes to the kitchen and gets Alex from the high chair. He takes him the bathroom to bath him before putting to sleep. He's bathing little Alex when he hears the door open. He wraps a fluffy towel around Alex's body and get him to his room.

"Louis?" George's voice says from the living room.

"In Alex's room!" 

George makes his way over there; smiling when he sees the smile that Alex has when he sees him.

"Hey big boy!" He kisses Alex's forehead.

"Daddy!" Alex says happy.

"Happy anniversary!" Louis says; nervous.

"Happy 5th anniversary!" George says back; giving him a small kiss on the lips which leaves Louis confused. Well the petals and the candle worked. "Want to put him to sleep already so we can have more fun?" He smacks Louis' arse.

Louis nods smiling at George who's smiling and acting al lovely with him for some reason.

"Watch him for me I'll get his feeding bottle." Louis says; making his way to the door. He runs to the kitchen and prepares Alex's feeding bottle. He goes back to the room where George's rocking their son. Louis pads his shoulder smiling at him.

"Go get ready, I'll put him to sleep." George whispers winking at him.

Louis gives him the feeding bottle and leaves the room. He goes to their bathroom where he starts the shower. He gets undresses and get into the shower. He makes sure he's clean; he knows how much George loves that. He can be so picky sometimes. 

"Louis?" He hears George's voice.

"Showering." He says; washing his hair. He hears George opening the door to their bathroom follow by the curtain of the shower.

"Hey." George smirks at him admiring his body from head to toe.

"Hey." Louis says; blushing.

"Happy 5th year anniversary!" George whispers against Louis' ear.

"You remembered it." Louis whispers surprised.

"Of course I did, how can I not?" George asks; getting under the water with Louis.

"I don't know." Louis sighs. "Lately ...."

"I know." George whispers. "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry I act like a dick all the time, I'm sorry I don't treat you like you deserve. I'm sorry if I ever make you feel like I don't love you because I do! I do love you!" George kisses Louis' neck. "I love you so much and I'm so sorry I don't say it so often." He keeps leaving wet kisses on his neck. "How can I not love you when you gave me the most important thing in the world? I really love you Louis and I'm so sorry I don't show it to you so often." George makes his way to his collar bones. "You know, I was thinking we should _another_ baby."

Louis literally stops breathing; he knows he wants to have more kids but he doesn't want them to suffer. It's not that Alex suffers, but he knows he won't have a _normal_ childhood with George as his daddy. Sometimes Louis thinks Alex needs a baby brother or sister, but then again his mind reminds him who his husband is and the reminder it's not pretty. But his mind is also repeating all the beautiful things George just told him. 

"Louis," George says; pulling him out from his train of thoughts.

"Yes." Louis whispers.

"Do you want to have another kid with me!?" George asks _excited_ ; this is the first time in years.

"Yes." Louis repeats; faking a smile.

“Let's get to work them." George says as he goes back to where he was.

They work on getting Louis pregnant again all night and it was a miracle that Alex didn't wake up not even once during the whole night. The next morning when Louis and George wake up to his alarm clock Louis feels paint in his rear area. He knows he won't be able to walk for a few days. Louis walks towards Alex's room in pain, he pauses on the door to take a deep breath before making his way inside. He gets in and see his son still sleeping. He smiles at him; wondering if he made the right choice last night and even if he didn't it's too late to change his mind. He places a kiss on Alex's forehead and make his way to the kitchen. When he gets there, he sees George cooking. He blinks a few times; trying to see if his eyes are messing around with him.

"George-e?" He whispers.

George turns around and looks at him. "Hey _Lou_!" He says smiling.

It's been a while since George called him _Lou_ , actually, he never used to call him pet names at all. 

"Sit." George says; pointing at his chair.

"But I ...."

"You don't have to do anything." George interrupts him. "Don't worry I won't burn the flat down if that what you're worry about." He laughs. 

Louis laughs nervously, not knowing if he supposed to laugh. George takes 6 eggs and butter from the refrigerator and place it on the counter. Louis looks at him; trying to understand where's his husband. 

"George ..." Louis begins. "Do you remember what you asked me last night?" 

"Of course I do." He smiles. "I want to have a big family with you." 

Louis smiles; trying to form the sentence in his head. "Would you ...." He pauses. "If I get pregnant and have a baby girl ..." He pauses again. "Would you love her as much as you love Alex?" 

George stops doing whatever he was doing and stares at him. Louis swallows hard; regretting everything. "It's ... My family are mostly girls ... And I ... I was thinking that maybe our next baby could be a little princess."

George walks to Louis' side; he gets to his ear. "My family genes only make boys!" 

Louis closes his eyes waiting for the slap that never comes; he opens his eyes again and George is in the stove making the eggs. They hear Alex's crying coming from his room. Louis stands up "I'm going to get him." He says as he makes his way back to Alex's room. "Baby boy Papa is here!" Louis says; as he pulls him into his arms. Alex place his little head on Louis' chest, wanting to feel safe. Louis cuddles him tighter, wanting to let him know that everything is okay. 

"Alex." Louis says in a sweet tone.

"Huh!?" Little Alex says in a sleepy voice.

"Would you like to have a baby brother?" He asks; stroking Alex's hair. 

Alex doesn't say anything and Louis wonders why. They make their way back to the kitchen where daddy George is waiting with the breakfast already serve. Louis sits Alex on his high chair; he places the bowl with scramble eggs in front of him. 

"Let him eat alone." George says from the other side of the kitchen. "He needs to learn before our second baby comes." 

"Yes, but don't you think is too soon to have another baby!?" And as soon as the word left his mouth Louis regrets them.

"Come again?" George says in a calm tone which surprises Louis.

"I mean Alex is barely going to be two and like you said he doesn't know how to eat on his own, he doesn't know how to go to the bathroom on his own, there's a lot of things that he doesn't know how to do on his own yet." Louis explains; hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"He can learn if we start teaching him right now." George says walking to the table. "I don't think you're pregnant already, it will take time for you to get pregnant and then their 9 months that you have to wait so I think we have enough time to teach him do all these things before the baby arrives."

"You're right." Louis lies.

"Don't worry Louis, we can do this." He says taking his hand and kissing each one of his knuckles. 

He sits and they each in silence; well Alex is making airplane sounds with his mouth every time that Louis puts scramble eggs on the spoon. When they're almost done Louis wants to ask George if he can go visit Zayn; he hasn't see him in days. 

"George." He calls him; George makes a sound to let him know he's listening. "Can I go visit Zayn today?"

"Today!?" He asks; getting more eggs with his fork.

"Yeah, today." Louis says smiling.

"You should go out today or in a few days because of what happened last night." He says looking at them.

"It's okay, I'm okay." Louis lies, it hurts but he needs to see Zayn.

"Okay." George says looking back at his food. "Just be careful." 

"Of course." Louis says with a smile from ear to ear. 

When they finish their breakfast, George picks up the plates and wash them. He tells Louis to lay down for bit before he goes with Zayn to the coffee shop. When he's on the couch he sends a text to Zayn. They agree to meet at the coffee shop after Zayn's art class. Louis falls asleep in the couch and George puts Alex back in his crib telling him he needs to take a shower and Papa needs to rest. Alex nods as he stays still in his crib. George takes a quick shower; he changes and goes back to Alex's room. He gets him out of the crib and go to the living room where Louis is still sleeping. George caresses his cheek gently as he doesn't want to wake him up, but he has to because he's leaving. Louis opens his eyes slowly; noticing a smiley George in front of him. 

"Hi." He says in a sleepy voice.

"Hey." George smiles. "I have to go."

"Of course," Louis says; sitting up. 

"Okay." George says; giving Louis a kiss which surprises him. Louis kisses back and smiles when George pushes away. 

"Okay." He repeats in a sweet tone.

"Be careful." George says as he stands up. "See you later." He kisses Alex's forehead. 

"Bye, have a nice day."

George gives him a smile before walking to the front door; Louis is afraid that when the front door closes he's going to wake up and realizes all this is a dream but that doesn't happen. When George closes the door everything seems like it did a few seconds ago. Louis needs to go the coffee shop asap. He's not sure if talking to Zayn about it is actually to convince Zayn that George is changing for good or to convince _himself_  that George is _changing for good_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well hello there!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I know, I know, i know for sure ***Niall's voice*** You don't understand why I'm doing this (well it's Louis but whatever) but trust me you'll understand soon :D 
> 
> This fiction has a [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) where I'll be uploading stuff about this fiction! Comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD 
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: The album it's AMAZING!!!!!! 18 and Where Do Broken Hearts Go are just nvsvbjbjdbgwjehbwjgbrubwru *Feels everywhere* and please don't tell me I'm a fake fan for listening to the leak version because I'll slap you with the copy of FOUR I pre-ordered in iTunes! *Evil laugh*


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

Two hours later Louis is parking on his favorite coffee shop's parking lot. He unbuckles Alex and right after that they make their way to the coffee shop. Louis looks around and notices that Zayn isn't there yet.

"Uncle Zazu?" Alex asks curious; tapping on Louis' chest.

"He's not there yet," Louis says; walking to the line to order. "But don't worry he'll be here soon."

"Okay." Alex says in a sleepy tone, burring his face on his chest.

Louis waits until a smiley girl asks him to what he wants to eat. Louis order his usual; he buys Zayn a vanilla cappuccino with a chocolate cake. He pays and gets his receipt; making his way to the tables in the back. A few minutes later Zayn makes his way to the table where Louis and Alex are sitting.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Zayn says; lacing a kiss on top of Alex's little head.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex says before Louis can even say hi.

"Hey little monster!" Zayn says in a childish voice; pinching his cheek.

"Hey Zee." Louis says; smiling at the tender scene in front of him.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Zayn asks; checking if Louis has new bruises.

"I'm good, really good actually." Louis smiles. "And you?"

"I'm good, too." Zayn smiles; sitting in front of him. "Not good as you but I can't complain."

"Guest order 346!" A raspy voice says and Louis stands up fast; regretting it a few minutes later when the pain to his rear area comes back.

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks; raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah." Louis fakes a smile as he keeps walking to the counter.

Zayn keeps staring at Louis when he walks to the counter and when he walks back. Louis rolls his eyes at him; letting him know that he's annoying him.

"What?" Louis asks; placing the tray on the table.

"You're limping." Zayn says in a serious tone. "Don't tell me he's r...."

"Zayn!" Louis interrupts him before Zayn can say anything else. "What!? No!"

"Look, I know I'm doing an _Art degree_ but believe me when I tell you it's not too late for me to start a _Law degree_." Zayn says; examining everything Louis does. "I know I won't be the best lawyer, but hey believe me when I say I won't let him hurt you or Alex."

Louis' heart swells with tenderness at Zayn's words. He knows he always can count with Zayn; he knows he always is going to be there for him and Alex, but to hear him say that he could start a Law degree for him is something else. Zayn doesn't know about George hurting him physically; well he does but Louis always tell him that George is changing and today won't be the exception.

"Zayn! Don't worry!" He smiles. "He's _changing_!"

"You had say that before." Zayn says in a cold tone.

"I know but this time is for real." Louis says; trying to control his emotions. "Yesterday was our 5th anniversary and ...."

"Don't tell me, as gift he _beat_ you up."

"Zayn!" Louis says; not wanting to show him how much those words are hurting him. "No, he didn't." Louis whispers.

"That's the least he can do." Zayn says; clutching his hands in front of himself.

"He made love to me." Louis says; in an almost audible whisper.

Both of them stay in silence; looking at each other. Zayn gives him a half smile; knowing that he can't always decide for Louis. Alex makes am airplane noise that make both of them laugh.

"Hungry." He says; rubbing his little fits in his tummy.

"I know." Louis laughs, getting the feeding bottle out of the nappy bag. "Here."

Alex grabs it with both hands and sucks at it like if there's not tomorrow.

"He's starving." Zayn comments; with a smile in his thin lips.

"I know, the last time he eats was at 8 in the morning." Louis says; remembering his conversation with George. He swallows hard as he tries to put the words together in his mind. "I'mhavinganotherkidwithGeorge."

Zayn coughs; trying not to choke. "Come again." He says as clean the corner of his mouth with a paper napkin.

"George asked me to have _another_ kid with him." Louis closes his eyes; not wanting to see Zayn's disappointed face.

"And you agreed?" Zayn asks but answers the question himself. "Of course you did!" He strikes the table with his fists; scaring Alex who drops the feeding bottle. Alex looks at Zayn with a terrifying look. "No, I'm so sorry little monster!" Zayn caresses his cheek. "I didn't mean to scare you." He smiles at him but Alex doesn't smile back so he tickles his tummy slightly. Alex shows his two teeth making Zayn smile. Louis picks up the half empty feeding bottle and he puts in back into the nappy bag. He takes another one out and handles it to Alex.

"I'm sorry." Zayn whispers, looking at his hands like if they're the most interesting thing in the world.

"It's not your fault; I shouldn't have you this way." Louis smiles.

"Do you really want another kid, Louis?" Zayn asks in a neutral tone. "Another kid that you'll have to think about whenever you decide that you have had enough of George's bullshit."

Louis stays quite for a moment, not knowing if Zayn is going to add more to his lecture. "I don't want to; I mean I want to have more kids but not with him." Louis confesses.

"Then you don't have to. " Zayn says; stretching his arms all the way to Louis' side to hold his hands. "He can't make you."

"We did it yesterday." Louis whispers. "What about if I'm already pregnant?"

"I don't know yet but let's says that you're not." Zayn gives him a half smile. "Keep taking your _birth control_ pills."

"And if that doesn't work?" Louis asks worried.

"Birth control pills work all the time, as long as you take them every _single_ day."

"How do you know so much about this?" Louis asks curious, making a cute frowning face.

"Perrie and I used to have sex all the time; sometimes we even did it without a condom because both if us where clean, but she never got pregnant because she always makes sure to take her birth control pills." Zayn shrugs.

"Oh." Louis says amazed. "What happened to her?"

"She moved to The States." Zayn sighs. "She said she had more chances of becoming a model over there."

"And you just agreed with it?"

"I'm not George, Louis." Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm not forcing anybody to be with me if that person doesn't want to." He shrugs. "And beside I met _someone_."

"Someone?" Louis asks in an excited tone. "Who is she? Does she go to the art institute?"

"Oh shut up!" Zayn laughs. "It's not ..... a she."

Louis raises an eyebrow; trying to assimilate the information. "So.. it's a ... it's a guy?" Louis asks curious.

"Oh whatever!" Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Come on tell me! I'm not going to laugh at you... I promise."

"Cross your heart?" Zayn asks, making Louis thinks about all their cross hearted promises they did when they were younger.

"Cross my heart." Louis says; knowing that he can't laugh at anything Zayn says about the mysterious guy.

"His name is Niall." Zayn says delighted. "He goes to the art institute but I only have him on English."

"You take English?" Louis interrupts him.

"Yes, I take English!" Zayn rolls his eyes. "Well, I have him in English .... and that's it."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." Zayn nods.

"You haven't even kiss him?" Zayn shakes his head; Louis tries to hold in a laughter but he can't.

"You said you weren't going to laugh! You crossed your heart!" Zayn reminds him.

"I know, I' sorry ... It's just ... weird that you haven't even make the first move yet." Louis explains.

"Who says I haven't?"

"You did."

"I said I haven't kiss him, that doesn't mean that I haven't talk to him."

"You sneaky bastard!" Louis hits him playfully.

"Papa! No!" Alex's little voice comes from the side. "No hit Uncle Zazu!" He says; rubbing Zayn's hands.

"See? No hit Uncle Zazu!" Zayn mimics him.

"Oh whatever Zayn!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Are you done?" He asks to Alex who seems to be too busy comforting uncle Zazu.

"Yes." Alex smiles.

"Okay, want to go bye bye?" Louis asks to his little angel.

"No, want to play." He says; clapping his little hands.

"Home?"

"No, park."

"Last time you got a boo boo." Louis reminds him, remembering how loud his little angel cried when he scraped a knee; playing on the playground.

"No this time." He says; giving Louis his best puppy eyes.

"Promise?"

"Promise." He says smiling at him.

"Well it looks like you're going to the park." Zayn teases.

"We are." Louis corrects him.

"Not I'm not, I wish I could but I have to do a test in English...."

"A test or you just want to see that _Niall_ guy?"

"No, I have a test but if you want I can go _after_ my class." Zayn suggests.

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "I'm going to tell little Alex that uncle Zazu is dishing him for a Niall guy. He won't like that at all."

"He doesn't even know what _dishing_ mean." Zayn teases; rolling his eyes.

"Oh but believe me when I say I'm going to make sure he understands uncle Zazu didn't come to the park because of a Niall guy!"

"I'll call you when I'm done." Zayn says as he stands up. "Bye bye little monster!" He kisses Alex's forehead.

"Traitor." Louis whispers looking at Zayn. "You know my little angel." Louis says; caressing his little arm trying to get his attention. "Uncle Zazu is leaving because he's going to see Niall ...."

"Who Niall?" Alex asks; frowning.

"A guy that your favorite uncle Zazu is leaving us for." Louis says; making sure he has everything on the nappy bag.

"Uncle Zazu." Alex says with glassy eyes.

"No little monster, I'm going to _school_ , but I promise when I'm done with my class I'll go to the park!" Zayn smiles at him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Zayn says; crossing his heart. "Now, you'll be a good boy and behave okay?"

"Okay." Alex smiles at him.

"Bye Lou." He hits him playfully in the shoulder.

"Bye Zee."

A few minutes after Zayn leaves the coffee shop Louis walks to the parking lots with Alex in his arms and the nappy bag on his left shoulder. He buckles him up and after that he goes to the driver's side to start the engine. They arrive to the park at 1 pm, which mean there's not so many kids there. Louis plays with Alex on the monkey's bars for a while. He goes on the swings and after that Louis goes with Alex on the yellow slide. When they get to the end of it Alex asks Louis for water.

"Want to go night night?" Louis asks; hoping that he says yes.

"No, I just want water." Alex says rubbing his eyes.

"Okay." Louis says as they make their way back to Louis' car. He puts Alex on the ground to get the nappy bag and when he turns around to give the water bottle to his little angel, he's not there anymore.

"Alex!" Louis screams; looking at his surroundings. "Alex!" He starts running to where some people are and asks them if they have seen his son. They just shake their heads so Louis only thanks them and keeps looking. After 5 minutes, he knows he has to call for help, regardless of the consequences. His phone rings 4 times before he hears the familiar voice.

" _Lou? I told you I'm doing a fucking test!_ " Zayn whispers.

"Zayn, I lost him!" Louis says in a steric tone.

" _What? Who?_ "

"My little Alex." Louis sobs. "I lost him Zee."

" _Right now it's not the time to try to get even with me._ " Zayn says; hoping that this is a joke.

"I'm not kidding Zayn!" Louis screams. "I lost him, I put him on the ground for 4 seconds to get the nappy bag and when I turn around he wasn't there anymore."

Louis hears Zayn's teacher asking him where is he going, but Zayn doesn't say anything to him. " _Did you asks to people in the park if they have seemed him?_ "

"That's the first thing I did Zayn!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Gosh! My little angel!" Louis cries.

" _Hey, hey! Calm down I'm on my way but I need you to calm down, okay?_ " Zayn says; trying to comfort him.

"What about your test?"

" _I can take that another day don't worry, right now I need you to call down_." Zayn pauses. " _Have you call George?_ "

"No." Louis whispers terrified; knowing that George will skin him alive.

" _It's okay, don't worry! We'll going to find him_."

"What about if ...."Louis pauses when he sees his little angel talking to a curly haired guy.

" _Louis_?" Zayn says worried. " _Louis! Are you still there?_ "

"I found him." Louis whispers.

" _You found Alex?_ "

"Yes, I found _him_." Louis whispers; admiring how his little angel isn't terrified at all as he talks to the curly haired lad or maybe he just doesn't even know he's lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello!**
> 
>  
> 
> Well **Ziall** is (kinda) here :D and I didn't add my beautiful Perrie Edwards to the characters list because she's only going to be mention in this chapter :) Don't kill me but Louis is meeting Harry until next chapter (I promise ***crosses my heart*** ).
> 
> Comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistakes; I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any!
> 
>  
> 
> [ **BLOG** ](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

Louis wants to walk; he wants to make his way to where his little angel is talking to the stranger curly haired boy, but his feet are glued to the ground. 

" _Louis_!?" Zayn's voice at the other side of the phone pulls him out of his train of thoughts. " _Did you find him?_ "

"Yes." He whispers again. "Sorry for bugging you but I found him already."  Louis apologies. 

"I _s he okay?_ " Zayn asks less worried. 

"Yes, let me call you back." He says and even before he can get an answer from Zayn he hangs the call.

"You have curly hair." Alex says delighted. "Touch it?" He asks making grabby hands. 

"Sure but we need to find your mummy and daddy first." The curly haired boy tells him; making him frown.

"I don't know where Papa." Alex makes a face.

"Don't worry we will find him ...."

"Alex!" Louis screams from where he is (a few feet away from them). "Alex!"

"Papa!" The little boy says; clapping his little fits, happy to see his Papa. 

"Alexander Wood Tomlinson! Don't you dare to do that to me again." Louis says; walking as fast as he can to where his little angel is.

"Papa!" Alex smiles again. Louis gets to where he is he examines him; taking his temperature with his hand for no reason. He checks his lips and makes him open his mouth to see that his two little teeth are still there. Louis grabs him and places it on his hip to turn around to see a beautiful green eyed boy smiling at him with a dimple smile.

"Thank you." Louis says with a big smile in his face.

"You're welcome." The guy keeps the dimple smile in his face.

"I'm Louis ... Louis Wood." Louis stretches his hand to shake the guy's.

"I'm Harry Styles." Harry says in a raspy voice.

"And I'm Alex." They hear the little boy giggling on Louis' arms.

"And you're in trouble Mr. Alexander Wood Tomlinson." Louis says; placing a kiss on his left cheek.

"Don't be so hard on him." Harry adds. "The first thing he told me when I saw him standing in front of me was ' _Papa went bye bye, help find papa please_?'." Harry says; trying to mimic Alex's childish voice. "I didn't know what he meant by ' _Papa went bye bye_ ', but when he said help I knew he was lost." Harry explains. "But then he got distracted with my curls, wanting to touch them."

"Yeah he always gets distracted." Louis says; smiling at Alex. "Well thank you so much, Harry." Louis smiles at him. 

"Want play." Alex says when he hears his papa saying bye bye to Harry. 

"Don't you want to go night night?" Louis asks; curious. 

"No, want play please!" He makes his best puppy eyes; which uncle Zazu taught him to do them. 

"But only for a few minutes ..." 

"Yey!" Alex giggles; tapping his papa's chest so he can put him down.

"Be careful." Louis says as he sees him going back to the playground. 

"He's really _energetic_." Louis hears Harry's voice from behind him. 

"Yes he is and I bet he already forgot that he was lost." Louis smiles. 

"That's the advantage of being a child." Harry adds; giving him another of his beautiful dimpled smile. 

"Yeah ...." Louis says; getting lost in those big green eyes.

"Louis!" He hears Zayn's voice. "Louis where's the little monster!?"

"Excuse me." Louis says to Harry; making his way to Zayn's side. "He's okay, he's playing there like if nothing had happened." 

"You told me you were going to call me back but you never did." Zayn complains.

"I know, I'm sorry!" Louis gives him a half smile. "But when I saw him again I just forgot ..."

"It's okay." Zayn says smiling at him. "Let me go play to him." Zayn says before walking to Alex. 

"Is that your _husband_?" Louis hears the same raspy voice from before.

"Come again?" Louis asks; not sure if he really asked him for a husband.

"Him." Harry says pointing at Zayn. "Is he your husband?"

Louis frowns at him. "How do you know I'm married?" He asks confused.

"You have a wedding ring." Harry answers shrugging.

"Oh," Louis laughs at himself. "Of course but how do you know I have a husband?"

"Your wedding ring is _different_."

"How come?"

"I don't know, it's just not the same as regular wedding rings." Harry shrugs again. 

"Oh." Louis says; looking at Zayn and Alex. 

"So he is your husband?"

"No, he's my best mate." Louis smiles. "My husband is at work right now."

"Oh, that's good." Harry says faking a smile. 

After a few minutes Zayn and Alex make their way to Louis which Louis is thankful for because he doesn't know what else to talk about with Harry. Louis smiles at them as Alex runs making grabby hands. 

"Want to go night night." He says as Louis lulls him against his chest. 

"It was nice meeting you Harry." Louis says; smiling at him. 

"Bye bye 'Ally." Alex says as he yanks. 

"Bye bye love." Harry caresses his hair. "Behave and don't run away from Papa." 

Alex giggles to Harry's words, making Louis, Zayn and Harry laugh. 

"I'm Zayn by the way." Zayn smiles.

"Harry." He smiles back.

"Okay." Louis says; wanting to push Zayn so he starts walking.

"Hope to see you soon." Harry adds. "Have a nice day!"

"You too." Is the last thing Louis says; blushing from ear to ear as he starts walking toward his car. 

When they're far away from Harry Zayn looks at him smirking.

"What?" Louis asks in an annoyed tone. 

"Hope to see you soon," Zayn tries to mimic Harry's voice. "Have a nice day!"

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "And besides, he knows I'm married. He even asked me if you were my husband."

"What?" Zayn frowns, "Now I'm offended." 

"You would be _lucky_ if all this." Louis says; pointing at himself from head to toe. "Was yours."

"Whatever you say Tomlinson." Zayn rolls his eyes. "Are you going home already?"

"Yeah, Alex wants to sleep and I need to cook dinner." Louis smiles at his sleepy Alex in his chest.

"Oh, okay." Zayn says. "Call me if anything happens."

"Yeah," Louis smiles at him. "I would invite you over but ...."

"I know, Lou." Zayn interrupts him. "I know."

"Bye Zee." Louis hugs him.

"Bye Lou." He hugs him back. "Bye little monster." Zayn kisses Alex's forehead.

Louis buckles Alex making sure that the seat bit is doing what is suppose to do. He gets in the driver's side and turns on the engine. He gets to his flat in 15 minutes, with a sleepy Alex in the back seat. He parks the car and unbuckles himself. He looks at Alex through the rear mirror; the minutes he was lost comes to his mind. He shakes his head trying to get rid of them. He gets out of the car and opens Alex's door. He gets the nappy bag and place it on his shoulder; right after that he unbuckles Alex and carries him on his arms. With difficulty Louis makes his way to his flat and when he's there he opens the door to an empty flat. He puts the keys on the coffee table; making his way to the couch to lay Alex here. He looks at the time and it's 3:25 already so he goes to the kitchen to make dinner. 45 minutes later the dinner is ready and Alex is watching telly when Louis goes to talk to him.

"Baby boy." Louis says in a sweet tone; making Alex smile at him. "We cannot tell daddy about today."

"Why?" Alex asks curious.

"He will get mad if we do." Louis tries to explain him. "What happened today is a big no no for daddy." Louis tries to explains, Alex knows what a big no no mean so Louis hopes he doesn't say anything when George gets there.

"Okay." Alex says; putting his attention back to the telly.

George gets home at 5:17, he kisses Louis on the lips making him feel uncomfortable; not because he doesn't what it but because it's new for him. After that he goes to play with Alex; like he does every day. Louis as always offer him to serve dinner but George tells him they'll eat later. 

"How was your day?" George asks.

"It was good." Louis lies, faking a smile.

"Yeah," Alex says; playing we his toys. "I see 'Ally."

George looks at Louis confused; waiting for him to explain without him asking. When he realizes, Louis isn't saying anything until he asks him, because that's the way he taught me, he asks. "Who's 'Ally?"

"Er..." Louis begins. "Alex met him at the park today."

"Him?" George starts yelling. "Are you cheating on me?"

"W-what? No!" Louis says scared. 

George walks to him and grabs him by his shirt. "Don't you dare to lie to me." He whispers against his face. "Why did he met Alex?"

"Papa." Alex says in a scared tone; watching how daddy gets mad at Papa.

"G- George, you're scaring him." Louis whispers.

George lets go of his shirt; walking to Alex. He carries him in his arms to his room. Louis knows what comes next. When George comes back he grabs him by his forearm and drag him to their room.

"Who the fuck is 'Ally?" George asks; throwing him to the ground.

"He's nobody." Louis whispers; rubbing his forearm.

"Is he your swain? Did he met Alex because you're planning to run away with him?" George screams. "Answer me!" He hits Louis.

"N-no." Louis cries. "I don't even know him.... I haven't even seen him before today." Louis tries to explains.

"Don't lie to me you slut!" George hits him again. "I bet he had been fucking you all this time I was disgusted to touch you!" He says unzipping his chinos. "Tell me how much of a cockslut you are! Tell me how he fucks you! Tell me how you let him use you because you're a fucking cockslut who loves to be fuck!" 

"G-George...."

"SHUT UP!" He yells; hitting him. "I'm going to give you what you want cockslut!" He says; taking Louis jeans down. "I'm going to fuck you so hard that whenever he does again you will remember _me_ , you will remember _your_ _husband_!"

"No, George-e please...." Louis begs.

"Don't worry, you'll love it! I know you will! You're a cockclut and having a cock up your ass is what you love the most." George says pulling down his own boxers. "Now come here and let me fuck you so hard and deep that every time you walk you will feel _me_."

"George-e." Louis cries, wanting to get away. "Please don't."

George pulls Louis' boxers down and makes him bend over on their night stand. Without a warning or lube George pushes one of his finger inside Louis; making him scream. 

"That's how you scream when you're with him?" George asks; fucking his finger into Louis.

"Geo-George please stop-p." Louis cries in pain."

With his free hand George pulls Louis' hair, whispering dirty things in his ear. Louis writhes in pain when he feels George pushing another finger in. "G-George ... Please-e s-stop....it-t hurts-s." Louis begs with tears running down his cheek.

"Considerate yourself lucky that I'm opening you." George says pulling his hair. "Next time I'm just going to stick my cock in your ass!"

When George gets his two fingers out Louis knows what's coming next. He's disappointed at himself for even thinking that George could change. George gets inside him in one go, not giving him time to adjust to the intrusion. 

"George-e please-e stop-p." Louis cries into the mattress.

"STUP UP YOU COCKSLUT!" George says; fucking into him harder.

George keeps screams profanities at Louis as he keeps fucking him harder. Louis hears Alex crying and that when he decides to make him stop again.

"George-e." Louis whispers. "Alex's crying ... please stop-p." He lets a loud moan scape his mouth when George hits his sweet spot.

"Look at you!" George says; hitting the spot over and over again. "Fucking cockslut!" A few thrusts later George comes deep inside Louis, making him feels disgusting and sticky. George pulls out and get his pants up. Louis cries in silence; waiting for him leave like he always after he rapes him. With tears running down his cheek Louis realizes that George hasn’t change and he never will.

 

 

“ _Just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has changed._ ”

— Irene Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Por Todos Los Angeles Del Cielo!!!!!**
> 
> I'm soooooo sorry if I traumatized you .... ( ** _I'll pay for your therapy_** ) I bet you read it in a few minutes but it took me hours to write it (That's why the chapter is late) I don't even want to talk about so comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Zayn](http://38.media.tumblr.com/6f8b50744b60e6577074b4cdf3b861ed/tumblr_new1taJPsZ1u3p75uo1_250.jpg), [Louis](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/102379762676) & [Harry](http://38.media.tumblr.com/38e86c5c04a645b78b1cc9fd12b0b2e8/tumblr_new244muff1u3p75uo1_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
> [BLOG](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

 

When Louis hears George closing the front door he runs, tries to run, to Alex's room who's still crying. He opens the door to a dark room, so he turns the light on and sees his little angel standing up on his crib making grabby hands.

"Baby boy." Louis whispers as he carries him on his arms.

"Papa." Alex says looking at Louis' face, he notices the tears and the blood. "You good?"

"Yes baby." Louis smiles at him. "Are you okay?" He asks examining him like he did early today in the park.

"Yes." Alex says; touching Louis' bruises on his face. "You have a boo boo." He frowns.

"I'm good." Louis lies; the pain in his face and rear area is killing him.

"Sowwy." He whispers.

"Don't worry baby, is not your fault." Louis says hugging him tight against his chest.

"Daddy give you a boo boo." He makes a pouty face. "Bad daddy."

Louis smiles at him; the innocence of his son warms his heart.

"Hungry?" He asks; knowing that he wasn't eat anything since lunch. Surprisingly Alex shakes his head; burring his face in Louis' chest.

"Baby boy," Louis whispers in his ear. "You have to eat, want a feeding bottle?"

"No." Alex says in a whisper; he's hungry but he doesn't want to let go of Louis because he wants to feel safe and he feels safe whenever he's in Louis' arms.

"Want to go night night?" Louis asks; caressing his hair. Alex only nods. Louis lays Alex on the crib and tuck him. Alex looks at him with sleepy eyes; he's really tired and only wants to go to sleep.

"Sing the night night song, please." Alex says; putting his thumb in his mouth. Louis had been trying to get rid of that habit but he doesn't have the heart to do it when he's sleeping because he only waits a few seconds before putting his thumb inside his mouth again.

"Okay, I'm just going to turn off the light but I'll leave your read light on." He's sure Alex doesn't even know what's the deference between the light and the reading light but Alex's pediatrician told him to talk to him like if he's a 4 years old boy so he can learn. He drags a chair with him and places it in from of Alex's crib. When he looks at Alex, he's half sleep; smiling at him. Louis sits down carefully; trying not to hurt himself even more. He puts down one of the crib's side so he can caress Alex's hair easily. He starts caressing his hair; thinking about how he can sing the nigh night song without crying.

"Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds

Are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me." He whispers the last words; noticing his son is sleeping already. 

He makes sure his blanket is covering him before he puts the side of crib back on. He walks outside the room, closing the door behind him; trying to go to the kitchen. When he gets there, he puts the dinner in the refrigerator; he makes a feeding bottle for Alex even though he told him he wasn't hungry. He goes back to Alex's room and leave the feeding bottle there. Finally, he goes to the bathroom to take a warm shower. He turns on the water before striping himself; he looks at himself in the mirror and notices the new bruises. Louis notice his bottom lip is split; his right eye has a small bruise around; he has dried blood in his nostrils. No wonder why Alex told him that daddy gave him a boo boo. He looks away before the tears start running down his cheeks. He walks slowly to the shower and take the temperature with his hand; making sure is warm. He gets under the water; trying to wash away his sorrow. He starts there until his skin gets wrinkled from being in the water for so long. He puts clean pajamas and goes back to Alex's room. He takes out some of his son's extra blankets and make a bed in the floor. He also gets one of his teddy bears to use it as pillow; he lays down in his bed make of blankets trying to go to sleep.

_

Two months had passed by since the fight between Louis and George. Like always; the next day George came home and blame louis for it. Louis, like always, only nodded and agreed with him. After that George began to act affectionate with Louis, but Louis no longer believed anything he said or did. George kept talking about having another baby which result in them having sex almost every night; whenever George wasn't too tired for it. He also stopped going out; he hadn't seen Zayn in two months. He explained to him what happened; he kept the beating and raping part to himself though.

"Good morning Lou." George says; making his way to his husband's side.

"Good morn..." He's interrupted by George kissing him. "Breakfast is almost ready, would you mind getting Alex?"

"Of course not," George says smacking Louis' ass which make him smile nervously. George makes his way out of the kitchen, leaving a worried Louis there.

Unbeknownst to George, Louis continued to take his birth control pills. Sometimes he forgets to take them, but it's not like he can get pregnant if he forgets take it one day, right?

"Papa!" He hears his little angels voice coming from the living room.

"Baby boy." Louis walks to the entrance of the kitchen where he finds George and Alex in his arms.

"Go sit down," George says. "I'll serve breakfast.”

"Are you ..."

"Yes." George asks with a smile from ear to ear before Louis can even finish his question.

He sits Alex on his high chair, he sits on his chair after that. George places a plate with chocolate chip pancakes in front of Louis, the blueberry syrup next to them.

"Thank you." Louis whispers.

George smile at him as he goes back to the kitchen to get Alex's food. George places a place with a pancake cut into little squares with a little bit of syrup in front of Alex; letting him eat by himself like he started doing a month and a half ago.George gets his own pancakes and sit on his usual spot. They eat their breakfast in silence, it's an uncomfortable silent if you ask any of them. Louis cleans up the table after 20 minutes; he gets a wet rag to clean his son who has syrup on his entire face.

"See, this is why he shouldn't be eating alone yet." Louis says; cleaning Alex's cheeks.

"But if you don't let him he will never learn." George says in a calm tone.

Louis doesn't say anything after that; he knows the clean-up with the rag won't do so he gets Alex out of his chair.

"You're so sticky," Louis makes a face; making his son laugh. "And I'm going to give you a bath."

Alex frowns to Louis' words, he doesn't like baths at all. He does sometimes but not so early in the morning.

"Need help?" George asks.

"No, thank you." Louis carries his son in his arms to his bathroom.

15 minutes later Alex is fresh and clean; smelling like baby powder. He giggles as Louis puts him a new nappy. George enters Alex's room to let Louis know he's leaving already.

"Okay, have a nice day." Louis fakes a smile.

"You too." He says; planting a kiss on Louis' lips.

"Bye big boy." He says; kissing Alex's forehead.

"Bye bye daddy." Alex frowns; not too happy to see his daddy leaving.

When George leaves the flat Louis and Alex go to the living room where he plays with his toys as Louis watches telly; there's nothing good at this time so he just put on a cartoon channel. Two hours after that it's time for Alex's nap; the boy is almost falling asleep in Louis' arms.

"Want to go night night?" Louis asks as his son rubs his eyes with his fists. He nods and that everything Louis needs to carry him on his arms and make his way to his room. "We're going to go night night at Papa's and Daddy's room because I want to go night night too." Louis whispers to him; Alex only nods.

Louis lays him down on his bed; tucking him from chest to toe. He lays down next to him and Alex smiles at him.

"The night night song please." Alex says in a sleepy voice.

Louis smiles at him; caressing his hair. "Somewhere over the rainbow

Way up high

There's a land that I heard of

Once in a lullaby

Someday I'll wish upon a star

And wake up where the clouds

Are far behind me

Where troubles melt like lemon drops

Away above the chimney tops

That's where you'll find me." And like always at the end of the song his son is sleeping already so he decides to do the same thing.

An hour later Louis begins to feel sick; he covers his mouth with his hand as he feels the pancakes coming back on his throat. He runs to his bathroom and vomits his breakfast. When he's finish he rinse his mouth with mouth wash and goes back to the room where Alex is sitting on the bed; staring at him.

"Papa _sick_?" He asks in a sleepy voice. "Nasty water coming out?" He adds; remembering one time when he was sick and Louis explain to him that the nasty water was coming out because his tummy didn't like the food. 

"Yeah baby." Louis says; laying down next to him. "My tummy didn't like the food I gave it." Louis prays that being sick is the only reason why he's vomiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Awww v vbvbfvbfvhbfvrbr MY FEELS!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know but I'm kind of emotional with this chapter :}
> 
> [The night night song](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/post/102513322046/the-night-night-song-an-abusive-husband)! (Let's pretend is Louis' voice xD)
> 
> Louis & George's flat [diagram](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/102517325951)! (Cuz I think is easier for you guys to image how they flat looks like if you a picture :D
> 
> [**Blog**](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com)!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *EDITED*

When George comes home that afternoon Alex tells him about Papa and the nasty water. George asks Louis if he has get a pregnancy test done; it's been a month since they got one done.

"No," Louis whispers. "I don't think is that." He lies, he knows he's having the same symptoms he had when he was pregnant with Alex; but he's refusing to have another baby especially if George is the father. He had been thinking about what Zayn told him. He knows if they have another baby he'll have to think about him too when he decides he has had enough of George's bullshit.

"Get one." George says. "Just to make sure, we've been working on it for two months now."

"Sure." Louis fakes a smile.

"Actually," George starts. "Let me go to the pharmacy right now." He says; giving him a small kiss before making his way to the front door.

George comes back 20 minutes later, with three pregnancy test and extra lube. Just in case that Louis isn't pregnant yet.

"Lou." George says in a sweet tone to his husband who's in the floor playing with Alex. "Here." He gives him the bag.

"Thank you." Louis fakes a smile.

Louis makes his way to the bathroom; George's following him with Alex in his arms. When Louis enters the bathroom, he closes the door, with the excuse that he won't be able to pee if George is there watching him like a hawk. He pees on the stick and places it on the counter; waiting for the 5 minutes to pass.

"Are you okay?" He hears his husband's voice coming from the other side of the door.

"Yes," He tries to sounds normal. "I'm just .... excited."

"Open the door so we can see the results together."

Louis doesn't want to do that; he doesn't want to see George's face if the result aren't what he's expecting, but he opens the door anyways. George gets inside the bathroom, Alex giggling on his arms for no reason. He leans on the wall and Louis sits on the toilet. When his timer goes off his heart stops. He looks at George who's smiling from ear to ear, he smiles back trying to calm down a little bit.

"Come on." George says when he sees Louis just sitting there.

Louis takes a deep breath as he gets the test. He looks at it confused; the test supposed to show one line for non-pregnant and two for pregnant but his test is showing one line and a half.

"So?" George clears his throat; looking at Louis confused.

"It's... It has one line and a half."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, it supposed to show one for non-pregnant and two for pregnant." Louis explains.

"Okay, do another one." George suggest, which it's not the words that Louis was expecting from him.

"Okay." Louis smiles; taking another test from the bag. He tells George to cover Alex's eyes as he pees on the stick. He sets his timer for 5 minutes again and when the timer stops Louis feels a bunch of butterflies in his stomach. George gets the test and smile from ear to ear. And that's when Louis' worst nightmare comes true; don't get him wrong he loves kids, he wants to have at least 4 but not with George.

"We're having another baby!" George says in a childish voice. "You're having a baby brother big boy!" He says to Alex, pulling Louis closer to his side. He hugs him and shower him with kisses; telling him how happy he is.

"I'm taking you to a doctor tomorrow." George says; rubbing where soon enough will be a baby bump.

"You don't have to do that ..."

"Don't even think you're doing house work from now on, I'm hiring you a maid."

_

Since they found out about the pregnancy George had been acting more affectionate with Louis. The day they went to the doctor he almost cries when Dr. Swan showed them their unborn baby. She confirmed Louis is 4 week so they barely saw anything in the ultrasound. During the same day, they talked about the baby with Alex who to their surprised wasn't as jealous as they thought he was going to be. George also hired Beth; he kept his promise that Louis isn't going to do house work anymore.

"Are we going to start thinking about the names already?" George asks; waiting for Beth to serve breakfast.

"I don't know, isn't too soon?" Louis says rubbing his belly. "I mean we don't even know the sex yet."

"It's a boy." George says in a cold tone.

"It can be a girl." Louis whispers; afraid of George's reaction.

"Do you want a girl?"

"Yeah, I mean it would be lovely to have a boy and a girl." He smiles.

"And if it's a girl, what do you want to name her?" George asks; making Louis unsure if he's actually okay with it.

"I want to name her Noah...."

"That's a boy's name." George interrupts him.

"I know, but it's unique for a girl." He tries to explains.

The true is that when Louis was 6 he had a best friend named Noah, he promised him he would name one of his kid after him. Noah passed away 3 months after that promise; and Louis feels guilty because he's not keeping it so far.

"Wouldn't it be better if it was a boy so we can name him Noah?" George says; pulling him out his train of thoughts.

"I think that works too," he fakes a smile. "Whether is a boy or a girl we're naming him or her Noah, right?"

"Yeah, I like that name." George smiles.

After Beth is done serving the food she sits next to Alex to feed him. Louis has told her that he can do it but she says it's part of her job. Louis knows George is in a good mood so he takes the courage to ask him if he can go with Zayn to the coffee shop.

"I don't know, I don't want you to be alone in the streets." George makes an excuse.

"It's okay, I'll be okay." Louis smiles. "I've done this before, remember?" He asks; looking at Alex. "And beside I haven't seen him for two months ago."

"I don't know ..."

"George please." Louis makes his best puppy eyes.

George groans because he knows he can't say no to those puppy eyes. "Okay, but be careful."

_

Right after when George leaves Louis gets ready to go to the coffee shop. He texted Zayn a few minutes ago and they agreed to meet there before Zayn go to his noon classes. He takes a quick warm shower; not wanting to waste any time. He has to talk to Zayn about his pregnancy and he knows Zayn won't be so happy about it. He walks to the room with a towel around his waist; he pulls out black boxers, black pain shirt, black skinny jeans and a greenish/blueish jumper. It's still a little cold outside; well Louis is always cold even if it's not so cold. On the way out to his room he gets the black vans. He goes to Alex's room where Beth already change him into a long sleeve black and white shirt, black and white pants with different shapes and red converse.

"Papa!" Alex says; clapping his little hands when he sees Louis entering the room.

"Are you ready to see Uncle Zazu?" Louis asks excited.

"Yay! Uncle Zazu!" Alex screams happy.

Louis kisses Alex's forehead before he gets him in his arms. He wants to get the nappy bag but Beth stops him.

"Mr. Wood asked me to go with you." She says; smiling at him.

"What? No, don't worry you can stay here and clean or cook, it'll be okay." Louis says; putting the nappy bag on his left shoulder.

"But ..."

"But nothing, if he says anything I'll tell him I asked you to stay, don't worry." He smiles at her.

"Okay," she says; caressing Alex's cheek. "Have a nice day."

"Thank you, you too." Louis says; making his way to the living room. He takes his phone, wallet and keys from the coffee table as he goes to the front door. He walks to the parking lots; saying good morning to Mrs. Smith, an old lady who always talk to him since he moved in with George. When he gets to the car he buckles Alex in the back seat; telling him that soon they'll see uncle Zazu. He makes sure the seat belt is properly secure before climbing into the driver's side. He starts the engine; looking at Alex through his rear mirror. He's giggling at Louis; knowing that Louis is looking at him because he has his thumb in his mouth.

"Take it off, please." Louis says as he starts driving to the coffee shop.

10 minutes later Louis parks in the coffee shop parking lots, he looks at Alex thought the rear mirror and smile at him because he doesn't have his thumb in his mouth anymore. He turns off the engine and get out. He opens Alex's side to unbuckles him; when he has Alex in his arms he gets the nappy bag. He closes the door; locking his car as he makes his way to the coffee shop. Zayn is already there; two coffee cups on the table.

"Down please." Alex says tapping Louis' chest. As soon as Louis puts him down he runs to Zayn. "Uncle Zazu!"

"Little monster!" Zayn says; picking him up. He puts him in the air as if he's flying; making airplane's sound with his mouth which makes Alex giggles.

"Put him down!" Louis says; rolling his eyes at Zayn.

"Hi to you, too." Zayn makes a face. "I haven't seen him in forever so let me have fun with my little monster."

"Just don't break him." Louis laughs.

Zayn finally puts Alex on the high chair; he sits next to him.

"Is somebody else here with you?" Louis asks; pointing at the two coffee cups.

"No, that's for you." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Aww how thoughtful." Louis teases him.

"Oh shut up," Zayn laughs. "So how are you?"

"I'm pregnant...." Louis says without thinking about it twice. He's scared of Zayn's reaction but how bad can it be, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello guys :D**
> 
>  
> 
> I want to take the time to thank every single one of you who takes the time to read, comment, leave kudos in this fiction :D Thank you soooo sooooo much!
> 
> Comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Louis](https://33.media.tumblr.com/194dd59324cf8c12653a936a4ecb2ed8/tumblr_nf1k3hFodH1u3p75uo1_400.png), [Alex](https://31.media.tumblr.com/301714df28a32b2fba1c40b00e7d5301/tumblr_nf1k9cpdhJ1u3p75uo1_400.jpg) & [Zayn](https://31.media.tumblr.com/33047a10d4f1833a28a1fcfa58c275d7/tumblr_nf1kdqixTJ1u3p75uo1_500.jpg) in this chapter! Doesn't Alex look lovely in the picture!? >.< 
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/)! And the fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: I'm **OBSESSED** with _Night Changes_ *Loudly crying emoji* To be honest the **_whole_ ** album so far is beautiful and it gives me chest pain **_*frowning face emoji*_**   and second everybody needs to read [this](https://corinnedaviswrites.wordpress.com/tag/louis-tomlinson/)! It's just nvdvjbdvbvhdsvbdbv!


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm _pregnant_." Louis says; without thinking it twice. There's a _uncomfortable_ silence between them. Louis smiles at him; but he's smiles disappears when he sees Zayn's face. "Zee?"

"I-I ... Hmm... Er.... I mean,  _congratulations_!" Zayn fakes a smile.

"You don't have to act like you're happy," Louis says in a sad tone. "I know you're not."

"And are you?" Zayn asks; knowing that Louis didn't want to have another kid with George.

"I'm _happy_." Louis smiles; a few tears gathering in his eyes. "There's a baby growing here." Louis rubs his belly delicately. "He's my _own_ blood, I can't just not be happy about it."

"You know I'm happy for you." Zayn smiles. "It's not the baby's fault that George is the father."

"I know." Louis gives him a half smile. "But I'm excited, you know."

"I know." Zayn says; noticing how Louis' eyes glow. "Congratulations though!"

"Thank you!" Louis smiles. "Now there'll be _two_ little monsters calling you uncle Zazu!"

"Oh gosh!" Zayn laughs. "I can barely deal with _him_." He says looking at Alex.

"But you'll _still_ love him, wouldn't you?" Louis asks in a serious tone.

"Of course I will." Zayn smiles. "Do you want another boy?" He asks; noticing that Louis always refers to the baby as a _him_.

"It doesn't really matter," He pauses. "I would like to have a _girl_ but you know what George says about his family genes."

" _I_ want a girl, too." Zayn smiles again. "And it doesn't matter what he says."

Louis smiles at Zayn; knowing that he'll always be there for him and his kids. Sometimes Louis wonders why he didn't fall in love with Zayn; everything would be _easier_ if he was his husband.

"Papa," Alex pulls him out of his train of thoughts. "Play."

"Do you want to play at the house?" Louis asks him; hoping he says yes.

"No, park please." He asks in a polite tone.

"Last time you went bye bye without me, and I was so scared...."

"What sca?" Alex asks; with a confused expression.

"Huh ... You know how you feel when you open your eyes and Daddy or me are not there?" Alex nods; understanding the words open, eyes, Daddy or me are not there. "That's scared."

"Oh, sowwy." He pouts.

"It's okay baby boy." Louis says; caressing his hair. "But if you want we can go to the park."

"I told him," Zayn says out of nowhere. "You just need to do that _pout_ and papa will do anything you want." He teases him.

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "Come on Alex, we're going to the park alone because like always uncle Zazu won't go with us."

"Hey!" Zayn protests. "Don't try to brain wash him against me!"

" I don't, believe it or not he understands what happens around him." Louis says; remembering when Alex notices the new bruises on his face two months ago.

"Okay little monster, don't go bye bye without Papa!" Zayn gets him out of his high chair. "I love you little monster."

"I love you uncle Zazu." He giggles against Zayn's chest.

"Come on, is getting late!" Louis says; getting Alex from Zayn's arms.

"No is not, you're getting _jealous_." Zayn teases.

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "Bye Zee." He hugs him.

"Bye Lou."

Louis gets to the park at 11:45 am, the sun is shinning, the birds are singing and Alex is eager to play in the playground. He taps Louis on the chest; telling him t put him down. Louis does but as soon as his feet touch the ground he holds his hand. They make their way to the playground. When they're about to get there Louis sees the most _beautiful_ view he had ever seen in his entire life. Harry is sitting in the benches located in front f the playground. He looks so beautiful with his hair pull back by a fedora, the sunlight make his features stand out even more than he remembers him. His piercing green eyes focus on the ground, his thin pink lips press against each other as if he's thinking about something; needless to say Louis is curious about it.

"Papa," Alex says; pulling his sweater sleeve to get his attention. "Play please."

"Of course," Louis shakes his head. "Come on!"

He lets Alex go to the playground; he stands next to the bench where Harry is at. "Is this seat taken?"

Harry turns as fast as he hears the words coming out from Louis' mouth; he smiles at him. "No, you can sit there if you want." He says in his raspy voice.

"Thank you." Louis sits; smiling at him.

"Long time no see." Harry decides to speak up.

"Yeah," Louis fakes a smile. " _We_ had been busy."

"I'm glad you're here then." Harry smiles and his two beautiful dimples come out. "So you can distract from the _daily_ routine."

"I guess." Louis whispers; more to himself than to Harry.

"Papa! Papa!" Alex screams from the top of the yellow slider.

"Be careful Alex!" Louis says. "Excuse me." He says to Harry as he walks to where Alex is.

"Papa!" Alex says again; getting ready to go down the slider.

"Wait for me." Louis smiles at him; making his way to the top of the slider. He's tiny so isn't so hard for him to do it; when he gets there he sits behind Alex and wraps his arms around his little waist. Together they go down the slider.

"Yay!" Alex screams when they're at the end. "Again please."

"Of course." Louis kisses his forehead.

"Can I join?" Harry asks; smiling at them.

"Er ... sure." Louis says; not knowing if it's okay for him to do this.

"'Ally!" Alex screams when he sees Harry. "Play?"

"Yes," Harry says; lifting him which makes him giggles.

 

_

 

The minutes or should I say the hours pass by quickly. It's been 2 hours since Louis and Alex got to the park. They've been playing with Harry this whole time and sometimes Louis' heart swelled with adoration to see his baby so happy.

"Oh Lord." Harry says; trying to even his breath. "And look at him; he's not even flinching."

"Welcome to my world." Louis smiles. "Happens everyday I bring him to the park."

"That's why you don't bring him so often." Harry laughs nervously, he doesn't know if Louis understood what he just say the way he did but if he did he's fuck. Louis will think he's a stalker. He might or might not have come to the park everything day for the last two months to just see him again.

"He hasn't being here for two months, he has a lot of energy saved up." Louis shrugs. "And like you said, he's very _energetic_."

"I've noticed that." Harry and Louis laughs.

"Papa," Alex tells him; pulling by his sweater sleeve. "Play." He makes his best puppy eyes.

"I'm sorry baby but I'm tired." Louis apologizes.

"Want to go night night?" Alex asks curious.

"Yes."

"You want to go night night?" Harry asks confused.

"It means go to sleep." Louis explains. "Like bye bye means bye." They both laugh again.

"Sing the night night song please."Alex says; trying to claim into Louis' legs.

"When we're home." Louis says nervous.

"No, now please." He makes a pout.

Louis smiles nervously; he takes a seat on the benches and sit Alex's on his laps. He begins to sing the song in a whispers; not wanting Harry to hear him. When he finishes Alex's still awake; giggling at him.

"I love that song." He says in a tired voice.

"I know you do baby boy." Louis kisses his nose.

Harry smiles at the scene; he has never since a father loving his son as much as Louis loves Alex and that warms his heart.

"Alex," Harry says trying to catch his attention. "Have you been a _good_ _boy_?"

Alex immediately nods, he doesn't know what 'Have you been' means but he knows what 'good boy' means so he nods.

"Oh really? You did not go bye bye without Papa again?" He tries to talk the way that Louis had been talking to him the whole afternoon.

"No," He shakes his head.

"Okay," Harry smiles. "Next time I see you I'll have a present for you."

Alex looks at him confused and Louis laughs at it. "He will give you a surprise surprise." And Alex's face light up to Louis' words.

"Thank you." He giggles.

"Aren't you the cutest thing ever." Harry smiles at him; his heart warms at the thought of Alex thanking him even when he hasn't give him the present yet.

"Say bye bye to Harry baby." Louis says to Alex.

"Bye bye 'Ally!" Alex giggles.

"Bye cutie pie." Harry smiles for the billion time in the day.

"Bye Harry."

"Bye Louis."

And with that Louis makes his way to the parking lots. He buckles Alex and goes to the driver side, today like the days before he doesn't have to worry about dinner so he decides to drive home as slow as he wants. When he gets home he puts Alex to sleep, his little angel is so tired. He goes to sleep with him in their bed; as usual Alex asks him to sing the night night song. When George comes home is already 5:49 pm so Beth serve dinner. During dinner Georges asks about their day and Alex tells him about uncle Zazu. Louis is nervous; he doesn't know if he's baby boy will say anything about 'Ally.

"And did you have fun?" George asks in a happy tone.

"Yes, uncle Zazu played with me." Alex claps his little hands.

"That's nice."

And that's basically everything the talk about their day; Alex didn't mention the park at all and Louis is grateful for that.

 

_

 

The next two weeks Louis, George and Zayn spend a lot of time together; planing Alex's 2nd birthday party. Louis gets a little nostalgic, he blames it on the hormones but he knows that whether he was pregnant or not he would be nostalgic because his little angel is growing up. They decide to do a Captain America themed party since Alex loves those movies; and let just say Zayn had draw it for him a couple times.

The guest list isn't long since Alex's not going to school yet and doesn't have friends, but George's friends and family are coming. Zayn's family is coming too, Trisha is so excited to see her son from another mother and his little baby. Louis would invite his family but he hasn't talked to them since he came out to his dad. He kicked him out of their house and forbid him to contact them. So far Louis have keep his word but he doesn't know how much longer he can go without knowing about his mother and sisters. 

In the invitation Louis asks the parents to dress up their kids as any super hero; except Captain America because that's Alex's costume. The night before the party Louis can sleep; his brain keeps thinking if he has everything he needs for the party, he triple checked everything before Zayn left this afternoon.

"Are you okay?" George asks; seeing him wide awake at 3 am.

"Yeah, I'm just nervous..."

"Why?" George interrupts him; he turns on the reading light from his side of the bed.

"Alex's party ...."

"Will be perfect!" George interrupts him again. "Everything is ready and you triple check before Zayn left."

"I know, but I don't know I.. I feel like something will go wrong."

"It's because we invited my cousin _Sam_ , isn't?" George jokes; making Louis smile. "I know he likes to drink but everything will be fine; I promise you."

"Yeah you're right." Louis cuddles into his pillow. "Good night."

"Good night." He kisses Louis' forehead.

 

_

 

Later that day Louis wakes up at 8:27 am; feeling sick. This pregnancy has given him many nausea; especially in the morning. He runs (tries to) to the bathroom and vomits what he ate yesterday. George wakes up and goes to the bathroom; Louis tries to kick him out but he just stays there, rubbing his back.

"I'm need to ask the doctor what can I get for this," Louis says; rinsing his mouth.

"I know, I don't want to see you like this through the whole pregnancy."

Louis goes to Alex's room to kiss him good morning; and sing him the happy birthday song. As always Alex just giggles to him; warming Louis' heart.

"You're getting old," Louis makes a pout.

"Papa _sad_?" Alex asks frowning.

"No, I'm just _emotional_." Louis smiles.

"What's emochannel?"

Louis smiles. "Is when you're so happy that you cry ..."

"Cry?" Louis asks confused.

"They're _happy_ tears." Alex doesn't do anything; he just cuddles into Louis' chest.

"Happy Birthday Big Boy." George screams; making Alex jump in excitement.

"Daddy!" Alex says; making him grabby hands so Louis gives him to George.

"Are you ready to celebrate?" George asks in a childish voice. "We have cake and everything."

Alex's eyes go wide to the mention of cake. Beth comes later in the morning to help them to get Alex ready for his birthday party.

 

_

 

They get to the park at 12:48 pm, everybody else should be there at 2 o'clock. Louis smiles at Zayn who came early to decorate the tables and make sure the Captain America themed jumper was there on time. Louis told him that was a big part of the party since the kids always have fun playing there.

"Louis!" Zayn hugs him. "Little monster!" He kisses Alex's cheek; making him a funny face.

"Uncle Zazu!" He giggles at him.

"Hi George." His tone change to a serious one.

"Hi Zayn." George says in the same tone.

"Come this way," Zayn says showing them the way. "This is the birthday boy seat!"

"Zayn," Louis says; pulling Zayn by his arm. " _Only_ the kids suppose to come dress up as super heroes."

"What?" Zayn gasps, holding his chest dramatically. "I told you I was coming dress up as _Batman_." He rolls his eyes.

Louis laughs; rolling his eyes at him as well. Minutes later George's family and friends start to get to the park. Trisha and Zayn's sisters get there too, and she cries when he sees Louis and Alex. She had been like a mother to him so she tells Alex she's Nana Trisha. Zayn and Louis laughs at Alex's confused expression but a few minute later he calls her Nana Trisha and she cries even more. Trisha holds him in his arms as they keep talking, Alex makes a confused face looking at _something_ in front of him. "'Ally!" He screams and Louis' heart stop. He turns around to see a smiley Harry walking toward them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!!!
> 
> I know, I know another _cliffhanger_  *frowns* but I hope this leaves you wanting more ** _*evil laughs*_**
> 
> As always Comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> [Harry](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/102764552396) & [Alex](https://38.media.tumblr.com/7be97f72c947dae931d34c958daec621/tumblr_nf4hd4l2vQ1t7tg5zo1_400.jpg) 
> 
> [**_My Tumblr_**](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/) & The fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/), check that out if you want :D
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	12. Chapter 12

Harry makes his way to the party; holding a medium side box in his hands. Louis smiles at him nervously; Zayn looks at him confused.

"What's he doing here?" Zayn whispers for only him and Louis to hear.

"I don't know." He mouths; shaking his head.

"Hi Louis," Harry says smiling at them. "Hey there birthday boy." He looks at Alex; caressing his cheek.

"Hey." Louis smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just visiting the park like always." Harry shrugs. "And here's is the surprise surprise I promised you for being a good boy."

Alex gasps, making the most adorable face in history. Trisha, Zayn, Louis and Harry laughs; seeing him so excited.

"What is?" He asks making grabby hands to the box.

"Why don't you open it?" Harry says; putting the box right in front of him.

Alex opens the box reveal a [white fluffy kitten](https://38.media.tumblr.com/01f57b7af63aaf6cc0c5c174989e82ed/tumblr_nf86ulQEyg1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg). Alex's eyes go wide; admiring the fluffy kitten. He pats him gently; feeling him purring under his touch.

"Papa _shaking_." Alex says scared; pointing at the kitten with wide eyes. He hides his face on Trisha's neck.

"No," Harry smiles. "That's something he always do, it means he likes you."

"Are you lying to him to make him feel better." Louis whispers; frowning at him.

"No," Harry shakes his head. "It actually means that."

"Alex?" Louis tries to get his attention. "It's .... baby, he's okay."

"He is?" Alex asks; making a pout face.

"Yes baby, look!" Louis gets the box from Harry's hands to show him. "See?"

"Fuffy." He says; caressing the kitten again.

"Louis!?" George says in a surprised tone; he doesn't know who is the other guy with his husband and his child.

"Hey." Louis fakes a smile. "Come." He says; knowing that even if he doesn't invite him he will come anyways to see what's happening.

"Hi," George says to Trisha.

"Hello." She smiles.

"Who is _he_?" George asks; looking at Harry.

"I'm _Harry_." Harry smiles; staring at George.

"I'm George." He smirks; pulling Louis by his waist. "Louis' _husband_."

"Nice to meet you." Harry keeps the beautiful smile in his face. "I'm his _friend_."

"Oh really?" George asks curious.

"Yeah." Harry smirks.

Louis knows where this is going so he decides to interfere. "Everything okay?" He asks; trying to have George's attention.

"Yeah, I was just missing my _lovely_ husband." He says caressing his cheek. "And _our_ baby."

"Daddy look fuffy." Alex says; showing him the box.

"Huh?" George asks; looking at Louis.

"'Ally give me." Alex explains excited. "My fuffy."

"So you're _'Ally_ ...." George says; looking at Harry from head to toe.

"George!" One of George's family screams. "Come, mum's here!"

"Going," He says; taking Alex from Trisha's arms. "Let's go Louis."

"Go on," He smiles. "I'm going to be there in a second."

"Okay," George kisses his lips; he makes sure Harry is watching. "I _love_ you."

And that takes him by surprised; he knows George is only saying it because Harry is there, he can see Zayn looking at him from the corner of his eye. "I love you, too." Louis fakes a smile; the words doesn't mean as much as they used to.

George makes his way to where the party is; he says hi to his mum. Louis looks at Zayn, Trisha and Harry who are smiling at him.

"I'm sorry about that." He apologizes.

"Don't worry," Zayn smiles at him.

"It's alright." Trisha hugs him.

Harry only stares at him; not knowing what to say. Louis smiles at him; not sure what he's feeling.

"Er ..." Zayn says; getting everybody's attention. "I- I'm going to see how's the party going." He winks a Louis, "Wanna come?" He says to his mum.

"Sure," Trisha smiles; as she waves them goodbye.

Zayn winks again at Louis who just rolls his eyes at him.

"You should take him out of the box." Harry says in a sweet tone.

"Huh?"

"The kitten, you should ..."

"Of course." Louis laughs at hinself. "This is a beautiful kitten." He says; admiring the kitten in this hands.

"Yeah, I thought Alex would like it."

"Oh yeah he does." Louis smiles, but he isn't worry about _Alex_ not liking the kitten. "Does it has a name?"

" _Fuffy_." Harry smiles. "I think that's what Alex called him."

"I bet he means _fluffy_ , but he can't pronounce all the words yet." Louis explains.

"That's what I thought, too." Harry caresses Fuffy gently like if he's the most _precious_ thing he has ever hold.

"You can stay, you know." Louis says out of nowhere.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks without looking at him. "I don't think your husband likes me at all."

"It doesn't matter." Louis shurgs; the words take him by surprised because he had never said what George thought doesn't matter. "You're _Alex's_ friend, he has to deal with that."

"Oh," Harry pauses. "So that means I'm not _your_ friend?"

"I don't know, do you want to be friends with an _old_ man?"

"You're not that old." Harry chuckles. "You're barely 23? 24?"

"I'm flattered, you think I'm not old but believe me _17_   year old boys like you don't want to be friends with an old man like me...."

"Excuse you," Harry gasps. "But I'm 19, I know I have a baby face and all that but come on I don't look like 17!"

Louis chuckles, "I'm just kidding, of course you don't look like 17; I was just teasing." He smiles.

"So how old are you anyways?" Harry asks; wanting to know more about him.

"I'm 24." Louis smiles again.

"See? That's not old!" Harry winks ar him; making Louis weak in the knees.

"Louis!" George screams with Alex in his arms. "Come on _love_! We're going to cut the cake already!"

"Shall we go?" Louis asks; hoping that Harry says yes. He's being smiling a lot in this last few minutes he has spend with him and he likes that.

"Lead the way."

They walk to where all the tables are, George's family greet Louis with a kiss in the cheek. After saying hi to all of them he gives the kitten to Trisha he thanks her. Louis stands next to George in front of the cake. Alex makes grabby hands to Louis who immediately holds him in his arms. Zayn gives George a candle shape in a number 2 and a lighter. He lights the candle and everybody sings the happy birthday song. At the end Louis and George helps Alex to blow the candle.

"Where Fuffy?" Alex noticing the the white fluffy thing is missing.

"Nana Trisha has it."

"Have it, please."

"Sure," Louis smiles. "Can he have the kitten back please?"

Zayn's youngest sister gets up and brings him the kitten. Alex thanks her as he gets fluffy in his tiny hands.

" _Love_ , come here." George says and for a minutes Louis doesn't get it that he's talking to him since they never use pet names; unless _disgusting_ , _useless_ , and such counts. 

Louis walks to his side with Alex still in hi arms. George wraps his arms from behind; holding him and Alex at the same time. "Now we have _our_ family here," George stars and Louis is thankful he told Zayn about his pregnancy before. "I want to take the time to let you guys know that my _beautiful_ husband and I," He kisses Louis' cheek gently. "Are expecting _our_ second child, a bit of _our_ love is growing here. " He makes Louis to place Alex on his hip so he can caresses his tummy.

Zayn stares at George; not buying his bullshit at all. He knows how much Louis had suffer all those year at his side. He knows the baby growing in Louis' tummy isn't a bit of their love. He can see through his pathetic lies and in moments like this is when he wish Louis wasn't afraid of George. He wishes Louis would stand the fuck up and leave him. He knows George is acting all affectionate because Harry is there. George's family on the other hand are congratulating them; telling them how beautiful their future child will be. Zayn rolls his eyes at the scene.

"Congratulations." A _raspy_ voice says and Louis doesn't need to see from where that voice comes to know who it belongs to. Harry makes his way to where the _happy_ family is. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Louis whispers awkwardly.

"Hope to see you at the baby-shower." George says in a mock tone.

"Of course I'll be there," Harry smiles. "Only if Louis wants me to."

"Of course he does," George smirks. "After all, you're his _friend_."

"Can I talk to you in private, please." Louis puts Alex on his feet. "Can you take him to Zayn, please?" He asks Harry in a polite tone.

"Sure." Harry smiles.

Louis and George walk a few feet away from where the party is happening. Louis turns around wanting to slap George but he knows he can't.

"What's going on?" He asks in an annoyed tone.

"I should be the one asking you that." George spits. "What the fuck is he here?"

"I told you, he's Alex's friend." Louis sighs. "He met him here the day you raped and beat me, remember?" Tears are gathering in Louis' eyes because of the memory.

"I'm sorry." George whispers.

"No, you're not!" Louis raises his voice. "You're not! You just doing this because Harry's here, not because you love me or our family!"

"I already told you." George grabs him tight by his forearm. "I do love you; I love you so much ....."

"I don't believe you." Louis interrupts him. "You're telling me this because you want me to have our kids." He pauses. "You love our _kids_ , but you don't love _me_."

"How do you know that?" George is the one who raises his voice this time. " _He_ told you that?" He asks; pointing at Harry. "He told you he can love you more than I do? He told you to run from away from me and he would take care of you two?" He pauses; waiting for Louis' answer. "Come on Louis! Stupid teenagers like him just want a one night stand and that's it! He just want that _gorgeous_ ass of your and when you give it to him he will fucking fly away from you!"

"He hasn't even mention that!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Because you haven't give him the chance! Believe me, let him fuck you and soon enough he will forget about you." George laughs. "Why aren't you _happy_ with what I'm giving you, huh? I'm giving you a fucking house to live, I'm giving you a _lovely_ family, food, clothes, everything you _need_. You don't even have to work!"

"At what fucking price, huh?" Louis says in a angry tone. "I have to bear your beatings, your bad moods, your insults." Tears rolling down his cheeks. "I don't want to keep paying that price anymore."

"Then leave!" George screams. "But you know you're not taking Alex with you much less the one growing in your belly!"

 

_

 

Two days after Alex's birthday party Louis and Zayn agree to meet at the coffee shop. He really needs to talk to Zayn about _everything_. Zayn is already waiting for him when Louis and Alex get there with two coffee cups on the table.

"Papa, down please." Alex says; noticing uncle Zazu sitting on their usual table. He runs to him and Zayn holds him in the air, telling him his a super hero and his flying.

"Put him down," Louis rolls his eyes. "Because if you _break_  him you will have to make  _new_ one with George."

"No thank you very much." Zayn makes a face; sitting Alex on the high chair. "So how are you?" He asks; checking his face to see if there _new_ bruises.

"I'm okay," He smiles. "Don't worry he didn't touch me."

"I'm just making sure." Zayn says; looking back at his coffee.

"He wouldn't dare, I'm pregnant with his child and believe me he wouldn't beat me knowing that his child could die." Louis looks at Alex who's making a frowning face. "Hungry?" Alex nods so Louis gets a feeding bottle out of his nappy bag, "So how are you and the _Irish_  lad?"

"Niall, his name is Niall!" Zayn rolls his eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah him!" Louis laughs.

"Everything is okay, I think."

"Why didn't you bring him to Alex's birthday party?"

"For what? So George tries to scare him away like he did with Harry, and then he wouldn't want to see me again in his fucking life? No thanks, I'm okay."

" _Idiot_!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Speaking of the devil," Zayn smirks. "Who the hell is _Harry_?"

"He's Alex's ...."

"Don't get him in this! He's not talking to you because of Alex." Zayn says in a annoyed tone. "I mean, don't you remember ' _Hope to see you soon_ ' and ' _Have a nice day_ '? Because I do, and let me tell you he wasn't talking to Alex."

"You're crazy." Louis shakes his head. "He's barely 19, what is going to do with an 24 years old married/pregnant man with a 2 years old son?"

"I don't know." Zayn shrugs. "But he was _definitely_ flirting with you in Alex's birthday, and the thing I most love about this 19 year old guy is that he's not afraid of George." He smiles. "Did you saw how _confident_ he was when George was talking to him? Balls like his aren't easy to find."

"Oh shut up." Louis says; taking a sip of the coffee Zayn bought from him, but in the inside Louis is _happy_ that somebody else noticed that too, now he knows isn't part of his imagination.

 

_

 

Louis gets to the flat around three and Beth is cleaning the kitchen which isn't dusty or dirty at all.

"Hello _Mr. Woods_!" She greets with a smile.

"Hi Beth," Louis smiles back. "And what did I tell you? Call me Louis."

"Of course, _Louis_."

"Much better." Louis makes his way to Alex's room to put him to sleep.

"Do you want _me_ to do that?" Beth asks from behind him.

"No, it's okay." Louis shakes his head. "I'm not going to die just for doing this."

"I know, but my work ...."

"Is to help us with the things around house." Louis interrupts him. "I'll take care of him."

"Okay, let me know if you need anything." She smiles. "I'll be doing laundry."

Louis lays Alex on his crib; singing him the night night song. He makes sure Alex is asleep before leaving his room. He goes to the laundry room to help Beth; she doesn't want to but Louis is stubborn. Two hours and a half later George gets to the flat. He's still mad at Louis so when he sees him on the living room he just goes to where Alex's is playing on the floor. Beth serves dinner 15 minutes later and as always George asks Louis ( _Alex_ ) about their day.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex says excited.

"Oh and did you saw _'Ally_?" George asks and Louis rolls his eyes.

"No, only uncle Zazu." Alex says again.

"Oh that's good." George smiles at him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, Uncle Zazu is fun."

"I bet he is."

After dinner when the table and the kitchen are clean Beth leaves the flat. Louis gives Alex a quick bath with the excuse that he's sticky. After that he puts him to sleep; giving him a feeding bottle and singing the night night song. When Louis goes to their room George is already in bed.

"Come on." George says; patting Louis' side of the bed.

"I'm going to change to my pj's first." Louis says pulling down his skinny jeans, he puts his sweatpants fast; not wanting George to see his body. He does the same with the shirt and when he's ready he lays down next to bed. Louis cuddles against his pillow; trying to go to sleep right away.

"Don't ever forget that I know everything you do." George whispers in his ear; making a shiver run down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well Hello there :D**
> 
> How are you guys!? Hope you guys like the chapter!!! And thank you so much for the comments in chapter 11! Believe me, soon you'll understand why Louis is pregnant again *evil laugh* Thank you so much for the kudos, the comments ( ** _I love to read them; and I'll try to answer to them from now on because I don't want you to believe I'm a big headed writer who doesn't care about what the readers think_** ) and the _reads_ (hits)!!!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Fuffy](https://38.media.tumblr.com/01f57b7af63aaf6cc0c5c174989e82ed/tumblr_nf86ulQEyg1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg) (Fluffy), [**_My Tumblr_**](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/) and The [Blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)! Check that out of you want :D
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I twisted my ankle and it hurts like a bitch so I apologize if this chapter sucks *sighs*

Louis wakes up to the same symptoms; he jumps out of bed covering his mouth. He makes it to the toilet; he's getting tired of this morning sickness. When he's done he goes to the sink and pour cold water on his face; he brushes his teeth trying to get rid of the nasty taste. When he has a fresh minty breath he walks to their room again; he notices George still sleeping in the bed. He sighs as he makes his way to Alex's room. Alex is still sleeping and Louis just stands here watching him.

"Mr. Wood?" He hears Beth's voice.

"Hi Beth." He turns around and smile.

"Good morning Louis," She smiles. "Everything okay?"

"Yes, I just woke up with morning sickness like always." Louis shrugs.

"Is that _normal_? I mean for you to have morning sickness _every_ day?" She asks curious.

"I don't know, I actually going to asks Dr. Swan on my next appointment."

"Yeah because that's not pleasurable."

"Not at all." Louis frowns.

"Do you want me to start breakfast?"

"Sure, let me wake them up."

And that what he does, he wakes Alex first.

"Baby boy." He says in a sweet tone. "It's time to get up."

Alex buries his face on the pillow. "Want to night night."

"But it's morning already." Louis tries again. "Come on, I need you help me to wake daddy."

He yawns; blinking a few time trying to get use to the light. Louis looks at him; thinking is one of the most _beautiful_ views in the world.

"Papa," Alex says in a sleepy voice. "Play?"

"Right now?" He asks surprised.

"No," He giggles. "Later, park please?"

"We are going to talk to daddy about it." He smiles.

"Okay." He buries his face on the pillow again.

"But right now we need to wake up." He tickles him.

"O-okay." He says in between laughs; sitting in the middle of the crib.

Louis takes him in his arms; he kisses his cheek as they make their way to the room again. When he opens the door George is still sleeping since his alarm clock hasn't go on yet.

"Daddy!" Alex screams; jumping up and down in Louis' arms.

"Good morning big boy!" George smiles at him. "Hungry?"

"Yes, _cochalate_ pancakes please." He says; trying to pronounce chocolate.

"Chocolate." Louis corrects him. "Chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Okay, let's get some chocolate chip pancakes!" George says; getting off the bed and carrying Alex in his arms.

They go to the kitchen table where Beth already has the breakfast serve. As always Beth feeds Alex and George and Louis just eat their breakfast in silence.

"Papa!" Alex says; trying to get his attention. "Play? Park?"

"Er... George? Can we go to the park today?"

"Is _he_ going to be there?" George asks without looking at Louis.

"He?" Louis asks confused.

"Don't play stupid with me." George rolls his eyes. "Is your _lover_ going to be there?"

"Not again," Louis sighs. "I already told you he's Alex's friend."

"How can he be his friend but not yours?"

"Look, if you don't want us to go to the park just say so and that's it." He says rubbing his belly.

"I was just asking, I don't know, I can tell that boy is _interest_ in you."

"Interest?" Louis laughs. "Please, what's he going to do with a 24 years old married/pregnant man who also has a 2 years old kid?"

"I don't know," George shrugs. "Maybe he wants to have an _affair_ with you."

"I don't know and I don't care." Louis sighs. "So can we go to the park or not?"

"Of course."

Louis rolls his eyes at his answer; he doesn't understand why George is acting like this about Harry. Is not like Louis would actually leave him to be with Harry.

When 11 in the morning comes around Louis gets Alex ready to go to the park. As always Beth wants to do it but Louis refuses to let her. He tells her she can help him with the nappy bag.

15 minutes later Louis is parking on the Park's parking lots. He unbuckles himself and goes to the back seat. Alex is excited to play in the playground; and Louis is excited to see if Harry is there. Louis holds Alex in his arms and the nappy bag in his shoulder. He walks to the playground with his head down.

"Papa down, please!" Alex says; tapping on his chest.

Louis looks around to see if Harry's there but to his surprised he's not and he feels _disappointed_. Well he feels a hold in his stomach, but he doesn't know what to call it.

"Papa?" Alex says in a confused tone.

"Huh?" Louis whispers. "Yeah, sorry." Louis puts Alex's on his feet as he grab his fit.

"Papa okay?" Alex frowns.

"Yeah, it's just baby right here." Louis rubs his belly. "Is making me _nauseous_."

"What nau nau?" Alex says; pointing at Louis' belly.

"The nasty water."

"Oh, bad baby bad baby." Alex says rubbing Louis' belly.

Louis smiles at that; picking Alex again.

"Let's go play!" He says in a childish voice.

"Oh, so that means I'm _not_ late to join in." A voice says and Louis' heart stops at the raspy voice.

"It depends," Louis smiles at him. "Do you have a membership to join this VIP club?"

"Ugh!" Harry groans making a very cute pouty face, if you ask Louis he would agree. "No, I don't but I would love to be part of it." He gives him his best dimple smile.

"You're lucky you have dimples." Louis rolls his eyes. "Come on! He's been waiting for three days to do this."

 

_

 

Harry walks to the bench exhausted; his heart beats raising by the second. He seats on the bench; taking deep breaths to fill his lung with fresh air.

"It's _barely_ been ten minutes and you're dying already?" Louis asks in a _mocking_ tone; sitting next to him.

"Ten minutes!?" Harry asks as he tries to even his breathing. "It felt like 10 hours."

"I know, he's _brutal_ when it comes to the park." Louis laughs; watching his son going down on the slider.

"This is a work out." Harry adds; putting his hair in a bun.

"A bun?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a _manly_ bun." Harry says in a defensive tone.

"I didn't say it wasn't." Louis says; trying to contain his laughter.

"But you're laughing." Harry gasps.

"I'm not laughing...." Louis covers his mouth. "I'm just ...."

"It's okay, you wouldn't be the first one who teases me." Harry rolls his eyes. "Gemma teases me a lot, mostly because I always steal her _elastics_."

"Oh," Louis smiles again. "Why don't you buy your own? They're not that expensive."

"I know, but I would have to go to the store/the girly section ..."

"Come on! You're going there to get elastics not tampons." Louis laughs out loud.

"Same thing," Harry rolls his eyes.

"If you keep doing that, your eyes will stay like that."

"That's _annoying_." Harry says out of the blue.

"What?" Louis gasps dramatically.

"I use to tell Gemma the same thing and she always says it's annoying and she's right." Harry laughs.

"Papa!" Alex screams as he runs to them. "Water, please?"

"Sure." Louis says as he looks on his nappy bag.

"So how's fuffy?" Harry asks Alex.

"He fine." Alex giggles; taking the bottle from Louis.

"Do you like him?"

"Yes," Alex says as he sucks at the bottle like if his life depends of it.

"He plays with him every day; he even wants to sleep with him but George d-doesn't let him." Louis says; feeling _ashamed_ as he remember how George acted at Alex's birthday party when Harry was there.

"Oh," Harry tries to smile but he notices Louis' change when he talks about George. "And where does he stay?"

"He stays in the Bathroom." Louis smiles. "I make him a bed every night in the tub."

"Awesome." Harry says; looking at Alex who's giving the bottle back to Louis.

"Papa, home please?" Alex says rubbing his eyes. "I want to go night night."

"Aw my little angel is tired." Louis says picking him and placing him on his laps.

"Yeah want to go night night." He says again in a sleepy tone.

"Well, that's my cue." Louis smiles at Harry as he puts the nappy bag on his shoulder. He stands up; placing Alex's head on his other shoulder.

"Bye bye 'Ally." He whispers.

"Bye bye little angel." Harry stands next to Louis and caresses his cheek. "Behave and don't ever go bye bye without Papa again."

"No," Alex whispers.

"Okay, so it's time for us to leave." Louis says and Harry smiles at him. "Bye Harry."

"Bye Louis, have a nice day." Harry says; not knowing what to do next. Should he hug him? Or kiss him on the cheek?

"You, too." Louis smiles for the billion time this day.

Harry smiles back at him; he stares at him as he leaves. When he can't see them anymore he goes back to his family flower shop. There he finds Gemma talking to the skinny kid again.

"Hey Gems!" Harry says as he smiles at her.

"Hey H!" Gemma rolls her eyes at him.

"He's here _again_?" He asks; looking at the skinny kid.

"Hm ... I-I ... Er..." The skinny kid stutters. "I'm A-ashton-n."

"Hi A-ashton-n." Harry laughs at how nervous Ashton is. He's about to say something else when Gemma stops him.

"Harry!" Gemma whispers/screams; wanting to kill him. "Don't pay attention to him Ashton," Gemma smiles at Ashton. "He's an idiot!"

Harry rolls his eyes at her, "What do you do with the roses anyways?" He asks to Ashton.

"I-I .... I leave them to a _beautiful_ girl." He blushes.

"Oooh!" Harry teases him. "And who's the lucky one? I mean I thought it was my sister."

"So you're the one who leaves me a rose every single day at my Art class?" Gemma asks; smiling at Ashton.

"Yeah." Ashton whispers.

"That's the _sweetest_ thing ever." Gemma blushes; trying to hide her smile.

"Gems! Umm if you don't mind I kinda need to talk to you." Harry says ruining the mood. "So let me know whenever _Romeo_ leaves so we can talk."

"Umm ... It's okay." Ashton smiles. "I have to go." He gives 5 pounds to Gemma.

"You can leave the rose _here_." Gemma smiles.

"No, for some reason whenever I leave it on your art class is better." Ashton smiles. "I always love to see your reaction."

" _Stalker_ much?" Harry says out of the blue.

"Stay out of this H!" Gemma says in a serious tone.

"It's okay," Ashton says admiring her. "I've been called _worse_."

"You're a _nice_ guy, don't listen to him." Gemma says in a polite tone.

"Thank you Gemma, see you tomorrow." Ashton smiles at her for the last time.

"You're _scaring_ him away!" Gemma says in an angry tone when Ashton gets out of the store.

"Sorry." Harry gasps dramatically.

"You say you need to talk to me so what's up?" Gemma changes the subject.

"Er ... Um ..."

"And you dare to tease Ashton?" Gemma teases him.

"Oh shut up." He rolls his eyes. "It's about _Louis_."

"Oh." Gemma says in a serious tone. "Okay, what's going on?"

"I saw them today ..."

"Them?" Gemma interrupts him.

"He and his son..."

"Son as a _child_ or as a pet?" Gemma interrupts him again.

"Come on Gemma! He has a _child_ so what? Why it should matter?"

"Is he married?" Gemma asks curious.

"Why it should matter?"

"It matters because if he has a husband you can get hurt," She gives him a weak smile. "And I'm not just talking about the husband beating you but what about if he never feels the same as you do? What about if he's _happy_ with his husband and child? What are you going to do then?" Harry doesn't say anything so Gemma keeps talking. "Look H, I'm not telling you this because I want to hurt you but because I love you."

"I know Gems," Harry sighs. "But I saw him at the party ..."

"What party?" Gemma interrupts him.

"Alex's birthday party." Harry smiles, "But that's not what we're talking about," He pause to take a deep breath. "I saw him, I saw how he treated him and if you ask me that's not the way he should be treat."

"How does he threat him?"

"Like if he doesn't love him." Harry says in an audible whisper.

"They have a child for ...."

"He's _pregnant_." Harry interrupts her.

"What the hell H!?" Gemma screams. "He's pregnant with his child and you say he doesn't love him? Are you fucking kidding me? What's going on with you?"

"I just like him, I really like him."

 

_

 

When Louis gets home Beth his feeding Fuffy, but he runs to Louis' side when he enters the flat.

"Papa down!" Alex says; rubbing his eyes with his fits.

Fuffy goes to him; purring and meowing. Alex picks Fuffy and bring him into his chest; the kitten keeps purring and meowing under his touch.

"Daddy here." Alex says and Louis looks around to see if George is home but he's not. He looks back at Alex who's is cuddling the kitten like if his life depends on it. That warms Louis' heart.

"Baby boy you say you want to go night night." Louis says picking him up. "Time to leave Fuffy here and you need to go to bed."

"But Fuffy," Alex makes a pout.

"Is staying here, you need to sleep, sleeping beauty." Louis kisses his cheek.

"Okay," He says making another pouty face.

Louis takes Alex's to his room; he lays him down on his crib and sings him the night night song.

 

_

 

Two hours later George gets to the flat; as always Beth already has dinner. She serves them and feeds Alex. When they're finish Beth picks up the dishes and wash them. She cleans the kitchen and picks Alex's toys from the living room. At 8:25 she says her goodbye as Louis is trying to get Alex ready for bed. Alex doesn't want to because he doesn't want to leave Fuffy.

"Baby boy you have to go night night." Louis tries to convinces him.

"No Papa!" Alex cries making a tantrum.

"Alexander Woods Tomlinson!" George screams in an angry tone.

"George don't talk to him like that!" Louis snaps, "He's just a baby!"

"A baby that if we don't educate now he'll be _spoiled_!"He walks to them.

"Stay away from him!" Louis says putting Alex closer to his chest.

"I'm not going to do anything to him." He gets the kitten away from Alex harshly.

Alex begins to cry loudly; asking George to give him back. Louis sees something in George's eyes he hasn't seen before so he gets Alex to his room. He lays him his crib and sings him the night night song. When he finishes the song Alex is still wide awake; looking at him with puppy eyes.

"Baby you have to go night night sweetheart." Louis says caressing his hair.

"Bad daddy." Alex says in between hiccups.

"No baby," Louis smiles at him. "He just wanted you to go night night because you suppose to."

Alex doesn't say anything after that; he just closes his eyes and Louis takes it as his cue to leave him to sleep. Louis goes back to the living room where the lights still on, he finds George sitting on the big couch.

"How is he?"

"Scared." Louis whispers. "What the hell was that? I swear God if you ever hurt..."

"I'm not going to hurt him, Louis." George interrupts him.

"I don't know," Louis looks at the ground. "I saw something ..." Louis stops when he sees Fuffy laying on the ground; not moving at all. "Y-you _killed-d_ him-m."

"What?" George says pissed.

"You killed Fuffy." Louis whispers; walking to the kitten.

"Throw the thing out before it starts to stink." George says as he walks to their room.

Louis puts Fuffy a double bag and takes him to the dumpster. He stays outside for a few minutes; wondering how could have he fallen in love with George and why in the hell he agreed to have _another_ kid with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey Guys :)**
> 
> Like I said before _I twisted my ankle_ on Wednesday and it hurt so bad and I was kinda _stuck_ in this chapter too so that's why this is up until today :/ Meanwhile I was stuck on this chapter I kinda wrote a Larry OS [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701) so if you want go a head and check that out :D And OMFG I know none of you care about this but I watched 2 seasons (6 &7 with 24 episodes each season and each episode is 40 to 45 minutes) of _Criminals Minds_ in _4 and a half days_!! I'm _**obsessed** _ with that series ...Oops!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Harry](https://33.media.tumblr.com/b006caaf8fdb5085314f0369152af1a3/tumblr_nfjhbc8boW1u3p75uo1_500.jpg), [Gemma](https://38.media.tumblr.com/85425845e9088c121d0eda247754f7b8/tumblr_nfjhj29e7Q1u3p75uo1_250.jpg) & [Ashton](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/103453071956) in this chapter :D
> 
> [**_My Tumblr_**](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/)! [Blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) <\--- Check them out if you want!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Louis wakes up when he hears Alex's screams; instead of his morning symptoms. He jumps off the bed and runs to Alex's room. When he gets there Alex is standing in the middle of the crib crying his soul out.

"It's okay baby boy." He picks him up. "I'm here, it's okay."

"I see monster." Alex says in between hiccups.

"It's okay baby." Louis keeps cuddling him against his chest. "Nobody is here."

"I see ..." He hiccups. "Eyes close."

Louis hugs him tighter when he realizes his baby just had a bad dream. "Look at me baby." Louis smiles at him; wiping his tears. "Look around there's nobody here, no monster, no nothing." He kisses his cheek. "Just me and you."

"Fuffy?" Alex stops sobbing. "Where Fuffy?"

Louis' heart sink at the question; how is he going to tell him son daddy killed his Fuffy last nigh. How is he going to tell him he dump him in their flat complex's dumpster because his daddy didn't want him to stink the house.

"He went bye bye." Louis lies; feeling like crap for lying to his baby.

"Why?" He says with a broken heart; is icy blue eyes reflecting pain.

"I don't know, love." Louis says; swallowing the knot in his throat.

"I _love_ him." Alex's eyes begins to get watery looking at Louis with wide innocent icy blue eyes and a pouty lips; making Louis feel like shit. "He went bye bye..." He sobs. "Because of daddy." He bursts into tears again.

"No, no, baby." Louis cuddles him against his chest. "Kittens always do that, it's in their DNA."

Regardless of everything that George had done to Louis he doesn't want his son to have a bad image of him because he's not a bad father. He's a _bad husband_ but he's not at bad dad; he has never hurt Alex and Louis is grateful for that.

"What's going on here?" They hear George's voice coming from the door.

"He had a _nightmare_." Louis whispers as Alex buries his face into his chest.

"Is he okay?"

"Yes, don't worry."

George walks to where they are; wanting to comfort Alex. "Is okay big boy." He tries to touch him but he moves away. "Hey, it's me. It's daddy."

"He's still scare," Louis says caressing his hair. "He asked me about the pet and I told him what I know you would want me to tell him."

"And what's that?"

"He ran away." Louis says in a calm tone.

" _Another_ Fuffy?" Alex says; getting Louis and George's attention.

"Er ..." Louis begins; thinking about how he can say no to his baby boy.

" _Yes_." George says interrupting him.

"Yes?" Louis asks looking at him.

"Yes, I think that's what I said." George smiles at Alex.

"Okay, then." Louis stands up with Alex's still in his arms. "Let's go to get breakfast before we go to the shelter."

As always Beth serves breakfast; and when they're done George goes to his room to change.

"Are you coming with us to the shelter?" Louis asks to George when he sees him entering Alex's room.

"Yeah, I mean if you don't mind."

"Of course I don't," Louis says smiling at Alex. "Are you ready?"

"Yes!" Alex screams jumping up and down as he claps his fists.

"I can see that," Louis smiles. "Let's go then!"

He puts him on the floor and grabs his hand, George grabs his other. On their way to the living room Louis gets the nappy bag. When they're in the parking lots Louis buckles Alex up; and after that he seats next to him. George drives them to the shelter; which like 20 minutes away from their flat. When they get there Louis unbuckles Alex so George picks him up. He doesn't take the nappy bag because they're just going to be there like 30 to 40 minutes. Louis gets out of the car and walks next to George and Alex.

"Fuffy!" Alex says as he notices a few kittens and puppies pictures on the shelter.

"Yes, baby boy." Louis giggles; tickling him.

"Come on." George as they make their way to the shelter.

They enter and immediately the smell of the place makes George nauseous. He covers his nose; pretending he's about to sneeze.

"Daddy _okay_?" Alex asks with a frown in his face.

"Yes, I just want to sneeze." He lies and Alex smiles at him. They walk to the kittens area and Louis' heart warms as he sees his little Alex with his eyes wide open looking at the kittens.

"Welcome to _Those Left Behind Foundation_." A raspy ( _familiar_ ) voice says from behind them.

George and Louis turn around; a smile forms in Alex's lips when he notices the curly hair lad. Louis' heart starts to race; he's new to this sensation and he doesn't know what to do. He feels butterflies in his belly; admiring the _beautiful_ green eyed boy in front of them. Suddenly he remembers where they are and who he's with.

"'Ally!" He screams; jumping up and down in George's arms.

"Hello little guy!" Harry smiles at him. "Getting more things for Fuffy?" He asks at Louis and George.

"Actually we want to adopt _another_ kitten." George says; looking at him like if he wants to kill him.

"Oh," Harry says surprised. "You want to have two kittens?"

"No, Fuffy went bye bye." Alex says in a sad tone.

"Aw, I'm sorry to hear that." Harry says in a sad tone, too.

"And that's why we're here." George says in a harshly tone.

"Okay then, let me show you the kittens we have right now." Harry says; showing the cages in front of them.

"Daddy down, please?" Alex says; tapping George's chest and he does. He puts Alex on his feet and he walks closer to the cages.

"We got these two days ago." Harry says; pointing at the gray with white fluffy kittens. "They're younger than Fuffy but you can take them home if you want."

"Papa look!" Alex says excited; pointing at the kittens.

"Do you like them?"Louis asks; bending down to be at Alex's same height.

Needless to say; Louis looks _hot_ on those black skinny jeans and Harry notice it. He stares at his ass for a few seconds before remembering that Louis' husband is there. George notices Harry so he decides to teach him a lesson.

"Like that, love?" He asks caressing Louis' ass; making sure Harry is looking at them.

"Yeah, they're so cute." Louis says still looking at the kittens.

"So," Harry clears his throat which make Louis to stand straight again. "Do you want to adopt any of them?"

"Yeah ..." Louis begins to say but he's interrupt by a _bark_. Alex looks around; trying to figure out from where the noise is coming from.

"What that?" Alex asks in a confused tone.

"Those are _puppies_?" Harry explains in a sweet tone. "Wanna see them?"

"Yes." Alex says clapping his fists.

"Can he?" Harry asks to Louis and George.

"Of course." George smirks at him; putting his arm around Louis' waist to put him closer to him and with the other hand he grabs Alex's little fist. "Lead the way."

Harry turns around and rolls his eyes when George isn't looking at him. At the other aisle the shelter has the puppies and Alex almost has a heart attack when he sees a fluffy curly black hair puppy. He kneels in front of the cage and pretends to pad the puppy.

"I think he already chose one." Harry smiles at Alex's action. "Do you like her buddy?"

Alex nods; admiring the dog with heart eyes. "I want please?" He looks at Louis and George.

"Well, tells us about it!" George says in a rude tone, pointing at the puppy.

"Of course," He clears his throat. "She's _Baylor_ , she's 2 years old, she's a poodle..."

"How long have you have her?" Louis asks in a sweet voice.

"Two years," Harry smiles. "She and three more were dump in the front door two years ago." He says in a sad tone, "To be honest I don't get it how people haven't adopt her yet, I mean look at her!"

Louis, George, Alex and Harry stares at the puppy who's looking at them with a confused look. George smiles at the puppy; he's more of a dog person than a cat person.

"How much does she weight?" Louis asks curious; staring at the puppy.

"Er ... 25 pounds." Harry says in a nervous voice.

"And that's why people haven't adopt her." Louis says in a mocking tone.

"We have bigger dogs than her." Harry says. "The weight doesn't matter when it comes to adopting a pet."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way." Louis apologizes.

"I'm know, I'm just saying." Harry gives him a half smile.

"Do you want her big boy?" George asks to Alex who nods his head anxiously. "Okay, can we have the paper work?" He asks to Harry who nods as he walks to the front registers where they have all type of paper work. He returns to where they are as he smiles at Louis who only looks down.

"Here you go." Harry says giving the paper work.

"So, do we need to get her to the animal hospital after this?" Louis asks as George fills up the papers.

"No, we take care of that here." Harry smiles. "She's already fix so don't worry about her getting pregnant or her period."

"Puppies get their periods?" Louis asks curious and Harry chuckles when he notices his facial expression.

"Yes they do, but yours won't." He smiles for the billion time which bothers George.

"Here you go!" George says; throwing the papers at Harry. "Can we have her now?"

"Of course," Harry looks at the papers. "Mr. _Woods_."

Harry puts the papers on top of the cage; noticing hoe excited Alex is to have Baylor on his arms. Harry opens the cage and grabs Baylor gently; caressing her head.

"It's time for a new _home_ Miss. Baylor." Harry keeps caressing her. "Look, this is your new _family_." He tries to make her look at Louis, Alex and George.

"I hold her, please?" Alex says making grabby hands to Harry.

"Of course." He says placing Baylor on his arms; not giving her to him completely since Baylor weights 25 pounds.

" _Heavy_." Alex says; trying to hold Baylor in his arms.

"I know little guy." Harry smiles at him.

"Hold her papa?" Alex asks to Louis who smiles at him.

Harry and Alex give Baylor to Louis. In the exchange Harry's hands rub against Louis' skin. Louis' heart beats faster; Harry's skin against his skin is burning him inside. Harry in the other hand is no difference, the butterflies in his stomach are going wild as he feels Louis' delicate skin against his.

"Lord, she's heavy!" Louis coughs nervously; praying the gods above that George didn't see what just happened.

"She's the _fifth_ member of our family." George adds; hugging Louis from behind.

George's words plays on Louis minds. ' _She's the fifth member of our family_ ', she as a _female_ , no penis but a vagina. He doesn't understand why in the hell he's not making a big deal out of it. I mean, he always says he only wants boys, boys, boys. He decides to let it go; hoping that Baylor won't end up like Fuffy. After that Harry helps them to get her food, shampoo, conditioner ( _yeah believe it or not they fucking use conditioner_ ), toys, a bed, a tag with her information and everything Baylor may need.

"It's official!" Harry smiles at them. "Here." He says giving the papers and a sticker to them. "You can put the sticker in your car or anywhere else you want."

The sticker says: I didn't rescue my dog; my dog rescued me.

"Thank you." George says in a cold tone. "Let's go guys!"

"Bye bye 'Ally." Alex waves his little fist at him.

"Bye bye little guy, take care of Baylor." He adds; staring at George.

George pushes Louis to the exit before he can even say goodbye to him. On their way there Alex is holding Baylor leash who's is excited to be out of the cage. When they get to the car George puts the bags in the trunk as Louis buckles Alex. Louis seats next to him and George gets into the driver's seat.

"You knew he was going to be here, didn't you? You wanted to have some alone time with him!" George says out of the blue.

"Do you really think I would let you come if I knew or if I want to have some alone time with him?" Louis rolls his eyes. "Please George, can we discuss this where Alex doesn't see us?"

Louis looks at Alex who is busy playing with Baylor. He smiles at the image as George starts to drive home.

 

_

 

20 minutes later they get to their flat and George asks Louis to go to the bedroom with him. Louis tells Beth to watch Alex as he walks there.

"Yes George?" Louis asks as he hears the door being close.

"Are you cheating on me? Is this _his_ baby?"

"For fuck's sake George!" Louis raises his voice. "You're are unbelievable! How can you even asks me that?"

"I don't know, I see the way that fucker looks at you!" George screams back.

"Do you want to do _him_ a DNA test?" Louis asks rubbing at his belly, "Believe me I don't have a problem with that!" Louis says as he leaves the room.

 

_

 

The next day when George is long gone for work Louis takes Alex and Baylor to the park. He knows Alex is going to tired her out with all the playing around they're about to do. Louis unbuckles Alex and put the nappy bag on his shoulder; he puts Alex and Baylor on the ground. They walk to the playground; Alex holding Baylor's leash again.

"'Ally!" Alex screams and Louis' heart starts to beats fast again.

"Hey little guy!" He says; high fiving him. "I think someone is attach to each other."

"Tell me about it, they're attach to the hip now." Louis smiles; seeing how his son tries to make Baylor to go on the yellow slider. "She even sleeps with him in his room because he's afraid she's going to go bye bye like Fuffy." They seat on the bench.

"He didn't run away, did he?" Harry asks and Louis shakes his head with his gaze fix on the floor, too ashamed to look at him in the eyes. "It's okay."

"No, is not." Louis says trying to control his tears. "I lied to him."

"You did it to protect him," Harry says; trying to comfort him.

"I know, but it doesn't make me feel better at all." Louis sighs. "But don't worry about it, I'll get over it soon." He smiles. "So tell me, how come you work at the shelter?"

"I don't work there," Harry gives him a dimple smile. "I _volunteer_ there on the weekends."

"And they let you volunteer dress like that?"

"What's wrong about the way I dress, I'm just volunteering there!"

"Wow!" Louis teases him. "I'm sorry Mr. I just volunteer there on the weekends!"

"I only do it on the weekends because during the week I go to school and I work on my family flower shop." Harry explains. "And FYI I dress like this when I work there, too."

"A flower shop?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah, _Styles' Flower Shop_!" Harry smiles. "My sister works there, too. She has _pink_ hair, last week she changed to _purple_ so yeah I think it's in my family's genes to be unique."  
Louis' eyes go wide remembering when he went there to buy the Camellias for his and George's 5th anniversary.

 

_

 

Two hours later Louis gets back to the flat with a sleepy kid and a thirsty puppy. He opens the door to a dark flat; he turns the lights on and notice George at the corner of the room.

"George?" Louis whispers; trying to not wake Alex.

"Go put him to bed," George says and Louis does that; he also gets Baylor inside of Alex's room and lock the door.

He walks back to the living room; noticing drinking a beer. He looks around trying to see Beth but she isn't anywhere.

"Where's Beth?" Louis asks walking to George.

"She's gone." George says and Louis can tell this isn't his _first_ beer.

"Oh, okay." Louis walks to the kitchen. "Let me get something out to make dinner."

George grabs Louis with both of his head from his shoulders; pulling him out of the kitchen. He throws him to the floor and starts kicking him.

"GEORGE!" Louis screams; trying to cover his belly with his hands. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH THAT FUCKING KID!" George screams as he keeps hitting Louis anywhere his feet land. They can hear Alex screaming from his room.

"STOP! YOU'RE GOING TO HURT OUR BABY!" Louis tries again.

"OUR BABY!? I BET THAT LITTLE BASTARD IS HIS! I 'M NOT EVEN SURE IF ALEX IS MINE ANYMORE!?" He keeps kicking him; harder every time.

Louis stars to cough; the pain in the chest and stomach is so much he starts to see blurry. He tries to put his hand on the floor to stand up but George sends him to the floor again; hitting him even harder than before.

"Geo-rge?" Louis barely says in pain. "Stop-p you're g-going to hu-rt our-r son."

George stops hitting him just to makes his way to Alex's room. Louis tries to stand up but he can so he crawls to the hallway where he holds to the walls to stand up.  
"Stay-y away from-m h-him." He says; trying to pull George away from the door.

George turns around and throws him to the ground again. He kicks Louis again and again; hitting his stomach so hard that he leaves him breathless.  
"Please-e George?" Louis says again.

"Daddy NO!" Alex cries from inside the room and that makes him stop.

George screams as he leaves the flat; leaving Louis in the  floor.

"Alex-x?" Louis crawls to his door. "Baby-y are you-u okay?"

"Papa!" He cries; making Louis more despair.

"It's-s okay-y ba-by..." He stops at the middle of the sentence because of an intense pain in his belly. He freaks out when he feels something liquid in his rear area.

"No, no, no, no." He whispers as he gets his phone out to call for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **DUN DUN DUN!**
> 
> **_Hey Guys :)_ **
> 
> One thing you have to have in mind when you're reading this fiction is that **_everything happens for a reason_** , every single detail! So with that in mind let me know what you think! As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Harry](https://33.media.tumblr.com/fa3e7d4b535360bdc09e38ae350dc72c/tumblr_nfmb0mbQAC1u3p75uo1_500.png), [Louis](https://33.media.tumblr.com/2c58e201074bd5caf225a73f78050104/tumblr_nfmb39Qgjq1u3p75uo1_250.jpg), [Alex](https://38.media.tumblr.com/09a557f2e2940cc6d784c60351d8461c/tumblr_nfmbazm2KR1u3p75uo1_250.jpg), [Baylor](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/103589635116) & [George](https://38.media.tumblr.com/70ec6dfc4a4e0b07252393ee5d516d4b/tumblr_nfmb7gpCqC1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)!
> 
> [_**My Tumblr**_](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/) & This fiction's [_**Blog**_](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/) <\--- Check that out if you want!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	15. Chapter 15

Louis unlocks his phone and holds the number 2; which will speed dial _Zayn's_ number. He has taught Alex how to do that just in case George would beat him so bad that he couldn't move, but thankfully this time isn't necessary. Zayn's voice comes through the phone after 2 rings.

"Well, well, well look who remember ..."

"Zayn-n ..." Louis barely says; trying to hold the phone to his ear.

"Louis? What the hell Louis! Are you okay? Is Alex okay?" Zayn's _terrified_ voice says at the other end of the phone.

"I need-d help..." Louis stutters. " _Hospital_ ..."

"Are you in the hospital?" Zayn screams terrified.

"No, flat-t ... but I-I need to g-o to the hospital-l..."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Zayn says. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Louis puts his phone back to his pocket and tries to drag himself to the door and take the key out of his packet to unlock the door.

"B-baby?" Louis says as he opens the door. Baylor gets out and goes to his side; sniffing him from head to toe.

"Papa." Alex gasps with his eyes wide open when he sees his papa on the floor.

"Don't-t ... Stay there-e." He says as he says Alex trying to get out of the crib. "Uncle-e Zazu is coming-g."

"Uncle Zazu?"

"Yes-s so stay-y there." Louis says in between sobs.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks in a worried tone.

"Yes, I'm-m okay." He lies. "Now-w stay there-e until uncle Zazu comes-s, okay?"

"Okay." He says; sitting on the middle of the crib. "I love you Papa."

"I love you, too my little angel." Louis says in a shaky voice.

Louis doesn't know how many minutes has passed by when Zayn opens the door with a key that Louis gave to him without George knowing. Baylor starts barking at the living room; she goes there and keeps barking at Zayn.

"Louis?" Zayn says as he walks to the living room. "Shh! Whoever the fuck you are!" He says to Baylor. "Louis?"

"Zayn... here-e."

"OH MY FUCKING LORD, LOUIS!" Zayn screams as he kneels to help him.

"Go-o check on-n Alex." Louis says; looking at Alex's room.

"No, let me get you to the car first." Zayn says; helping him up.

He puts Louis' arms around his shoulders; trying to put his weight on him. He takes Louis to the car and buckles him. "I'm going to get Alex, okay?"

"Get-t Baylor, too."

"What? No! We're going to a hospital." Zayn says; trying to close the door.

"No! you need to bring her, too." Louis says; trying to even his breath. "Or she will end up like Fuffy."

"Fuffy as the kitten?"

"Yeah, George _killed_ him." Louis whispers.

"Okay, I'm bringing the dog, too." Zayn says closing the door.

Zayn goes up stairs to get Alex and the dog. Isn't easy since he has to carry the nappy bag, Alex and Baylor.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex stands up in the middle of his crib. "Baylor?" He says; looking around to find her.

"Is that the fluffy black thing in the living room?" Zayn asks; taking out of the crib. "Let me take you to him."

"Papa?" Alex screams when he doesn't see Louis.

"He's outside waiting for us." He says putting the nappy bag on his shoulder. "Where the hell is the leash?"

When he finds the leash he buckles it to Baylor's collar; he carries Alex in his arms. He goes as fast as he can to his car. He seats Alex in the back seat and goes to Louis' cart to get Alex's car seat. He puts the car seat on his car and buckles Alex up. He leaves the dog in the seat next to Alex.

"Care to explain?" Zayn asks as he starts to drive.

" _He_ did it." Louis whispered ashamed.

"Oh my Lord Louis!" Zayn says frustrated. "Where is he right now?"

"I don't know."

"It hurts and blood is coming from ..."

"Jesus Christ!" Zayn interrupts him. "Let me take you to the closest ER."

In less than 20 minutes Zayn gets to the ER; in the same hospital where Louis goes to his appointments. He unbuckles Alex and place him on his hip, the nappy bag in the same side and Louis in the other. Alex doesn't want to leave Baylor in the car but Zayn tells him they can take her inside. They make it to the entrance where a nurse helps them. She puts Louis on a wheelchair meanwhile Zayn fills up the paper work.

"What's happening?" The nurse asks him; as she checks his temperature.

"I'm _pregnant_ but I'm bleeding from down there." Louis tries to explains.

"Okay Mr.?" She sits him in a bed.

"Louis Woods." He whispers.

"Okay Mr. Woods, the gentlemen outside is your husband?"

"No, he's a friend."

"Do you want us to contact your husband?"

"No," He fakes a smile. "My friend is going to do it for me."

"Okay, what's your Doctor's name?"

"Dr. Swan."

"She's not in, but would you us to call her?"

"Yes, please."

"Okay, just wait until she gets here and she'll check you." She smiles at her before leaving him.

5 minutes later another doctor comes into the room.

"I'm sorry Mr. Woods but Dr. Swan can't be here until 20 minutes so if you don't mind I'm going to check you." He smiles. "I'm Dr. _Jake Bass_."

"Okay." Louis gives him a half smile.

"Okay, lift your shirt please." He says; getting an ultrasound machine next to Louis bed. "I'm going to do an ultrasound, it's the faster way to know if everything is alright."

"Okay," Louis says; pulling his shirt up.

Dr. Bass puts the cold gel in his belly without warning him it's cold; I mean he already know that and it has always annoyed him when Dr. Swan tells him that. Dr. Bass gives him a warm smile as he puts the machine in his bully; the inside if his belly shows up in the screen. Dr. Bass moves it from left to right, up and down; trying to find Louis' baby.

"Mmm ..." Dr. Bass says; looking at the screen confused. "I _can't_ find it."

Louis' eyes get _watery_ ; feeling a hole in his heart. He wants to cry, he wants to cry until he can't anymore. He wants to scream; he wants to screams until his throat bleeds. He can't believe he lost his second baby; he can't believe _George_ hurt their baby.

"I'm so sorry." Dr. Bass says as he cleans the gel out of Louis' belly. "We need to check you and take him out of your body." Dr. Bass gives him a weak smile. "Would you like us to call the person who came with you in before we take you to the other room?"

"Please." Louis says in between sobs.

"Okay," Dr. Bass before leaving the room.

Louis gets himself into a fetus position; trying to comfort himself. "Why?" He asks in between sobs as he caresses his belly. "You know I love you; I know I didn't want George to be your daddy but that doesn't mean I didn't want you." He keeps rubbing his belly. "I love you Noah, I love you so much." He hiccups. "I'm going to miss you baby."

"Louis?" He hears Zayn's voice.

He doesn't say anything to Zayn but he understand just with the way Louis is looking at him. Zayn hugs him; he hugs him too tight trying to put all his broken pieces back together.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks confused.

"Yeah little angel, I'm okay." He lies. "Come, cuddle me please."

Zayn gets him up in the bed and Alex wraps his little arms around Louis' neck; hugging him like there's no tomorrow. Louis wraps his arms around his little body as Zayn wraps his arms around Louis.

"No ... breath." Alex says coughing.

"Oh ... sorry buddy." Zayn says unwrapping his arms from Louis.

"Are you okay baby?" Louis asks worried; he already lost a baby he doesn't want to lose Alex too.

"Yes Papa." Alex smiles.

"Mr. Woods?" Dr. Bass says before entering the room and Zayn feels like he's about to punch somebody if they call Louis _Mr. Woods_ again.

"Come in."

"We're ready." He smiles. "Hello I'm Dr. Bass." He says to Zayn.

"Zayn Malik." He smiles.

"Okay, we're ready whenever you are." He says looking at Louis.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks confused.

"They have to take him out." Louis whispers.

"Oh, okay." Zayn says as he hugs him. "I love you, Lou."

"I love you, too Zee."

"I love you _three_." Alex says clapping his little fists; making Louis smile.

"I love you _four_."Louis says to him; making him giggle. "Papa has to go with him but I'll be back in a few minutes okay?" Alex nods. "Stay with uncle Zazu and be a good boy."

"Yes, papa." Alex smiles.

"Okay, I love you." Louis says again in a sweet tone.

"I love you too." Alex kisses his cheek.

Two nurses enter the room and get him ready to go.

 

_

 

An hour later the nurse brings Louis back to the room, he stills hasn't wake up from the anesthesia. Zayn and Alex stay with him in the room. Dr. Bass asks Zayn they can talk in private.

"Yes, Dr. Bass?"

"Here." He says; giving Zayn a silver box.

"What's ..."

"That's Louis' child." Dr. Bass says in a sad tone.

"Oh, Hmm.... Er ... Is there a way to know what it was?" Zayn asks curious.

"Of course." He smiles. "It was a _girl_."

"A girl?" Zayn asks surprised.

"Yes." Dr. Bass smile at him.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome and he's going to wake up in 15 to 20 minutes."

"Okay, thank you." Zayn smiles at him and goes back to the room.

"What _that_?" Alex asks; pointing at the silver box in Zayn's hands.

"This is ..." Zayn tries to think about an excuse but his brain isn't working properly and beside he doesn't know if Louis would want to tell him. "Your Papa's _medicine_." He finally says; he knows it's a stupid excuse but Alex is only two so he doesn't need to tell him a big lie.

"Oh." Alex says; forming a perfect 'O' with his little mouth.

  
_

 

Like Dr. Bass said Louis wakes up 15 minutes later confused. He looks around trying to understand why is he there. When he sees Zayn and Alex sitting in the chairs at the side of his bed he remembers all. His eyes get watery once again; he rubs his belly feeling _empty_.

"Hey," Zayn says; smiling at him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Louis whispers; he looks at Alex and smile.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks frowning.

"Yes, baby." He smiles. "Now come and cuddle me."

Zayn helps Alex to get in the bed with Louis, he seats next to Louis and cuddles with him. Zayn smiles at them without saying anything; he knows how much Louis needs to feel love by his little angel.

"Zee?" Louis whispers; looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"Did they ... give you ..."

"Yes." Zayn says before Louis can finish the question.

"Can I see _him_?" Louis asks swallowing the knot in his throat.

"It was a _she_." Zayn gives him a half smile.

"Oh my gosh!" Louis says; covering his mouth with his hand. He bursts into tears; thinking about how many times he called her ' _him'_.

The next day Louis gets out of the hospital and Zayn takes him to a funeral to bury his daughter. Zayn helps him to get everything ready to bury her the same day. When the ceremony finish Louis asks Zayn to take Alex to the parking lot.

"Papa?" Alex says confused.

"Don't worry baby, everything will be okay." Louis hugs him tighter. "Zayn take him to the car and wait for me there, I need to do something." He says looking at the grave.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Zayn asks; picking Alex from the ground.

"Yes, I'm just going to say goodbye to her in private."

"Okay, call me or text me if you need anything." Zayn hugs him. "Let's go buddy."

"Bye bye papa." He says waving his little fist at him.

"Bye bye little angel." He kisses his forehead. "See you in a bit."

When Zayn and Alex leave Louis sits in front of the grave. "Hey baby _girl_ ," he says in a shaky voice. "I'm sorry I used to call you boy." He apologizes. "But daddy wanted another boy, hope you're not mad because of that" he plays with his fingers. "I love you so much my little _princess_." he wipes the tears off his cheek. "Don't ever forget that, you brother loves you too." He pauses. "I promised I'll come every day to visit you." He caresses the grave. "I'll miss you so much, I hope you miss us, too because we'll miss you so, so much." Louis sighs. "I love you so much Noah." Louis says as he stands up to leave the cemetery.

 

 

_

 

  
Zayn takes Louis and Alex to his flat; there's no way in hell is going to let Louis go back to there. He accommodates them ( _even the dog_ ) in the guest room, well it's literally their room because Zayn always knew one day Louis would get tired of George's bullshit so he's been ready since he moved to a new flat.

"You're prepared, aren't you?" Louis says looking around in the guest's room.

"Yeah, I always looked for a flat with two bedrooms just in case I had somebody come in with me." Zayn smiles.

"Thank you Zee." Louis says giving him a genuine smile.

"You're welcome Lou." Zayn hugs him.

"Er ... Do you mind doing me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Can you go to the flat and get mine, Alex's and Baylor's staff?"

"Of course." Zayn hugs him again. "See you in a bit."

When Zayn leaves Alex lays with Louis in the bed. He cuddles Louis; putting his head over her chest.

"I hear heart." He says; giggling.

"You do?" Louis smiles.

"Yes, I hear." He says; tracing unknown patterns in his chest.

"I love you little angel." Louis says; planting a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, too Papa." He smiles.

  
_

 

Zayn comes back to his flat with Louis', Alex's and Baylor's staff. He goes to the guest's room to see if Alex and Louis are sleeping but he finds Louis actually sleeping and Alex admiring him.

"What are you doing there buddy?" He whispers; trying to not wake Louis.

"Nothing." Alex shrugs his little shoulders.

"Come with me, let Papa sleep." He says picking Alex from the bed and putting him on his left hip.

"Okay," Alex says resting his head on Zayn's shoulder.

"We live here?" Alex's asks as they get out of the room.

"Yes, you want to live here?" Zayn asks sitting him on his high chair, getting him something to eat.

"Yes, daddy?" Alex says; looking at the fish tank.

"I don't know buddy," Zayn says in a sad tone.

"Daddy is bad daddy." Alex says playing with his fingers.

"Why?"

"He give Papa a boo boo."

"You saw it?"

"What saw?" He makes a confused face.

"See."Zayn says; pointing at his eyes.

"Oh, okay." Alex rubs his eyes with his fists.

"What are you doing here?" They hear Louis' sleepy voice coming from the hallway.

"Oh, hey Louis." Zayn smiles. "I'm making him a feeding bottle." He shrugs. "I don't really know what else to do for him."

"The feeding bottle is fine," Louis smiles.

"Okay," Zayn smiles at him. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No, I'm okay." Louis shakes his head. "Just let's give him his feeding bottle so he can go night night."

So that's what they do, Louis lays Alex on their bed and gives him the feeding bottle. He sings him the night night song and at the end of it Alex is sleeping. Louis goes back to the kitchen table where Zayn is drinking his usual french vanilla hot coffee.

"He's sleeping already?"

"Yeah, he's tired." Louis sighs. "It's been a heck of a day."

"Yeah," Zayn whispers. "He asked me about George, but I didn't say anything to him."

"Thank you and don't worry I'm going to talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Okay," Zayn gives him a weak smile. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to ask for the _divorce_ and Alex's _full_ custody."

It seems that Louis _finally_ understand that George is never going to change; it's sad though that he had to _lose_ his child to understand that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys :D**
> 
> **_Happy Thanksgiving_** to anyone who celebrates it! And talking about saying thanks I want to say a _**massive thank you**_ to all of you who take the time to read this fiction. Thank you for the kudos which is insane that I have 125 because I never thought to even 25 kudos on this xD Thanks for the _reads_ , the amazing feedback which is the one thing that make me want to write non-stop xD Also, I've never lost a son or anything like that so if you think I didn't describe Louis' feels the way I should have, I'm sorry (I tried my best)! Everything about the operation they had to do to remove Louis' dead child from inside him is part of my imagination; I have no idea how they would do it if a guy could get pregnant but this is an AU so anything is possible! So I hope I didn't offend anybody! 
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistakes (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> [Zayn's flat](https://38.media.tumblr.com/af8f24408cc7aaf58c65e051858ab5f3/tumblr_nfqbrq5igb1u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s:** If you want to read more about my stories go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/180062); that's a series where I'm going to upload **_Larry OS_**! I already have the first one; [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)! Soon I'll update the second part to Schizophrenia and a new OS call Paint Me A Story :D


	16. Chapter 16

The next day when Louis wakes up Zayn and Alex are playing on the living room. He almost jumps off the bed when he feel an empty spot in the bed. He sits up and looks around; remembering they're at Zayn's flat. He gets out of the bed and walk to the living room. He says hi to Zayn and Alex on his way to the half bathroom. He brushes his hair and teeth; he stares at his reflection in the mirror. He doesn't recognize the man in the mirror; he stares at it, examining him but that's not how he remember himself. He remembers being the funny guy who always made people laugh; he remembers the blast he used to have with Zayn whenever they were partying.

"Louis!" Zayn knocks on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Er ... Yeah I'm just brushing my hair and teeth." Louis turns the water.

"Okay, breakfast is ready."

"Okay, thank you." Louis pours cold water in his face. He looks at himself in the mirror again; trying to find the _old_ Louis. When he gets tired of looking at his reflection he gets out of the half bathroom.

"Papa!" Alex says clapping when he sees Louis coming out of the bathroom.

"Hey little angel." Louis walks to his high chair and hugs him. "Did you have a good night night?"

"Yes," He giggles. "bed comfy."

"Where's Baylor?" Louis asks looking around.

"The _curly black fluffy thing_ is under the table." Zayn says pointing at the table.

"Her _name_ is Baylor." Louis rolls his eyes. "Come on baby." Baylor comes out and Louis picks her up. She licks his face and Zayn makes a disgusted noise. "What?"

"Nothing." Zayn shrugs.

"Do you know any _good_ lawyer?" Louis asks. "I know you have been waiting for me to dump George and I know you have to have a good lawyer in mind who can help me." He puts Baylor in the floor again.

"Of course I do." Zayn laughs. "David Morgan is ready to meet you whenever you are."

"What about _today_?" Louis asks; sitting next to Alex.

"Today?" Zayn asks surprised.

"Yes, the sooner the better." Louis starts eating his breakfast.

"Sure, let me call him and see if he can see us today."

"Thank you, Zee." Louis smiles at him.

"You're welcome."

  
_

  
3 hours later Zayn, Alex, Baylor and Louis go to Mr. David Morgan office, according to Zayn he is one of the _best_ lawyers in London.

"Mr. Morgan is ready to see you." Mr. Morgan's secretary informs them.

The three of them walk into the office; Zayn and Louis sits in front of Mr. Morgan's desk and Alex sits in Louis' laps.

"Nice to finally meet you Mr. _Woods_." Mr. Morgan smiles at him. "Hi Zayn."

"Call me _Louis_." Louis smiles at him.

"Okay, hey little one." He smiles at Alex. "What's your name?"

"Alex." He giggles.

"That's a _beautiful_ name." Mr. Morgan smiles at him. "Are you sure you want to talk about it with _him_ in the room?"

"Yes, he doesn't understand most of the things we're going to talk about." Louis says caressing Alex's hair.

"Okay, so explain it to me." Mr. Morgan begins. "Zayn has told me about it but I need to know about from your point of you."

"If you want I can play with him." Zayn offers; talking Alex from Louis' laps.

"Okay, thank you." Louis smiles. "Everything started _after_ Alex was born, he used to beat me on a daily basis." He sighs. "Time passed by and I learned what I didn't suppose to do so the beatings _decreased_." He closes his eyes; trying to get rid of the image. "He never stop, he just ... He just didn't do it so often."

"And that's why you want the divorce?"

"No," Louis' eyes get watery. "4 months ago he asked me to have another baby and I agreed; everything was fine and I got pregnant." He wipes the tears off his cheeks. "He beat me really bad four days ago, I had to go to the ER but I was too late." He says in between sobs. "I _lost_ her."

"I'm sorry for your lost." Mr. Morgan says in a polite tone.

"It's that _enough_ to get the divorce and Alex's full custody?"

"Yes, but it's not going to be easy." He gives him a weak smile. "The divorce is going to be easy because we're going to ask it for domestic violence, but Alex's custody is going to be the _hardest_ part of this."

"Why?" Louis asks confused. "He's an _abusive_ husband."

"Has he ever hurt Alex?"

"No," Louis shakes his head.

"I'm sorry to break this news to you but they'll give George part of his custody..."

"WHY!?" Louis screams; scaring Alex. "I mean he's in a _abusive_ person."

"Yes he is but he has _never_ hurt Alex and for what you and Zayn had told me every time you told him you would leave him he said you would have do it without Alex." He sighs. " _He knows what's he's doing_ ; all this years he knew he wasn't going to keep you forever so he never hurt Alex because when this day comes the judge isn't going have proof that he's violent with Alex so they will give him part of the custody even if it's just 15% of it."

"15%?" Louis asks curious. "What he can do with that?"

"Alex can see him once a month; a full weekend...."

" _Alone_?" Louis interrupts him.

"No, you or a member of your family has to be there with them."

"I don't want to have anything to do with him after the divorce." Louis whispers.

"You have a child together..."

"We'd had _two_ children if George hadn't made me lose the second one by beating me." Louis says in between hiccups.

"I know Louis, but that doesn't mean he's a bad dad...."

"I'm not saying he's a bad dad, he's a _violent_ person and I'm afraid after the divorce he's going to get even by hurting _Alex_." Louis interrupts him.

"I know, bur there's no way to prove that."

"So that _everything_ you can do about it?" Louis asks in a upset tone.

"Not just me, every single lawyer in London." Mr. Morgan says trying to stay calm.

"Okay, how soon can we start filling up the divorce and custody papers?"

"Tomorrow, I need to write the divorce statement and the request for the custody and you can come back and sign it."

"Okay, what time?"

"10 am."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Louis stands up from his seat. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, see you tomorrow."

Zayn says bye to Mr. Morgan and they leave to the park. They promised Alex to take him there after. Baylor is waiting on the car and when she sees them she starts barking. When Louis buckles Alex up, Baylor sits next to him and licks his face.

"He's going to get _sick_ if she doesn't stop." Zayn says; looking at Alex and Baylor through his rear mirror.

"Baylor is not sick, Harry told me." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Harry as the _sexy_ curly haired guy from the park where we're going right now?" Zayn smirks at him.

"Yes, him." Louis sighs. "He volunteers at the shelter we went to." He shrugs.

"Oh and what else did he said about Baylor?"

"You _idiot_!" Louis hits him in the head.

"No! Bad Papa!"Alex says with a pout in his face. "Give uncle Zazu a boo boo is a big no no."

Zayn smirks at him again.

"I'm sorry baby." Louis apologizes to Alex; flipping Zayn through the mirror.

When they get to the park Louis unbuckles Alex and picks him up. Zayn helps him with Baylor and the nappy bag. Alex is jumping up and down in Louis' arms; excited to finally be back in the park again.

"Papa play please?" He says pointing at the playground. "Down please."

Louis puts him on his feet and Baylor runs to him. Alex picks (he tries to) her up, letting her to leak him. Louis smiles at the image; he realizes Alex is his _light_ in the darkness.

"'Ally!" Alex screams; making Louis' heart beat fast.

"Hey little guy!" He hears his voice which forms a smile on his face.

Alex and Baylor run to Harry; Alex hugs him meanwhile Baylor lays on her back to let Harry caresses her belly.

"They love _him_." Zayn says out of the blue.

"What?" Louis pretends he doesn't know what Zayn's talking about.

"Look at them; they love Harry." Zayn says looking at them.

"He's a _good_ person." Louis whispers; playing nervously with his fingers.

"And on top of that he's damn _sexy_." Zayn says biting his bottom lip.

"Zayn!" Louis gasps.

"I see the way he looks at you." Zayn shrugs.

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Uncle Zazu play please?"Alex says; making grabby hands to him.

"Good luck." Louis says in a mocking tone.

Harry takes a deep breath as he sits on the benches in font of the playground.

"It was just 3 minutes." Louis says as he sits next to him.

"I know but they're _brutal_ when it comes to the park." Harry says trying to even his breath.

"Cry baby." Louis laughs.

Harry laughs. "How are you? I haven't see you in a _few_ days."

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "I've been _busy_."

"Oh." Harry pauses. "Are you okay though?"

"Yeah, why?" Louis lies.

"I notice something _different_ in your eyes; the brightness they used to have before is _gone_." Harry pauses to let Louis talk but he doesn't. "Sorry if I'm making you _uncomfortable_ but I just want to know if you're okay."

"I _lost_ her." Louis says in a barely audible whisper; rubbing his belly.

"Oh dear!" Harry sighs. "I am so sorry, Louis." Harry's eyes begins to get watery. "I'm sorry for you lost." He says in a _sincere_ tone.

"Thank you." Louis looks at him. "Are you _crying_?"

"No," He wipes the tears off his eyes. "Yes, but shh!"

Louis' heart swells in adoration; nobody has ever show him so much _compassion_ for him. He doesn't want to call it pity because he can tell the difference between it. He feels a hole in his stomach; not one of those where you're nervous and feeling sick but in a good way. Harry stares at him for a few seconds; making Louis a little bit _insecure_.

"Why are you looking at me _that_ way?" Louis asks in a curious tone.

"You're a warrior with a _broken_ armor, but still you don't give up." Harry smiles at him with tears running down his cheeks. "You're a _beautiful_ angel that has forgotten how to fly, but that doesn't mean you've stopped trying."

"Harry ..."

"I _admire_ you, Louis." Harry whispers. "You deserve everything beautiful in life; you deserve the whole world at your feet." He caresses Louis' cheek.

They stay like that for minutes; staring at each other until Zayn comes breathless to the benches.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks; trying to hold in his laugh.

"Those two _monsters_ almost killed me." Zayn says in a terrified.

"Don't call my little angel that." Louis laughs at Zayn's face expression.

"Your turn _curly_." Zayn says to Harry. "They're not even flinching which mean they're not done yet."

"Okay." Harry smiles; making his way to the playground.

"What did he told you?" Zayn asks as soon as Harry was far away from him.

"Huh?"

"Your eyes are watery; what were you talking about?" Zayn explains.

"Oh, we were talking about Alex." Louis lies, "You know how I get when I talk about my precious little angel."

_

  
2 hours later Louis, a sleepy Alex, a thirsty Baylor and a tired Zayn are back in the parking lots of Zayn's flat. Louis unbuckles Alex and carries him in his arms and like before Zayn gets Baylor and the nappy bag. They're walking to the flat when they see George standing at the front door. He walks to Louis and George but Zayn comes in between them.

"You need to come back _home_." George says and they can smell the alcohol in his breath.

"Stay away from them." Zayn says protecting Louis and Alex with his body.

"You need to go _home_ where you supposed to be." George stop for a second trying to steady himself. "You, little guy inside, Alex and I...."

"It was a _girl_." Louis says in a angry tone.

"A girl?" George screams; scaring Alex.

"Monster, why don't you go inside and play with Baylor? You can feed the fishes too." Zayn says; making Louis to walk with him to the door.

Alex and Baylor gets into the flat and Zayn stays with Louis. George looks at them; noticing how Louis keeps his hands on his belly.

"A girl?" George asks again.

"Yes, it _was_ a girl." Louis screams. "I lost her when you beat me up four days ago, remember?"

"It's _your_ fault! It's your fucking fault it was a girl! It's your fucking fault you lost her because you're an useless piece of shit who can keep a fucking thing in his _miserable_ life!"

"That's enough man!" Zayn says; pushing him away from Louis. "I know at your home he didn't have anybody to protect him but here." He says looking around. "You're in _my_ kingdom and I'll not hesitate to return you one of the many beatings you had given to Louis right now."

"Zee, don't." Louis whispers.

"Papa! Uncle Zazu!" Alex screams from inside the flat.

"It's okay little monster, it's okay." Zayn says. "Get lost!"

"I'm not leaving without _my_ family."

"You lost them the minute you beat Louis again 4 days ago and don't be surprised when you receive a _divorce notification_ in a few days!" Zayn opens the door; making Louis to walk inside.

"Thank you." He whispers once they're in the living room.

"You're welcome." Zayn smiles. "He only hurt you because I didn't know in time to stop him, but never again."

"I'm sorry ..."

"No," Zayn stops him. "It's not your fault, you were _scared_." He hugs him.

"Thank you."

"I want  cuddle, too." Alex says walking from the half bathroom.

"Come and cuddle me then."

Louis opens his arms to hug him and for the first time in a while he feels _safe_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hey Guys :)**
> 
> I don't really know what to says so yeah ..... ( ** _Awkward silence_** )
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and I don't see them sometimes so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Also if you want to read more about my stories go [here](http://archiveofourown.org/series/180062); that's a series where I'm going to upload **_Larry OS_**! I already have the first one; [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)! Soon I'll update the second part to Schizophrenia and a new OS call Paint Me A Story :D
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


	17. Chapter 17

The next day Louis wakes up early in the morning and make breakfast for Zayn and Alex. Louis couldn't sleep last night; thinking about the divorce, Alex, George, Zayn and even _Harry_.

"Morning Lou." Zayn says; sitting on the kitchen table.

"Morning Zee," Louis smiles at him. "Had a good sleep?"

"Yeah," He stretches himself. "What about you? You look like shit."

"Thanks." Louis rolls his eyes. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Zayn asks confused.

"Everything that's happening," Louis sighs. "I don't know, it feels _different_."

"Good different of bad different?"

"Good different." Louis smiles.

"So what are you going to do today?"

"I'm going to sign the divorce paper, taking Alex to the park and after that I'm going to Noah's."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Zayn asks; hoping he would say yes because he doesn't want to leave him alone through this.

"No, but can you take care of Alex while I'm at Noah's?" Louis asks his serves breakfast.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Zayn says pointing at the french toasts.

"I know, but you're letting me stay here so I ...."

"Have to do nothing, I'm letting you stay here because you're my best mate." Zayn interrupts him.

_

  
After going to Mr. Morgan and taking Alex to the park; he leaves Alex with Zayn and go to Noah's grave.

"Hey baby girl." Louis smiles, placing fresh red roses on her stone. "Like I promised I'm here again." He sits in front of her grave. "You know I still don't understand why I had to lose you in order to gather enough courage to leave him." He says in between hiccups. "And I'm so sorry baby girl." He swallows the knot in this throat. "I'm so sorry you had to be the price I had to pay to be able to get our freedom." He cries uncontrollably. "I'm never going to  forgive myself, even if everybody else around me tells me it's not my fault." He sighs; trying to calm down. He traces the name written on the tombstone; _Noah Tomlinson_. "You know, I named you Noah because I promised a friend of mine I would name one of my kids after him." He smiles weakly. "His name was Noah too, I met him in my first day of school. I was this petite kid who was afraid to talk to the others kids, but he came to my table and talk to me. He sat with me during class and in recess he would play with me, we became best mates." He wipes the tears off his cheek. " If you ever see him up there make sure to tell him you're my daughter, I'm pretty sure he'll take care of you." He smiles. "I love you baby girl, I love you so much." He says in a sweet tone. "Don't ever forget that, I love you so much." He sighs. "I'm leaving now, but don't worry I'll come tomorrow and I'll bring you fresh flowers. I love you baby girl." He says again; he smiles at the grave for the last time before he walks to the parking lots.

  
_

  
The next few days are the same; Louis takes Alex to the park for an hour or two. They come back to the flat where Louis leaves him with Zayn so he can go to Noah's grave. He talks to her about anything; from how he pictures her to how much he loves and misses her. Zayn doesn't say anything about it since it's Louis' way to keep Noah alive in his heart. Two weeks pass by and they're at the park; Alex and Baylor playing in the monkey bars with Harry.

"Alexander Tomlinson!" Louis yells when he notices his son at the top of the slide with Baylor on his laps ready to go down. "Be careful!"

"Don't worry, I'm here." Harry smiles at him.

"I know but he can be a stubborn sometimes; he'll try to get away from you." Louis says as he walks to the slide. "Are you going to be a good boy? or we need to get everything and go home."

"Good boy." Alex giggles; holding Baylor tighter against his chest.

"Okay, slide!" Louis says; as he gets ready to stop Alex and Baylor at the end of the slide. "Time to go home."

"Why?" Alex makes a pout.

"Because I need to do something and uncle Zazu is waiting for us."

"Okay." Alex smiles at him.

"Okay..." Harry adds biting his bottom lip. "Do you want me to go with you today?"

"Huh?"

"Court, I know it's today and if you want I can go with you."

"Oh that! No, it's okay Zayn is going with me." He lies.

"Okay ..." Harry smiles. "I-I ... I just, I want you to know I'm here for you." He whispers looking at the ground.

Louis puts his hand on his cheek; making Harry smile. "I know, I'm thankful for it."

Harry moves his head to the side; trying to smell Louis' scent. His touch feels tender and warm against his skin.

"Papa?" Alex says in a curious tone.

"Yes, baby?"

"Home?"

"Yes, we're going right now so say bye bye to Harry." He picks him up.

"Bye bye 'Ally!" Alex says giggling; waving his little fist.

"Bye bye little guy." Harry kisses his cheek. "Be a good boy."

"Bye Harry." Louis whispers.

"Bye Louis, have a nice day." Harry gives him a dimple smile.

When Louis and Alex get to Zayn's flat he leaves Alex there and goes to court. The final court for their divorce and Alex's custody is today. Zayn doesn't want to let him go alone but he told him he needs him to take care of Alex. When Louis and Mr. Morgan get to the court George is already there with his lawyer. He stares at Louis like if he wants to kill him, Louis just ignore him. The judge gives them the divorce; 15% of Alex's custody to George and 85% to Louis. George has to pay child support every month and he has the right to see Alex on the weekends with Louis or one of his family member.

Louis is _happy_ ; he's happy to finally be _Louis Tomlinson_ again. He's happy because he has the chance to star all over again. He wants to go back to school; get an interior design degree and give Alex a good life. He wants to be happy with his little angel and maybe in the future he can find love again but that's not something that he wants right now, but if the opportunity comes around he won't let it go.

"Well, it was a pleasure to work for you Mr. _Tomlinson_." Mr. Morgan says giving him a big smile.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan." Louis smiles. "Thank you for everything."

"Call me if you need anything else."

"I will." And with that Louis leaves the court to go to Noah's grave.

_

  
The next week is the same; going to the park, going to Noah's and come back to the flat. Every time Louis sees Harry at the park he feels something in his stomach. He can't deny Harry is handsome, gorgeous, beautiful, pretty and all the words you can use to describe a person's beauty but he's not sure if Harry would feel the same and if he did, would it work out? Questions like that hunt his mind; questions that sometimes doesn't let him sleep at night. He wants to love again; he wants to be love but he knows that not every guy in the world would accept him and Alex. What happened with George was the worse experience of his life, but he can't deny that he's thankful in a way because of him he has his little angel who he loves with all his heart. The way he sees things that happened with George is like he's one broken heart closer to happily ever after.

"Papa?" Alex pulls him out of his train of thoughts. "Where daddy?"

"Hm-mmm...." Louis smiles at him. "We'll see him soon."

"Why?" He asks; frowning.

"Work." Louis lies.

"Oh." Alex says; making a perfect "O" with his little mouth. "Play?" He asks pointing at the playground.

"Of course." Louis picks him up and walk to the playground.

Harry isn't there yet, he told Alex (Louis) that he has an important test but that he would be there before they go home. Louis loves the way Harry is with Alex. He likes how he always plays with him, no matter if he's tired or almost breathless. He knows Alex likes Harry, too. I mean how can he not like him when he's so nice with them.

"'Ally?" Alex asks as he sits on the top of the slide.

"He's coming later." Louis says with a big smile from ear to ear.

A few minutes later, as if Alex would have call him with his thoughts, Harry gets to the park. He screams Harry's name when he sees him and Louis' heart beats faster.

"'Ally!" Alex says clapping his little hands.

"Hey little guy!" He picks him up. "Are you having fun?"

"Yes, play?"

"Of course." He smiles at him. "Hi Louis."

"Hey Harry." Louis smiles at him; smile is something that Louis have done a lot lately. "How was your exam?"

"It was hard." Harry sighs. "Sometimes I regret studying engineering, but in one more year and a half I'll have my degree." He shrugs.

"So it's worthy." Louis adds with a warm smile.

"Yes." Harry nods. "What about you?"

Louis' heart sink to the question, he's kinda embarrassed that he didn't even finish his six form. "I finished secondary school (high school) and I did my GCSE's, but I didn't do my A-Levels."

"Oh," Harry says; knowing Louis doesn't want to talk about it but curiosity gets the best of him. "But what did you want to study."

"Interior Design." Louis smiles; the flat where he used to live with George wasn't so bad because he decorated it.

"That sounds interesting."

"Yeah." Louis smiles.

"Come on little guy!" Harry says; making airplane noise with his mouth as he stretches his arms in the air. Alex giggles like crazy as he stretches his arms in the air too. Needless to say that Louis' heart swells with adoration.

_

  
2 hour later Louis, Alex, a thirsty Baylor and a breathless Harry are sitting on the benches. Harry is trying to even his breathes as Alex keeps asking Louis to go play again.

"You're a beast when it comes to the park." Harry says; making Alex giggle like crazy.

"It's time to go home." Louis says as he puts the nappy bag in his shoulder. "Say bye bye to Harry."

"Bye bye 'Ally." He says waving his little hand.

"Hmm ... Would you like to go eat with me?" Harry asks instead of saying bye.

"No," Louis panics. "I mean no thank you."

He picks Alex and Baylor's leash as he walks away from there leaving Harry without an explanation. When he gets to the car he buckles Alex, Baylor next to him and immediately drives to the flat. When he gets there Zayn is cooking lunch for them.

"Hey mate," Zayn says from the kitchen.

"Hi?" Louis makes a confused face; letting Baylor inside. She immediately goes to her water bowl, she sits down and drink water. Louis laughs to the image because Baylor can be lazy sometimes, she always seats to eat or to drink water, he shakes his head and look at Zayn again. "You're cooking? Are we finally meeting Niall?"

Zayn blushes to the mention of Niall's name; making Louis laugh.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex says in an excited tone; like every time he sees him.

"Hey little monster." Zayn smiles at him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, 'Ally play me." He giggles into Louis' chest.

"Oh really?" Zayn asks looking at Louis. "I bet you're not the one he wants to play with." He winks at Louis.

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "Alex, do you remember what number you should dial when we have an emergency?"

Alex nods; he only understands number and emergency.

"2!" He screams; clapping his hands.

"Or?"

"3!" He giggles again.

"What's that?" Zayn asks confused.

"Speed dial, two is yours and three is 999." He laughs.

"Ha ha very funny!" Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Harry asked me to go eat with him." Louis says out of the blue.

"What!?" Zayn almost chokes with his own saliva.

"He said: Would you like to go eat with me?" Louis whispers putting Alex on his feet because he wants to see the fishes.

"Is he outside? Do you want me to take care of Alex?" Zayn asks walking to his kitchen window to see if he sees Harry outside.

"No," Louis pauses. "I told him no."

"Why?" Zayn asks in a confused tone.

"I don't know, I panic." Louis shrugs.

"Really?"

"Yeah, he just asked and I freaked out."

"Do you like like him?"

"What?" Louis tries to play it cool.

"Do. you. like. like. him?" Zayn repeats.

"What!? No!" Louis says so fast that he doesn't understand how he didn't bite his tongue.

"You panic again." Zayn says as he tosses the salad.

"Is it bad if I like him?" Louis asks in a barely audible whisper.

"Of course not." Zayn smiles at him. "And I can tell he likes you, too."

"But what is he going to do with a divorce 24 year old guy with a two year old son and a violent ex husband?" Louis asks in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't know." Zayn shrugs. "Why don't you find that out by yourself?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys :)**
> 
> I know it's been a while but I was stuck in this chapter again {I'm sorry it's short too} :( More ideas are coming to my mind (not about this fiction) and if I don't write them down they don't let me think straight so yeah .... It's a shitty excuse but it's the true :/ I didn't give Louis so much trouble with the divorce and Alex's custody because come on he had enough already! I'm going to write/upload the idea that was in my head all this week so if you want to read it go **_[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2720408)_** , it called Let's Make Love In War Times ( _Non sexual way_ ) :D and if you want to read **Larry OS** you can check the one I wrote a few weeks ago _**[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**_!!!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any grammar mistake! :D
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>      -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s:** I know I never do this but I feel the need to share this fiction with you ..... [Those Bountiful Silences](http://www.wattpad.com/story/13068064-these-bountiful-silences-larry-au) **it's beyond amazing**!!!!! **YOU MUST READ IT**! Also if you have any Larry fiction you want me to read leave me the link in the comments and I will check it out! :)


	18. Chapter 18

A week pass by; Zayn had been the one who takes Alex and Baylor to the park. Zayn doesn't ask anything to Harry because he doesn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"Uncle Zazu?" Alex says; tapping Zayn's chest with his little hands. "Where Papa?"

"Home." Zayn smiles at him.

"Why?" He asks; a frown forming in his lips.

"Sick." He lies; Louis and him never talk about what he should say to Alex if he ever ask why Louis isn't taking him to the park.

"The nasty water?" Alex asks; remembering when Louis used to throw up because of the pregnancy.

"No." Zayn shakes his head. "He just need to go night night."

"Oh." Alex says looking at Baylor, he looks back at Zayn. "Play?"

"Of course." Zayn says as he walk with Alex in his arms and Baylor's leash on his hand to the playground.

Zayn, Alex and Baylor play in the playground for a while before Harry gets there. Harry frowns when he notices Zayn again; don't get him wrong he likes Zayn but he rather see a beautiful blue eyed man. Harry had talk to Gemma about his feels; she always tells him to man up and talk to Louis about it but he's afraid that Louis wouldn't like it just like he didn't when he invited to go eat with him. He told Gemma about and she felt sorry for him but she also told him to not give up on him since Louis just got divorce.

"'Ally!" Alex scream from the top of the slide. "Uncle Zazu 'Ally here!" He goes down the slide and runs to Harry.

"Be careful Alex! Louis would kill me if something happens to you." Zayn says as he chases him with Baylor behind him.

"Hey little guy!" Harry says; picking him up and swinging him in the air. "How are you?"

"I good." Alex giggles.

"Awesome! Are you having fun?"

"Yes, Uncle Zazu play me."

"Hey Harry." Zayn smiles at him.

"Hey Zazu." Harry teases him.

"It's Zayn," Zayn laughs. "Only this little guy can call me Zazu like he calls you 'Ally, do you want me to call you 'Ally?"

"Okay, okay." Harry rolls his eyes.

"I want play please!" Alex says jumping up and down in Harry's arms.

"Knock yourself out!" Zayn says as he sits on the bench; happy that Harry is the one playing with Alex right now.

  
_

  
An hour and a half later Zayn goes back to the flat; he finds Louis cooking and cleaning the kitchen.

"Wow!" He looks at him like if Louis had 3 heads or something.

"Oh shut up." Louis rolls his eyes. "If I were you I would make sure the food isn't poisoned."

"Would you do that to your best friend? You're hurting my feels!" Zayn says in a dramatic tone.

"Papa!" Alex runs to him and hug his legs.

"Did you had fun?" Louis smiles at him and picks him up.

"Yes, 'Ally play me!" He says excited.

"Oh, good!" Louis kisses his cheek. "Any boo boo?"

"No," He shakes his head; showing him his arms. Alex got hurt three days ago and Louis almost killed Zayn then and there.

"You're such a good boy!" Louis tickles him; making him giggle like crazy. Louis puts Alex on his feet and look back at Zayn. "So, how is he?"

"He's _gorgeous_." Zayn smiles delightful like school girl with a crush.

"Be serious, Zayn." Louis says in a annoyed tone.

"I'm serious, he's gorgeous...."

"Niall's going to get jealous." Louis warns.

"Nah, he knows he's the one." Zayn sighs; remembering those icy blue eyes and how they shine when Niall is excited or happy about something.

"Wow, you're in love." Louis says in mocking tone.

"So are you." Zayn smirks.

They stay quite for a few seconds until Louis decides to tell Zayn what's bugging him.

"George called me today."

"What!? Why? When?" Zayn asks; frowning his eye brows together.

"Today," Louis sighs. "He said he wants to spend the weekend with Alex."

"Are you going to let him?"

"Do I have another option?" Louis says in a sarcastic tone. "I'm sorry, I didn't ..."

"It's okay," Zayn smiles at him. "I would be the same or even worse if I were you." He sighs. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going with him." Louis whispers.

"You're going with him? What the hell Louis!?" Zayn whispers/screams. "I can go with him if you want."

"It's okay Zee, he can't hurt me anymore."

"I don't know mate," Zayn sighs. "That dude can be a control freak sometimes."

"I know, but don't worry." Louis gives him a weak smile. "And remember Alex knows what number to press to call you or 999."

"At first I thought that was stupid but now I just realized is a good thing." Zayn smiles. "If he ever call me I'll be there like in 3 minutes."

"I know you will," Louis gives him a warm smile. "You always are."

  
_

  
When the weekend comes around Zayn isn't happy about Louis and Alex going back to George's flat. He wants to tell Louis George can come to his flat but he knows George wouldn't like the idea. Zayn helps Louis to put some of his and Alex's clothes on a small suitcase; he also gets ready the nappy bag.

"Everything is ready." Zayn fakes a smiles.

"Thank you." Louis whispers. "You know I don't want to go, right?"

"Yes I know," Zayn pauses. "And you also know I would go if you want me to."

"I know Zee, but ...."

"You're scared I'll kill him?" Zayn interrupts him.

"No, I'm scared he would kill you."

"He wouldn't dare, he needs like three Georges to kill me." Zayn makes a funny face.

"Papa?" Alex says in a sleepy tone.

"Hey baby boy." Louis says in a sweet tone; kissing his cheek.

"Hungry." He says rubbing his tummy. "Bottle please."

"No chocolate chip pancakes?"

"No," Alex says shaking his head.

"Okay, let's get you a feeding bottle then."

  
_

  
After breakfast Louis reminds Alex that they're going to see daddy for the weekend. Alex giggles because he really miss his daddy.

"Daddy live here?" Alex asks in a curious tone.

"No, but we're going to see him today and tomorrow and the day after that." Louis explains as he changes him into clean clothes.

"Uncle Zazu come?"

"No, he has to stay here."

Louis finishes dressing him; Alex tells him how much he loves him and Louis says it back. Zayn enters the room and smiles at them.

"Look at you, you look handsome!" He says to Alex; making him smile. "Ready to go?"

"No, but the sooner I leave the sooner we'll be back."

Zayn smiles at him; wanting Louis to know that he'll support him no matter what. An awkward silence fills the room; making them uncomfortable. Alex looks at Louis and Zayn and frowns.

"Okay," Louis says breaking the silence. "I think we should go."

"Let's go then."

Louis picks him up and carries him on his arms. Zayn helps him with the small suitcase and the nappy bag. They agree last night that Zayn would take them to George's place and he would pick them up on Sunday. Louis agreed because he knew that was the only way Zayn could stay a little bit less worried. Louis decided to leave Baylor with Zayn for the weekend; he doesn't want her to end up like Fuffy. Alex isn't too happy about leaving Baylor behind; they're attach to the hip. It has come to the point where Baylor sleeps with them in the bed instead of her little bed on the floor.

"Baylor come?" Alex asks looking at Zayn and Louis with puppy eyes.

"She can come but she stays with Zayn for the weekend." Louis says; getting the leash.

Louis puts Alex on his feet to put Baylor's leash on. He makes her walk and grab Alex's hand to walk to the car. He buckles Alex and sits Baylor next to him, Zayn puts the small suitcase and the nappy back in the trunk. Louis seats in the passenger seat as he waits for Zayn to come to the driver's side. 20 minutes later (it takes them so long to get there because Zayn obeys every traffic law.) they get to George's flat. Louis feels strange to be back; even the air feels colder, suffocating.

"This is it." Zayn says; turning off the engine.

"Thank you, Zee." Louis smiles at him. "Come on Alex, time to see daddy again."

"Daddy!" Alex says excited; clapping his little hands.

"Yes little boy, come on!" He gets off the car to open Alex's door and unbuckles him. "Say bye bye to Baylor." He says pointing at Baylor who's next to him; looking at him with sad eyes, it's like she knows that Alex won't be with him all weekend.

"Bye bye Baylor, be good girl uncle Zazu." Alex says caressing her curly black hair. "I love you." He gives her a kiss on the top of her head.

Baylor rubs her hair against Alex's hand. She licks him; making Alex giggle. While Alex says bye to Baylor Zayn gets the suitcase and nappy back from the trunk. Louis calls George to let him know they're outside already. 2 minutes later a smiley George gets to the parking lots.

"You remember what number to press in case of an emergency?" Zayn asks to Alex.

"Yes, two or three." He giggles, covering his mouth with his tiny hands.

"Good boy." Zayn adds; caressing his cheek.

"Alex, look who's here!" Louis says making the kid jump in his arms. Louis turns around to face George; when Alex sees him he can't stop jumping up and down in his arms.

"Daddy!" He says making grabby hands.

George gets Alex from Louis' arms; he stares at him seeing how much he has grow in this time he wasn't with him. Alex smiles at him delighted; happy to see his daddy again.

"I think this is my cue." Zayn says; giving him a half smile.

"Thank you, Zayn." Louis smiles back.

"Call me, okay?" Zayn says in a serious tone. "No matter the time; I'll be here in less than 10 minutes."

"I know Zayn." Louis gives him a warm smile. Zayn hugs him tight; wanting to stay there. On his way here he even thought about staying in his car on the parking lots in case that Louis needs him. "And you have to go back to your flat, I mean it."

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Zayn promises before going back to the car.

Louis gets the suitcase and the nappy back; he looks back at the car and waves at Zayn. George with Alex in his arms walk to the second floor where his flat is at; Louis follows him. He looks around and sees everything different; he kinda misses this place but he wouldn't come back. When George gets to the door he looks back at Louis who is in the middle of the stairs.

"Do you need help?" He asks in a polite tone.

"Huh ... It's okay." Louis shrugs.

"Okay, Hmm .... Do you want a cup of tea?" He asks in a nervous tone; which surprised Louis a lot.

"Hmm ... no thank you." He says in a polite tone; trying not to make him mad.

"Okay ... Mmm so do you want to go eat somewhere?" He keeps suggesting. "We can go to Alex's favorite pizza place."

Alex's favorite pizza place is Chuck E Cheese's; it's not about the pizza or the food but the games and the environment. He loves to see the kids running around and sometimes the mouse is singing the happy birthday song.

"Of course." Louis fakes a smile; he wants Alex to have good memories this days he's spending with his dad.

"Come in." George adds as he opens the front door.

Louis walks to the front door, he stop for a few seconds when he sees everything in their flat has changed. He shakes his head; trying to get rid of the painful memories. He takes a deep breath as he walks in.

"You can put yours and Alex's thing on his room." George says pointing at the room. "I added a bed so you could sleep with him there, too."

"Oh, thank you." Louis smiles as he walks to the room.

When he gets in he sees Alex's crib and a queen size bed. He puts his and Alex's clothes on his closet; he gets clean blankets to change the ones in the bed. He takes out Alex's formula, baby wipes, nappies, feeding bottles, pacifiers and put them on the nightstand. Zayn packed them a lot of clothes and everything Louis or Alex might need for a month even though it's just one weekend.

"Louis?" George says from the living room.

"Yes?" He asks in a curious tone.

"I just wanted to know you were okay." His voice sounds closer and closer to the room, Louis looks at the door and see him there holding Alex in his arms.

"Yeah, I'm just .... I just put our staff on the closet."

"Nice," George smiles at him. "Do you need anything else?"

"I don't think so," He says; looking around. "I think I have everything."

"Okay, so are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's go."

  
_

  
"Daddy, Papa, cheese!" Alex screams excited as he sees the mouth dancing around the place.

Louis and George smile at the image; they both know that no matter what happen in their marriage the best part of it it's Alex.

"Pia." Alex says pointing at the pizza.

"Do you want pizza?" Louis asks in a sweet tone, making him giggle.

"Yes, please."

"You've been a good boy and I think you deserve it." Louis smiles; he puts a slide of pizza and cut it in small pieces and put it in a plate in front of Alex. "Here, knock yourself out."

"Louis ..." George whispers.

"Yes?"

"Can we..." George pauses. "Can we talk about ... _her_?" He whispers the last word.

"About Noah?" Louis asks surprised in a low tone.

"Yes, about Noah." George gives him a weak smile, "I know I didn't give you the chance to explain to me what happened." His eyes get watery. "I know it was my fault, it was never yours." The tears start running down his cheek. "It's my fault that we don't have her; it's my fault you and Alex are far away from me."

Louis wants to hold his hand; he wants to comfort him because he knows how it feels. He had been feeling the same way all this time. "George ..." Louis smiles at him, "Things happen for a reason." He caresses his hand.

"Where did you..."

"Why don't we talk about her when we're _home_?" Louis offers looking around. "This isn't the right place to talk about Noah."

"Of course." George smile from ear to ear when he realizes Louis just call his flat home.

  
_

  
When they get home Louis puts Alex to take a nap, it's still early but him and George need to talk about Noah.

"Want to go night night?" Louis asks to Alex as he caresses his hair.

"Yes, please?" He says in a sleepy tone.

"Okay," Louis goes to Alex's room and lays him on the queen size bed.

"Night night song, please?" He rubs his eyes with his little fists.

Louis sings the night night song as George looks at them from the door, he smiles to see that beautiful scene again. When Louis finishes the song Alex is already sleeping; Louis kisses his forehead before leaving the room. Louis finds George in the hallway smiling at him.

"Can we talk about her?"

"Of course." Louis gives him a weak smile.

"Do you want tea or ..."

"Tea is fine." Louis interrupts him with a small smile.

"Okay, get comfortable on the couch while I make the tea."

10 minutes later George gives Louis a cup of tea; just the way he likes it. Louis smiles at him as a thanks; George smile back as he seats next to him. Louis takes a sip of his drink and smile when the taste of the tea touches his tongue.

"You still remember." Louis comments; blowing air into the cup of tea.

"I learned about it in the first months." George smiles. "I thought you were a freak but then I just realized you just like tea; just like I like coffee."

"I guess."

"So ... Hmm ... Like I said before I know that is my fault Noah isn't with us anymore." George gives him a half smile. "I'm not expecting you to forgive me but I just want to let you know that I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize to me, well or at least not _only_ me." Louis says; putting the cup in between his laps.

"I know and I want to ... I really really want to, but I don't know where you buried her."

"I can take you to her grave if you want." Louis whispers; hoping he won't regret this later.

"Thank you." George whispers in a sweet tone.

An awkward silence fills the room; Louis doesn't really have anything to say. On the other hand George has a lot of things he wants to say, but he doesn't know ho to say them or how Louis is going to react.

"I miss you." George confesses out of the blue. "I miss you, I miss Alex .... I miss _us_."

"I miss us, too." Louis adds. "Not what we were on the last months but what we used to have on the first ones." he pauses; thinking if what he wants to say is the right thing to ask right now. "What changed? What happened to us?"

"I don't know." George says; looking at his feet like if they would give him the answers. "I honestly don't know because I still love you, Louis." He looks into Louis' icy blue eyes. "I love you so much .... All this time without you had made me realized what I had and how much I love it."

"George ..." Louis sighs. "I love you, too...."

"Oh Louis." George tries to get closer to him but Louis' words stop him.

"I love you too, but we weren't working anymore." He looks down at his tea. "I didn't ask for the divorce because I didn't love you." he sighs. "I did it because we, our relationship wasn't working anymore."

"But if you still love me, why don't we try it again?" George asks; hoping that Louis would say yes.

"Because we did, we did try but it didn't work." Louis looks at him. "I tried so hard for Alex, for us but it came to the point where I didn't see how it could get better."

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?"

"Why didn't _you_ talk to me about it?" Louis repeats the answer.

"I don't know, I never saw it that way." George shrugs.

Silence fills the room again and this time Louis doesn't want to stay there and share at George so he decides to go to Alex's room. He leaves George in the living room thinking; thinking how he can get his family back. He knows for sure that Louis still loves him and he thinks if he works a little bit harder he might have the chance to do what he has in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _***Eminem's voice***_ Guess who's back? Back again, George is back tell a friend. Guess who's back? Guess who's back? Guess who's back?
> 
> **Hello beautiful people :)**
> 
> I know you all want to kill me, but don't forget that **everything happens for a reason**!!! Believe me I don't want George in Louis' life either but it has to happen D: As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any grammar mistake! :D I love you to pieces from the bottom of my Larry heart!
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://alwaysinmyhearthopeandbravery.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,    
> 
>     -A
> 
> P.s: If want to read more Larry fictions you can check out [Let's Make Love In War Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2720408) or [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)!
> 
> I'm writing this because some of you think Louis is _stupid_ or _idiot_ for going back to the flat where he used to live with George ( _the person he loved and still loves_ ) but like ' **.** ' explained in the comments an abusive relationship can leave you an incredible ** _psychological impact_**. You can criticize my fiction, my writing all you want because I can accept criticism, believe me I do; but please know that what I'm writing about what Louis is feeling when he goes back to George's flat isn't just for the heck of it. I did my research in abusive relationship and what I tried to explain how he's feeling is what _real_ people go through. I know this is an AU but I want it to make me as _realistic_ as I can because I know some people who had been there read this and I don't want to offend anybody.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Louis wakes up to the smell of chocolate chip pancakes around the flat. His stomach makes a loud noise; making him giggles. He looks around and remembers where he is. He looks at Alex who's still sleeping at his side. Last night when George and he finished the conversation Louis came to the room, even though it was too early to go to sleep he lay there with Alex. He thought about what he and George talked about; he knows he still loves him but now that he had realized that George isn't changing he knows he isn't coming back. He shakes his head trying to get rid of the thoughts. He lays next to Alex and cuddle him, that's how he wants to stay for the rest of his life. Alex rubs his eyes; making a grumpy face.

"Morning sunshine." Louis whispers in a sweet tone to his ear.

Alex blinks a few time before opening his eyes completely; he gives Louis a big smile when he sees him next to him. "Papa!"

"Hey sunshine." Louis smiles at him. "Hungry?" He knows Alex is going to be hungry since they didn't eat anything after the pizza they ate at 3 pm.

"Yes!" he screams.

"Not so loud baby boy." Louis says covering his ear, "It's too early in the morning."

"Sowwy." Alex makes the best puppy eyes ever.

"Do you want to call uncle Zazu?"

"Yes." Alex says excited, even though he doesn't understand anything apart of 'uncle Zazu'.

"Okay." Louis smiles as he dials Zayn's number who answers in the second ring. "Wow! Did you fall out of the bed or something?"

"Ha ha funny." Zayn says in a sleepy tone. "I'm putting my jeans on already, what else do I need to get?"

"Nothing Zayn." Louis chuckles, "I'm just calling you to let you know we're okay."

"Okay," Zayn sighs and a loud noise is hear.

"What's that?" Louis asks curious.

"Me going back to sleep."

"Okay, Alex wants to say hi." He gives Alex the phone.

"Uncle Zazu!"

They have an interesting talk Louis can't hear, he smiles to see Alex giggling at everything Zayn says.

"Okay, bye bye." Alex gives the phone to Louis.

"Zee?"

"Yeah?" Zayn says as he yawns.

"Letting you go back to sleep," Louis laughs. "Call you at night."

"Okay, be careful."

"Of course."

"I love you Lou."

"I love you, too Zee." Louis says and ends the call.

"I love you three!" Alex says; cuddling into him.

"I love you four!" Louis peppers Alex's face with kisses. "Let's go have something to eat." He gets off bed with Alex behind.

Louis and Alex get to the kitchen where George is too busy making chocolate chip pancakes. When he notices them; he smiles at them.

"Daddy!" Alex screams; making grabby hands so George would pick him up.

"Hey buddy." As as Alex asked George picks him up. "Hungry?"

"Yes," Alex smiles. "Tummy say grr."

Louis and George laugh at the cute face Alex made when he said "grr".

"Really?"

"Yes," Alex says nodding.

"Okay then, let's feed those monsters." George sits him in a chair.

They eat their breakfast in silence. Well, not Alex he always makes airplane noises before putting the piece of pancake in his mouth. Louis makes sure Alex doesn't end up all cover in syrup after breakfast. When breakfast is over George looks at his watch; noticing it's 10:28 am.

"Do you still take him to the park?"

"Yes, everyday." Louis answers without looking at him.

"Do you want to go today?" George offers.

"Park!" Alex says excited; clapping with hands.

"Sure." Louis fakes a smile.

He doesn't want to go, but there's no way in hell he is letting George alone with Alex. He also thinks about Harry; he doesn't know for sure if he's going to be there but if he is Louis knows is going to be a little be awkward. He knows he likes Harry but it's confusing since he still loves George. For some unknown reason he can't take him, even if he wants to. He knows George gave him the most important little person in his life, but he also make him lose the second one. He's never going to forgive George for that.

"Do you want me to get him ready for the park?" George asks as he plays with Alex.

"It's okay." He fakes a smile.

"Let's go buddy!" George says; putting him on his back to give him a piggyback ride.

  
_

  
When Louis, Alex and George get to the park is full since is Saturday in the morning and a lot of families come to celebrate birthdays or just to spend the day outside. Louis notices how excited Alex is to go play with the other kids since he always plays alone or with him or Harry or Zayn. George carries him; promising to play with him. Louis smiles at them; he doesn't feel comfortable leaving Alex with George but he knows Alex would like to play with his daddy. He takes the nappy bag and sits on the benches; thinking about Harry. He doesn't understand why he didn't met Harry when he was 19, everything would be so different. He would have fall in love with him immediately and maybe just maybe they would be together. He hates fate sometimes, not only fate but himself too because he still loves George. Don't even ask him why because he doesn't have the answer. One thing he knows for sure is that he doesn't love him the how he used to.

"Papa! Play we!"Alex says; pulling him out of his train of thoughts.

Louis chuckles at his little boy's grammar. "You mean play with us?"

"Yeah?" Alex says; frowning. "Play me and daddy."

"Of course." Louis smiles as he walks to him. "Want to go on the slide?"

"No, the swing please."

"Your wish is my command." Louis says; picking him up and placing him on his hip.

"'Ally." Alex asks out of the blue.

Louis looks around to make sure George isn't there. "I don't know angel." Louis shrugs.

"'Ally!" Alex repeats; pointing at the parking lots. Louis tries to cover his mouth with his hand but it's too late, George is already walking to them.

Louis stares at Harry; blue meets green when he's closer to them. Louis wants to smile; he wants to run and hug him and he would done it if Harry didn't stop in the middle of the park. Louis frowns trying to understand why he stop, he realizes it when he feels George's hand on his hip.

"Get it away from me." He says in a serious tone as he moves George's hand.

"But ...."

"But nothing." Louis shakes his head. "You can't do that anymore."

"But ..."

"George please?" Louis sighs. "I accepted to come to your house and spend the weekend with you and Alex because I didn't want Zayn to be the one coming. This doesn't mean I want you back ...."

"But Louis, yesterday you told me you _still_ love me ...."

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want you in my life." Louis says in a serious tone, "We accept the love we think we deserve and I used to think your love was everything I could get ..."

"It's because of _him_ , isn't?" George interrupts him; pointing at Harry. The tone is his voice is harsh.

"He has nothing to do with it." Louis shakes his head; he places Alex on the swing and pushes him so the swing starts swinging. "I finally realized you're never going to change, you're never going to keep the promises you make." He looks at Harry but he's gone so he looks at George. "You beat me and because of that I lost our daughter..."

"I apologized for that already." George interrupts him.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Louis whispers/shouts; he makes sure Alex is far away from them. " A simple fucking sorry won't give her back to me. A simple fucking sorry doesn't revert time...." He pushes Alex again. "A simple fucking sorry won't fix this like it used to do with everything else."

"Louis plea ..."

"Can we not talk about this?" Louis interrupts him. "I don't want him to have a bad image of you." Louis says in a barely audible whisper. "In spite of what you did to me and Noah, I don't want Alex to have a bad image of you because you were never a bad dad for him." When the swings gets closer to him he stops it. "It's time to go back." He says; smiling at him.

"Do you want to go eat something?" George offers.

"Are you hungry baby?" Louis asks to Alex; he's not going to starve his son because of George.

"Yes, please."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Can we go to an American diner?" Louis asks to George.

"Are you craving a double cheeseburger with the large side of french fries and the biggest chocolate shake they have?" George smiles; he remembers when Louis and him used to go on dates to Lucky 7 when they barely started dating.

"Yeah." Louis gives him a half smile.

_

  
40 minutes later Louis, George with Alex in his arms are entering the diner. The front lady smiles at them.

"Louis? George?" She asks looking at Louis then at George.

"Hi Maggie." George smiles at Maggie.

"I haven't see you two in a long time."

"Yeah," Louis smiles. "It's been a while."

"2 years and a half I think." She says in a polite tone. "Is he your son?"

"Yes, he's _our_ son." George smiles from ear to ear.

"Oh lord, he's the cutest thing." Maggie says looking at Alex. "How old is he?"

"2 years," Louis answers.

"So you were pregnant with him the last time you came?"

"Yes, that's why I was craving weird things." Louis smiles at the memory.

"Yeah, pickles with peanut butter is not something you hear every day." She chuckles.

"I know, and the weirdest thing is that he doesn't like pickles or peanut butter." Louis laughs; caressing Alex's cheek.

"So?" She looks at Louis' tummy. "Do you want pickles and peanut butter again?"

Louis tries not to cry right there and then; he would have order that if he were still pregnant with Noah. "No," He fakes a smile. " I want a double cheeseburger ...."

"With the large side of french fries and the biggest chocolate shake we have." Maggie interrupts him.

"Yes, please."

"Same for you?"She asks George.

"Yes and a kid's meal with ..."He looks at Louis.

"Chicken nuggets, apples and chocolate milk." Louis orders Alex's food.

"Okay, that will be 19 pounds."

George pays her and get his drink and Alex's chocolate milk. They get a table far away from the entrance and wait for their food. Their order comes 15 minutes later; Louis feeds Alex and himself as George tries to make a conversation with him. Louis only nods or says yes or no. When they're done with their lunch they say bye to Maggie.

"I hope to see you more often."

"We'll try!" George smiles at her.

"Have a nice day."

"Same to you." Louis fakes another smile.

When they're at the parking lot; ready to go George asks Louis if they want to go somewhere else. Louis shakes his head; he tells him he's tired. George drives back to the flat without saying another word. When they get to the flat (an hour later) Alex is sleeping in the back seat so George carries him upstairs and lays him on the bed.

"I'm staying with him." Louis says as he lays next to Alex.

"Okay, I'll be outside if you need anything else." George smiles at him.

"Thank you."

George gets out of the room; Louis gets out of bed to make sure the door is close and lock. When he lays down on the bed again Alex asks him in a sleepy voice if he can sing him the night night song.

"Of course baby." Louis kisses his forehead; he caresses his hair as he starts singing."Somewhere over the rainbow, Way up high, There's a land that I heard of, Once in a lullaby, Someday I'll wish upon a star, And wake up where the clouds, Are far behind me, Where troubles melt like lemon drops, Away above the chimney tops, That's where you'll find me." At the end of the song Alex is sleeping already and Louis is kinda getting there too.

  
_

  
The next morning Louis wakes up to the smell of french toasts. Louis checks his phone; he notices a few missed calls and messages from Zayn. He dials his number hoping he isn't freak out or something.

"LOUIS!?" Zayn screams at the other side of the line.

"Ouch!" Louis complains. "My fucking eardrum, you know I still need it."

"Sorry, I'm so ..."

"Freak out." Louis finishes the sentence follow by a chuckle. "I know, I'm sorry but yesterday we fell asleep early and yeah."

"We as an Alex and you?"

"Of course, I told you I'm sleeping at Alex's room." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Oh," He pauses for a second. "So at what time I'm going for you?"

"Well, I think 5 is okay." Louis says looking at his phone to see the time.

"Okay, I'll be there 4:55."

"Zayn," Louis rolls his eyes.

"What?" Zayn gasps surprise. "I just want to see you guys."

"I know," Louis smiles. "I'm use to be with you too."

"And the little monster is there?"

"Yeah he's still asleep."

"Kiss him good morning for me."

"Of course." He kisses Alex. "Done."

"Louis?" George knocks on the door.

"Yes?" 

"Oh, no I just heard voices and wanted to make sure it was you."

"Oh okay." Louis smiles.

"Breakfast is ready."

"Thank you, we're going right now." He talks to Zayn again. "Zee?"

"What he wanted?"

"He said he heard voices and wanted to make sure it was me." Louis rolls his eyes.

"Oh, so call me whenever you're ready."

"Okay," Louis looks at Alex who's moving in the bed sheets. "I love you, Zee."

"I love you, Lou."

He ends the call and wakes Alex. "Baby boy." He caresses his hair. "Time to get up."

"More night night?" Alex asks in a sleepy tone as he rubs his eyes with his fists.

"Hungry?"

"Yes, but I want night night more." He closes his eyes again.

"Daddy make french toasts." Louis tries again.

"I love toast from the french," Alex giggles; making Louis smile.

"I know baby so do you want to get some french toast?"

"Yes, please!" He sits up on the bed.

Louis smiles at him as he gets off the bed, he carries him in his arms as they walk to the kitchen where George is finish doing the french toast with strawberries on top.

"Morning." George says in a polite tone.

"Hi," Louis gives him a half smile. "Can you watch him while I use the toilet?"

"Of course," He smiles. "You don't have to ask."

Louis goes to the bathroom to brush his hair and teeth; he does that in less than 2 minutes. When he's back at the kitchen George and Alex are sitting on the dining table; he's feeding him the french toasts.

"Papa!" Alex claps his arms in excitement when he sees him.

"Hi baby." Louis smiles at him. "Do you like the french toasts?"

"Yes, trawberry is good too." He giggles.

"Good." Louis looks at the kitchen.

"There's more in the microwave, sit and I'll serve you right now." George says as he gets up.

"No, it's okay I can get it." Louis shakes his head.

"Sit down and I'll serve you." George goes to the kitchen and get the french toast; he puts them in a plate and put strawberry and syrup. He puts the plate in front of Louis with a warm smile.

"Thank you." Louis says in a polite tone.

They eat breakfast in silence; Louis doesn't know what to say. In the other hand George has a lot to say but he doesn't want to bother him. When they're almost done eating breakfast George decides to break the silence.

"Do you want to take him to the park today?" He asks; pointing at Alex.

"Not today," Louis shakes his head. He knows George only wants to go back to see if Harry is there again and he won't give him that pleasure.

"Why not?"

"I want him to spend the day with you like we used to," He makes an excuse. "We can spend the day here; watching Disney films."

"Sounds like a plan." George fakes a smile.

That's what they do, after breakfast they pick the movies. Louis and Alex cuddle in the big couch and George sits next to Alex. They start with The Lion  King, after that they watch Toy Story. They watch the second one and by the end of it George orders Pizza for lunch.

"What topping?"

"Pepperoni and ham?" Louis suggests.

"Okay," George smiles and orders the pizza.

They start watching Toy Story 3, Alex cuddles with George on the couch as Louis makes popcorn. 30 minutes later the pizza get to the flat; they have lunch in the family room as they finishes the film. George wants to watch another film but Louis tells him he needs to give Alex a bath. Obviously that's just an excuse to kill time; it's 4:15 and Zayn will be there at 5:00 to take them back to the flat. After giving Alex a bath Louis starts to pack all their things.

"If you want you can leave some of those things here." Louis hears George's voice coming from the door.

"Huh?"

"So you don't always have to have a suitcase with you." George explains.

"Oh, it's okay." Louis smiles.

"Do you need any help?"

"Er ...I ..." He looks around. "No, I'm almost done but thank you anyways."

"Okay." George smiles at him. "Hmm ... when are you coming back?"

"Come again?"

"I mean, when is Alex and you coming again?" George says nervous.

"The 3rd weekend of every month."

"Why just once a month?"

"That's what the judge said." Louis reminds him.

"But ..."

"Look, we're doing this under my conditions and you're only allow to see him once a month." Louis says in a serious tone. "You can call him, face time him all you want but he's only staying at your place during the 3rd weekend of every month."

Louis' phone rings; he answers the call. Zayn lets him know that he's at the parking lots already. He takes the nappy bag and the suitcase; George carries Alex in his arms. When they get to the car Alex is happy to see uncle Zazu again and Louis is happy because this weekend is over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People :)**
> 
> I hope you guys like the chapter and it's a long chapter so it kinda pays because it took me a few days to update. As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite xD Also I'm so sorry for any mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any grammar mistake! :D I love you to pieces from the bottom of my Larry heart!
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,        
> 
>     -A
> 
> P.s: If want to read more Larry fictions you can check out [Let's Make Love In War Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2720408) or [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)!


	20. Chapter 20

Louis wakes up to Alex's screams, he jumps off his bed trying to figure out where the screaming are coming from. He tries to open the door; he notices the fish tank on the corner and remembers they're back at Zayn's flat.

"Don't you ever do that to you me you twat!"

"Morning to you too, Lou." Zayn says in a mocking tone.

Louis rolls his eyes as he walks to the toilet. He looks at himself in the mirror and frowns. His beard is way too long, the bag under his eyes are huge and his hair is so messy. He sighs as he pours cold water into his face, he gets his toothbrush and tooth paste. He brushes his teeth as he stairs at himself in the mirror. He's thinking; thinking if he's going to see Harry at the park today, thinking if Harry is even going to be there. He finishes brushing his teeth and opens the drawer; he takes out the hair brush. He makes his hair a little dicent and put the brush back. He notice the razor and thinking why not so he takes it out along with the shaving cream. In less than two minutes he's done; he looks at himself in the mirror and smile. He likes how he looks.

"Lou?" Zayn knocks on the door.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, coming out." He says as he puts everything away. He opens the door and Zayn looks at him surprised.

"Where are you going?" Zayn asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Nowhere." Louis shrugs.

"Oh." Zayn frowns. "Are you taking him to the park today?"

"Yeah," He says; faster than he would have like. "So you can study."

"Sure," Zayn smirks. "Breakfast is ready.

  
_

  
At 11:49 am Louis, Alex and Baylor are in the park; ready to play for hours. When they got to the park Harry wasn't there but Louis hopes he comes later. Half hour pass by and Harry isn't there yet and Louis feels _disappointed_. He really wanted to see Harry, he even shaved for him but if you ask that to Louis he'll deny it.

"Papa!" Alex scream as he's being chase by Baylor. "Bad girl." He says to Baylor who makes the best puppy eyes Louis has ever seen. Alex kneels and wraps his tiny arms around her. "You not bad girl," He caresses her body. "I sowwy."

"Do you want to go home?" Louis asks; hoping he says yes because he needs to go to Noah's grave. "Uncle Zazu can play with you."

"Okay." Alex whispers as he stands up. "Come on Baylor."

They walk to the car and Louis notices Alex's sad face.

"Are you sad?"

"No," Alex shakes his head. "I tired."

"Yeah?"

"Hmh." He nods; making sure Baylor is following him.

"Do you want to go night night?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's go home then."

15 minutes later Louis is parking in front of Zayn's flat building. He gets out of the car and unbuckles Alex; he puts the nappy bag in his shoulder. He puts the leash on Baylor's collar and carries Alex to the flat. When he manages to open the door Zayn helps him with Alex.

"You're back early." Zayn comments as he lays a sleepy Alex on the couch.

"Yeah, he's tired." He points at Alex. "And beside I have to go to Noah's."

"Of course." Zayn smiles at him. "Go, I'll take care of the monster."

"Twat!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"So..." Zayn begins. "Did he liked you without a beard?"

"What!?" Louis almost chokes in his on saliva.

"Did Harry liked you without a beard?"

"Moron!" Louis flips him. "He wasn't even there..."

"Oh!" Zayn says dramatically. "That's why you came back so soon."

"Fuck you." Louis whispers; making sure Alex didn't hear that.

"I love you, too." Zayn laughs.

"Whatever." He rolls his eyes. "I'm out of here."

"Use protection." Zayn says before Louis close the door.

Louis laughs at Zayn's words. He drivers to the cemetery; he always buy the roses on the cemetery flower shop but he's curious if Harry is okay so he decides to go to the Styles' Flower Shop for the second time. 10 minutes later he's parking in front of the flower shop. From where he is tight now he can only see a blond girl; he frowns but decides to go inside anyways.

"Welcome to Styles' Flower Shop." Gemma says with a dimple smile from ear to ear.

"Hello," He says in a polite tone.

"What can I get for you today?"

"I want to buy roses but ..." Louis stops for a moment. "I want to know the meaning behind the colors so I know I have the correct rose."

"What's the occasion?" Gemma asks as she walks to the roses' section.

"It's not an occasion, " Louis gives her a half smile. "They're for a person I love and I'm thankful for having her in my life."

"Oh." Gemma smiles. "Of course, come over here please."

Louis walks to the roses' section; the scent of the roses penetrate his nostrils. He closes his eyes and inhale the scent. "They smell really good." He says with a slight blush in his cheeks.

"They do," Gemma comments. "A lavender rose means," She says giving the rose to Louis, "Means love at first sight or just an enchanting way to say, "I love you!" Lavender roses can offer a daily reminder of your love and eagerness to grow your relationship."

"Oh," Louis says as he admires the delicate rose in his hand.

"On the other hand, peach roses can show your appreciation," She gives him a peach rose. "A peach rose shows your deep appreciation and gratitude or just an elegant way to say thank you."

"They're beautiful," Louis whispers. "And they smell even better."

"I'm guessing you're taking them."

"Of course." Louis smiles, "Give me four of each."

"Okay, follow me." Gemma says walking to the register.

Louis walks behind her, he wants to ask for Harry but he doesn't want to ask right away so his mind gives him an idea.

"Is this a good business to have?" Louis says looking around.

"It is." Gemma smiles. "Even if it doesn't look like, business goes up whenever my little brother is helping me with it. " She smirks. "Girls come and buy something and they make sure he's the one taking care of them."

"Wow," Louis says trying to hide his _jealousy_ , wait what? Nah, he's definitely not jealous.

"Yeah and it's funny and annoying sometimes but hey he business picks up a bit." Gemma chuckles.

"I bet," Louis fakes a smile.

"That would be everything?" Gemma changes the subject back to the roses.

"Yes, how much it is?"

"85 pounds." Gemma says as she presses some buttons on the cash register.

Louis pays for the roses and leaves. Gemma looks back at where Harry is hiding.

"You can come out, he left already." She chuckles.

"What?" Harry tries to play it cool. "I wasn't hiding."

"Then care to explain why didn't you come out when he was here?"

Harry rolls his eyes at her; making her laugh.

"He's _hot_." Gemma says; licking his lips.

"Gemma!" Harry gasps.

"What? I'm just pointing out the obvious." She shrugs.

"Knucklehead." Harry says as he walks to the back of the shop.

  
_

  
When Louis gets to Noah's grave he sits in front of her. He takes the old roses and put the fresh one on the vase. "Hey baby girl," He smiles. "I'm sorry I couldn't come this weekend." He apologizes, "But look I brought you eight roses, two for each day I didn't came and two for today." He points at the roses. "Gemma told me it's a way to tell you I love you and thank you." He smiles; trying to cry. "I really really love you Noah," He swallows the knot in his throat. "I miss you so much." The tears run down his cheeks. "But tell me," he wipes off the tears. "How's up there? Have you make friends? I bet everybody wants to be friends with you because you're a beautiful little girl." Louis smiles. "Have you seen Noah? If you do tell him I miss him and whenever I can I'll go to France to visit his grave." He pauses for a moment to look at his surroundings. "It's time for me to go," he sighs. "I need to go back with your brother. I promise he'll visit you when he's old enough to understand what happened to you." He smiles weakly. "I love you baby girl." Louis whispers, "I love you so much."

  
_

  
The next day Louis takes Alex and Baylor to the park; hoping to see Harry there. He unbuckles Alex and puts him on his feet; he gets the nappy bag and Baylor. Alex puts the leash on Baylor's collar and walk.

"'Ally!" Alex screams and Louis' heart swell; he looks up and see Alex in Harry's arms.

"Hey little guy." Harry smiles at him as Baylor is trying to clam his long legs. "Hi Louis," He says with a big dimple smile.

"Hi-i Harry." Louis says nervously. "I'm sorry ..."

"It's okay." Harry interrupts him. "It was my fault, I shouldn't have ask you that."

Louis is surprised to Harry's words, nobody had told him it's their fault when he clearly knows it is his fault.

"No," Louis whispers. "It wasn't ... I'm just ..."

"It's okay." Harry smiles at him again. "I get it."

Louis looks at him and smile. He isn't familiar to this _feeling_ in his stomach; not even when he was with George.

"Play, please." Alex says tapping Harry's chest.

"Of course." Harry says as he walks to the playground with Baylor behind him.

Louis follows them and Alex jumps up and down in his arms. Harry puts Alex on his feet and he runs to the slide. He waits for Baylor to get to the top of the slide to go down with her.

An hour and a half later Harry is breathless trying to walk to the bench. He wants to see and even his breath; he wants to feel the fresh air filling his lungs. Louis laughs at Harry's action.

"Cry baby." Louis says as he seats next to him.

"I'm not use to it, yet." Harry says in between hiccups.

"You'll get use to it," Louis smiles. "It took me three month." He looks at Alex with heart eyes. "When he started to walk it was a crazy day; he wouldn't stop. He would walk or even run to wherever he could go."

Harry stares at Louis, admiring the gleam in his eyes when he talks about Alex. He thinks that the wrinkles that form in his eyes when he smiles are beautiful.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Louis asks curious.

"I'm just admiring your beauty." Harry says; smiling at him.

"My beauty?" Louis chuckles. "Good luck finding that."

"I did." Harry smirks, "And it's the most beautiful beauty I've ever seen."

"That doesn't make sense." Louis laughs; looking at Alex who's still playing at the playground with Baylor.

"It does." Harry whispers, "You're _simply_ beautiful."

Louis doesn't say anything after that; I mean he doesn't really know what to say.

"Can I see your phone?" Harry asked.

"Hmm .." Louis gets his old phone out. "Sure." He gives it to him.

Harry presses some buttons and in less than one minute he gives the phone back to Louis. Louis smiles at him confused; not really understanding what Harry did.

"My number is here," Harry clears his throat. "Just in case you need help and Zayn isn't there to help you."

"Thank you." Louis whispers.

"Papa!" Alex screams as he walks to them. "Home?"

"Of course," Louis smiles at him. "Get Baylor."

Alex attaches the leash to Baylor's collar like uncle Zazu taught him a few days ago. When he and Baylor is ready to go he stands in front them.

"Ready."

"Say bye bye to Harry." Louis says as he gets the nappy bag.

"Bye bye 'Ally." Alex says as he gives him a cuddle.

"Bye bye little guy." Harry kisses his cheek. "Be a good boy."

Alex only nods as he giggles.

"Bye Harry." Louis says in a whisper.

"Bye Louis," Harry smiles at him. "Hope to see you soon."

  
_

  
It's Wednesday, the first week of August. It's been a week since the first time Louis and Harry talked again after the awkward invitation. Now here they are at the park; playing with Alex and Baylor.

"Daddy?" Alex asks looking at the parking lots.

"Huh?" Louis says as he turns around to see what Alex is talking about.

"Daddy!" Alex screams as he goes down the slide; he runs to George's run.

Louis walks to them with a confused expression on his face, Harry follows them.

"What are you doing here?" Louis asks in a cold tone.

"I'm here to see my son." George says; pulling Alex on his feet.

"You can only see him on the third weekend of every month." Louis reminds him.

"He's allow to stay at my place on the third weekend of every month." George smirks. "I can see him at any time I want...."

"According to who?" Louis interrupts him.

"Please Louis ..."

"Harry, can you take them to the car?" Louis says talking about Alex and Baylor.

"Of course." Harry says trying to take Alex's arm.

"Don't you dare to touch _my_ child." George says; pulling Alex toward him.

"Stop it." Louis picks him up and cuddle him into his chest. "Just stop," Louis whispers before talking to his car; Harry and Baylor following him.

When Louis, Alex, Baylor and Harry get to Louis' car Harry helps him to buckle Alex and put the nappy bag and Baylor next to him.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks; worried about him.

"Yeah," Louis lies. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Harry smiles, "My number is in your phone, don't forget that."

"Thank you." Louis smiles at him.

  
_

  
The next day when Louis is getting ready to go to the park with Alex he hears a knock on the door and laugh. He curses Zayn for being so absentminded sometimes; he knows he forgot his keys this time.

"Coming Zayn." He says as he walks to the door.

When Louis opens the door he feels a blow on his face that sends him to the floor. He covers his nostril to prevent blood stain on the carpet, he looks up and sees somebody who sends shivers down his spine.

"Geor ..."

He can't even finish his question when he feels another blow in his stomach. He coughs, trying not to choke with his own saliva. He tries to get up but George hits him again and again and again. Louis looks at the hallway to make sure Alex's still inside the room but his heart swells when he sees Alex standing there; watching daddy hitting papa.

"George-e ... st-op." Louis coughs again.

George hits Louis a few more times and walks to Alex. He tries to get up but his feet can't move, his body isn't responding the way he wishes.

"L-leave h-him-m alone-e." Louis says; crawling towards where they are. "Leave-e him alone-e."

George laughs at him as he enters the room to take the nappy bag, he comes back to the living room. He gets close to Louis and that's when he smells the alcohol and the weed on his ex husband.

"Tell me I can only see him on the third weekend of each month, tell me I can't take him with me right now." George smirks. "Come on tell me! I want to hear you again!"

"George please ..."

"That's not what I'm asking for!" He yells; hitting Louis on his rib cage.

"Daddy!" Alex screams when he sees Louis crying in pain.

"Let's go." George picks Alex up and walk to the door.

"Don't...." Is the last thing Louis can say to George before he leaves the flat.

He gets his phone out and dials number 2, Zayn answers on the second ring.

"Don't you remember I'm in class?"

"H-he took Alex-x..." Louis says in between hiccups.

"WHAT!?" Zayn screams at the other side of the phone. "Mr. Malik is there a problem?" Another voice is hear.

"Zayn ... George-e ..."

"For fuck's sake Louis!" Zayn curses. "He beat you, didn't he?"

"Yes-s ... but you need-d to go to the police station-n .... please Zayn-n."

"But you're hurt..."

"I'm-m calling Harry for help-p ... just-t go to the police-e." Louis interrupts him.

He ends the call with Zayn just to call Harry who answers on the first ring.

"I never thought you would call me so soon," Harry says at other end.

"I need-d your help ..."

"Are you okay? Louis! Where are you?" Harry asks in a hysteric tone.

"I'm at Zayn's flat ... I need to go to the hospital-l ..."

"Give me the address."

Louis tells him the address and waits for Harry to came help him. Harry tells hi to stay on the phone; he wants to make sure he doesn't pass out. Louis tells him everything that happened; Harry cries with him and once again Louis wonders why didn't he met Harry when he was 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys :)**
> 
> This chapter is a bit rush cuz I have a job interview today and I'm kinda nervous and it kinda sucks but let me know what you think! Leave your comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism on the section below. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite (Unless you're into that)  xD Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake (I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> [Gemma](http://40.media.tumblr.com/79a134bc1f97b4aa359a87ee182ddb49/tumblr_ngpmzpsSR11u3p75uo1_400.jpg), [Harry](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c5ca46871e5510b762d0f4aca7961796/tumblr_ngpnrrPdtO1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg), [Louis](http://40.media.tumblr.com/52172819356ea0b128c3ebc425a56486/tumblr_ngpnvxHwg31u3p75uo1_500.jpg) & [Alex](http://40.media.tumblr.com/09a557f2e2940cc6d784c60351d8461c/tumblr_nfmbazm2KR1u3p75uo1_250.jpg)!
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!  
> Kisses,
> 
>      -A
> 
> P.s: If want to read more Larry fictions you can check out [Let's Make Love In War Times](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2720408) or [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)!
> 
> P.p.s:Dear mother of god! This fiction has 209 kudos and 6k hits :O **that's crazy!** I know for other people that's not much but for me it is because it's my first fiction here. Let me cry in the corner **_*Go to cry in the corner*_** Thank you so much for the feedback all the love! Also I came back from the interview and I got the job so it's going to take a little bit time to update but don't worry I'll try to update twice a week :D


	21. Chapter 21

When Zayn gets to the police station the police doesn't want to get this report on Alex being kidnap since the person who took Alex is one of his fathers.

"Please," Zayn insists. "George is going to hurt him, my friend Louis Alex's father just got divorce and he got 85% of custody. Louis didn't let him to see Alex more than what the judge ordered ..."

"Why isn't Louis Tomlinson here?" The police man interrupts him.

"Because he's in a hospital bed, George didn't only took Alex, but he almost beat him to death." Zayn sighs. "It's not the first time he has done that."

"And you are?"

"Zayn Malik," He says in a pissed tone because that was the first thing he told him when he got to the station.

_

  
Harry is sitting on the waiting room; neither a nurse or a doctor had come since they go there. It hasn't being more than one hour but he just want to know that Louis is okay. He doesn't understand how George could hurt a beautiful creature like Louis. He knows he can treat Louis better; he would give him the moon, the stars, the sun, the entire universe if that's what Louis wanted.

"Mr. Tomlinson?" A voice pulls him out of his train of thoughts.

Harry looks up to the young doctor. "No, I'm his friend Harry Styles."

"Does he has any family?"

"Yes," Harry pauses. "He was married but er ... right now I'm the only one here."

"What about his husband?"

" _Ex_ husband," Harry corrects him. "He was the one who beat him so ... he's not going to be here."

"Okay, I need you to do the paper work then."

"Can I see him? How is he?" Harry asks in a worried tone.

"He's okay, he's _lucky_ he didn't die ..."

"Don't you dare to tell him he's lucky to survive that," Harry says in a pissed tone. "Can I see him?"

"Of course, follow me."

The doctor takes Harry to a room with 6 beds on. On the last bed is Louis trying to unhook himself to get out of there.

"Mr. Tomlinson." The doctor says; making Louis to look at them. "You need to stay still."

"No, I need to go." Louis rolls his eyes.

"But you can, your ribs need to heal..."

"My son needs me." Louis looks at him. "His dad kidnapped him."

"I'm sorry to hear that but you need to rest."

"I'm not going to rest here while my son is out there God knows where and do nothing." Louis looks for his clothes.

"Please, let him go." Harry speaks. "I'm going to be with him all the time."

"You don't need to do that." Louis says to Harry.

"But I want to and I will, so suck it up ...."

"That's the only way I can let you out of here." The doctor interrupts them.

"Okay," Louis whispers.

"Okay, when can we leave?" Harry asks to the doctor.

"Let me check his bruises again," The doctor puts his clipboard on the bed next to him. He checks him again, noticing how the bruises are getting into a dark purple. Harry notices those bruises but immediately looks away; he can't stand the thought of Louis being beaten up much less see the bruises. "The ribs are hurt so please if you want to heal soon don't move too much."

"Pain killers?" Harry asks.

"Of course and also a lot of chicken soup."

_

  
When Louis and Harry get to the police station (Louis told him he wasn't going anywhere else but there so Harry had to take him there) Zayn is talking to the detective in charge.

"Zayn?" Louis whispers; his ribs hurt more when he talks or coughs.

"Dear Lord Louis! What are you doing here?" Zayn tries to make him sit. "Hi Harry."

"Hi Zayn," Harry smiles.

"I had to come," Louis sighs. "What ..."

"You need to go home," Zayn interrupts him. "I'll take care of it."

"Zayn, he's my son! I can't be home while he's out there with him." Louis says caressing his ribs; trying to find some relief.

"I know, but you're ..."

"Okay." Louis finishes the sentence for him.

"Stubborn." Zayn adds; making Louis to roll his eyes. "Back me up here." Zayn says to Harry.

"I've been trying to convince him but like you say he's a stubborn." Harry shrugs and Louis hits him on his arms. "Ouch! Never mind."

"Sorry," Louis whispers as he caresses Harry's forearm.

"Zayn Malik?" The detective says and Zayn goes to where he is.

Louis tries to get up but the pain in his ribs sits him again.

"Are you okay?" Harry asks worried. "I mean-n ... That's a stupid question what I meant to ask is do you need the pain killers?"

"Yes, please." Louis smiles at him; he's amazed how Harry can make him smile during this situation.

"Okay .. Er let me get you water." He says as he walks to a drink machine at the end of the hall.

"Where's Harry?" Zayn asks; making Louis to turn around to face him.

"Hmm ... He went to get me water so I can take my pain killers." Louis smiles.

"How _thoughtful_." Zayn smirks.

"Stop it Zayn." Louis rolls his eyes.

"I'm just saying he's so thoughtful." Zayn shrugs.

"Shh! He's coming."

"Here," Harry gives him the water. "And here." He gives him the pain killers.

"The detective is going to talk to you about Alex's case," Zayn says as Louis takes the pain killer. "He says the FBI's BAU is coming to work in this case."

"The what?" Louis asks confused.

"BAU, Behavioral Analysis Unit from the FBI."

"That sounds _fancy_." Harry adds with a frown in his lips.

"Yeah, I know." Zayn smiles. "They're profilers who can know a person from the way they eat, sit or talk." He shrugs. "The detective says this is an _emergency_ so that's why they called them."

"Mr. Malik?" The detective says from behind him, three men and two women are with him.

"Yes?" Zayn turns around to face them.

"This is the BAU."

"I'm SSA Hotchner, this are SSA Morgan, Rossi, Prentiss and Blake." A tall, black haired man said.

"I'm Zayn Malik and this is Louis Tomlinson, the victim's father..."

"I thought the victim's father kidnapped him." A lady in her early 30 says.

"He has 2 fathers," Louis smiles. "I'm technically the mother."

"Okay," Agent Hotchner says, "Can we talk to you in private?" He asks to Louis.

"Sure," He nods as he tries to stand up. Harry and Zayn help him.

  
_

  
After Louis and Agent Hotchner talk, he tells him to go home and rest because his team will do all the work.

"I can't, I need to be here." Louis refuses to go.

"Louis, they're the best of the FBI." Zayn says, "Believe me, they will find him. They don't need you here and you need to rest."

"No.."

"Let's go home." Harry says in a sweet tone. "Like Zayn said they're the best and they won't stop until they find him."

"But what if ..."

"They going to let us know and we're going to come back as fast as he can." Zayn smiles at them.

"Let's go home." Harry stretches his arm; putting it in front of Louis.

"Okay," Louis places his hand on Harry's; feeling the warmth of his hand.

Harry goes with Louis to Zayn's car. When they get there Zayn gets into the driver's side and Harry and Louis stay outside of the passenger seat.

"Try to rest and sleep." Harry smiles at him. "I know it's hard but remember what the doctor said."

Louis nods, "I know but it's hard for me to even think where my baby is right now."

"He won't hurt him." Harry tries to comfort him.

"How do you know that?"

"Because a father can hurt his own son."

"You have no idea what George is capable of when he's high or drunk." Louis whispers; ashamed of telling somebody else about his shitty life.

"You just have to believe that he won't hurt him." Harry caresses Louis' hand.

"I know," Louis sighs. "Faith and hope are the two things I have left."

"Don't worry." Harry whispers, "He'll be fine." He smiles at him.

"Thank you." Louis smiles back, it's not a fake smile it's a genuine smile.

"I'll see you soon, then."

"I'll see you soon." Louis smiles at him before getting into the car.

Harry closes the door for him and Louis wives at him.

"Apart from sexy, he's _nice_." Zayn chuckles.

"Zayn!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Stop."

"He's so nice with you." Zayn smiles as he starts to drive.

They stay in silence for a few minutes until Louis decides to break the silence.

"Do you think he would hurt him?" Louis whispers; playing nervously with his fingers.

"No," Zayn shakes his head. "He can be a stupid asshole with you, but I don't think he would hurt Alex."

"Are you telling me this just to make me feel better?" Louis laughs nervously.

"No," Zayn chuckles. "I'm serious, his a dickhead but he wouldn't hurt Alex, explain me why he would do that."

"To get back at me." Louis whispers. "To hurt me."

"He wouldn't," Zayn stops on a red light. "He knows he's hurting you right now."

"I just want-t him back." Louis cries.

"I know, I want him back too."

The sound of a horn make Zayn move, Louis chuckles at him. When they get to the flat (30 minutes later) Zayn makes Louis rest.

"I don't want to." Louis whines.

"But you have to," Zayn literally tucks him on the bed. "Or do you want Alex to see you all beat up?"

Louis looks at the empty space in the bed. "Would you sleep here with me?"

"Of course," Zayn smiles at him.

"I don't want to feel alone." Louis sighs.

Zayn takes his shoes off and gets into bed with him. Louis wraps his arms around him to feel safe. Zayn cuddles him as well, wanting to let him know he's always going to be there with him.

"I'm scared." Louis whispers; inhaling Zayn's scent.

"I am, too."

"Do you think I will ever be _happy_?" Louis asks, getting nostalgic.

"Of course," Zayn smiles. "You're the one who deserve to be happy the most."

"Do you think I have a soul mate?"

"Soul mate?" Zayn asks; trying not to laugh.

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "You know, like those cheesy fairy tales that make you believe in happily ever after."

"I don't believe in fairy tales." Zayn stars. "But I think people can create their happily ever after."

"Really?" Louis looks at him with a frown in his face.

"I mean ... there's always fight, disagreements and all that staff but they can get through it if they really love each other." Zayn shrugs.

"So what happened with me and ...."

"You two _weren't_ meant to be, you just happened." Zayn interrupts him.

"You always tease me about ... Er ..."

"Say it! Don't be afraid."

"Harry," Louis whispers. "You tease me but do-o you think h-he likes me?"

"He looks at you like if you're god himself." Zayn rolls his eyes. "That guy is over heels for you."

"You think so?"

"Yeah." Zayn smiles. "Now, go to sleep."

_

  
The next morning Louis wakes with Zayn's arms still wrap around him. He gets off the bed and walk to the toilet. He feels _empty_ without Alex and he hates that feeling.

"Louis!?" He hears Zayn from the room.

"In the toilet."

"Oh, man you scared the heck out of me."

"Sorry," He says as he washes his hands. He brushes his teeth and hair before leaving the toilet.

"How did you sleep?" Zayn asks in a sleepy tone.

"Not as bad as I thought I was going to."

"Everything will be okay." Zayn smiles at him.

"I hope so."

Louis and Zayn stay at Zayn's flat all morning after having breakfast. Louis wanted to go to the police station and stay there until the BAU bring Alex back. At noon Harry texts Louis; he asks if he still is at Zayn's flat.

"Is that Harry?" Zayn smirks; making Louis to rolls his eyes at him. "So it's Harry."

"Yeah," Louis says getting Baylor in his laps. "He's coming."

"Come again?" Zayn sits next to him on the couch.

"He says he's coming." Louis repeats.

"Oh," Zayn smiles. "So do you want me to leave?"

"Zayn!" Louis laughs at him.

"I'm just saying," He shrugs. "I don't want to see you having sex with him."

"Twat!" Louis rolls his eyes; Baylor squirms in his legs causing Louis to caress her black curly hair. "Are you hungry baby doll?" Baylor hasn't eat or play like she used to when Alex was here with her, it's like she can feels his absence.

"If that dog speaks I'm going to hang her."

"Heartless!" Louis gasps; covering her fluffy ears. "Don't worry doll, uncle Zazu isn't always like this."

"Come on," Zayn makes grabby hands. "Give that fluffy thing to me."

"Baylor!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Her name is Baylor."

"Whatever," Zayn laughs as she gets Baylor in his laps. "Holy mother of god, she's heavy!"

"You're exaggerating..."

A knock on the door interrupts them. Louis' heart stop beating as he stands up, Zayn looks at him puzzled.

"Do I look okay?" He asks trying to fix his hair.

"You look fine," Zayn rolls his eyes.

Louis flips the middle finger to him as he looks through the peek hole, he sees the curly hair lad standing there with blue flowers in his hands and a paper bag on the other. Louis opens the door and smile.

"Hi." Harry says with a dimpled smile form ear to ear.

"Hello," Louis giggles, but he tries to cover it with a laughter.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course." Louis smiles nervously. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry smiles, "Hi Zayn."

"What's up!" Zayn smiles.

"Not much," Harry turns around to look at Louis. "Where can I put this?"

"Oh, there." Louis points at the diner table.

"Flowers and a paper bag?" Zayn asks in a mocking tone.

"Blue Iris and chicken soup," Harry _corrects_ him.

"Sounds fancy!" Zayn chuckles as he stands up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"What's all this?" Louis asks when Zayn closes the door of his room.

"Blue Iris and chicken soup." Harry says in confused tone.

"I mean, why?"

"The doctor said you have to have a lot of chicken soup." Harry smiles as he takes a the bowl out of the paper bag.

"You made it?" Louis asks curious.

"No," Harry whispers. "Gemma did."

"And the blue iris are from the family flower shop, too?"

"Yes, but I paid for them." Harry chuckles.

"You did?" Louis asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes I did," Harry frowns. "Stop looking at me like that."

Louis laughs at Harry's cute face.

"What's the meaning behind it?" Louis asks pointing at the blue iris.

"Why don't you figure out by reading this?" Harry gets a white envelope out of his jean jacket.

"Okay," Louis starts opening the envelope.

"But not when I'm still here." Harry stops him.

"Why not?"

"Er ... It's ..."

"Is there _embarrassing_ staff here?"

"What? No!" Harry laughs but then puts a poker face. "Maybe."

"Oh lord, I want to read this now." Louis smiles.

"That's my cue then ..."

"No, don't go!" Louis interrupts him; surprising Harry and himself.

"I would love to stay, but I need to go to class." Harry frowns. "Perks of being a uni student."

"Okay," Louis puts the envelope on the diner table.

"Okay." Harry smiles at him. "Call me whenever they tell you anything about Alex."

"Will do." Louis says as he walks to the front door; Harry following him. "Have a good day at school."

"Thank you," Harry smiles at him. "You, too." He hugs him and kisses his cheek.

Harry walks to the parking lots before Louis can even hug or kiss him back. He strokes the spot where Harry's lips touched his cheek and sighs.

"Oh Romeo!" Zayn says; pulling him out of his train of thoughts.

"Whatever!" Louis closes the front door and walk to the diner table.

"Chicken soup and blue iris, huh?" Zayn teases him. "Oh! And a white envelope!"

Zayn tries to reach it but Louis snack his hand before he can even touch the white paper.

"Mine!"

"Whatever," Zayn flips the middle finger to him. "Why he left so soon?"

"School," Louis says as he gets the blue iris and the chicken soup and walks to his room.

He puts the chicken soup and the blue iris in the night stand and lays on the bed. He gets under the covers and open the envelope; he smiles at the messy handwriting.

_Dear Louis,_

_You said faith and hope is everything you have left so I decided to give you this blue iris bouquet which mean the same exact thing. Whenever you look at the bouquet remember that you have faith and hope and well ... you have me, too._

_Yours, Harry._

Louis' heart swells with excitement and maybe just maybe what Zayn told him about him deserving to be happy in this life is true and George is just somebody who he had to have so he can have the good stuff in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People :)**
> 
> I got confused with the **FBI** and the **MI5** , so if the UK doesn't have a FBI let's pretend they do. ( ** _for the AU's sake and because I've been watching way too much Criminal Minds xD_** ) Thank you to the people who corrected me on the comments and don't worry I don't take it in a bad way xD Also I don't think I'll be able to update **until next week** (Monday 29) because I'm moving to another house so I'm kinda busy packing and also working ***sighs*** But I'll try my best to write something in between those days. I'm starting to write Larry and believe me you're going to get sick of them being so cheesy with each other :P
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite {unless your into that ;) }Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You also can read [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701) if you want :D
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,    
> 
>        -A


	22. Chapter 22

The first night that Alex sleeps without Louis he can't sleep at all. He's cold, he's hungry but most of all he misses his papa. George offered him food early but he wasn't hungry, now he's starving and cold. He wants to hear Louis singing the night night song to him. For some reason that song makes him feel safe and secure. He would asks George to sing it to him but he doesn't know the song.

"Alex?" George calls him from the driver's seat.

"Huh?" He says in a sleepy tone from the back seat.

At least George had a chair to seat him in the back seat of the old car he's driving.

"I thought you were sleeping already."

Alex smiles at him weakly; he looks at the window. He doesn't recognize anything around him. George has been driving for a few hours since he got Alex from Zayn's flat. His plan is to stay at his grandma's house on the countryside. Nobody knows about his grandma's house; not even Louis so he knows that's the last place where they're going to look for them.

"Daddy?" Alex breaks the silence.

"Yes, big boy?"

"Where papa?"

George takes a deep breath, "He's okay, he's going to be with us soon. " He lies, George knows Louis won't go back to him.

"Okay," Alex says as he leans his head on the chair.

When George finally gets to town he's happy to see that nothing has change here. He used to come to his grandma's house every summer when he was younger; he spent the days playing in the big fields and sometimes he helped his granddad to fed the chickens. The houses are far away from each other and neighbors aren't as gossips like in the city. George also decided to arrive at the house when it's already dark because the people go to sleep early.

"Big boy." George says as he opens Alex's door.

"Papa here?" He asks looking around.

"No," George smiles at him. "It's only me and you for now but he's coming soon." He lies again.

The house is cold and Alex's shivering in George's arms. He turns on the lights and see the fire place. He knows his grandparents have never used it so he doesn't know for sure if it works.

"Stay here." He says to Alex as he leaves him on the couch. "I'm going to get us warm."

He goes outside to get some wood or something to light up the fire place. He comes back and add the wood to the fire place, when it's getting warmer George sits next to Alex to cuddle.

"Hungry?" George asks; stroking Alex's hair.

"Yes, please."

"Mac and cheese."

"Yes, please." Alex says again.

George gets up and goes to the kitchen to make mac and cheese. They have dinner and after that George puts  two of the big couches together to make a bed in the family room. It will be warmer there than in the rooms upstairs. Alex feels weird to have a tough big body cuddling him instead of Louis' petite body.

The next morning when Alex wakes up the family room is warm enough and his daddy is making cocholate (chocolate) chip pancakes. George smiles at him when he notices Alex looking at him.

"Are you hungry big boy?" George asks as he puts some pancakes in a plate. "The chocolate chip pancakes are ready."

"Yes!" Alex claps his little fists together. "I hungry."

"Come here and have some pancakes then."

After breakfast Alex asks George to go to the park. He does his best to explain to him that there aren't park in the countryside, but there are big fields where he can run and play all he wants.

A week pass by and Alex keeps asking George where Louis is and if if  he asks him one more time he'll lose it.

"Stop," George raises his voice; he scares Alex. "Please," He says in a softer tone.

"I miss papa." Alex frowns.

"I know, I miss him too." George cuddles him.

"When papa here?"

"I don't know big boy."

"I want papa here," Alex draws unknown  patterns in his chest.

_

  
In the city where the traffic is noisy and the emptiness on the other side of his bed reminds Louis that Alex's still with George. Zayn and Harry have been there for him as much as they can, but none of them can fill the emptiness in his heart. Harry had brought him chicken soup and blue iris almost every day of the week. His bruises are healing and the pain in his ribs is slowly going away.

"Hey Lou," Zayn greets him when he enter the family room.

"Hi Zee." Louis gives him a weak smile, he sits on the diner table.

"He's coming back, Lou." Zayn says trying to cheer him up. Louis doesn't need to tell him what he's feeling because Zayn knows, Zayn have been there since day one.

"I wish he was here now." Louis whispers; playing with his fingers nervously. "I miss him, Zayn I miss him so much." A few tears run down his cheek. "I feel empty without him."

"He misses you, too." Zayn caresses his forearm. "Don't worry, He'll be with us soon."

"Don't you dare to say that again!" Louis screams. "Don't you fucking dare to repeat that again! He's not coming back! George is never going to give him back to me! I won't see him grow! He won't even remember who I am!"

"Louis!" Zayn tries to control him. "Louis, please!"

"What!? Huh, what the hell you want me to do? It's been a fucking week and they hadn't say anything about him yet!" He cries uncontrollably. "I just want him back."

Zayn cuddles him against his chest tight; he lets Louis cry. He knows that's the only way Louis can let it go. A few minutes pass by and Louis stops crying.

"I'm sorry." He whispers, "It's not your fault."

"It's okay." Zayn strokes his hair, wanting to comfort him more than ever.

_

  
Around 1 o'clock George and Alex go to the grocery store to buy food for the week. George notices a lady staring at them; he wants to asks her what she wants but a man in his late 30 stands next to her. He keeps going until he sees the lady again at the register. He goes to a different register to avoid her. When they get back to the house George turns on the telly, he watches the news to know if the lady was staring at them because of an amber alert. In the news they don't say anything about missing child or kidnapping so he changes to the cartoon channel.

"Daddy home?" Alex asks; pulling him out of his train of thoughts.

"This is our new home." George smiles at him as he sits next to him.

"Papa?"

"He went bye bye."

"He went bye bye?" Alex starts crying. "Papa went bye bye!"

"Shh! It's okay big boy." He sits him on his laps and cuddle him. "Daddy's here, daddy's going to protect you."

"Papa?" Alex whispers in between sobs. "I want papa."

"But he doesn't want us anymore," George lies.

"Papa want baby boy." Alex cries as he tries to understand why papa isn't there.

"No," George sighs. "He doesn't want baby boy anymore."

Alex begins to cry uncontrollably, George knows this is the only way in which Alex will stop asking for Louis. He knows Louis isn't coming back and he doesn't want to lose both of them. He can leave without Louis, but not without Alex.

"It's okay big boy," George caresses his hair. "It's okay, daddy's here."

Alex keeps sobbing in between hiccups; making George to feel like shit. He knows how much Alex loves Louis and how much he misses him but he's not willing to only see him once a month.

When dinner time comes around George sits in front of the telly and fire place. He turns on the news to see if they say anything about them. Alex is eating the noodle soup in a messy way; he doesn't tell him anything because he barely stopped crying and he doesn't want to make him cry again.

"Do you like the soup?" George asks in a sweet tone.

"Yes, it is yummy." Alex smiles at him.

"Good," George smiles back. "Do you want more?"

"No," Alex frowns. "Full." He says as he rubs his tummy.

"Okay," George smiles. "Be a good boy and stay still here, do not go to the fire place, okay?"

"Okay." Alex claps his little fists.

George goes to the kitchen to do the dishes; he puts the left overs in the refrigerator. He's putting more hot chocolate on the mugs when he sees an amber alert on the telly. He reads and sees a picture of him and Alex on the screen. He remembers the lady who was staring at him in the grocery store. He leaves the mugs on the kitchen counter and goes to the room to pack his and Alex's things. When he comes back to the family room Alex stares at him with a confused look.

"Daddy okay?" He frowns.

"Yes," George lies. "We're going to another house."

"New home?"

"Yes! Would you like that?"

"No," Alex whispers. "I want other home with papa and Baylor."

"I know big boy but Papa is up there!" He says pointing at the ceiling.

"What he do there?" Alex asks in a confused tone.

"He went night night." George tries to explain.

"Why there?"

"Because he's never waking up."

"But ..."

"Let's talk about this when we're at the new house." George picks him up.

"I no want new house," Alex pouts.

George pours water on the fire place to turn it off; he makes sure to turn off all the lights in the house. George sits Alex in his chair in the back seat; he buckles him up and kisses his forehead.

"Go night night," He strokes his blonde hair. "When you wake up we're going to be at the new house."

Alex only yawns; he closes his eyes as he leans on the chair. George places a pillow so he can sleep. George goes to the driver's seat; ready to drive a few hours and get to France. When they get to France he will drive to Andorra (another countryside in France), so far that's the best option he has.

_

"999 what's your emergency?" The operator's voice comes throughout the house phone.

"My name is Andy Smith, I'm calling for the amber alert on the telly." A lady in her middle 30 says. "I'm in a town call Nailsworth in Gloucestershire, Uk."

"Okay Andy," The operator says. "Have you seen the two people we're looking for in Gloucestershire?"

"Yes, they were at the local grocery store today." Andy says, "Around 2 hours ago."

"Did you see if anybody was with them?"

"No, they were alone. He's driving an old gray car."

"Did you write the license plate?"

"Some part of it," She sighs. "There was mob in the other part."

"It's okay, anything can be useful."

"Okay the license plate is YP54 and the rest was cover."

"It's okay Mr. Smith. Thank you for your cooperation." The operator ends the call and stands up from her seat. "Where's Mrs. Reed?"

"She's on break." Mrs. Reed's assistant tells her.

"We have information about the Woods' case, contact SSA Hotchner and give them this." She leaves the paper on the desk.

Mrs. Reed's assistant calls SSA Hotchner.

"Morgan! Get Rossi, Prentiss and Blake. We have a clue to the Woods' case!"

The BAU team drives to Gloucestershire; it takes them 2 hours and a half to get to the town. When they're there they asks people in the grocery store to show them the security cameras.

"There!" Agent Hotchner says when he sees George and Alex on the screen.

"That's George Woods." The store manager says, "His grandparents have live here their whole life."

"Do they still live there?" SSA Blake asks.

"No, they died a few years ago." He smiles at them weakly.

"Do you happen to know where their house is?"

"Of course," he laughs. "In small towns everybody knows everything."

The store manager gives them the address which is 15 minutes away from the store. When they're getting close to the house a old gray car with the same license plate pass them.

"That's him!" Agent Blake says.

"George Woods! This is the FBI, stop the car now!" Agent Hotchner says throughout the speakers.

George tries to speed up but the other FBI car (where Agent Morgan, Rossi and Prentiss are) gets in front of him.

"George, we only want to get Alex back to his father." Agent Hotchner tries again. "He's innocent, think about him it's not his fault what happened between you and Louis." He pauses for a few seconds to see if it worked.

Inside of the old gray car George is looking at Alex who's scared asking him what's going on.

"It's okay big boy."

"Daddy I scared." Alex says looking the red and blue lights around them.

"Don't worry, daddy is here." George unbuckles himself and moves to the back seat. "Now I want you to hear me out, okay?"

"Okay," Alex nods.

"This people are trying to get you away from me." Alex doesn't understand all of it but he stars crying when he hears the words 'get away' 'you' and 'me'.

"No!" He screams, "I no want to go bye bye with them."

"I know, but they won't let us go." George hugs him.

"George Woods, you're surrounded! Exit the car with your hands in the air." He hears the voice throughout the speaker again.

"No matter what happens big boy, please know that I love you." George whispers to his ear.

"I love you, too daddy." Alex wraps his little arms around his neck.

George sees people approaching their car; he cuddles Alex tighter. One of the back door open and Alex screams.

"George, let him go." Agent Rossi says, "It's not his fault your marriage with Louis didn't work... You don't need to hur..."

"Who says I'm hurting him?" George asks without letting him go.

"Please George, he's scared. He needs to see Louis."

"You don't know what he wants!"

"His a baby, he needs his father."

"I'm his father!" George screams; scaring Alex.

"Daddy," Alex whispers. "I scared."

"See? You're scaring him! Let him go!"

George unwraps his arms and two strong arms try to hold him from his shoulders but he tries to free himself. Alex sees everything from the seat next to him; seeing daddy being hold like that he remembers when Louis was on the floor crying in pain. He can hear him calling his and George's name, he can see the pain in his eyes but he can't do anything about it.

"I love you, buddy." George says before the federal agents get him out of the car, Alex doesn't say 'I love you' back.

"You're under arrest for the kidnap of Alex Wood, domestic violence and the death of Noah Tomlinson. You have the right to remind silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to have a attorney present during questioning, if you can not afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you."

"Call Mr. Tomlinson and tell him to meet us at the London police station."

_

  
Two hours later in the police station Louis, Zayn and Harry are waiting for the BAU team to come back with Alex.

"He's coming home." Louis says with a smile from ear to ear.

"I told you he was going to." Zayn smiles at him.

"He's coming home." Louis whispers as he eyes sparkle brighter than the sun.

Harry stares at Louis; admiring his beauty. He loves to see Louis this happy, he loves to see him smiling. He loves to see the wrinkles forming in his eyes when he smiles. He loves to see the sparkle in his eyes when he smiles. He definitely loves to see him happy.

"Papa!" A sleepy voice says; making Louis jump on his feet.

"Baby! Baby!" He runs to where a blonde lady is carrying Alex in his arms, she gives him to him. "Oh lord you're okay!" Louis says examining his face, his body even his three little teeth and everything is on its place.

"I love you, papa." Alex whispers as he cuddles into his chest.

"I love you, too baby." Louis peppers his little face with kisses. "I love you so much!" Louis cuddles him tighter and Alex whines. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby. Did daddy gave you a boo boo?"

"No," Alex shakes his head. "No breath."

"Oh okay," Louis smiles at him. "Do you want to say hi to uncle Zazu and Harry?"

"Yes!" Alex bounces in his arms.

"Monster!" Zayn says in a happy tone.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex makes grabby hands to him, Zayn gets him from Louis.

"Are you okay baby boy?" Zayn asks examining him with his gaze.

"I good." Alex giggles; making everybody's heart swell with emotion.

"Hello little guy." Harry strokes his cheek.

"'Ally!" Alex screams; clapping his little fists.

"Can I have him back now?" Louis asks; pointing at Alex.

"Of course." Zayn gives Alex to Louis.

"Where daddy?" Alex asks frowning his eyebrows.

"I don't know baby boy."

"Daddy is bad daddy." Alex whispers.

"No ..."

"He give you boo boo," Alex interrupts him. "Bad daddy."

Louis never wanted Alex to have a bad image of George, he tries as much as he could but with what George did he flushed Louis' effort into the toilet and now Alex has a _bad_ image of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People :)**
> 
> I wasn't going to update today but I've writing this chapter since yesterday and I barely finished today so I was like " ** _It's like a Christmas present!_** " In some part of the world is already December 25 so **MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!** Here in Vegas, NV is still December 24 so a **MASSIVE HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO THE LOVE OF My ( & HARRY'S) LIFE!!!!!** I can't believe my sunshine is 23!!!! **_*Loudly crying emoji*_**
> 
> Going back to the chapter, I hope you guys like it and well tell me what you think!!!! As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _**{unless your into that ;)}**_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You also can read [Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701) if you want :D
> 
> Talk to me on [Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17) & [IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) if you want!
> 
> Fiction's [blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Kisses,            
> 
>      -A


	23. Chapter 23

A week has passed by and things are kinda going back to normal. Alex had a nightmare last night, he woke up screaming and sweating. Louis comforted him; telling him everything is okay. Alex cuddled into Louis' chest feeling safe, feeling the familiar petite body warming him.

"Papa, I scared." Alex says in a sleepy tone.

"Don't worry baby boy," He caresses his hair. "I won't let anybody hurt you."

"I promise."Louis whispers against his ear.

They go back to sleep since is 3 am and when they wake up at 8 am Zayn already has the breakfast on the dinner table.

"What's all this?" Louis asks as he sits Alex on the high chair.

"Breakfast," Zayn shrugs.

"Why!?" Louis keeps questioning, "Do you want us to leave? Trying to us tell in a nice way?"

"What?" Zayn laughs nervously, "No I-I ... I just want to ..."

"Come on Malik! What's going on?" Louis asks as he sits next to Alex.

"Niallwantstomeetyouguys." Zayn says; holding his breath.

"Come again."

"Niall wants to meet you guys." Zayn repeats.

"Oh," Louis smiles. "And are you okay with that? You want us to do it?"

"Of course," Zayn smiles at them. "You guys are like my family."

"Okay, we'll do it."

"Really?" Zayn asks surprised.

"Yeah! I mean he wants to meet us, must be really important to him."

"Thank you." Zayn smiles at him.

"So this means Niall is very _important_ to you?" Louis teases him.

"I guess." Zayn says looking at his breakfast.

"Are you in love with him?"

"Would you laugh if I say yes?"

"No," Louis shakes his head.

"Cross your heart?" Zayn asks and Louis does it. "Yes."

Louis smiles at him.

"You said you weren't going to laugh."

"I'm not laughing, I'm smiling because I've not seen you this happy since Perrie." Louis keeps the smile in his face. "You told me you two were only fuck buddies but I could see the way you looked at her and the way she looked at you."

"I really liked her," Zayn sighs. "Can you believe I was going to tell her to give it a try to a serious relationship the same day she told me she was going to New York?"

"I'm sorry mate." Louis smiles at him weakly.

"It's okay," Zayn shrugs. "I think it just had to happen that certain way."

"If you could, would you change anything about it?"

"No," Zayn whispers. "Perrie's dreams was to become a model and she always believed that New York was the perfect city to make it happen so no, I wouldn't change anything."

"And this Niall guy," Louis smiles at him. "What's his dream?"

"He wants to be an Art teacher." Zayn smiles; as he put a few pieces of pancakes in his fork.

"Is he planning on going back to Ireland?"

"I don't know." Zayn sighs. "But if he does I'm not going to stop him."

"Even if you're over heels for him?"

"Yeah," Zayn smiles at him weakly.

_

  
Louis is getting Alex back to his regular routine so he takes him to the park. When they get to the park he gets Baylor's leash and give it to Alex who is excited to play on the playground again. 

"Come on Papa!" Alex screams as he runs with Baylor behind him to the slide.

"Take it easy baby boy," Louis takes a deep breath. "I'm not as young as you."

"'Ally here?"

"I don't know baby," Louis smiles at the mention of Harry's name. "Hopefully he's coming soon."

"Baylor up." Alex says as he makes Baylor to go to the top of the slider. "Good girl." He tells her.

"Be careful baby boy." Louis says as he get closer to the slide. "Go down, I'll be waiting for you here."

"Yey!" Alex screams as he goes down with Baylor on his laps. Louis catches them at the end of the slide.

"Be careful little buddy!" Harry's voice from behind them.

Louis turns around to see him; Harry is smiling from ear to ear, his green are sparkling as his long legs are getting closer to where Louis, Alex and Baylor are.  
"'Ally!" Alex screams as he runs to Harry.

"Little buddy!" Harry says as he pick him up and swings him in the air. Alex giggles like crazy and that swells Louis' little heart. Harry puts Alex on his feet and looks at Louis. "Hi Louis."

"Hi Harry," Louis says; smiling like an idiot.

"Play please." Alex says tapping Harry's thighs.

"Can I talk to your papa for a bit first?" Harry asks in a sweet tone.

"Okay." He pouts, he starts walking back to the playground.

"How is he?" Harry asks pointing at Alex.

"He had a nightmare last night." Louis sighs, "I'm scared."

"He'll be okay." Harry smiles at him; trying to comfort him.

"I don't know anymore, I mean he woke up screaming George's name and ..." He takes a deep breath. "I just want everything to go back to normal."

"Everything will be okay."

_

  
When they get back to the flat Zayn is there; cooking dinner.

"Everything okay?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah," Zayn smiles. "Remember I told you about Niall?"

"You meant today?" Louis asks surprised.

"Yeah-h," Zayn panics. "I mean ..."

"It's fine." Louis interrupts him. "I just need time to get Alex and myself ready." Louis smiles, "So what are you cooking?"

"Roasted chicken with sweet BBQ sauce and corn."

"Nice," Louis says in a mocking tone.

Louis stars walking to his room with Alex behind him when Zayn speaks and make him stop.

"Oh and I found those two roses outside the flat." Zayn says; pointing at the peach and lavender roses.

"They're beautiful," Louis comments. "Niall gave them to you?"

"No, like I said they were outside the flat and the only one who's cheesy enough to do that is ..."

"Oh shut up!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"That shade of pink in your cheeks suit you." Zayn teases him, making Louis to cover his face with his tiny hands.

"Whatever," He rolls his eyes again. "I'm going to visit Noah, can you get Alex ready for dinner with Niall?"

"Who Noah?" Alex little voice interrupts them.

Louis isn't planning on telling Alex who Noah is yet, I mean he knew he was going to have a brother or a sister but since Louis never talked about her with him he had never ask again. Louis pulls out the chair and sit, he places Alex on his laps.

"Noah is a special little angel..."

"You know angel?" Alex asks amazed; he knows what angels are.

"Yes," Louis smiles. "She's our guardian angel."

"I want see Noah." Alex says excited.

"We can not see her ..." Louis tries to explain.

"Why not?" Alex makes a pout, "I want Noah my friend."

"She's more than your friend," Louis caresses his hair. "She's your guardian angel, she will always protect you."

"Always?"

"Always." Louis kisses his forehead.

_

  
When Louis comes back from the cemetery Zayn has the dinner table ready, Alex sitting on the high chair and himself standing in front of the bathroom's mirror to make sure everything is on its place. Alex is about to scream "Papa!" when Louis puts his index finger on his lips to tell him to be quite. Alex looks at him surprised and stay quite.

"Hi baby boy." Louis whispers; caressing his hair.

"Hi Papa." Alex whispers as well, not knowing why they have to be quite.

Louis kisses Alex's forehead before going to the bathroom.

"Hello handsome." Louis smiles at Zayn who jumps in surprise.

"Twat!" He puts his hand over his heart. "Don't do that to me again little bastard!"

"Sorry Zee," Louis gives him a innocent smile. "You look handsome though."

"Yeah?" Zayn asks looking at himself on the mirror again.

"Yeah, that big smile on your face and those sparkly eyes match really good."

Louis is happy to see him happy. Zayn had been through a lot, he hasn't have it easy either.

"Go get ready, Niall will be here at any minute."

"Of course."

Louis gets Alex out of the high chair and take him to their room, he sits Alex on the bed. He walks to his closet and get out a pair of black khaki pants; a dark blue shirt and his black vans. He changes into the clothe before putting deodorant and cologne on. He looks at himself in the mirror and smile; he actually likes how he looks.

"How do I look?" Louis asks to Alex who only giggles at him. "I'm taking that as I don't look so bad."

"Hancho," Alex says in between giggles.

"Huh?"

"You say uncle Zazu hancho," Alex tries to explain.

"Oh, handsome." Louis smiles at him.

"Yes! Hancho!"

"Thank you baby boy," Louis kisses his forehead. "You look handsome too."

"Thank you papa." Alex kisses his cheek.

A knock on the door interrupts them. "Lou, Niall is here." Zayn's voice comes from the other side of the door.

"We're coming." Louis says picking Alex in his arms, " Come on baby, we're meeting uncle Zazu's boyfriend."

When Louis opens the door Zayn is waiting for them at the hallway. He smiles at them as they walk to the dinner table. Louis sees a blonde guy sitting on the table and smiles at him.

"Niall, this is my best mate Louis and his son Alex." Zayn says as he walks next to Niall.

"Hi Niall," Louis smiles. "Nice to meet you, say hi baby boy." Louis says to Alex who's staring at Niall.

"Hi Nanu," Alex says with a smile on his face; he loves to meet new people.

"Hello little Alex," Niall shakes his hand, "I've heard a lot about you."

"Good things I hope." Louis says in a mocking tone.

"All good things." Niall adds; he looks around until his eyes meet with Zayn's.

"I think we should have dinner already." Zayn says in a nervous tone.

"You guys sit down, I'll serve." Louis says; sitting Alex on his high chair.

"No ..."

"Of course not," Zayn interrupts Niall. "Sit down Niall, we'll serve."

"Absolutely not!" Niall laughs as he walks to the kitchen; he opens a few cabinets before he finds the plates, he take four of them and put them on the counter next to the stove. "Okay, you can put the food on them, where are the cups?"

"Hmm ... They're on the top cabinet on the left side," Zayn says smiling.

Louis serve the food and Zayn places the plates on the table. Niall smiles at them as he sits down next to Alex.

"You uncle Nanu?" Alex asks looking at Niall.

Zayn and Louis smiles nervously.

"I don't know buddy," Niall smiles at him. "I'll be if uncle Zayn wants me to."

Zayn blushes to Niall's words; Louis is staring at him trying not to laugh. He will definitely teases Zayn with this.

"Oh," Alex says and goes back to his food.

Believe it or not the dinner is less intense after that; they're not sure if it's because Niall's word or because of all of them ignore his comment.

"So Niall, " Louis says in a happy tone. "What are you studying for?" He asks even though he already knows the answer to that.

"I'm going to be an art teacher," Niall says as he drinks a little more of his drink.

"That's cool," Louis adds.

"Yeah and you?"

"I'm going back to school for interior design."

"Oh that sounds awesome."

"Yeah and beside I'm kinda good at it so why not, right?"

"Yeah that's exactly what I say." Niall says smiling for the billion time.

"Zayn told me you're from Ireland," Louis says; making Zayn nervous. "Are you planing to move back?"

"No," Niall shakes his head. "I came to London to start fresh, go school, get a flat, find love and form a family."

"Those are quite the plans," Louis smirks looking at Zayn.

"Yeah," Niall shrugs. "I had to have everything figure out before coming to London so yeah."

"Awesome!"

_

  
"Once again, dinner was delicious." Niall says as he walks to the front door.

"All credits goes to Mr. Malik!" Louis says as he hugs Zayn.

"It was so delicious." Niall says as he licks his lips and Zayn almost faints.

"Thank you." He whispers.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Of course," Zayn smiles.

"Okay," Niall gets closer to him and kisses his cheek.

"Drive safe." Zayn says as he kisses his cheek too.

"Bye Louis," Niall says with a massive blush on his cheek.

"Bye Niall," Louis smirks. "Hope to see you around."

"Bye Alex." Niall says to Alex who's busy on the love couch; watching Micky Mouse.

"Bye Nanu!" Alex waves his little fist.

Without asking him Zayn walks Niall to his car; Louis really hopes Zayn makes the first move tonight. When Zayn comes back Louis stares at him.

"What!?" Zayn says annoyed.

"You're welcome." Louis rolls his eyes.

"For what? because you behaved well?" Zayn asks in a sarcastic tone, "Let me tell you you didn't do a very good job."

"But now you know stuff you didn't know!"

Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Okay, I'm not helping you ever again." Louis says annoyed.

_

  
Two weeks later Zayn is asking Louis for help.

"It's for his birthday." Zayn whines, "Come on! Help me out!"

"And you're going to be the dessert?" Louis laughs.

"Be serious Tomlinson!" Zayn rolls his eyes. "I'm just asking you to ask him what's his favorite restaurant!"

"Last time I asked him staff you got mad."

"But this is important! Please?" Zayn makes his best puppy eyes.

"You know that only works when Alex does it, right?"

Zayn pouts his bottom lip and look at him with glassy eyes.

"Stop!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Dear lord, you're annoying!"

"But you love me!" Zayn says; peppering Louis with kisses.

"I want kisses and cuddles, too." Alex says making both of them to pepper his face with kisses.

When Niall comes by later on Louis starts asking him what he likes until the food part comes around.

"I love every type of food, Indian food, Italian food, Chinese food." Niall shrugs.

"Oh, I see." Louis smiles, "Do you have a like favorite restaurant or a favorite place to go?"

"Yeah, actually there's this Italian food place a few blocks from where I live, the food is delicious." Niall smiles.

"I bet." Louis says smirking at Zayn.

"And you Zayn?" Niall says; looking at Zayn. "Do you have any favorite place to go?"

"Not really, like you said I like every type of food." Zayn chuckles.

"Liar!" Louis screams in his mind. "You hate Indian food!"

"Cool, we have to go to that Italian place some day." Niall adds; making Zayn nervous.

"I'd love to," Louis says. "But now, I have to go."

"Why? Is because I'm here?" Niall says in a mocking tone.

"No, of course not." Louis smiles nervously. "I have somewhere to be ..."

"He has a date with Harry." Zayn interrupts him.

"Isn't a date," Louis rolls his eyes. "We just taking Alex for ice cream."

"Hm-huh!" Zayn chuckles.

Louis rolls his eyes at him again as he takes Alex to the room to change his clothes. When they come out they bye to them and leave the flat.  
"Who's this Harry guy?" Niall asks curious.

"Harry likes Louis." Zayn says, "And Louis likes Harry but he doesn't want to admit that."

"Oh," Niall says forming a perfect 'O' with his mouth. "Is he Alex's dad?"

"No," Zayn shakes his head. "But I think Louis deserves to be happy and I know Harry can make that happen!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!**
> 
> Holy crap, I can't believe is 2015 already!  Hope you guys had an amazing year last year and believe me this year will be even better!!!!!
> 
> Sorry about taking for ever to update but I kinda wrote this chapter like a bijillion times and still not sure if it's good enough but yeah I hope you guys like it!!!! Zayn and Niall won't mention as much as Harry and Louis will but I kinda want Niall to meet 2 of the most important people in Zayn's life :D 
> 
> Just to be clear I STILL HAVE A LOT MORE CHAPTERS FOR THIS FICTION. {George going to prison is just the beginning of the whole thing}
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _**{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}**_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You also can read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want (I'd appreciate it) 
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) ** if you want!
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,                 
> 
>    -A


	24. Chapter 24

Harry takes Louis and Alex to Cold Stone; an ice cream shop close to Zayn's flat. Alex's hyper during the whole ride; telling them how many different flavors he was going to get. When they get to the ice cream shop a lady smiles at them.

"Welcome to Cold Stone, how can I help you?"

"Ice cream!" Alex says; bouncing in Louis' arms.

"What flavor would you like, love?" The lady asks to Alex in a sweet tone."

"All of them!" Alex says with glassy eyes.

"Only three." Louis says; placing him on his hip as he puts three of his finger up.

Alex makes a pout; trying to convince Louis to let him have more than three flavors.

"That won't work this time," Louis smiles at him.

"Papa?" Alex tries again.

"Come on," Harry says. "Let him."

"He won't be able to sleep if I do." Louis explains. "He's energetic enough without sugar in his system."

"Sorry little guy but papa is right." Harry says; caressing Alex's hair.

"Flavors?"

"Cocholate," Alex says as he looks at the ice cream behind the glass. "Nella, traberry, please."

"Chocolate, strawberry and vanilla please?" Louis says and the lady got a middle size cup and put one scoop of each ice cream flavor.

"What can I get for you?" She asks to Louis and Harry.

"Butter pecan, please." Harry says with smile from ear to ear. "2 scoops."

"Chocolate chip," Louis says as he looks at the rest of the flavors. "And cotton candy, one scoop of each."

"You no say please." Alex whispers on Louis' ear.

"Sorry baby boy," He apologizes to him. "Please." He says to the lady who only smiles at him.

"Any topping?"

"Marshllows," Alex says excited. "Please?"

"Marshmallows." Louis says to the lady, "For the first one and the last one, please."

"None for me, thank you." Harry smiles at her.

The lady puts the ice cream cups on the counter; Louis gives Alex his cup and take his and Harry's cup but Harry doesn't let him. Same thing happens when Louis tries to pay for the ice cream. Harry takes both of the cups in one hand; Louis smiles at that. When he sits down next to him Louis takes his cup from his hand.

"So, how's everything with school?" Harry asks as he gets a little spoon of ice cream into his mouth.

"It's expensive, but I got a student loan so I guess it will be worthy when I'm working as an interior designer." Louis shrugs.

"That's awesome!" Harry smiles, "When are you starting."

"This month, on the 5th."

"And who's going to take care of Alex?"

"Me or Zayn," Louis shrugs. "Depends who is at home when the other one is at school, I'm also taking some classes online so it won't be so complicated with the whole babysitting thing."

"Oh," Harry pauses a few second to gather courage. "You know, I can take care of him whenever Zayn or you can't."

"Thank you, Harry." Louis says with a big smile from ear to ear.

Harry stares at Louis' lips, he wants to kiss them, to lick them, to devour them and Louis being so close to him doesn't help his desire. He looks back at Louis' icy blue eyes and smile when he notice the wrinkles that form around his eyes when he smiles. Louis gets closer to him; close enough to tell him he wants a kiss but without giving the first step. Harry is getting closer to Louis' lips when they hear Alex's voice. {A/N: Please don't hate this beautiful creature}

"Papa?" Alex asks in a curious tone. "Papa okay?"

"Yes," Louis looks at him; nodding. "I have something in my eyes and Harry was helping me."

Alex frowns at him; not understanding half of what Louis just said.

"'Ally okay?" Alex asks looking at Harry.

"Yes buddy," Harry smiles at him.

_

  
The next few days Louis, Alex and Zayn spend it planning a birthday surprise for Niall. Louis would tease him; but Zayn only he's really happy for him. Zayn tried to ask about Harry but Louis always managed to change the subject.

"You're not changing the topic today," Zayn shakes his head as he sits next to him on the dinner table.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Louis shrugs.

"What's going on between you and him?"

"Nothing," Louis sighs.

"Nothing?" Zayn asks surprise. "As nothing, nothing?"

"Hm-huh!"

"Why?"

"Both of us are too shy to give the first step?" Louis says but it comes out more like a question than a fact. "Don't you think is happening too fast, again?" he whispers.

"Too fast, again?" Zayn repeats, "Louis this, whatever that's happening between you and Harry has nothing to do with what happened with you and George." He sighs, "He never looked at you the way that Harry looks at you; not even when he was so in love with you." Zayn adds, quoting with his fingers the last words.

"But I don't want things to happen like it happened with George," Louis pauses to make sure Alex is still sleeping on the lover couch. "Imagine if Harry asks me to marry him in a year into our relationship ...."

"Woah! Woah!" Zayn interrupts him. "You haven't even start a relationship with the lad and you're planning your wedding already?"

"Malik! Be serious!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"It's okay of he asks you to marry him in a year into your relationship; that doesn't mean everything will happen the exact same way that happened with George," Zayn places his hand on top of Louis'. "Harry isn't a drug addict or a drug seller, hell I still can't understand how did I let you to even date him..."

"It wasn't your fault." Louis says in a calm tone.

"My point is Harry is a uni student who soon is going to have an engineering degree and you soon will have a Interior design degree; this 24 year old Louis Tomlinson won't make the same mistake that 18 year old stupid Louis Tomlinson did."

"I know, but ..."

"No buts, Harry sort of know what happened to you and I don't think he will ask you to marry him if he's not 100% sure you will accept."

"I'm still scared." Louis confesses.

"I am too." Zayn cuddles him. "But our fears don't have to stop us,"

"Oh so that means you're already dating Niall?" Louis teases him.

"Twat!" Zayn hits him playfully, "Not yet but I think we will beat you guys."

"Whatever." Louis rolls his eyes.

_

  
When Niall's birthday day comes around Zayn is nervously getting ready on his room. Louis and Alex are helping him to make sure he's not over dress for the occasion.

"Don't you think is too much?" Zayn asks in a anxious tone.

"No," Louis says as he looks at him from head to toe. "The restaurant is kinda fancy so I don't think so."

"But ..."

"No buts, it looks amazing!"

"Hancho!" Alex says clapping his little fists.

Zayn looks at him confused; he looks back at Louis who mouths 'handsome'.

"Aw thank you little monster." Zayn says in a childish voice with a smile from ear to ear.

"You go bye bye?" Alex asks him; looking at Zayn from head to toe.

"I'm going out with Niall." Zayn explains; trying to fix a piece of hair that doesn't want to stay in.

"Uncle Nanu?"

"Yes, uncle Nanu." Zayn says with a big smile; feeling nervous again.

"So, he's uncle Nanu now?" Louis asks in a mocking tone.

"His words, not mine." Zayn shrugs.

"So he's your boyfriend already?"

"No," Zayn bites his bottom lip. "But I'll ask him tonight if I don't chicken out."

"Why would you chicken out?"

"I'm afraid of his answer,"

"He would be a completely idiot if he says no," Louis stands next to him in front of the mirror.

"So, you're saying you're a completely idiot for not falling in love with me?" Zayn laughs.

"Maybe," Louis rolls his eyes. "It was because I never saw you more than a friend; we're technically brothers from another mother."

"I know," Zayn smiles at him. "Have you ever try to talk to them ..."

"No," Louis whispers before Zayn can even finishes the question.

"I bet your mum wants to know about you,"

"We haven't speak in 5 years." Louis looks at Alex and he doesn't understand. He doesn't understand how his mum could stop talking/caring about him over night. "She doesn't even know I have Alex."

"Mum says they're okay." Zayn whispers, "She sees Lottie and Fizzy whenever she picks up my sisters from school."

"That's good." Louis fakes a smile. "Are you ready? You have to pick Niall at 6 and it's already 5:20 pm."

"Yes, and are you sure isn't too much?" He asks looking at himself.

"No, it's perfect."

_

  
It's been a year since George kidnapped Alex; it's been a year since Niall and Zayn became boyfriends. It's been a year and Harry's still around and falling in love with Louis. This year had been a bit hard for Louis since he has to make time for Alex, work and school. He goes part time to school and work full time on Tesco as a cashier. It's not the best work he could get but it's helping him to get money to pay for his and Alex's staff. Tonight is one of those night in the middle of September where Louis doesn't have to work or do homework so he texts Harry asking if he could come over. Louis invites him to his and Alex's movie night (which is mostly him by himself on the couch because Alex falls asleep early).  
  


"Alex," Louis calls his son's in a sweet tone. "Harry is coming."

"'Ally here?"

"Not yet but soon he will be," Louis smiles at him.

Ten minutes later Harry rings Zayn's doorbell making Louis a little bit nervous. He checks his breath, his appearance before opening the door.

"Hi," A smiley Harry says as soon as the door is open.

"Hello," Louis smiles. "Come in."

"Thank you, I brought pop corn." Harry says showing a grocery store plastic bag.

"Nice, do you want to make them as I set up the DVD?"

"Of course," Harry walks to the small kitchen. "What movie are we watching?"

"Right now that he's awake," Louis says; talking about Alex. "Frozen, but when he goes to sleep I want to see a scary movie if that's okay with you."

"Of course," Harry lies; he hates scary movies. "What scary movie?"

"The Lady In Black 2."

"Awesome,"Harry opens the cabinets to take out two bowls; he puts the pop corn there and add butter. "Do you want cheese on them?"

"Yes, please." Louis smiles at him softly.

Harry adds the cheese to both of their pop corn; he makes his way to the family room to see on the couch with Alex and Louis. Alex sits at Louis' left side and Harry sits at his right; Louis plays the movie. Alex starts humming the song; Louis looks at him as he smiles. And now Harry is staring at Louis; admiring the beautiful smile on his face. He loves the wrinkles that forms on his eyes when ever he smiles.

"Harry?" Louis asks with a confused expression.

"Huh?" Harry says; trying to play cool.

"I asked you if you're okay."

"Oh yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." Louis shrugs, looking back at the telly.

"Papa! Do you want to build  a snowman?" Alex giggles; covering his face with his tiny hands. He tries to sing along to Elsa and Ana but he doesn't know all the words to the song. By the time the movie finishes Alex is falling asleep on Louis' chest.

"Papa, night night." He says rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Of course baby," Louis gets up from the couch; he picks him up and place him on his hip. Alex rests his head on Louis' shoulder as he sucks his thumb.

"Take it out, please."

"Papa," Alex makes a pout.

"Out, please." Louis says again as he turns on the light. "Feeding bottle instead?"

"Yes please, tummy says grrr." Alex says making a cute face which make Louis smile.

"Okay, let me lay you down and I'll be right back to give you the bottle and sing you the night night song." Louis lays him, tucking him tight in the bed.

"I love you, Papa." Alex whispers; blinking his eyes.

Louis goes back to the kitchen where Harry is waiting for him.

"Is he asleep already?" Harry asks.

"No," Louis smiles. "I'm getting him a feeding bottle."

"Oh, okay."

"Just wait for me, I'm coming back in 5 minutes."

"Do you still want to watch The Lady In Black 2?"Harry asks nervous.

"Yes?" Louis hesitated for a second. "Or do you want to watch something else?"

"I don't like scary movies," Harry confesses.

"Okay," Louis chews the inside of his cheek. "A comedy movie then?"

"What about a romantic one?"

"Romantic one?"

"Yeah, there's this movie I always wanted to watch."

"What movie?"

"Please don't laugh." Harry makes a pout.

"Of course not," Louis crosses his heart.

"The Fault In Our Stars." Harry says in a barely audible whisper.

"Look for the movie, I'll be back in 5 minutes." Louis smiles at him.

"Okay," Harry smiles.

"Okay." Louis walks to the room and Harry smiles because they just quote something out of the movie they're about to watch.

Harry looks for the movie on iTunes and when he finds it he rents it. When Louis comes back he asks Louis if they can watch the movie on their computer; Louis goes to Zayn's room to get his laptop. He sets it up on the family room; he sits next to Harry again. Their arms rub as Louis sits; they both notice but try to hide it.

"Ready?"

"Hm-huh," Harry hums.

Louis plays the movie and the intro starts, Harry feels Louis' skin on his. The girl starts talking as Harry concentrate on the warm feeling in his forearm. Louis moves closer to Harry so his whole arm is touching Harry's arm. During the whole movie they laugh, they scream, they smile, they cry (but they're not admitting that).

"That's fuck up." Louis whispers, "How he dares to kill Gus, for fuck's sake!"

"I know," Harry laughs. "I've heard about the movie before but I didn't know he died."

"But the good thing about it is that Hazel told him that he liked him before he died." Louis whispers.

"Yeah," Harry gives him a half smile. "Mmm ... I think I should go."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Louis smiles at him.

Harry and Louis stand up from the couch; he stands awkwardly in front of Louis. Harry smiles at him; not knowing what else to do or how Louis is going to react if he makes a move.

"Going home now," Harry says to break the silence.

"Of course, come on." Louis says walking to the front door.

Louis opens the door and Harry stops once again to say good bye.

"Movie night was nice, thank you."

"Next time we should watch a scary movie," Louis teases him.

"Only if you hold my hand." Harry smirks; making Louis blush.

"Promise," Louis smiles nervously.

"Okay," Harry keeps smiling. "Good night Louis,"

"Good night Harry."

Harry leans to kiss Louis' cheek and leaves before Louis can do or say anything. Louis closes the door and rest his head against it; he sighs thinking if he should be the one making the first move. A knock on the door makes him step away; he leans to see through the peek hole. He's surprised to see him back, why would come back? He opens the door and try to ask why he's there but a pair of soft thin lips are press on his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People :)**
> 
> First of all I apologize for the delay since this chapter supposed to go with Chapter 23, but I decided to do it in a separate chapter so yeah *sighs* I don't really know if you guys think the same but I think this fiction is getting kinda boring and that kinda gets me stuck on the chapters D: {It's stupid because I have a lot figure out for this fiction but I don't know *sighs* bipolar much? xD But I'm going to stop complaining, instead I'm going to thank you guys for all the support, the kudos, the comments. Thank you so much!!!!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You also can read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want (I'd appreciate it) :D
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) ** if you want!
> 
> [Zayn](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/107375793096) & [Niall](https://33.media.tumblr.com/7764f2f223ce6808d77880242dc91956/tumblr_nhsfrv2Uho1u3p75uo1_400.jpg) 
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,                 
> 
>    -A
> 
>  
> 
> P.s: Elstylinsonn is translating this fiction to Portuguese {which is crazy!} and updating it [**HERE**](http://www.wattpad.com/story/29458978-an-abusive-husband-portuguese-version-louis-daddy)!


	25. Chapter 25

Harry leans to kiss Louis' cheek and leaves before Louis can do or say anything. Louis closes the door and rest his head against it; he sighs thinking if he should be the one making the first move. A knock on the door makes him step away; he leans to see through the peek hole. He's surprised to see him back, why would come back? He opens the door and try to ask why he's there but a pair of soft thin lips are press on his. Louis is surprised when Harry begins to move his smooth, thin lips against his. He lets Harry take control of the kiss s he doesn't exactly what do; He doesn't want to go all crazy over Harry. He doesn't want to scare him away, but that doesn't stop him from wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. Harry takes full use of the advantage as he pulls Louis' body closer to his and start to press down more onto Louis' lips; making the kiss harder and rougher. They're not really making out yet; they're just moving their lips against each other's, it's more like a sweet kiss but maybe not too sweet enough to call it chaste though. It's more the pent up emotions from both of them that make the kiss last so long ans so enjoyable. Now they know they're both on the same page and they know where they're standing. They know for sure none of them were just imagining the lingering looks they had been giving each other almost constantly over the last few weeks. Louis smiles slighly into the kiss before pulling back, more for the need of air than anything else. He pulls Harry and close the door.

"I- I ...I..."

"Please don't tell me you didn't mean to do that," Louis whispers; staring at his beautiful green eyes.

"No," Harry shakes his head. "Of course not, that's the reason why I came back."

"I'm glad you came back." Louis smiles at him fondly.

"Can I kiss you again?" Harry asks in a innocent tone; making a pout.

"Kiss me you fool," Louis says; standing on his tip toes to be able to reach Harry's lips.

One again the kiss is sweet but this time it feels more intimate. Both of their eyes are close; letting the moment to be special. For some reason their lips know what to do; their body know how to work with each other. They pull apart just to put their forehead and noses together; not opening their eyes yet.

"Is this really happening?" Harry whispers into Louis' lips.

"I think so," Louis sighs. "I don't sure but why don't we open our eyes to figure out?"

"I'm scared." Harry whispers; feeling his heart on his throat.

"Why?"

"I'm scared to see your reaction; I'm scared to see regret in your eyes."

Louis opens his eyes at his words; not understanding (or at least he doesn't want to make a big deal about his past) why Harry would think he's going to see regret in his eyes.  
"Open your eyes," Louis says; caressing his cheek.

Harry opens his eyes slowly; like if he does it faster Louis is going to vanish. Green meets a glassy blue; making Harry to hold his breath. He sees anything else but regret in Louis' beautiful blue eyes.

"So what do you see?" Louis says; blinking his lashes in a cute way making Harry smile.

"Anything but regret," Harry whispers.

"Exactly," Louis smiles. "Would you kiss me again?"

Harry doesn't answer with words but with a kiss. This kiss is breath taking like the other two; Louis likes the feel of Harry's lips on his. Same with Harry. Louis pulls away to ask him something that's very important right now.

"So what are we?" Louis whispers; giving him an eskimo kiss.

"We are ..." Harry pauses to think about his answer; he knows he can't push Louis into anything. "We're whatever you want us to be."

"I want us to be _friends_..."

"Oh," Harry says surprise; frowning his eye brows.

"I'm just joking you silly," Louis kisses his nose. "I want us to be boyfriends; I want to try."

"Then boyfriends it is." Harry says planting a small kiss on his lips.

"We might have a problem, though." Louis says in a worried tone.

"Alex? Zayn? Ge ..."

"No," Louis interrupts him as he walks to the dinner table. "There's this guy who send me a peach rose every single day..." He smiles. "And I think I'm falling for him even though I don't know who he is."

"That guy is a lucky guy." Harry smirks; admiring Louis' beauty.

"I'd love to know who he is," Louis says; getting one of the latest rose and smile it. "This is a really nice gesture."

"And what would you say to the guy?" Harry asks; following his game.

"I'd thank him; I'd kiss him if he lets me and I don't know what else would I do, but I'd definitely thank him." Louis says smiling from ear to ear.

"Why don't you do it now?" Harry asks smiling.

"Because I don't know who he is,"

"It's me," Harry whispers; chewing the inside of his cheek. "I've been sending you this peach roses."

"I know, silly." Louis laughs at his nervous actions. "Zayn told me it was you because you're the only one cheesy enough to do this kinda things."

"So do you like them?" Harry keeps asking in a nervous tone.

"Please never stop," Louis says walking closer to him.

"I won't." Harry wraps his arms around his waist.

"So, what do they mean?" Louis asks; even though he already knows the meaning since Gemma told him about it when he buy roses for Noah the first time at their flower shop.

"Is an elegant way to say 'Thank You'." Harry explains.

"Thank you for what?" Louis asks confused.

"Thank you for everything," Harry smiles. "Thank you for coming into my life."

"In that case," Louis gives him one of his peach roses. "Thank you."

Harry blushes; he smiles at him fondly. "You know, this is one of the roses I gave you, right?"

"Sh!" He puts his index finger on his lips. "Don't ruin the moment."

Harry kisses his finger; making Louis giggle. And for the first time in a while Louis is happy; he's genually happy.

_

  
At the beginning of October Harry asks Louis to go on a date with him. Louis says yes but he's worry about Alex.

"I'm taking care of Alex," Zayn smiles. "Don't worry about him, you can go on a date with Harry. Uncle Zazu and uncle Nanu are babysitting him."

"Do you think Niall wants to ...."

"Niall adores that monster," Zayn interrupts him. "I mean, who doesn't?"

"One thing is loving him when his papa is taking care of him, another is to love him when you're responsible for him."

"My lord, Louis!" Zayn rolls his eyes. "It's okay, we're going to be okay."

"Promise to call me if anything ...."

"Yes, Louis I promise to call you if anything happens." Zayn rolls his eyes again. "Now change into something nice; you have a date with Harry Styles." He smirks.

"Twat!"

"Remember the jacket is in my room," Zayn smiles.

"Do I have to?"

"It's a bloody date Louis," Zayn rolls his eyes. "You have to go dress for it."

"Can my black jeans come along?"

"Louis, don't start!"

"I mean, can I use something I'm comfortable in?"

"Black jeans but that's it, I already have your black dress shirt and the jacket."

"That sounds awful," Louis laughs.

"Oh shut up and go get dress."

"You never told me how was your date," Louis says as he walks to his room.

"It was a nice date," Zayn smiles as he remember how red Niall's face was when he kissed him.

"Aww, look at you." Louis teases, "And if you want us to move out just tell me okay, I know you will want privacy with Niall and all that ..."

"I don't want you to move out," Zayn interrupts him. "And don't worry Niall and I can have privacy at his flat."

"I don't want to know about," Louis covers his eyes.

"No but seriously," Zayn makes him to take his hands off his ears. "You can stay here all the time you need; I'm not kicking you out."

"Thank you," Louis smiles at him.

"You're welcome, now go on get dress."

Louis changes into his black skinny jean (they're not so skinny; his balls can breath properly) after that he puts Zayn's black dress shirt on. He looks at himself in the mirror and laughs.

"This looks _hilarious_ ," Louis comments.

"Your hair isn't done yet and beside you're missing the jacket and the shoes which play a big part on the outfit."

"He's gonna laugh at me."

"No, I don't think so; your arse really stands out in those jeans."

"Zayn!" Louis says covering his bum. "Dickhead!"

"Don't say that so loud or Alex will learn a new word." Zayn teases him.

"He's sleeping,"

"Hm-huh!" Zayn smiles at him. "When are you going to talk to him?"

"About Harry?"

"Hm-huh," Zayn nods.

"I don't know, soon I guess." Louis says nervous.

"I googled it and it says you have to introduce them as a friend; they have to get to know each other and then you can tell him that he's your boyfriend." Zayn explains. "Number one and number two are already done, you just need to talk to him about Harry being his new daddy."

"Zayn! Be serious!"

"I'm just saying; he might even forget about George since he's not seeing him anymore." Zayn shrugs. "and I know Alex would call him a bad daddy after what he did to him."

"Can we not talk about that?" Louis tries to change the subject.

"But are you going to allow Alex to call him daddy?"

"Only if Alex wants to, I'm not forcing him to anything."

I have this feeling he's going to call him daddy," Zayn smiles.

"Why? Louis asks curious.

"He called Niall 'uncle Nanu' the first day he met him."

"I don't know," Louis sighs. "I don't want Harry to feel uncomfortable."

"Well, we'll see what happens but for now finish dressing."

Louis sits down to put on his shoes; he stands up in front of the mirror to do his hair. He decides to do it down to the side; he stares at his reflection and smiles, he shaved early in the morning.

"Wow!" Zayn says forming a perfect 'O' with his lips.

"What?" Louis asks; frowning his lips.

"You look ... woah!"

"Oh shut up!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"You're a dick, you know that? I'm here trying to be _supportive_." Zayn hits him playfully.

"I'm joking," Louis laughs.

"You do look stunning, though." Zayn says with a smile from ear to ear. "Put the jacket on, I want to see if Harry is going to have a heart attack when he sees you."

Louis rolls his eyes again as he puts the jacket on. When he finish fixing it he turns around to face Zayn.

"Holy fuck, he so gonna have a fucking heart attack." Zayn says biting his bottom lip.

"You're exaggerating." Louis laughs, "I'm gonna give you that I don't look so bad but I don't think he would have heart attack."

"If you say so," Zayn smirks, "Don't even worry about Alex, I'm taking care of him; I'm putting him to see at 7:30 pm and I'll sing the night night song."

"Do you even know the night night song?" Louis asks with a frown.

"Who doesn't know over the rainbow?" Zayn asks with a funny face.

"Okay, Okay." Louis puts his hands up in defense.

"Ready?"

Louis shakes his head. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, everything will be okay."

"That's what I'm expecting," Louis gives him a half smile.

"Papa?" A sleepy voice comes from the family room.

"Baby boy," Louis says as he makes his way to the couch.

"Papa," Alex says; making grabby hands. "Up, please."

Louis picks him up and put him in his tummy so he can wrap his legs around his waistline. Alex rest his sleepy head on Louis' chest.

"Baby boy," He whispers into his hair. "I'm going out."

"You go bye bye no me?" Alex looks to him and frown.

"I'm going with Harry," Louis tries to explain.

"'Ally? No me, why?" Alex keeps the frown on his face.

"Because you're staying with Uncle Zazu and uncle Nanu," Zayn interrupts them. "We're going out for ice cream."

"Ice cream!" Alex claps his little fists together.

"Yes little monster," Zayn walks close to them.

Alex makes grabby hands to Zayn who takes him from Louis' arms.

"Don't let him have so much ice cream; I want him to sleep." Louis warms him.

"I know, I know." Zayn smiles, "Go and finish getting ready."

"I'm done," Louis says looking at himself.

"Cologne," Zayn says in a serious tone. "Go put some cologne on."

Louis goes back to the room and put some cologne on (maybe he puts way too much but if you ask he that he's not admitting that.) He stares at his reflection in the mirror; smiling like an idiot. He tries to practice how to smile; he wants to know how looks so he can do those exact same gestures (and if you ask him he's not admitting that either). A buzz on his jean pocket makes him stop; he pulls it out and see Harry's name on it.

"Hello?" He says; trying not to sound excited.

" _Hi, Louis._ " Harry's sweet voice comes from the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Harry." Louis says smiling like an idiot (taking advantage that Harry can't see him.)

" _Ready to go?_ "

"Yes, are you?"

" _Yes, I'm outside._ "

"Okay," Louis says grabbing his keys. "Uhh ... I'm coming out."

" _It's okay if you need more time..._ "

"No, I'm ready." Louis interrupts him. "I'll be there in 5 seconds."

Louis makes his way through the family room until he gets to the front door. He takes a deep breath as he opens the door reveling a surprise Harry standing there with a bouquet of salmon roses, yellow roses, purple lilacs and tulips.

"Wow," Harry says smiling at Louis from ear to ear. "You look beautiful, I mean handsome..."

"Oh thank you," Louis blushes. "So are you."

"Here," Harry says giving him the bouquet.

"Thank you," Louis says; smiling that bouquet which smells so good. "They're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry says as he's still admiring Louis' beauty.

"I can put them in water if you want," Zayn says; coming out of the kitchen with Alex in his arms.

"Harry!" Alex says; bouncing in Zayn's arms.

"Hey little guy," Harry smiles at him.

"Just let me put them in water," Louis says as he walks to the kitchen.

"I want him at home by 10," Zayn says to Harry. "Get him one minute later and you won't come close to him again."

"Zayn," Louis tries to stop him.

"Just saying," Zayn walks to the kitchen. "I told you." He whispers to Louis, "He was having a heart attack when you opened the door."

"Stop," Louis smiles, but he tries to hide it.

"Just go," Zayn puts him out of the kitchen. "And if you have sex make sure to use a condom." He whispers into his hear; making him blush.

"Bye baby boy," He kisses Alex's forehead. "Behave and go night night on time."

"Yes, papa." Alex giggles.

"Good boy," Louis kisses his forehead again.

"I love you, papa." Alex whispers sweetly.

"I love you too, baby boy." Louis whispers back in the same sweet tone.

"Thank you for babysitting him, Zayn." Louis smiles.

"It's okay," Zayn laughs. "Have fun but not too much." He winks at him.

"Whatever," Louis kisses Alex one more time, he walks next to Harry.

"Bye Zayn, bye little guy." Harry says his goodbyes.

"Bye bye, Harry." Alex waves his little fist at him.

"Bye Harry, behave." Zayn winks at them.

Harry takes Louis' hand; making him nervous. He walks him to his car and opens the door for him. Louis blushes for the time billion that this night; when he's sit and buckle up when Harry closes the door and walk to the driver seat. Louis follows him with his gaze until he get in the car.

"So you tell me where are we going?" Louis asks with a big smile on his lip; if he's being honest the smile hasn't disappear all night long.

"Oranjee." Harry says in a French accent.

"The what?" Louis asks confused.

"Oranjee," Harry repeats again. "It's a French restaurant down town."

"Can't wait," Louis says excited.

When Louis and Harry get to the restaurant's parking lot Louis looks at the place surprised.

"Isn't this too expensive?" Louis whispers.

"I don't know what are you talking about." Harry shrugs.

"Let's get out of here before they want to charge us for the air we're breathing," Louis says; looking around him.

"Louis," Harry laughs at him. "It's okay, I can afford it."

"You're crazy." Louis says as he unbuckles himself.

Harry parks the car and Louis is abut to get out when Harry stops him. He gets out of the car and walk to the passenger seat to open Louis' door.

"What a gentlemen," Louis teases.

"Right this way."

Harry leads him through a light up candle path that take them to the from door of the fancy restaurant. Louis is amazed; watching every single detail of the restaurant. The ceiling is decorate with what it looks like white Christmas lights (but they're not); the square tables are a few inches separate from each other and the people seating there seem to be having a good time. Until now Louis understands why Harry asked him to dress up for the date.

"Name please," A smiley girl asks in the front desk.

"Styles, table for two." Harry smiles at her and she looks for his name.

"Oh here," She smiles at them again, she gets two menus and lead the way. "Follow me this way."

The young girl takes them to a really private area on the back of the restaurant, to a square table with a small bouquet of daisy flowers ans two small white lighted up candles. Harry pulls the chair out for Louis; he waits for him to seat to push the chair. After that Harry seat on the chair in front of Louis'; the young lady smiles at them fondly.

"I still think this is way too fancy," Louis whispers; trying to keep it down so the young lady.

"Shh! She's there." Harry says pointing at the young lady who only laughs at them.

"My name is Craig and I''l be your waitress." A middle age man says; as he takes the menus from the young lady's hands who smiles at them to make her way back to the front desk.

"Would you like to see the menu or the Chef's choice?"

"The chef's choice sounds good," Harry says; knowing that if Louis sees the prices he would freak out.

"Okay," The waitress smiles at them. "Champagne?"

"Yes please," Harry answers again.

The waitress fill their glasses half way with bubbly champagne and leaves to place their order.

"Are you kidding me Styles?" Louis whispers, "The chef's choice? What about if it's something really nasty?"

"It won't believe me," Harry smiles; drinking a sip of his champagne. "Look around you, do you think the chef's choice is going to be something bad?"

"Not helping," Louis rolls his eyes as he takes his glass; being careful not to drop it or something, he takes a sip of champagne and smile. "This is amazing."

"So will be the food." Harry smiles.

"Okay, but this's still expensive." Louis adds with a smile from ear to ear.

They wait for their food for 15 minutes; the waitress brings them creamed onion gratin which sounds bad but it takes so delicious (according to Harry and Louis).

"This is delicious," Louis moans to the delicious taste on his mouth.

"I told you," Harry says as he gets another full spoon of creamed onion gratin.

"I can get use to this," Louis smiles as he takes a sip of his champagne.

They spend the rest of the date eating their delicious meal and talking about anything. When dessert comes around Harry orders raspberry brûlée. In the middle of dessert Harry puts his hand on top of Louis who smiles at him fondly.

"I'm falling in love with you, Louis Tomlinson." Harry says trying to get his voice to stop shaking; he feels like he heart can come out of his chest because of how fast is beating. "No, let me say that again." He pauses, "I'm walking into love with you with my eyes wide open." He kisses the top of his hand. "I'm choosing to take every step along the way by your side if that's what you want me to do." He smiles at him. "Meeting you was fate, but we're only fated to do the things that we would choose to do anyway and I'd choose you." He takes a deep breath. "In a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." He looks at him with so much love.

"Harry," Is the only word that can come out of Louis' mouth. He wants to say so many things; he wants to let him know he's in love with him too but for some reason his mouth isn't putting the worlds together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys!!!!!!**
> 
> Well that was a fucking long chapter xD As you can see I start writing Larry and you're going to regret asking me to write about Larry because from now on is going to have so much **_fluffiness_ ** you will throw up rainbows xD Hope you like how I'm writing their date so far :D I wasn't planing to write anything about George or his family but Rachel just gave me an idea to write about Louis telling George's family what he did to him so yeah I'm adding that to somewhere in the future chapters :D
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You also can read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want (I'd appreciate it) :D
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) ** if you want!  
> 
> [Louis](https://31.media.tumblr.com/ccd1426e708bb221e6eb9f0f0c7d8fee/tumblr_nhws4kGPUq1u3p75uo1_500.jpg) &[ Harry's](https://31.media.tumblr.com/6c71f6969407ae6d083f8a4bf8cfa849/tumblr_nhwseiZ4pe1u3p75uo1_400.jpg) date look ;)
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,                   
> 
>      -A
> 
>    
>  **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	26. Chapter 26

"Harry," Is the only word that can come out of Louis' mouth. He wants to say so many things; he wants to let him know he's in love with him too but for some reason his mouth isn't putting the worlds together.

"It's-s okay if you don't feel the same," Harry says after seeing that Louis isn't adding anything to their conversation.

"No," Louis smiles nervously. "I do feel the same; but I don't know how to put it in words." He pauses for a moment. "Everything you just said was beautiful and excuse me but I don't really know how to express my feels with those words."

"You don't have to say it like I said it." Harry kisses his hand again. "Just tell me you feel the same and it'll be enough."

"I feel the same." Louis whispers like if Harry is the only one meant to hear it. "I fell for you like when you fell asleep; slowly and all at once."

"That's everything I needed to know." Harry says; caressing his hand.

"Why didn't I met you when I was 18?" Louis asks him as he notices how Harry looks at him; Louis knows Zayn was right when he told him that Harry always looked at him like if he was god himself.

"Because if you did you wouldn't have Alex," Harry tries to come with an answer. "And because I was 13 back then."

"No, I mean if we had met when I was 18 and you were 13, I had waited for you to turn at least 16 to take advantage of you." Louis giggles; making Harry's heart swell in adoration.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Louis smiles at him. "Why do we choose to love people who treat us like shit?" His facial expression change to a serious one.

"Because we accept the love we think we deserve," Harry smiles at him weakly. "But that doesn't mean that's the love we actually deserve; we accept them because maybe that's the only love we know."

"I'm still asking myself why didn't I met you when I was 18," Louis whispers again.

"I wasn't this cheesy when I was 13," Harry smiles.

"But I bet I would have fall in love with you."

"Why are you so sure about it?"

"Because like you just said we're only fated to do the things that we would choose to do and I know if I had met you before I met George I'd choose you."

"And you say I'm the cheesy one," Harry says; kissing his hand for the billion time on this night.

"Whatever," Louis giggles.

"Mmm ..." Harry hums into Louis' hand. "Have you talk to Zayn or Alex about us?"

"Zayn," Louis says in a barely audible whisper. "He ... Mmm, I don't really have to tell him about us."

Harry feels shiver running down his spine when he says Louis saying us.

"Oh," Harry smiles. "And Alex?"

"Zayn said he googled how to tell a child about a new partner and he said you have to introduce your partner as a friend first and all those type of staff."

"Oh," Harry says in a surprised tone.

"Zayn also asked me .." Louis pauses, "If I was going to let Alex call you daddy."

"And what did you say?" Harry asks curious.

"I said he can if he want," Louis says trying to keep his voice steady. "Only if you want as well."

"I always wanted kids," Harry says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Your _own_ kids," Louis whispers.

"Doesn't really matter," Harry shrugs. "Whether they're mine or adopted, I want lots of kids."

"Would you be responsible for a child that's not even your blood and flesh?"

"Yeah," Harry says without hesitation.

"Why?"

"Because family isn't make by blood or flesh; family is make by love."

Once again Louis isn't regretting falling in love with Harry.

_

  
Two weeks after their dinner date Louis, Alex, Baylor and Harry are playing on the park. Since they had the talk about Alex calling Harry daddy both of them had spent more time together. Alex loves Harry and Harry loves Alex so Louis actually thinks there's no reason for them to be hiding anymore.

"Alex," Louis tries to stop him from running to the slide again.

"Papa, play please?" Alex frowns; pointing at the playground.

"I know baby boy, but I have to talk to you; it's important."

Alex sits next to him on the bench and make sure Baylor is laying under his feet.

"Good boy," Louis says; caressing his hair. "Would you like Harry to be part of our family?"

Alex doesn't understand all the words but he does understand Harry, our and family.

"Like uncle Zazu?" He frowns his eyebrows.

"Yes," Louis say but then stops when he realizes Alex sees Zayn as an uncle not as a dad or parent figure. "No, he would be ... my boyfriend."

"boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend," Louis corrects him in a sweet tone.

"What boyfriend mean?"

"Hmm ....." Louis tries hard about this. "Oh!" He snaps his fingers, "Like uncle Zazu and uncle Nanu."

"Kisses in the mouth?"

"Yes," Louis whispers; feeling how his cheek are getting red.

" _New_ daddy?"

"If you want him to be," Louis smiles at him.

"I do not want." Alex says; shaking his head.

"You don't want Harry to be part of our family?" Louis asks nervously.

"I found it!" Harry's voice interrupts them; he's shaking Baylor's chew toy which Louis hide under the passenger seat early in the morning so he could send him to look for that and he could talk to Alex before they both talk to him.

"Of course you did," Louis says faking a smile.

"What are you two talking about?" Harry asks; sitting next to Louis.

"You," Louis whispers.

"Me?" Harry asks curious, "Good things, I hope."

"I'm trying." Louis sighs.

"Everything okay, love?" Harry asks in a worried tone.

"Yes, I was just talking to him about us..."

"And?" Harry interrupts him.

"He said I do not want," Louis says; trying to avoid eye contact with Harry.

"Hey little buddy," Harry says to Alex.

"Hi Harry." Alex says with a smile from ear to ear; Harry takes that as a good sign.

"Do you mind if I'm part of your family?"

Alex shakes his head.

"Do you want Harry to be part of your family?" Harry asks.

"Yes," Alex says clapping his little fists.

Louis doesn't understand why Alex said 'I do not want' but he's happy that Alex is letting Harry be part of their small family.

_

  
At the beginning of November Louis received a call he wishes he had never answer. When he saw the private number he just ignored the call,but then they kept calling until he picked up.

"Hello?"

" _Louis?_ " A female voice says at the other end of the phone; needless to say he doesn't really recognize the voice.

"Who's this?"

" _It's Jazmin, George's sister!_ " She says in a not so friendly tone. " _How could you sent George to prison?_ "

"I'm sorry Jazmin but you don't know what was happening in our house, don't you remember he always used to say 'What happens at home stays in home'?"

_"Explain to me then because George just called us asking us to watch over Alex because he's in prison because of you._ "

"He's in prison for things he did himself; I didn't make him beat me every single day." Louis tries to keep himself together. "I didn't told him to kidnap Alex, I didn't told him to sell drugs and most importantly I didn't tell him to beat me until I lost my baby girl .... Now if you excuse me I have lots things to do."

" _We want to keep in touch with Alex ..._ "

"No!" Louis interrupts her; Zayn and Alex look at them confused. "Of course not!"

" _George's his father,_ " Jazmin tries again. " _We're his family._ "

"A father that doesn't have rights over him; a family that he doesn't know, it's been more than a year since the last time he saw you."

" _Look, what George did to you ..._ "

"Is something I'm never getting over; it's something I'll carry with me forever because of him I lost a daughter; _his_ daughter. I don't want to get a restraining order, but if you and your family don't leave us alone I will."

Louis finishes the call and sit down at the dinner table to finish his dinner.

"Who was that?" Zayn asks; trying to figure out what's going on.

"Jazmin Wood."

"Oh," Zayn bits his bottom lip, "What she wants?"

"She wants to keep in touch with him..."

"There's no way ..."

"I know," Louis interrupts him. "I told her that; they can't keep in touch with him. Not after what happened!"

"What the h...."

"Language!"

"What the h is wrong with them?"

"I don't know, but hopefully they'll stay away from us."

"Were you being serious about the restraining order?"

"Yes, I mean if they don't stay away the easy way they will stay away the hard way." Louis shrugs.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks with a confused face.

"Yes baby boy," He takes Alex out of his high chair and sit him on his laps. "As long as you're with me I'm better than okay."

Louis peppers Alex's face with kisses; making him giggle and that's like music to Louis' ear.

"I love you papa." Alex says in between giggles.

"I love you, too baby boy." Louis gives him one final kiss on his forehead.

_

  
When November 27 comes around Louis and Harry are busy in the kitchen making thanksgiving dinner.

"Is this enough food?" Harry asks; looking at the food on the counter.

"Yes, Niall's coming." Louis whispers in Harry's ear.

"Oh," Harry says; remembering that Louis told him Niall eats like a caveman.

"Yeah," Louis giggles.

"You know," Harry starts. "Myfamilywantstomeetyouguys."

"Huh!?"

"My family wants to meet you," Harry says; adding more butter to the homemade smash potatoes.

"Oh, really?" Louis tries to hide the fact that he's nervous as much as Harry.

"Yeah," Harry smiles. "I talk about you way too much."

"That's sweet," Louis smiles. "But do they know I have Alex?"

"Of course," Harry smiles at him. "They won't judge you because of him."

"Oh that's nice." Louis smiles nervously.

"I can tell them you can't for now; they'll understand." Harry adds when he notices how nervous Louis is. "You can meet them on my birthday."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Harry smiles. "You don't even have to meet them if you don't want."

"No," Louis interrupts him. "Of course I want, but I'm not ready just yet."

"It's okay, like I said you can meet them on my birthday." Harry shrugs.

"Aren't you going to their thanksgiving dinner tonight?"

"No, well I have to go change to a better outfit. I'll be with them for an hour or so and then I'm coming back; if you want me to."

"Of course I want you to," Louis kisses his lips gently.

"Hmm, what was that for?"

"You have something on your lips." Louis lies.

"Really? What was it?" Harry asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Hmm ... butter."

"Come here you filthy liar," Harry says wrapping his arms around Louis' body. "Kiss me again."

"Of course," Louis says before putting his lips back on Harry's lips.

When Zayn, Alex and Baylor come back home Harry and Louis already have dinner ready. Alex runs to where Louis and Harry are; Louis picks him up.

"Hey baby boy," Louis kisses his cheeks. "Did you have fun at the park?"

"Yes!" Alex says bouncing in Louis' arms, "Uncle Zazu play me."

"He did," Louis keeps smiling at him.

"Yes," He claps his little fists together.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Zayn asks to Harry. "Niall is coming; he wants to meet you."

"Me?" Harry asks confused.

"Yeah," Zayn smiles at him. "He wants to meet Louis' boyfriend."

"Oh!" Harry smiles; "I just need to change to a better outfit so I'll be back in two hours."

"And you say I take forever to get ready," Zayn whispers to Louis.

"He's having thanksgiving dinner with his family and then he's coming here." Louis explains. "Go, it's getting late."

"I'll see you soon," Harry gives Louis a small kiss on the lips. "Bye little guy," He kisses Alex's forehead.

"Bye bye Harry." Alex waves his little fist.

"Bye Harry," Louis says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Bye Zayn," Harry adds.

"Later," Zayn smirks at them.

Louis walks Harry to the door; he wants to walk him to the car but Harry tells him is too cold outside. They kiss again on the door but it's a small kiss since Alex's still in Louis' arms and Zayn is there looking at them like a hawk.

_

  
When Harry comes back to Zayn's flat is already 7 pm. He founds a hyper Alex, a tired Baylor, a nervous Zayn, a hungry Niall and a happy Louis.

"Hi beautiful," Harry says to Louis as soon as he opens the door; making Louis blush.

"Hi-i," Louis tries to swallow the knot on his throat.

"Hope you don't mind I got you this." Harry says; giving Louis a a bouquet of peach and yellow roses.

"Of course not," Louis smiles sweetly. "What does the yellow roses mean?"

"Giving yellow roses can tell someone the joy they bring you and the friendship but in out case relationship we share." Harry smiles.

"That's beautiful Harry," Louis giggles.

"Hmm ... If you don't mind my boyfriend over there is starving so can we have dinner already?" Zayn interrupts them.

"Of course," Harry walks to the dinner table. "Hi, I'm Harry Louis' ..."

"Louis' cheesy boyfriend." Zayn says as he gets the plates.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Niall." Niall says in a Irish accent.

"Nice to meet you Niall," Harry smiles.

All of them but Alex helps to put up the table. Louis gets the smash potatoes as Harry gets the salad and the wine. Zayn puts the roasted chicken and green beans on the plates with Niall places them on the table. Alex is waiting for them on his high chair; Louis puts a plate with roasted chicken for him and smash potatoes. Zayn puts the the garlic bread in the middle of the table; all of them sit down to finally have dinner.

"This smells delicious," Niall says; rubbing his hands together.

"Harry and Louis did all this." Zayn says as he gets one garlic bread.

"Hmmm..." Niall moans to the delicious taste on his mouth. "This is heavenly good."

"Thank you," Harry and Louis whispers at the same time.

They have thanksgiving dinner; talking about everything and anything; saying why they're thankful for. And let just say that a few tears come out along with lots of cuddles and promises.

On December 1st Zayn takes Alex to the store to buy Christmas decoration for their flat. Alex loves Christmas; he loves the lights, the presents, the cuddles, he's in love with everything related to Christmas.

"The Christmas tree ..."

"Big!" Alex says; putting his arms in the air.

"Be careful!" Zayn says; making sure his shopping cart seat belt is secure. "Your Papa will kill me if something happens to you."

"Sorry." Alex says; making his best pout.

"It's okay, just make sure to seat still."

20 minutes later Zayn is putting everything in his trunk; he buckles Alex on the back seat and drives home. When he's on the parking lots he calls Louis to come down and help him.

"I need your help." Zayn says as he unbuckles Alex.

" _We're coming out...._ "

"We?" Zayn smirks.

" _Oh shut up, we're going down right now._ "

Zayn carries Alex on his arms and walks to his flat.

"Where you think you're going?" Louis asks to Zayn who just walk inside with Alex in his arms.

"We did the shopping, it's your turn to do something."

Louis and Harry get all the bags and take them to the flat. Harry comes back for the Christmas tree. As soon as he goes inside the flat Alex asks him to put it up.

"Tree up please." Alex says making grabby hands to Harry.

"Would you help me?"

"Yes," Alex says bouncing on Zayn's arms. "Uncle Zazu down please."

"Do you want to start with the tree?" Harry asks as he opens the box.

"Yes, I want lots lights."

"We're putting lots of lights," Harry smiles.

Harry and Alex start building up the Christmas tree; Zayn and Louis start doing hot chocolate to keep themselves warm. Zayn, Louis and Harry move the fish tank from the corner so they can put the Christmas tree there. While Harry and Alex build the second part of the tree as Louis and Zayn put the lights up. They stop to drink hot chocolate and to give their opinion on how the Christmas decoration is coming out.

"It looks nice," Louis says looking around.

"It's not done yet but it's coming along." Zayn drinks a sip of his hot chocolate.

"You look so beautiful in this light," Harry whispers into Louis' ear. "Your silhouette over me, the way it brings out the blue in your eyes is the Tenerife Sea."

"Are you quoting Ed Sheeran to me?" Louis giggles into Harry's chest.

"Maybe," Harry blushes.

"How do you know I love Ed Sheeran?" Louis asks to Harry but looking at Zayn; he knows Zayn is the only one who could tell him that information.

"Who doesn't love Ed Sheeran?" Harry answers with a question. "He's just .... incredible; everybody loves him."

"It's because he's ginger." They hear Zayn's voice coming from behind them.

They all laugh at Zayn's joke.

"He's amazing though." Zayn admits.

"Star." Alex says; pointing at the top of the tree.

"The tree isn't finish yet but when we're done you can put the star on." Harry tells him.

"And you going to lift him," Louis adds as he wraps his arms around Harry's waist.

"Stop being so cheesy with each other," Zayn fakes a gag.

Louis kisses Harry's lips gently.

"You two are disgusting." Zayn rolls his eyes.

Harry and Louis laughs at him; Zayn knows they're not laughing to be mean. They keep building the tree and when they're done Harry lifts Alex so he can place the star on top of it. He also helps him to turn on the lights. Alex looks at the tree amazed; loving how the color of the light gives life to the tree.

"Handsome!" Alex says; clapping his fists.

Harry looks at Louis confused.

"Handsome," Louis smiles at him. "But for this kind of things," He says pointing at the tree from top to bottom. "You can use words like beautiful."

"Beautiful." Alex tries to repeat Louis' word.

"Mr. Alexander Tomlinson," Louis says as he gets Alex from Harry's arms. "It's time to go night night."

"Night night?" Alex does his best puppy eyes.

"Yes and those puppy eyes won't work." Louis smiles, "Come on, Miss. Baylor time to go night night for you as well."

Baylor follows Louis and Alex into the room. Zayn and Harry stay at the family room.

"Are you doing something for Louis' birthday?" Zayn asks as he sits next to Harry.

"Hmm ... I don't know yet." Harry says nervous.

"You can go on a holiday with him," Zayn suggests. "Just you and him."

"But Alex..."

"Can stay with me and my family; we're going to Bradford for Christmas." Zayn interrupts him. "You can take him on holiday from the 26th to the 28th and if you want you can stay with us for new years; we're also spending it at Bradford."

"I'll think about it." Harry smiles at him.

Zayn's words are hunting Harry's mind; he really wants to give Louis a surprise for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People (:**
> 
> I know the UK _doesn't_ celebrate thanksgiving because it's an _American_  holiday but I want Louis, Harry, Alex and Zayn to spend more days as a family so that's why I added the thanksgiving holiday ^.^ I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy how domestic and fluffy _HarryandLouis_ are acting with each others. Louis' birthday is coming soon (In the story) and like Harry said he has a surprise for Louis ;) 
> 
> **Than you, thank you,thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you so fucking much for the 320 kudos the 10k hits (reads) and the comments!!!!! This is so crazy!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** ) :D
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,                       
> 
>     -A
> 
>    
>  **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	27. Chapter 27

Harry helps Louis to buy Christmas presents for Alex, Zayn and Niall. He will secretly buy a present for Harry as well.

"What about this?" Louis asks; showing him a Christmas jumper.

"I love the color, but ..."

"I know," Louis giggles. "Too much Christmas spirit."

"Hm-huh!" Harry smiles at him, "If you want a Christmas jumper but not too much you just can get a dark red jumper."

"Like this?" Louis asks; showing him a dark red jumper.

"That's perfect!" Harry says with a big smile on his face.

"So would you wear this jumper?" Louis keeps asking; wanting to know if he already find Harry's Christmas present.

"Yes," Harry nods. "Better than the last one you showed me."

"Okay," Louis says as he gets a jumper two size bigger than the one on his hands.

"Why so big?" Harry asks curious.

"I like them like that." Louis lies; smiling nervously. He picks up another jumper and show it to him. "Do you think Zayn will like this?"

"Yeah, it's a nice jumper."

"And this one for Niall?" Louis shows him another jumper.

"Are you going to give all of them jumpers?" Harry asks curious.

"Yeah?" Louis frowns, "No, but what else can I give to them?"

"Gloves? Coats? Cologne? I don't know." Harry shrugs.

"A leather jacket." Louis snaps his finger.

"Yes," Harry nods. "He'll love that."

When they finish doing their Christmas shopping Harry invites Louis to eat at the mall food court. Harry orders Japaneses food for both of them while Louis waits for him on the table with all their bags.

"What are you buying for Gemma?" Louis asks when Harry is placing a tariyaki chicken plate in front of him.

"Hmm ... I'll give her a gift card for Bleach London, she's changing her hair color all the time so that will be an awesome gift."

"The first time I saw her she had pink hair, then she had a grayish/purplish color." Louis adds with a warm smile.

"Oh yeah, those are her favorite." Harry smiles, "She loves changing her hair color."

"She looks nice as well," Louis comments.

"She does but I think she'll ruin her hair with all the bleach and staff they use." Harry says as he sits in front of Louis. "How's school?"

"Tiring," Louis sighs. "One of this days I'll fall asleep in class."

"How come?" Harry asks curious.

"It's hard to do classes online and on campus at the same time and beside that I have to take care of Alex and then there's work." Louis explains.

"And how's that going?" Harry asks; talking about the job.

"It's good," Louis sighs again as he puts rice and chicken on his fork. "It's not a big thing but I can get money to pay rent, food and other things. Zayn doesn't want me to give him rent sometimes but I know it's hard for him to pay by himself."

"I bet it is," Harry gives him a weak smile.

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "But how's school for you?"

"Boring," Harry laughs. "Sometimes I regret taking engineer but then I'm like it will pay off when I have my engineer degree."

"Exactly," Louis smiles at him fondly.

When they finish having lunch at the mall food court they go to a few more shops since Louis still needs to buy Christmas presents for Zayn's family; which is like his second family.

_

  
On December 22nd Harry says goodbye to Louis, Alex, Zayn and Niall who are going to Bradford for Christmas; Louis' birthday and New Years.

"I'm going to miss you," Harry whispers into Louis' ear.

"I'm going to miss you, too."

"I'm going to miss you three!" Alex says; making grabby hands to Harry.

Harry picks him up and swing him in the air. "Are you going to be a good boy?"

"Yes!" Alex giggles.

"Santa is going to bring you lots of presents."

"Presents!" Alex says; bouncing on Harry's arms.

"Come on Romeo and Juliet we need to go, mum already called me three times to know if we're on our way already." Zayn tries to get Alex from Harry's arms to sit him on the car already.

"I think you guys need to go," Harry says in a sad tone.

"Yes, Zayn won't shut about the drive being 4 hours long." Louis smiles at him.

"It's okay," Harry kisses Louis' soft lips gently.

"I'll call you." Louis whispers into the kiss, "When I get to Bradford."

"I'll be waiting." Harry kisses him again.

"Oh come on! You will see him soon!" Zayn screams but he covers his mouth.

"In a week," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Come on! Mum's calling me again!" Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Bye," Louis kisses Harry this time.

"Bye." Harry goes to Alex to say bye. "Be a good boy, okay?"

"Yes," Alex nods, caressing Baylor who's next to him.

"Bye bye," Harry smiles.

"Bye bye," Alex waves his fist.

"Bye Zayn, bye Niall." Harry says to Zayn and Niall who are at the driver and passenger seat.

"Bye love." Harry says to Louis.

Louis blows him a kiss. Zayn starts to drive; making Louis to roll his eyes at him.

"Do you want to draw?" Louis asks to Alex who's still caressing Baylor's hair.

"Yes, please." Alex nods.

"Okay," Louis says taking out the colored pencils a white paper. "Here, knock yourself out."

Alex takes the colored pencil and start drawing circles and lines. Louis pays attention to every single move he makes. He sees him changing color as he pocks his tongue out in concentration. Louis smiles at him.

"What are you drawing?" Louis asks' trying to figure out what his baby is doing.

"It's us." Alex smiles, "Me and you and Baylor." He says pointing at the doodles on his paper.

"That's beautiful." Louis smiles at him.

"Are you drawing uncle Zazu?"

"Yes, here." He says as he starts drawing Zayn's head.

  
_

  
After long 4 hour of driving to Zayn and Louis' hometown they get there. Zayn is tired but excited to see his family. Niall is happy to see Zayn's family again; they were really nice when he met them last year. Louis is happy and sad at the same time. He's happy to see Trisha, Yaser and the girls again but he's sad because he knows he's so close but so far away from his own family. He wants to go to his old house and say hi to his mum, to the girls.

"You can go, you know." Zayn's voice pulls him out of his train of thoughts.

"I can't," Louis sighs. "And you know that."

"Just because he told you to stay away from them doesn't mean you have to." Zayn rubs his back, "They're your family Lou."

"She let him kick me out of the house," He says with glassy eyes; remembering the night Mark throw all his belongings to the street. "She didn't stop him."

"I know," Zayn whispers; wrapping his arms tighter around him. "But you know, the girls always ask to my sisters about you." Zayn confesses; hoping Louis won't get mad. "They miss you Louis, they love you and it's not their fault that Mark forbidden them to see you."

"I miss them too," Louis sobs. "I bet they're all grown up."

"They are." Zayn smiles. "They are twins are 15, Fizzy is 18 and Lottie ..."

"Is 21," Louis whispers.

"Yeah, she's in college; wanting to go to uni next year and Fizzy is barely starting college and the twins are doing their secondary education." Zayn says with a big smile on his face.

"That's good," Louis gives him a weak smile. "Alex is going to school next year." Louis sighs, "He's growing up so fast."

"That's the circle of life."

"I know but it's happening so fast," Louis takes a deep breath. "It feels like if it was yesterday when I was pregnant with him."

"Papa!" Alex screams as he's being chase by Baylor and Safaa.

"Alex!" Louis picks him up in his arms.

"Baylor and Safaa are chasing me." He explains; making his best puppy eyes.

"She just want to play," Safaa says pointing at Baylor.

"Come on love," Louis says in a sweet tone. "Go play with Safaa and Baylor."

Louis puts him on his feet and Safaa holds his hand to go back inside the house.

"So are you going to visit them?" Zayn brings back the conversation about his sisters.

"Tomorrow,"

"If you want I can tell Jay I'm taking them for ice cream or something and you can take them to eat." Zayn suggests.

"Okay," Louis smiles at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Zayn hugs him. "Let's go inside."

When they go inside Trisha gives them hot chocolate; she's amazed by how big Alex is. Louis wants to cry again; he knows his baby isn't a baby anymore. He's a big boy and that scares him a little.

"So," Trisha says; getting everybody's attention. "When are you going to give me a grand kid?"

Zayn almost chokes and Niall burst into laughter.

"Trisha," Louis tries to say without laugh.

"Mum!" Zayn say after a few seconds, "So far you're only having Alex."

"You're 25 Zayn for god's sake, it's time you give your mama a grand kid." Trisha smiles.

"Sorry mum," Zayn looks at her smiling. "You'll have to wait for a few more years."

"Not really," Safaa says, but then she covers her mouth when she realizes what she just say. Let's just say the Maliks aren't good at keeping secrets.

"What are you talking about Safaa?" Yaser asks in a serious tone.

"Huummm," She hums. "I can't tell you yet."

"Why not? Are you pregnant!? Safaa Malik ..."

"No dad!" Safaa interrupts him.

"So who is?" Yaser keeps asking.

"It's not my place to tell you," Safaa shrugs.

"Safaa Marie Malik ...."

"I'm pregnant!" Doniya says, rolling his eyes. "I was planning to wait until Christmas to tell you guys."

"Oh Darling!" Trisha cuddles her tight. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Ken and I wanted to tell all of you on Christmas," She smiles.

"But how Safaa knows?"

"When she visit me last week my morning sickness were really bad and I had to tell her." Doniya explains; giving Safaa a big cuddle.

"I'm sorry," Safaa whispers.

"It's okay." Doniya smiles at her.

After that everything is laughs, smiles and voting who wants a girl and who wants a boy in the Malik house.

_

  
On the 23rd Zayn wakes up early in the morning and calls Jay to let the girls go out with him and his family. Jay knows they're going to see Louis and she's okay with it. She never wanted to stop talking to Louis but Mark was and still the man of the house so he decides who stays and who leaves. She never had the courage to stand to him so she just let Louis leave. She wants to talk to Louis and tell him how sorry she is but she can't. She can't just show up on his son's life like if nothing happened; she knows Louis and she knows she will keep hurting him if she ever decides to talk to him and then leave. She doesn't stop the girls to see him though; she knows they'll leave in a few years to make their own life and that includes going to London for a better chance.

"Hi Zayn." Lottie says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey Lottie," Zayn smiles back. "Where are the twins and Fizzy?"

"They're coming," Lottie says looking at the house. "They're saying bye to mum."

"Oh," Zayn smiles.

When Fizzy and the twins get in the car Zayn smiles at them. The twins smile back but Fizzy gives him a half smile.

"We're going to see Louis, right?" Daysi asks excited.

"Yes love," Zayn smiles at through the rear mirror.

"I'm excited!" Daysi squeals.

"He's excited to see you guys, too." Zayn smiles, "And you're meeting somebody special today."

"Who!?" The four girls say at the same time.

"You'll see." Zayn smirks; leaving them curious about who they're going to meet that's special.

20 minutes later Zayn parks in the parking lots of Vince's pizzeria; it's their favorite.

"There's Louis!" Phoebe screams when he sees Louis.

The four girls run to him and cuddle him; a few tears make their way down on their cheeks but it can be acceptable since they haven't seem him in 5 years.

"Louis," Daisy sobs; cuddling him tighter.

"Look at you," Louis wipes the tear off. "You two were this height when I left." He says pointing at the twins. "And you two are so grown up." He cuddles Fizzy and Lottie again.

"Papa?" Alex says; getting everybody's attention.

Phoebe and Daisy look at him curious; while Lottie and Fizzy smile at him fondly.

"Come here," Louis says to Alex and he does. "This are my sisters; your aunties Lottie, Fizzy, Phoebe and Daisy." Alex wives his fit, "Girls, this is my son Alex."

"He's so adorable!" Daysi says; caressing Alex's hair.

"Look at his big blue eyes!" Lottie says; picking him up.

"He's so beautiful, Louis." Fizzy says with tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks curious.

"Yes," Fizzy nods. "Can we talk in private after this?"

"Of course," Louis smiles. "But are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be." Fizzy kisses his cheek.

"Well, I guess this is my cue." Zayn's voice interrupts them.

"Thank you for bringing them." Louis gives him a hug.

"You're welcome." Zayn smiles at him. "Call me whenever I need to drop them off again."

"Thank you Zayn!" Daisy says; waving her hand.

"Have fun!" Zayn smiles at them.

"Bye bye uncle Zazu!" Alex waves his fist.

"Bye bye little monster." Zayn gives him a kiss on the forehead.

"Let's sit down," Louis says pointing at the booth. "I ordered already; hope you still love Hawaiian, pepperoni, ham and supreme." He says pointing at each of his sisters who nod.

"How old is he?" Lottie asks.

"Alex, tell auntie Lottie how old are you!" Louis says to his son with a big smile.

"Three!" Alex shows her three of his little fingers.

"Good job!" Louis cheers him up. "He'll be four next year."

"Wow!" Lottie says in a surprised tone. "Why didn't you call us before to tell us about _him_? about _you_?"

"You know why," Louis sighs. "You were the only one big enough to understand what was happening." He looks at Alex and smiles fondly. "He's my life, he's my everything; things can be hard during the day but at night I have him to cuddle me and tell me that everything will be okay."

"Excuse me," Fizzy says and storms to the toilets.

"Is she okay?" Louis asks to Lottie.

"I don't know, she's been like that for a while now and it worries me."

"I know, I haven't been there for five years but I want you guys to know that I'm not going to leave you guys, not this time." Louis smiles at them. "Not matter what they say."

Lottie, Phoebe and Daysi smile at him fondly. Fizzy comes back to the table with red eyes and spit on the corners of her mouth.

"Fizz?" Louis asks worried.

"I'm okay now," Fizzy smiles weakly.

When the pizza and the hot wings come Louis smiles to see his sister having fun again. Lottie is feeding Alex; she hasn't let him out of her sight all afternoon. They talk about school; moving to London, boyfriends, the future. Fizzy smiles weakly when Louis mention the boyfriend subject; Lottie tries to explain to him that Fizzy just broke up with him. The twins tell him how excited and grow up they feel for going to high school; they tell him they're going to go to six form after secondary education and after that their A-levels. Louis is happy to hear that; he swears them he's going to help them as much as he can. Two hours later Louis is kissing his sisters good bye.

"Take care of them okay Lottie?"

"Of course," Lottie nods.

"I need to talk to you in private remember?" Fizzy whispers into his ear.

"Of course,"

"Can Zayn drop the girls off right now?" Fizzy asks.

"Yeah, I'll drop you off later." Louis cuddles her into his side.

"Okay so when do you want me to pick her up?" Zayn asks; pointing at Fizzy.

"I'll ring you."

"Okay," Zayn smiles at them. "Bye."

Zayn drives to the Tomlinson's house; leaving Fizzy, Alex and Louis on the parking lots.

"Do you want to go back inside?" Louis asks in a warm tone.

"Yeah," Fizzy gives him a half smile.

They enter the pizzeria again, they sit in the same booth.

"Okay," Louis tries to start the conversation.

"I'mpregnant," Fizzy says as fast as he can.

Louis stares at her; not judging her or anything. He just stares at her; wondering who was the one who stole her innocence.

"I'm sorry Lou," She sobs. "I... I know..."

"It's okay Fizz," Louis smiles at her; he holds her hands, caressing his skin. "Who's the father?"

Louis feels how Fizzy tenses to the question, she stays quite for a few seconds so Louis asks again.

"Who's the father?" Louis asks in a calm tone.

"I don't know," Fizzy whispers in a barely audible whisper.

"What do you mean yo don't know?" Louis asks; he tries his best to stay calm.

"I went .. I went to this party .... It was college guys and .... I don't know," She pauses to wipe the tears. "I drank something and after that I don't remember anything. The next morning I woke up and my lower part hurt like hell so I went to the doctor." She starts crying again. "She examined me and told me they rape me."

"Oh darling," Louis stands up from his chair and sits next to Fizzy. "I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"It's not your fault," Fizzy sobs in his chest. "If mum were being a mother this had never happened."

Louis doesn't say anything to that, he just can't.

"Does she know?" Louis tries to change the subject.

"No," Fizzy shakes his head.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I wanted to abo..."

"Felicite Tomlinson!" Louis interrupts him. "You're not doing that!"

"Of course I'm not," Fizzy cries again in his chest. "But I was going to, I drank a tea that helps ...." She pauses to blow her noise, "But when I heard you talking about Alex I understood isn't the baby's fault."

"Oh my god Fizz," Louis rubs Fizzy's tummy.

"I went to the toilet to throw up the tea; hoping that it didn't hurt her at all."

"Her?" Louis asks with a big smile.

"Yes," Fizzy nods. "I want a girl but if it's a boy I'll love him the same."

"We will love him the same." Louis corrects her.

"They're going to kick me out when they find out." Fizzy says in between hiccups.

"You're coming to London with me." Louis says without hesitation.

"But school? I don't have money let alone a job," Fizzy protests.

"There are schools and jobs in London." Louis says in a mocking tone.

"What am I going to do without you?" Fizzy says in a whisper.

"You will never know because you'll never be without me." Louis cuddles her tighter.

"Thank you Lou."

"You're welcome little sister." Louis smiles at him.

"What about Alex's dad?" Fizzy asks in a curious tone.

"He's not around so don't worry about it," Louis smiles weakly at him.

"But .. how ... Louis?"

"I'm living with Zayn right now, I know he won't mind and besides I'm almost done with my Interior Design degree so don't worry about it." Louis smiles at her fondly.

"Papa?" Alex says; getting their attention.

"Yes love?"

"Is she okay?" Alex asks; pointing at Fizzy.

"Why don't you ask her?"

"Are you okay? Do you have a hurt spot? I can give you one of my colored band-aid!" Alex says pointing at the nappy bag where Louis keeps his colored band-aid.

"No," Fizzy shakes his head. "I'm okay but thank you."

"Kiss her to make it better." Louis says and Alex does it.

Louis takes him out of the high chair and sit him on his laps. He kisses Fizzy's forehead, left cheek, right cheek and finally the lips.

"It will make it better." He says in a innocent tone.

"Thank you little Alex," Fizzy kisses him.

"It's hard, but it's worthy." Louis adds; talking about having kids.

_

  
On the next day (December 24th) Trisha, Safaa, Doniya, Waliyha, Yaser, Niall, Zayn, Alex, Phoebe, Daysi, Fizzy and Lottie sing happy birthday to a sleepy Louis. Trisha is in the middle; holding a cake with the candle 2 and 6 light up. Louis smiles sleepy at them.

"Come on Papa!" Alex says; bouncing on Zayn's arms. "Blow the lights."

"Candles," Louis corrects him softly. "They're candles."

"Blow the candles!"

Louis blows the candles and everybody claps and congratulate him. Fizzy is the last one to say Happy birthday to him.

"How are you?" Louis whispers.

"I'm better, thank you." She smiles, "And you?"

"Old!" Louis sighs.

Everybody laughs when Louis says that; Fizzy smiles at him. They eat chocolate chip pancakes and orange juice. After that they watch Christmas movies while Trisha and the girls help her to make Christmas Eve (Louis' birthday) Dinner. They have dinner; the girls and Trisha give Louis birthday presents. Louis' sisters stay at Trisha's house; she tells them is already and that she will call their mum to let her know. They don't go to sleep until 2 in the morning.

Louis wakes up to his face being pepper in kisses. He giggles; thinking that is Alex.

"Merry Christmas baby." Louis says; with his eyes still close.

"Merry Christmas love." A raspy voice says; making Louis to open his eyes.

"Harry?" Louis asks in a sleepy tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Happy late birthday," Harry kisses Louis' lips but he tries to move away since he hasn't brush his teeth yet.

"Morning breath,"

"I don't care, give me a kiss!" Harry demands.

"Don't talk to me in that tone!" Louis says in a mocking tone.

"Kiss me you fool," Harry says one more time.

"No," Louis rolls his eyes.

"Hope you haven't unpack yet," Harry says; sitting on the other side of the bed.

"No, why?" Louis asks curios.

"I got you a birthday present, but we will need your luggage." Harry kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Lovely Readers (:**
> 
> Oh dear mother of god; it's been more than a week since the last time I updated.... Sorry :/
> 
> I just want to say that I'm sorry if you think everything in this fiction isn't as _realistic_ as it use to be before Louis left George ( **a few people had point that out** ), but I'm a **_believer_**. I believe things can change for good; I believe that a person who went through an abusive relationship like Louis went through in this fiction can be happy and well I believe that true love is born from hard times. Maybe I'm trying to get Louis and Harry together too soon but I don't see why they can't be together; Louis is in love with Harry (regardless of how hard was for him to accept that since he used to believe he was so in love with George) he's falling in love with him and I'm sorry if you don't see it the way I do. I know it's not realistic but I want to believe that things change for good, I want to believe that people who had go through an abusive relationship can be happy after that. Also I changed a few things on **chapter 24, 25 and 26** since a few of you pointed out it was too soon for Louis and Harry to be together so I write it down again and **1 year** had passed since everything happen. I'm trying to write it as _realistic_ as I can (: Even though I still believe there was not problem with Louis and Harry falling in love in short time after what happened.
> 
> Going back to the chapter; it wasn't going to be so long or about Louis and his family but my mind and two beautiful readers gave me the idea to write about it. Fizzy and Doniya being pregnant wasn't in my plans but I just add because why not {I said Doniya is pregnant just to take the heat off Zayn, but Fizzy's pregnancy has something special to do with the fiction so yeah} xD Hope you guys like it!!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any! :D
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid17)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid17) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Pictures of [Alex](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b18cb8260df6bd99e8a1b0c8ef3ba3d7/tumblr_nim865uK051u3p75uo1_400.jpg), [Louis](http://41.media.tumblr.com/93117ed11ce10f193a2ba7f6ab4a64fa/tumblr_nim880v0Eo1u3p75uo1_400.jpg), [Phoebe & Daisy](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c4dda23c07fa301cfc2ef7cb890f5384/tumblr_nim8bdu8vh1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg), [Fizzy](http://36.media.tumblr.com/1f1724cc51b9e2fdd818898e418377c4/tumblr_nim8djc9Vv1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg) & [Lottie](http://40.media.tumblr.com/8b3f08b07207c7b94334b4de4876f98a/tumblr_nim8fwkLsM1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)!
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
> -A
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	28. Chapter 28

When Louis gets out of the room where he's sleeping with Harry behind him his sisters smile at them. He can see the confusion on Fizzy's face. Trisha and Yaser smile at them; Safaa waves his little hand and her sisters smile.

"Merry Christmas." Louis says in a happy tone.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." Zayn smirks; looking at Harry.

"It's Christmas Zayn for fuck's sake can you not do this today?"

"Language!" Trisha warns him.

"I said god's," Louis lies.

"Hm-huh!" Trisha laughs.

"Guys," Louis says; smiling at his sisters. "This is Harry, Harry this are my sister Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe."

"Hello," Harry says with a dimple smile.

"Hi," Daisy says excited.

"Hey." Lottie says; smiling as well.

"Can I touch your hair?" Phoebe asks; making everybody laugh.

"Of course," Harry laughs.

"Oh god, it's so soft and it's real." She says amazed.

"Hello Harry," Fizzy says in a confused tone.

"Hello Fizzy." Harry keeps the smile on his face.

"Okay," Trisha says with some plates of french toast on her hands. "Let's try to sit on the table to have breakfast.

Almost everybody can sit on the table; Louis and Fizzy get two chairs and sit on the kitchen counter.

"I thought you said he wasn't around," Fizzy whispers.

"He's not Alex's father." Louis whispers back.

"Oh," Fizzy says looking at Harry from head to toe. He sees how incredible he is him with Alex; he has him on his lap and he's feeding him.

The rest of the day they spend it watching films and opening presents. Alex gets excited with every single present he gets from Louis, Harry, uncle Zayn/Niall and the Maliks. Baylor gets some beautiful dresses which Alex tries to put on, but he's doing it the wrong way so it doesn't fit her. Harry helps him out; Fizzy's still amazed by how caring and lovely Harry is with Alex. When dinner comes back they do the same as they did on breakfast. Around 6 Zayn takes the girls back to the Tomlinson house, Louis promises them to see them again for new years.

"Get your staff ready," He whispers to Fizzy.

"So you were serious about London?" Fizzy asks in a confused tone.

"Yes, so get everything ready because we're leaving on the 1st." Louis smiles at him.

"I love you," Fizzy cuddles him tight.

"I love you, too."

When the Tomlinson sisters leave Harry and Louis explain to Alex that they're going on a holiday but he has to stay with uncle Zazu and his family (Harry and Zayn planned everything).

"You going to come back for me?" Alex asks in a worried tone.

"Yes," Louis cuddles him tighter. "We're only going away for a few days if that's okay with you."

"Are you going to bring me a present?"

"If you're a good boy while I'm gone." Louis smiles at him.

"Okay," Alex whispers.

"Okay," Louis whispers his forehead.

Louis puts Alex to sleep; he sings him the night night song. He goes back to the family room where Harry is sleeping on the couch.

"Are you already sleeping?" Louis whispers; trying to be quite.

"No, I just have my eyes close." Harry smiles at him fondly.

"So where are we going tomorrow?"

"I'm not telling you," Harry smirks.

"Come on, tell me." Louis does his best puppy eyes.

"That's not going to work," Harry laughs.

"You're mean," Louis stick his tongue out childish.

"You're childish but I love you," Harry says smile but his smile disappear when he realizes what he just said. "I ... I'm sorry."

Louis looks at him with a confused face, "so you don't love me?"

"Huh?" Harry asks surprised.

"Because I love you too," Louis smiles at him fondly.

"I love you," Harry whispers against his lips; kissing them gently.

"Say it again." Louis whispers; liking the warn feeling in his tummy whenever Harry says those three words.

"I love you, I love you, I love you ..."

"Yeah, yeah you love him; let people sleep!" Zayn's voice comes from the kitchen. "You two are disgusting." He fakes a gag.

Louis flips the middle finger to him; making sure Trisha isn't around.

"Go back to your bed, boyfriends can sleep in the same couch."

"So why Niall sleeping on your bed?" Louis asks with a risen eyebrow.

"He's sleeping on my bed; not the couch." Zayn says in a mocking tone.

"Smart ass!" Louis rolls his eyes at him.

"He's right you should go to sleep; we have three eventful days ahead of us," Harry says; kissing his lips again.

"I'm still here; I don't want to hear about your sex life!" Zayn covers his eyes.

"I'm here too and I definitely don't want to hear about that," Trisha's voice comes from the hallway. 

"Oh my god," Harry covers his blushed face in Louis' chest.

"Don't worry," Louis smiles at him.

"She's there," Harry whispers.

"Yeah, she's a cool mum! Don't worry." He kisses Harry's curls.

"Louis. Room. Now!" Trisha tries to say in a serious tone.

"Nice try mum," Zayn laughs.

"Not but seriously go to your room now," Trisha says. "Or you want Yaser to come and tell you himself?"

"I'm going, I'm going." Louis says; getting up from the couch.

"Good night Louis," Trisha smiles at him. "Good night Harry."

"Good night Trisha," Harry whispers.

"Good night love," Louis whispers into Harry's ear.

"Good night, beautiful." Harry's kisses his thin lips gently.

_

  
The next morning Harry wakes up before Louis so he decides to wake him up like he did the day before. He enters the room where Louis is sleeping with Alex and Baylor; his heart warms when he sees Alex's foot on Louis' face and Louis is still sleeping like if he has nothing on his face. At the other end of the bed Baylor is sleeping laying on her back; showing her belly, she truly looks adorable. He walks to Louis' side and removes Alex's foot from his face. He caresses for a bit before he peppers it with small/sweet kisses. 

"Wake up, sleepy head." Harry says; peppering his face with kisses.

"5 more minutes," Louis begs.

"No, up up up!" Harry is tickling him.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up!" Louis laughs.

"Papa?" Alex sits down in the middle on the bed; rubbing his eyes with his fists.

"Yes, love?"

"You okay?" He keeps rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, but if you want go back to sleep." Louis caresses his hair.

"Okay," Alex lays his head on the pillow and closes his eyes.

"I love you, sunshine." Louis kisses the top of his head.

"5 more minutes," Louis whines; as lays down next to Alex.

"Come on, sleepy head." Harry kisses his lips gently.

"If you keep trying to wake me up like this, I'm never getting up." Louis giggles into the kiss.

"Get up you lazy arse!" Harry whispers on his ear.

"What time are we going ..." Louis stops; realizing he doesn't know where they're going for his birthday. "To whatever we're going?"

"If you want we can leave now, but I thought you would like to leave after lunch so you can spend more time with Alex." Harry says with a smile as he looks at Alex.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Louis smiles softly.

"Okay, so can I stay here for 5 more minutes?" Harry whispers; padding the bed.

"Did you just came here to sleep on my bed?" Louis raise an eyebrow.

"I was cold," Harry says with a pout.

"Come here you silly boy," Louis makes him lay next to him. He cuddles Harry against his chest; trying to be the big spoon.

Harry gets under the covers and cuddles with Louis. Louis loves to have his warm body next to him, but he won't say that out loud. He used to think he was safe with George and everything George did for them (he and Alex) was everything they deserved. Harry changed that, Harry's showing him what a person does for the people that they love, Louis loves how carrying and loving Harry is with Alex. He loves how Harry always tries to make sure that what he does is okay with him. The first time Harry said I love you to him took him by surprised because not even George was so in love with him he told him he loved him in such a sweet, caring, loving tone. Before Harry got under the covers he really wanted to go back to sleep but now that he has his body against his; keeping him warm he just wants to enjoys it.

"Are you even sleeping?" Harry's raspy voice ask.

"No," Louis laughs quietly. "Are you?"

"No," Harry shakes his head; rubbing his hair against Louis' chest. "I'm just enjoying being the little spoon."

"Who would have thought that you, six feet tall, likes to be the little spoon," Louis teases him.

"I love it because you make me feel safe, love." Harry whispers, "I love you."

"I love you, too." Louis whispers and gives him a small kiss. "How can we even fit in this bed?" He asks; trying to look at where Baylor and Alex are.

"We don't," Harry whispers. "Half of my bum is out."

Louis laughs as he tries to move closer to Alex so Harry's bum isn't hanging.

"Do you think he agrees with this?" Harry asks in a serious tone.

"Huh?" Louis asks confused but when he sees Harry looking at Alex he understands. "He knows you're not his father and all but he loves you, you make him happy and he loves anyone who does that."

"Do you think he would agree if we get married?" Harry keeps wondering.

"Are you proposing to me?" Louis asks with a raise eyebrow.

"No," Harry smiles. "At least no yet; whenever I'll do it it will be with candles, flowers and all those ..."

"Cheesy, romantic staff that you like," Louis finishes the sentence for him.

"You like it too," Harry makes a pout.

"If I tell you the true you won't tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"I love it," Louis confesses with a smile from ear to ear.

_

When they're done having lunch Zayn pushes them to leave Bradford already; he knows where Harry is taking Louis so he wants it to happen already.

"Where is he taking me?" Louis asks him.

"Not telling you, mate." Zayn shrugs.

"Come on, Zayn!" Louis whines.

"I just know is going to be cheesy, romantic like he always is so go go go!" Zayn rushes him to the family room where his family is waiting for him to say bye.

"Take good care of Alex and don't forget to ..."

"Feed Baylor," Zayn rolls his eyes. "I know, I know! Safaa's helping me with Baylor and mum's helping me with Alex so don't worry!"

"I'll be calling you every 5 minutes," Louis says; making his way to the family room.

"You can do that but I'm blocking your number so good luck with reaching me or mum," Zayn laughs. "If something happens, I don't think it will but if something happens I will call you, but other than that you're forbidden to call me or my mum!"

"Don't worry Louis," Trisha says. "I'll take good care of Alex."

"Thank you," Louis smiles at them.

"I can't be without him for more than a few hours," Louis says; getting Alex from Harry's arms. "Why do you think he didn't start school this year?"

"Louis William Tomlinson!" Trisha says in a surprised tone, "he needs to go to school already!"

"I know but he doesn't have to go until he turns 5 for year 1."

"Yeah, but year 1 will be easy for him if he goes to early year foundation stage." Trisha tries to talk some sense into him.

"He will start next year," Zayn says. "I'll make sure of it and now go that's getting late."

"Papa is going on a holiday with Harry," Louis says to Alex who only nods. "You're going to stay with uncle Zazu, Nanu, auntie Safaa, Doniya, Waliyha, nana Trisha and pops Yaser okay?" Alex nods again, "be a good boy and I'll bring more presents."

"Presents!" Alex says; bouncing on Louis' arms.

"I love you," Louis whispers; kissing Alex's cheek.

"I love you, too." Alex giggles.

"Come on little monster," Zayn says; making grabby hands.

"Bye bye love," Louis smiles at him.

"Bye bye papa!" Alex waves his little fist at him. "Bye bye Harry!"

"Bye bye little guy," Harry kisses his forehead. "Be a good boy, okay?"

They say their good byes before going into the cab that will take them to the ski resort. Louis doesn't know it yet, but Zayn told Harry that would be a really good present for his birthday. When the cab driver starts driving away Louis cuddles into Harry's side. He wraps his arms around Louis to keep him warm. 10 minutes later Louis feels his phone buzzing on his Jean pocket; he takes it out and sees a message from Zayn. He opens the message and blush all the way to his ears. He looks up to see if Harry is looking at him and for his luck he isn't; he's with his eyes close caressing Louis' hair. Harry saw the message though, but Louis doesn't need to know that. Louis types a response and put the phone back into his Jean pocket.

"Is he serious about that?" Harry asks; trying to keep his voice down.

"Huh?" Louis asks surprised.

"The condoms on your suitcase?"

Louis almost chokes on his own saliva, "Huh ... Yes, I know Zayn and I know he's not kidding about that." Louis whispers.

Harry doesn't say anything after that. Their sex life is not bad, but isn't like they have sex every night either. They had stick to hand jobs and blow jobs; none of them have actually bring up the conversation to move to the next step and Harry's not doing if Louis doesn't want to.

_

An hour and a half later the cab driver is parking in front of the ski resort and Louis hits harry playfully.

"Really?" Louis asks with a big smile on his face.

"Yes," Harry nods happily; he loves to see Louis happy.

"Awesome!" Louis gives him a kiss before he opens the door.

Harry gets out first and helps Louis to get out; he gets his and Louis suitcases and pay the cab driver. Louis wants to help with the luggage but Harry doesn't let him.  
"Let me help you with that!" Louis whines.

"No," Harry shakes his head as he walks to the front desk.

"People are going to think you're my slave or something," Louis whispers as he follows him to the reception desk.

"Don't really care about what people think," Harry shrugs.

"Welcome to Mendip ski resort!" A male voice says in a way too happy tone if you ask Louis. He stares at Harry from head to toe as he bites his bottom lip. Louis wants to snaps his fingers at him but he does what every single person in his right mind would do.

"Love," he whispers as he wraps his arms from behind and leaves a kiss on Harry's neck, the guy coughs awkwardly.

Harry giggles to the gesture as he gives a small kiss to Louis little nose.

"Welcome to Mendip ski resort!" The guy says again without the cheerful tone.

"Hello," Louis smirks.

"Reservation for Styles." Harry says; getting his i.d out.

"Harry Styles?" The guys says Harry's name with such desire.

"Yes, I made a reservation for the couple package," He smiles at Louis.

"Yeah," the guy fakes a smiles. "May I see your i.d please?" Harry gives him his i.d, " yours too, Mr ..."

"Tomlinson," Louis says as he takes out his i.d and handle it to him.

The receptionist types something in the laptop and give them two keys for the room. "Room 385, 3rd floor!"

"Thank you," Harry says as Louis takes his and Harry's i.d and key.

They walk to the elevator, as they hold hands, where another smiley guy says hi to them. He asks them what floor and press the button for the 3rd floor. Louis and Harry don't say anything but Harry knows Louis is dying to say something; he's doing that little cute thing with his bottom lip. When they get to the 3rd floor hallway Louis lets out a loud laugh.

"What?" Harry asks him surprised.

"The front desk guy was flirting with you," Louis rolls his eyes.

"What? Was he?" Harry asks surprised.

"Yes, he was." Louis nods. "Didn't you notice?"

"No," Harry shakes his head. "I was too busy admiring my boyfriend's beauty." He puts Louis closer to him and kiss him.

Louis giggles into the kiss; trying to not make what he's thinking to funny.

"Are you laughing at me?" Harry whispers.

"No," Louis shakes his head. "I just wish that front desk guy could see us right now."

"Oh! So that was why you kiss me when we were down stairs," Harry frowns.

"Yes," Louis whispers. "No, I wanted to kiss you and let him know you're mine."

"You're so childish but I love you!" Harry kisses him again.

"You better!" Louis kisses him back, "BTW I love you, too."

"I'm glad to hear that because I was going to go downstairs to see of the front desk guy ..."

"Don't you dare to finish that." Louis rolls his eyes and walks to the door and open it.

He stop when he sees the rose petals on the floor; making a path to the bed. In the bed there's a happy birthday message make with peach and lavender rose petals. A little bit to the there's a bottle of champagne; the rose path continues to the the bathroom. Louis can't see it yet bur he knows is going to be as romantic as the room. "Harry ..." Louis smiles at him; trying not to cry.

"Happy late birthday love," Harry whispers.

"You're so cheesy sometimes but that's why I love you so much." Louis wraps his arms around him.

"I love you, too." Harry whispers into the kiss.

They walk into the room and Louis' eyes still sparkling and the wrinkles that Harry loves the most are forming around his eyes.

"This is beautiful." Louis whispers.

"Not as beautiful as you." Harry wraps his arms around Louis from behind, he kisses Louis' shoulder line until he gets to his neck.

"So this is where we're going to have birthday sex?" Louis asks in a mocking tone.

"You mean making love," Harry corrects him.

"Sex, love is the same thing." Louis turns around to face him.

"I'm always going to call it making love whenever I do it with you." Harry caresses Louis' cheek.

"You're amazing Harry," Louis whispers. "I don't understand why you waited so long for me."

"I'd wait forever for you." Harry whispers as he gives him a eskimo kiss. "I love you."

"Prove it," Louis says; rubbing his boner on Harry's thigh.

"Ah!" Harry moans; throwing his head back. His hand make his way to Louis' inner thighs. "Lay down on bed for me," Harry whispers. Harry helps Louis to lay down on the bed; he makes sure Louis is comfortable before starting anything. Harry undoes Louis' coat buttons and puts it on the floor. He moves to his Jean; leaving the boxers on. He takes off Louis' long sleeve shirt and throws it at the floor; next to the coat. He stops for a moment; admiring Louis beauty.

"You're beautiful," Harry whispers. "So so beautiful," he runs his hands on Louis' legs.

"Harry," Louis moans; trying to pull him close to him. "Get rid of the clothes."

Harry laughs at him but gets rid of the clothes anyways. He takes everything off but his boxers and lays on top of Louis; rubbing his boner against Louis sinful thighs making him moan.

"Harry," Louis keeps repeating like a prayer.

Harry stops for a moment and kiss Louis tummy; if you ask him he would say his favorite parts of Louis' body are his tummy and thighs, but for now he's only focusing on his tummy. He sucks, licks, bites love bites on it; making Louis cry in pleasure. He kisses his way up to Louis' nipples, he lips before suck one into his mouth as his right hand plays with the other.

"Harry," Louis moans again; trying not to cum so fast.

"Tell me what you want," Harry asks in his sinful raspy voice.

"I want you to come up here and kiss me; kiss me so hard that I'll feel your lips on my lips for days."

Louis really loves when Harry kisses him like that; whenever he thinks about what he and Harry have compare to what he and George had he's 100% that wasn't love. George never made him feel like Harry does, George never made him feel so wanted; so loved. George never say anything to him; he was used to think the sex had to hurt to the point where he couldn't even walk the next day without feeling every single part of his inside being torn apart and that what George gave him was the best thing in the world. Harry and him haven't have sex (or made love like Harry would call it) all the way but he knows the day they decide to do it will be the most beautiful experience of his life. Harry kissing his way to his lips brings him back to this moment. He places his thin, soft lips on his and kiss him gently, tenderly. Gradually the kiss becoming a passionate, lustful kiss. Louis opens his mouth to let Harry's tongue in; they make out for a little bit before Louis is pulling away to mark Harry's neck with love bites. Harry moans to the pain (and pleasure) Louis' love bites are giving him.

"Louis," Harry moans. "Fu.. Fuck." He keeps swearing. Louis sucks harder and Harry literally screams.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks a little be embarrassed.

"Yes," Harry shakes his head. "I'm sorry ... I'm not ... I'm a screamer."

Both of them laugh at Harry's words.

"Come on, let me help you with that." Harry adds; rubbing Louis' boner through his boxers making him moan again. Harry starts by kissing Louis' neck as he rubs his hardness; he keeps rubbing and kissing his way down to Louis' belly. When he's in front of Louis' erected dick he licks his lips before licking the tip which make Louis insane. Harry smiles at Louis' reaction and does it again and again. He takes half into his mouth as his hand work on the other half; Louis is quite big. Harry opens his mouth a little bit more to take more of Louis in him; Louis is literally shaking to Harry's fantastic blow job. Louis intertwines his fingers on Harry's curls; guiding him down slowly (isn't like Harry needs guidance but he doesn't know what else to do with his hands). Harry brings his free hand to rubs Louis' sensible nipples; making him quench in pleasure.

"Harry-y," Louis tries to say. "I'm ... I'm so... Fuck!" He screams when Harry moans on his hard dick; sending shiver from toe to head.

Harry pulls away for a few seconds just to encourage him to cum; which makes the trick because as soon as those words leaves Harry's sinful mouth Louis is coming on his face. Harry helps him out until the last drop of cum has come out. Louis covers half of his face with his forearm; trying to hide his freshly blown face. He's tired and wants to sleep but he remembers Harry hasn't cum yet.

"Come here," Louis says in a barely audible whispers. "Let me take care of you."

"I have a better idea," Harry smirks at him. "In the brochure said that the room has a jacuzzi," Harry sits in between Louis' legs and take his hand to kiss each one of his knuckles. "Do you want to try that out?"

Louis smiles at him fondly as he tries to stand up; they make their way to the bathroom where like Harry said is a big jacuzzi with lighted up candles and a warm bubble bath.

"Did you know about this?" Louis asks; talking about the bubble bath.

"Hm-Hmh," Harry smiles at him; wrapping his arms around him from behind. "I was planning to give you a warm bubble bath but plans changed." Harry smirks; kissing his left shoulder.

"I can use that bubble bath right now," Louis whispers.

"Come in, then." Harry says as he unwraps his arms from Louis' waistline and helps him to get into the warm water. Round 2 and 3 might have happen there but no one needs to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello My Beautiful Readers!!!!**
> 
> Well, that was the most awkward/bad written blow job/smut scene I had ever read/write D: but I tried (I'm not at writing smut!) AND and and they said the "L" word already :,) Please don't tell me is too soon for them to even have blow jobs or say the "L" word because I'm going to go crazy! I hadn't update because of writer block and because of **[this](http://instagram.com/p/yVEtf3IFrE/?modal=true)** and **[this](http://instagram.com/p/yVc3ABIFpG/?modal=true)** xD ( Check the links before you keep reading) So yeah I'm so sorry!!! I hope you guys like the chapter and I just want to say that they're not having sex all the way yet because I don't want them to and because there's something that has to do with the fiction that if I tell you right now I'll be giving you guys a spoiler alert xD 
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I don't bite _{unless your into that ;) haha I sounded like a weirdo but I'm normal, I promise!}_ Also I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)**  and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A
> 
>    
>  **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	29. Chapter 29

Louis and Harry come back to Bradford on the December 29th. Their holiday at the Ski resort was fantastic. They had a lot of bubbles baths; they went skiing, snowboarding and ice skating (in which Harry fell so many time Louis joke about his little bum being flat.) They bought a few gifts on the resort gift shop for Alex, the Maliks and Louis' sisters. Harry and Louis didn't want to leave, those magical moments at the resort will stay with them forever. And maybe Harry made a mental note to himself to plan another holiday but this time Alex would be with them so Louis could be 1000000% happy.

"The holiday was amazing," Louis whispers into Harry's ear. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," Harry smiles at him fondly.

"I loved it."

"Next time we can take Alex and Baylor with us," Harry takes his hand to kiss each of this knuckles.

"Can you imagine those two playing on the snow," Louis says in a excited tone.

"Yes, but what I'm imagining is how hard is going to be to get them out if there and put them to bed," Harry laughs.

"I know," Louis giggles. "I've missed them."

"I know, me too." Harry confesses, "It's weird to be in a place that's so quite."

"It is." Louis smiles at him fondly.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Harry asks curious.

"Because you're beautiful." Louis blushes, "And because I love you."

Harry bites his lips; trying to cover up his smiles. "Did we just quoted fios right now?"

Louis smiles at him; forming those beautiful wrinkles around his eyes that Harry loves the most. "I think we did."

"I love you Louis Tomlinson." Harry whispers into his ear.

"I love you Harry Styles," Louis whispers back.

"We're here!" The cab driver's voice says.

Louis and Harry look around and recognize Trisha's house. Harry opens the door and gets out; immediately he gives Louis his hand to help him out which make him blush. The cab driver gets the luggage out of his trunk and Harry pays him. Louis is already ringing the front door bell when Harry get the luggage and make his way to him. A happy Trisha opens the door for them; she hugs them and let them in.

"Papa!" Louis hears that voice he had missed lots this last three days.

"Alex!" Louis gets him from Zayn's arms. "Let me cuddle you!" He says; squeezing him tight.

"I can not breath!" Alex says; tapping Louis' chest.

"Sorry baby boy but I missed you so much," Louis smiles at him.

"I missed you, too Papa." Alex smiles at him fondly.

"Is there a cuddle for me too?" Harry asks; getting Alex's attention.

"Harry!" He says; bouncing on Louis' arms.

"Hey little guy!" Harry gets him from Louis' arms who makes a pout. "Did you miss me?"

"Yes!" Alex says in cheerful tone.

"Lots?"

"Hm-huh!" Alex nods.

"Hey Zayn." Louis says hi to him.

"Hi Lou," Zayn smiles. "You're still in one piece, that's nice." He chuckles.

"Oh shut up, Zayn!" Louis rolls his eyes. "I need to talk you in private."

"Are you okay?" Zayn asks in a serious tone.

"Yeah," Louis nods. "Just need to talk to you about Fizz."

"Oh," Zayn frowns. "Do you want to talk right now?"

"Let me say hi to all of them and then we can talk." Louis gives him a half smile.

"Okay." Zayn nods.

They say hi to the girls, Yaser and to a excited Baylor who pees on the floor when Louis talks to her in a fondly voice. Trisha starts making lunch; the girls help her out as they talk about Louis and Harry's holiday. They tell them about skiing; ice skating and snowboarding. Harry also gives them the gifts he brought; most of them are mugs or t-shirt with the resort's logo on it. He gives a light brown teddy bear to Alex; Louis told Harry Alex was going to love it and he was right; Alex hasn't let it go since he got it.

"I'm going to talk to Zayn in the room," Louis whispers to Harry's ear. "Can you take care of Alex, please?"

"Of course, you don't even have to ask," Harry smiles at him. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Louis nods. "We'll talk about it later."

"Okay," Harry gives him a small/gently kiss on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Louis smiles at them, then he looks at Zayn and make him a signal for him to follow him to the room where he and Alex are sleeping. They enter the room and Zayn closes the door.

"Everything okay?" Zayn asks as he sits next to Louis on the bed.

"Yes, Hmmm ... but ..." Louis starts. "Fizzy needs to come to London with me."

"Okay?" Zayn says; not sure if that's what he supposes to say. "Is she okay?"

"Yes, well I don't know." Louis sighs, "She's pregnant."

Zayn keeps quite to let him keep talking.

"She went to this party and they drug her ..." Louis stops for a moment, he tries to keep the tears in. Is hard for him to talk about the douchebag who raped his sister. "She was raped and she got pregnant .... She was going to ab ... but for some reason she didn't and she needs to come to London with me before they do ... before they do to her what they did to me."

Zayn cuddles him tight, "It's okay Lou, I know it's hard."

"I'm telling you this because I'm living at your flat ..."

"Our flat," Zayn corrects him.

"And I want to know it's okay with you to take her there." Louis smiles at him, "I'm not leaving her alone, Zayn! I know it's hard to find a job and go to school and on top of that be pregnant."

"I know," Zayn smiles at him. "We can talk to the complex management to see if they have a three bed room flat."

"Or Alex and her can take the room and I'll sleep on the couch ..."

"Or She gets my room and I sleep on the couch." Zayn says.

"You're not doing that." Louis shakes his head.

"You're not doing that either," Zayn puts his arm around his shoulders. "We can make it work."

"I'm going to save as much money as I can so when her child born we can move out of your flat ..."

"Who the hell is kicking you out?" Zayn asks in annoyed tone. "It's our flat, get that into the head of yours!"

"You're so kind, Zayn." Louis smiles at him.

"You too," Zayn gets his arms off his shoulders and rest his head on it instead. "You don't have to help her out but you're doing it."

"It's the least I can do since I couldn't protect ..."

"No!" Zayn interrupts him. "Don't blame yourself for that please!"

"But if I was here ...."

"You would be here if they hadn't kick you out, it wasn't your choice to leave them! They made you leave them so please don't blame yourself for that, okay?" Zayn says to him; he knows Louis would blame himself for it for the rest of his life if somebody doesn't tell him it's not his fault.

"Thank you Zayn." Louis wraps his arms around him.

"You're welcome Lou," He wraps his arms around him as well. "I think we should go back before ..."

"Yeah," Louis smiles. "Let's go!"

_

  
On December 30th Harry tells Louis he has to go back to London. Louis really wants to spent New Years Eve with him but he also understand that Harry has a family of his own and he has to be with them as well.

"Are you leaving today?" Louis asks as he sits on the bench; they're currently at the park. Safaa, Alex and Baylor are playing on the monkey bars.

"Or tomorrow morning." Harry whispers; interlacing their fingers.

"It's better if you leave today ..."

"You don't want to see me anymore?" Harry asks; putting his hand over his chest, pretending to be hurt by Louis' words.

"No," Louis shakes his head. "I'm just saying so you won't be tired tomorrow and you can enjoy New Years Eve."

"How thoughtful," Harry gives him a little kiss on the lips.

"I know," Louis laughs. "But I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you more," Harry says; taking their interlace hand and kissing each of Louis' knuckles.

"I'm going to see you on the 2nd, okay?" Louis whispers.

"Okay." Harry chuckles, "We need to stop quoting fitos or I'm going to start calling you Hazel Grace."

"Why do you have to be Gus?" Louis frowns.

"Do you want to be Gus?" Harry asks, "You can be Gus if you want."

"Just promise me you're not dying or something."

"I'm not dying Louis," Harry chuckles.

"Promise?" Louis asks with a pouty face.

"I promise," Harry kisses the top of his head.

"Papa! Harry! Come play with me please!" Alex says from the top of the slide.

"Alexander Tomlinson! Be careful!" Louis jumps off the bench and make his way to him; Harry follows him.

An hour later Louis and Harry are in the car with a thirsty Baylor, a tired Alex and an exhausted Safaa. They get to Trisha's house who is getting everything ready for New Years Eve dinner. She planning to cook a big/fancy dinner since the Tomlinson sister and his whole family is coming.

"When are the girls coming?" Trisha asks to Louis when he comes in to say hi to her.

"Until tomorrow I think," Louis smiles. "Zayn is going to pick them up."

"Oh, that's good." She smiles at him.

"Yes," Louis smiles too. "I've missed them."

"They missed you, too." Trisha puts the spoon down and look at him. "The twins always asked Safaa for you, we never talked to them about Alex since it wasn't out place to do it but .."

"I know, thank you for letting them know I was okay."

"You're welcome," Trisha smiles at him.

After dinner Harry and Louis are saying their goodbyes on the front door.

"Drive safe and call me when you get to London." Louis kisses him gently.

"I will," Harry wraps his arms around him tighter. "Kiss me."

Louis doesn't need to be told twice; he places his lips on Harry's lips and kiss him gently. Their lips moves in sync; like they know exactly how to work together. Louis strokes Harry's curls; loving the feeling on this fingertips. Harry moans to the sensation and if they don't stop soon he will have a problem in between his thighs.

"Don't do this to me," Harry whispers into the kiss. "You're making me miss you already."

"I'm already missing you, too." Louis smiles.

"I want to spend new years with you." Harry strokes the top of his hand with his thumb.

"Me too, but you have to go home with your family."

"I know..." Harry gives him a half smile. "It would be nice to spend it with you and them."

"Yes, it'd be nice." Louis smiles.

"I'm not saying this to pressure you to meet them or anything."

"I know," Louis kisses him again.

"Come on Juliet!" Zayn's voice comes from inside the house. "Romeo needs to go now or he'll be driving in the middle of the night!"

"I swear I'll kill him if he calls us Romeo and Juliet again." Louis rolls his eyes.

"It's okay," Harry smirks. "Romeo loved Juliet as much as I love you."

"Yeah and his stupidity kill both of them." Louis points out.

"Sometimes you're make stupid things when you're in love," Harry whispers. "And the first one is to fall in love."

"I don't know," Louis shrugs.

"I love you," Harry whispers.

"I love you, too." Harry kisses him again.

"Did you hear me Ro..."

"Don't you dare to say that again!" Louis says in an annoyed tone.

"Okay, Okay!" Zayn raises his hands in defense, "But he needs to go."

"I know," Louis smiles at Harry. "I'll see you in 3 days."

"I'll see you in 3 days."

Harry kisses Louis for the last time. He stays outside until Harry's driving away in the already dark streets.

_

  
Harry calls Louis around 12 am; he couldn't sleep until he got that call. They talk for hours about anything and everything. When Louis finally goes to sleep it's already 5 am and Trisha is already getting everything ready for dinner. He goes to sleep for at least 2 hours before Alex wakes up. Louis wakes up until 10 am; he pads the bed to find Alex and Baylor but he finds an empty bed.

"Alex!?" Louis jumps off the bed.

Zayn with Alex in his arms, Trisha and Niall come into the room.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks in a worried tone.

"Yes," He sighs when he sees him. "Come here, let me cuddle you."

"Can't-t breath-h," Alex stutters.

"I'm sorry love." Louis caresses his hair. "Did you have breakfast?"

"Yes," He nods.

"What Nana Trisha gave you."

"Chocolate pancakes!"

"Good," Louis smiles at him fondly.

"It's time to get up and play!" Alex smiles at him; bouncing in the bed.

"You played yesterday," Louis frowns.

"Can we play today please?"

"Just because you're asking in a really nice way." Louis gets off the bed; he puts his shoes on, fix his hair and picks Alex up and put him on his hip.

"Hey Lou." Trisha smiles at him, "There's chocolate pancakes if you want some."

"Thank you, but right now I'm going with Alex and Baylor to the park."

When Louis, Alex and Baylor come back from the park the twins, Lottie and Fizzy are already at Trisha's house. Fizzy has all her things with her.

"She already knows," Fizzy sobs as soon as Louis gets into the house.

Louis comes and cuddles her; she keeps sobbing on his chest. "It's okay Fizz, we'll be okay."

"I'll never understand her," Fizzy whispers. "How can she act like this with her own blood and flesh?"

"I don't know," Louis asks honestly. "But don't you worry about anything I already talk to Zayn and everything is okay. We're going to look for a 3 bedroom flat on our complex."

"Thank you for everything you're doing for us." Fizzy says; rubbing her belly.

"Can we go to London as well?" Daisy asks.

"When you're 18," Louis smiles at her.

"Lottie is 21 but she still here," Phoebe points out.

"It's hard to move to London," Lottie explains, caressing Alex's hair who's sitting on her laps.

"Girls?" Louis says; getting the twins attention. "Can you go with Alex to the room please? I need to talk to Lottie and Fizzy."

"Okay," Both of them says in sync; Phoebe gets Alex and Daisy gets Baylor.

"Why did you stay?" Louis asks; making sure the twins are gone.

"I wasn't going to leave them; they were too young." Lottie whispers.

"I'm sorry," Fizzy whispers.

"It's okay," Lottie smiles at her.

"Does she know?" Louis asks to Fizzy.

"No,"

"Know what?" Lottie asks curious.

They stay quite for a moment and Louis knows it's hard for Fizzy to admit it so he tells Lottie.

"Fizzy's ... pregnant."

"Oh my gosh Fizz!" Lottie cuddles her immediately. "Why didn't you tell me about it? Does Jason know?"

"It's not Jason's." Fizzy says in a barely audible whisper.

"Oh," Lottie keeps quite for a bit. "Who's the father then?"

"I-I don't know-w," Fizzy starts sobbing again. "I went to this party ..."

"Of course," Lottie says with glassy eyes. "That's when you changed," She caresses her hair, "I didn't want to say anything about it because ... but why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't ... I just ..."

"It's okay now," Louis wraps his arms around the both of them. "I'll take care of you."

"And I'll take care of the twins so don't even worry about them." Lottie adds.

"You're two are the best siblings I could ever asks for."

"Everything okay here?" Trisha asks; making them to separate.

"Yes, everything is more than okay." Fizzy says with a big smile.

"That's good," Trisha smiles at them. "You can go and get ready for dinner if you want, I need to take pictures of all of us."

After too many pictures they finally have dinner and Trisha keeps taking more pictures. She tells them those are memories she wants to keep. During dinner they talk about their resolutions/plans for new years. After dinner Trisha serves them hot chocolate as they sit on the family room to watch the telly. Louis calls Harry when 11 pm comes around.

"Hey," Harry says in a happy tone.

"Hi love," Louis giggles. "How's new years' dinner?"

"Good, it would be better if you were here." Harry's voice comes from the other side of the phone.

"Aww," Louis smiles. "I miss you, too."

"I miss you three!" Alex screams; making Harry and Louis chuckle.

"I miss you four!" Harry says and Louis says it out loud so Alex can hear it.

"They're too cute, aren't they?" Lottie asks to Fizzy.

"Yes," Fizzy smiles at them. "And the crazy thing is that he's not Alex's dad but he's so nice to him."

"That's pretty amazing," Lottie adds with a smile.

"No Harry, no!" Louis says in a worried tone.

"But she just want to say hi," Harry says; trying to convince him. "Gemma just want to say hi and she had been bugging me all night; you had talked to her before."

"It's just different; I don't know." Louis shrugs; he hears a loud noise. "Harry?"

"No, It's Gemma! Hi!" A sweet voice comes from the other side of the phone.

"Hi-i," Louis says nervous.

"Give that back!" And another loud noise is hear. "Sorry, she's ... crazy!"

"It's okay," Louis smiles. "I'll have to talk to them one day, right?"

"Yeah," Harry sighs. "She just want to meet you officially."

"I know, I want to meet them too but I'm just nervous." Louis half smiles, even though Harry can't see him.

"It's okay love," Harry says in a sweet tone. "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Less than one minute!" Trisha screams; making everybody to stand up.

"It's almost new years," Louis whispers.

"Yes," Harry whispers back. "I hope next year we can be together."

"Me too."

"10... 9 ... 8... 7... 6 ..." Trisha keeps counting. "3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!"

"Happy new year!" Louis and Harry say to each other at the same time.

"Go say happy new year to your family," Louis says. "While I do the same thing."

Louis says happy new year to everybody and gives them a cuddle. He spends extra time with his sisters; promising them that everything will be okay. He doesn't want to break the hug but he has to say happy new year to the love of his life. He walks to the room where Alex is sleeping; he comes closer to him and kiss his forehead. "Happy new years love." Alex squirms to the feeling of his lips on his forehead Louis but he doesn't wake up.

"I'm going to sleep." Louis whispers to Harry, "I'll have to drive tomorrow."

"You mean today," Harry giggles.

Louis rolls his eyes, "Yes, I'm driving home later today."

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"I love you, too." Louis says as he lays down next to Alex. "I'll call you later okay?"

"I'll be waiting, good night."

"Good night," and with that Louis ends the call and put his phone on the night stand.

_

  
At 2:47 pm Louis, Alex, Fizzy, Zayn and Niall are saying goodbye to the Maliks and Louis' sisters. They have to go during the day so they would be in London at 7 since Louis has to work the next day.

"Don't be strangers!" Trisha says in a shaky voice as he hugs Zayn and Niall. "Come back soon."

"We will, mum." Zayn smiles at him. "And you have to go to London as well for my birthday."

"You guys should stay until then." Trisha smiles at them.

"We can't, Louis has to go to work tomorrow and you know I babysit Alex while he's working."

"Okay but don't be strangers who only comes for birthdays and holidays."

"Of course not, mum." Zayn cuddles her.

Trisha looks at Fizzy and smile,"Good luck baby girl."

"Thank you Trisha."

"And I need you to stop growing!" Trisha says pinching Alex's cheek.

"You and I, Trisha." Louis sighs, "You and I."

"Take care baby boy," Trisha kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too Nana Trisha."

"Take care of yourself," She says to Louis.

"You, too." Louis smiles.

"And don't let him go." Trisha whispers; talking about Harry.

"I'm going to try."

"Come on!" Zayn says; getting everybody's attention. "We need to go or he won't shut up about not sleeping enough."

"If you want I can drive," Niall offers.

"Really?" Louis asks surprised.

"Yes ..." Niall smiles.

"I'll take it because I'm tired and I need to sleep."

They say their goodbyes for the billionth time before getting into the car. Louis buckles Alex and sits next to him. He lays Baylor on his laps and Fizzy sits next to him. Niall is on the driver side and Zayn is on the passenger side.

"You will love London," Louis says to Fizzy; he gives her a warm smile making sure that Fizzy understand that she's not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Lovely Readers!!!!!**
> 
> Well, so I was looking for babies on Google, you know I want to see pictures of babies so I can start planning how many babies are Louis and Harry going to have on this fiction so I found this _beautiful/ gorgeous/ angelic_ baby and **I want one please! Thank you very much!!!** Dear mother of god the baby looks like a Larry's love child!!! I swear to you the baby looks like Harry and Louis make it themselves and I can't wait to write about that!!!! Ugh!!!! I'm going to take this fiction as far as I can and hopefully you guys won't get bored :/ I'm kinda thinking about the ending as well and well I don't know if all of you gonna like it but that's ending is just like the first (option) way I've thought to end fiction but I'll see :D
> 
> Another thing not to be mean or anything ( ** _like you say_** ) there's this person who posts a " _constructive criticism_ " comment on the last few chapters in this fiction, to be honest with you I don't really care what people think about this fiction at all because IT'S A FREACKING FICTION for crying out loud!!! You know who you are and I'm just frustrated so IF YOU DO NOT LIKE HOW I WRITE OR THE FICTION IN GENERAL DO NOT READ IT!!!! GO READ SOMETHING THAT YOU REALLY LIKE AND LEAVE ME AND MY BAD WRITTEN FAN FICTION ALONE, THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!! ***sighs***
> 
> Going back to the chapter I hope you guys like it! And .... and I don't have anything else to say so yeah as always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism (please make sure it's constructive criticism) are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read [**Soulless**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3116228), **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )**
> 
> **Let's be friends on **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b.astriid) ** if you want!  **
> 
> **Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!**
> 
> **Kisses,**
> 
> **-A**
> 
> ****P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D****


	30. Chapter 30

As soon as they get to London Zayn lets Fizz to put his things on his room. He tells her is only for a few days since he's going to ask for a 3 bedroom flat.

"I can't do that," Fizzy says as she sits on the couch.

"You need to rest," Zayn smiles at her. "It's not only you anymore."

Fizzy rubs his small bump; she's not showing that much just yet. She smiles as she imagines how tiny her son/daughter is. She wonders if the baby will look like her or the bastards who raped her. She tries not to think about it; she wants to love her baby with everything she can, she wants her baby to believe that he/she was made with love but unfortunately something happened to daddy.

"Fizz?" Zayn's voice gets her out of her train of thoughts. "Everything okay?"

"Yes," Fizzy smiles. "I'm just thinking about the baby."

"Oh!" Zayn smiles at her. "Have you think about names or anything?"

Fizzy smiles at him fondly; she thinks is too soon to think about it but she had. After her talk with Louis on the 22nd she hasn't done anything else than think about her baby's name.

"I know you're barely 3 months but ...."

"I have a few names already." Fizzy says; interrupting him.

"Really?" Zayn asks excited.

"Yeah," Fizzy nods. "If it's a boy I want to name him Jason or Ethan or Jacob... and if it's a girl I want to name her Jareau or Louise ..."

"We're not doing that!" Louis' comes from his room. "We're not naming her Louise!"

"I'm the mother," Fizzy says in a sassy tone. "And I'll name her Louise if it's a girl and Louis if it's a boy!"

"Poor baby," Louis sighs; shaking his head. "I like the name Jareau," He adds as he types on his phone, "And here it says that your name of Jareau gives you the ability to be creative along practical lines of endeavour. Your ideas can be very original and inventive."

"Nice," Zayn says with a big smile. "Looks like we're having another artist in the family."

"And Ethan means strong and optimistic, solid and enduring, permanent." Louis says; reading it out of his phone.

"It's settle then, if it's a girl her name will be Louise Jareau and if it's a boy his name will be Ethan Jacob." Fizzy says; rubbing his tummy.

"I'll get you an appointment with Dr. Swan, she's my doctor she helped me out with my two pregnancies...."

"Two pregnancies?" Fizzy asks confused.

"Hmmm .... Well I'll be in my room; getting my things out of the way." Zayn says; smiling at Louis and Fizzy.

"Two pregnancies?" Fizzy asks again when Zayn is on his room.

"Yeah," Louis smiles at her weakly. "I lost the second one," He says in a barely audible whispers.

"I'm so sorry," Fizzy whispers as she stands up to wrap her arms around him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Louis says even though it's not.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fizzy sits down again.

"I did lots of stupid things when I came to London," Louis pauses for a seconds and sit to next Fizzy on the couch. "I used to party a lot, I used to smoke weed with Zayn every single day. One day I went to this place to buy weed and I met George. I started dating him and when our first year anniversary came he asked me to marry him; I did. On our second year anniversary he asked me to have a baby and we did; we had Alex." Louis plays with his fingers nervously. "After that everything changed."

"Changed?" Fizzy asks; frowning his eyebrows together.

"He .. He-e ... abused me, he beat me really bad. He ra ... He abused me sexually." Louis whispers; looking at his hands.

"Oh Lou," Fizzy wraps her arms around him again.

"Two years ago he asked me to have another baby with him and I accepted because I thought he would change but like Irene Peters said just because everything is different doesn't mean anything has change; I learned that the hard way." Louis sighs. "When I got pregnant with our second baby; he beat me so bad that I lost her ..."

"Oh lord," Fizzy covers her open mouth with her hand. "You didn't have it easier than us..."

"I didn't but I wouldn't change anything ... Well I would change what happened with Noah."

"Noah? That was her name?" Fizzy asks excited; trying to make this conversation a less uncomfortable.

"Yes," Louis says in a proud tone. "Noah Tomlinson."

"That's beautiful Louis,"

"She would be one year old," Louis smiles at her weakly.

"She was going to born in December as well?"

"Hm-huh," Louis nods. "I don't visit her as often as I used to but I go every week to her grave."

"Can I go with you the next time?"

"If you want to."

"I'd love to." Fizzy smiles at him fondly. 

_

  
A week and a half later Fizzy, Louis, Harry and Niall are planning a surprised birthday party for Zayn. Trisha called Louis to let him know that she can't make it to London that week but he could go to Bradford during the weekend. Louis told her he would explain that to Zayn.

"I think we should do the party at Niall's flat," Harry comments. "I mean he doesn't spend as much time as he does at their flat."

"That's a good idea," Niall nods. "I'd love to have it here because the after party was happening here anyways." He shrugs; making all of them laugh.

"I don't need to hear that," Fizzy says; covering her ears.

"We can make dinner; have a good time and then we leave you two alone." Harry suggests.

"You guys need to get out of here by 9 pm." Niall jokes.

"Oh yeah we will or you're going to start f...."

"I don't want to hear that!" Fizzy interrupts Louis.

"Come on Fizz!" Niall rolls his eyes at her.

"Just leave her alone," Harry defends her.

"Let's start cooking then, it's getting late!" Fizzy says; walking to the kitchen.

Fizzy starts making Chicken Tikka Masala since it takes lot of time to cook it. you have mix the garlic and ginger in a food processor or blender with 1/4 cup water. Toast the coriander and cumin seeds in a small skillet over medium-high heat until fragrant, about 3 minutes, and then pulse until finely ground in a spice grinder. Whisk together 2 tablespoons of the ginger-garlic puree, 2 teaspoons of the cumin-coriander mixture, the yogurt, 1 1/2 teaspoons of the paprika, the lemon juice, 1/2 teaspoon of the sugar, 1/4 teaspoon of the turmeric, the cayenne, 1 teaspoon salt and 1/4 teaspoon black pepper. to toss in the chicken to coat and then cover the bowl with plastic wrap and marinate in the refrigerator for 2 to 4 hours. It's Zayn's favorite so it worthy to spend 4 hours to cook it.

Louis and Harry start cutting the fruit for the Berry Trifle which is going to be the dessert. They're going to serve the Chicken Tikka Masala brown with rice and boil broccoli. Niall is cleaning the flat; trying to make it look decent.

3 hours later Zayn calls Louis to let him know that they're finally going home. Louis asked him if he could took Alex and Baylor to the park since he had to work; the part where he supposes to work was a lie but it's okay because it's for a good cause. Louis goes back to the flat, but Fizzy and Harry stays at Niall's flat to get everything ready.

"Niall wants me to go to his flat later on." Zayn says when Louis gets into the flat.

"Oh. that's good isn't it?" Louis smirks.

"I know my mum and him are planning something." Zayn rolls his eyes. "But I'm going to pretend I don't know anything."

"Your mum isn't coming," Louis points out.

"That's what she told me but I know my mum." Zayn smiles. "I know she will be at Niall's flat later on."

"Go get ready!" Louis smiles at him, "And don't forget the condoms!"

"You're such a teaser!" Zayn says; rolling his eyes.

Later on Zayn is ready; he puts on a black dress short and black chinos.

"Are you going to a funeral or something?" Louis asks with his eyebrows frowned together.

"Oh shut up," Zayn rolls his eyes. "You wear all black for your first date with Harry as well."

"Whatever!" Louis is the one who's rolling his eyes this time.

"Are you going to Niall's flat with me or you just going to pretend nothing's happening and show up at the flat later on?" Zayn asks with a smirk on his lips.

"At least pretend to be surprised when you get to Niall's flat because he and Fizzy did a lot of work for your surprise birthday party." Louis says; adding quotes on the word surprise.

"Of course!" Zayn smiles fondly.

45 minutes later when Zayn, Louis and Alex get to Niall's flat Zayn acts like he didn't know anything about the party. Louis smiles at him fondly; he can say Zayn is a decent actor.

_

  
The next day Louis and Fizzy are in Dr. Swan's office.

"It's good to see you again Louis," She smiles from ear to ear.

"It's good to see you, too." Louis says in a polite tone.

"Louis told me you're pregnant," Dr. Swan smiles at Fizzy. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you," Fizzy says with a small smile.

"How many weeks?"

"16 weeks."

"Oh, okay. Have you done any ultrasounds or take any prenatal vitamins?"

Fizzy looks at Louis terrified; she's not sure if she should tell Dr. Swan what she had planned to do.

"No," Louis says before Fizzy says anything. "She barely came from Doncaster and I'm taking care of her."

"Oh okay," Dr. Swan writes something on her notepad. "We need to do an ultrasound, the first of two. If everything is going okay with your pregnancy we don't need to do as many." Dr. Swan smiles at Fizzy. "The first is usually when you're around 12 weeks pregnant and is sometimes we call the dating scan, because it estimates when your baby is due." Dr. Swan explains, "The second scan usually takes place between 18 weeks and 21 weeks. It's called the anomaly scan because it checks for structural abnormalities (anomalies) in the baby. If you want to find out the sex of your baby, you can usually do so during the 20 week scan."

"So we can know in 4 weeks what you're having Fizz!" Louis says in excited tone.

"Yes," Dr. Swan nods. "But today we need to do the first one to estimate when your baby is do."

"Okay," Fizzy says in excited tone.

"So go lay down on the bed and put your shirt up," Dr. Swan says; pointing at the bed at the other side of her office.

Fizzy lays down on the bed, pulling her shirt up. Shivers run down her body when the cold air touches her skin. Louis smiles at her when he notice the small bump. Dr. Swan comes closer to her with the equipment she might need to do the ultrasound.

"The gel is going to be cold," Dr. Swan says as she opens the tube.

"Why you always say that?" Louis asks as she applies the gel on Fizzy's bump.

"I don't know, we just want to warn you." Dr. Swan shrugs as she moves the transducer over Fizzy's bump.

"Lou," Fizzy says in a excited voice when the baby comes on the screen. "It's so small."

"It's beautiful," Louis says with glassy eyes.

"Indeed, she's 16 weeks pregnant so her baby is do on June 15 ..."

"Fizz!" Louis tries not to cry.

"Oh lord ..."

"Alex's birthday is on June 17!" Louis smiles from ear to ear.

"Do you think he's going to be happy about it?" Fizzy asks in a worried tone.

"Yes, he will love her." Louis smiles; he knows Alex won't be mad if Fizzy's baby is born in the same week as his birthday.

"Do you want a picture?" Dr.Swan asks; knowing the answer to that question already.

"Of course!" Fizzy smiles at Louis.

"Make it two!" Louis immediately adds.

"Of course!" Dr. Swan says with a big smile.

_

  
"Zayn!" Louis screams as soon as they enter the flat. "Look at this! Look at this!"

Fizzy rolls his eyes at him; Louis hasn't stop looking at the ultrasound photograph since they got it from Dr. Swan's front desk lady.

"Are you okay?" Zayn walks out of his room with Alex on his hip.

"Yes! But look at this!" He says waving the photograph in front of his face.

Zayn gets the photograph from Louis' hand and smiles at it. "Holy shi.. cheese it so tiny!"

Louis gets Alex in his arms; he looks at the photograph confused.

"Papa, what's that?" Alex asks; pointing at Zayn's hand.

"That's auntie Fizzy's baby picture." Louis smiles at him.

"Where is the baby?"

"Right here." Louis says; turning around and pointing at Fizzy's small bump.

"You eat the baby!?" Alex asks with widened eyes.

"No," Fizzy, Zayn and Louis smiles at his occurrences. "When two person love each other they can make babies." Fizzy tries to explain.

"Where is the baby's daddy?"

"He's not here." Fizzy smiles weakly.

"Daddy no name?" Alex asks to Louis.

"Yes baby," Louis nods.

"Management called me today," Zayn says; trying to change the subject. "They have a three bedroom flat ready, they just want us to see it."

"Awesome!" Louis smiles at the news, "When are we doing it?"

"Today at 5 pm." Zayn looks at his phone's clock.

"That's like in 2 hours," Louis points out. "Let's eat something first."

_

  
Two hours later they're at the leasing office, waiting for the manager get everything ready to show them the flat.

"Hello Mr. Malik, Mr. Tomlinson." A female says as she enters the room, "We have the flat ready, want to go now?"

"Of course," Zayn and Louis nods at the same time.

"Right this way," She leads the way.

Two minutes later she's opening the door to a big flat. "For some reason the laundry room for this flat is outside; right here." She points to her left side. "You have a small porch and the laundry room."

"Okay," Zayn says and all of them nods.

"Right this way," She says to let them inside the flat. "Here to the left side we have the family room," She says showing them a spacious family room. "It also has a fireplace."

"Awesome!" Zayn whispers to Fizzy and Louis.

"Straight ahead we have the kitchen and to your left side we have the diner table." She says as she walks to the kitchen. "You also have a back door; you can get out from here and it takes you directly to your parking lots."

"We're going to have 3 parking spaces, right?" Zayn asks.

"Yes, you also have like a mini back porch here as well. These is where most people have their rubbish can."

"Okay," Louis adds. "Can we see the rooms?"

"Of course," She smiles. "Right this way."

They walk back to the kitchen and make a left to go to the rooms (it would be a right if you're coming from the main entrance's side). The 2 of the bedrooms are next to each; then it's the bathroom and after that comes the other room.

"This is one of the small room," She says entering the room at their left. It has a window in the front wall and the closet is at the left side. "This room is 11.0'x 9.8' which is the smallest room in the flat."

"It's nice," Zayn says looking around.

"I like it," Louis nods. "Do you?" He asks to Fizzy.

"Yeah, it looks nice." She smiles.

"Do you like it, love?" Louis asks to Alex who hasn't left auntie Fizzy's side since he found out there's a baby in her tummy.

"I like it," He says as he rubs his left eye with his fist.

All of them smile at him.

"Do you want to see the master room?" The manager asks.

"Of course,"

All of them get out of the first room an enter the one next to it. It's a lot bigger than the other one. It has two windows on the right wall and one window on the front wall. The walk in closer is at right side as well. All of them are amazed to see how big the room is.

"This one is 11.8'x 13.0'." The manager says.

"This can be Fizzy and the baby's room." Zayn says to Louis.

"What? No! This is too big." Fizzy protests.

"Yeah and it's because you have to put a queen size bed and a bassinet and crib when the baby grows." Louis wraps his arms around her.

"Congratulations!" The manager says in a fake happy tone.

"Thank you," Fizzy half smiles.

"Can we start buying things?" Zayn asks, "Because if it's a girl I kinda looked up for bassinets and gosh there's a lot of them that I loved! I can actually picture it right here." Zayn says pointing at the room.

"Did you already look for bassinet?" Fizzy says in a surprised tone.

"Yeah," Zayn says with a guilty face.

"And you say I'm obsessed!" Louis says to Fizzy.

"What am I going to do with you two!" Fizzy rolls her eyes. "Can we see the next room?" She asks to the manager.

"Of course," She smiles at her.

They walk to the next room which is the bathroom; a really really spacious bathroom. There's a big jacuzzy, two sinks and a small toilet next to it and the have the shower in the corner.

"Look at this!" Louis says pointing at the jacuzzy. "Imagine how many bubbles bath I'm going to take in this!"

"It looks like we're getting this one." Zayn says; smiling.

"Do you want to see the last room?" The manager asks to them.

"Of course," Zayn smiles at her.

They walk to the last room which basically like the first room but with the closet on the right side instead of the left and it's a little bigger.

"We're getting this!" Zayn and Louis say at the same time.

"Of course," The manager smiles. "The flat is ready for you to move in as soon as you want."

"Okay," Zayn smiles. "We'll move in next week if that works for you."

"Of course." The manager says and with that they agree to move in next week.

_

On the 16th Zayn and Niall go to Bradford to celebrate Zayn's birthday with his family. They're going to be there for the weekend since Trisha and the girls couldn't come to the celebration on Monday. On Friday night Harry, Louis, Fizzy and Alex have a movie night. When 9 pm comes around Fizzy is already on Zayn's (hers) room sleeping; for some reason she was so tired during the day. Alex's bed time is at 8:00 pm so yeah, he's already sleeping in the room. Louis and Harry are cuddling on the couch; not paying attention to the movie at all.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers into Louis' ear.

"Yes," Louis yawns. "I'm just tired, work is kinda killing me and on top of that I'm starting school on Feb 2nd and on top of that we have to move next week!"

"Hey, hey." Harry caresses his cheek. "Everything will be okay, if you want I can come and help you guys out."

"Thank you." Louis gives him a small kiss.

"You're such a tease," Harry whispers against his lips.

"Kiss me you fool," Louis whispers as he gets even closer to Harry.

Their lips meet in a tender that by the time is becoming a bit dirtier. Louis' tongue explores Harry's mouth; tasting Harry's minty breath. Harry moans to Louis' action; he feels his hands running down his torso.

"We can't," Harry pulls away; knowing that if they keep going they won't be able to stop until they have each other's mouth on each others' boner.

"I know, I know." Louis sighs deeply. "I'm sorry."

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"I love you ...."

"PAPA!" Alex's screams come from the room; making Louis to jump off the couch and run to the room, his screams make Baylor bark. "PAPA!"

"I'm here baby; I'm here!" Louis says as he turns on the light. "I'm right here."

Louis sits on the bed next to him and a sleepy/worried Baylor. Harry enters the room with a confused expression on his face.

"Is he okay?" Harry mouths to Louis and he nods.

"What's wrong baby?" Louis asks to Alex.

"I see a monster," Alex says cuddling into Louis' chest. "When I close my eyes!"

"It was just a nightmare baby, just a nightmare." Louis cuddles him tighter.

"Don't let them get me!" Alex says in between hiccups.

"I won't baby, they're not going to touch you." Louis promises him.

"I can lay at the other side to make sure they don't get to you." Harry says; making Alex to look at him.

"Please?" Alex says with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Harry says as he lays on the other side of the bed.

It's not the most comfortable position he had ever been in but it makes him feel like he's a part of something big; something special of Louis' life and he loves to be part of it. Louis looks at him and smiles as he whispers I love you and Harry doesn't hesitate to whisper it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Lovely Readers!!!!!**
> 
> I don't really know if you guys read this any more but here's chapter 30!!!! I didn't write what happens at Zayn's party because I didn't want to make the chapter longer than what already is *sighs* I don't want to bored you guys!!!! I'm going to expect the best so I hope you guys like it! And .... and I don't have anything else to say so yeah as always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism (please make sure it's constructive criticism) are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read [**Soulless**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3116228), **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> **Fizzy's[Ultrasound](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/110553484481)** (I know it's not hers but come on it's kinda cute xD)
> 
> Louis', Zayn's & Fizzy's [**new flat**](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/110553593341)!!!
> 
> Kisses,  
> 
>      -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	31. Chapter 31

Zayn, Louis and Harry had a very busy week the week after Zayn's birthday. Louis had to go to work and help Zayn to pack everything and Harry went to school; helped Gemma with the flower shop, volunteer in the shelter and helped Louis and Zayn to move to the new flat. Fizzy wanted to help but Louis and Zayn didn't let her do anything; although she helped them to put the dishes away.

"I'm so tired," Louis says as he lays on Harry's chest.

"But look, the flat is coming along." Harry says; trying to cheer him up.

"I know," Louis sighs. "And I'm starting school on Monday."

"Everything will be okay," Harry keeps trying to let him know that everything will be okay and he has nothing to worry about.

"I'm just worried ...."

"Don't," Harry kisses his cheek.

Louis turns around to face him and smiles at him fondly. "Happy 21st birthday!" He kisses his lips gently.

"It's not even ..." Harry says but Louis shows him his phone.

"It's midnight!" Louis smiles again; he gives him another kiss. "Happy birthday." He whispers into his ear.

"You know," Harry takes Louis' tiny hand into his and kisses each one of his knuckles. "I don't want to add the pressure of meeting my family to the stress that you're going through right now; you can meet them another day...."

"I want to meet them," Louis interrupts him. "I thought about it in new years how easy would be if I had met them before so I could .. you know, spend new years with you and them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, 100% sure."

"Okay," Harry smiles from ear to ear. "You'll meet them later on today and just keep in mind they're not going to judge you at all."

"I know," Louis giggles.

"So how about we go to sleep already? We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." Harry says as he kisses Louis' neck.

"Let's go to bed," Louis says, standing but Harry stops him. "What's wrong?"

"Don't you think he will mind?"Harry asks talking about Alex.

"Look," Louis says as he sits again. "Alex knows that you're not his dad, he knows that but he also knows how important you are to us..." He smiles at him. "To me and how much you love him and he loves you very much."

Harry smiles at him with glassy eyes; Louis takes his hand and they walk together to the room. Both of them try not to make noise so neither Baylor or Alex wakes up. When they get to the bed Louis lays on the right side of the bed and Harry lays on the left side. Since the night of Alex's nightmare they always do this; it helps Harry with Alex even though he doesn't need to do that much since Alex loves him already.

The next morning when Harry wakes up he finds a tired Zayn, a exhausted Fizzy , a happy Alex and Baylor and a smiley Louis holding a cake. They sing the happy birthday song and Harry (with Alex's help) blows the candles making a wish. All of them cheer for him and congratulate him.

"I'm going back to bed because I'm so tired." Zayn says; rubbing his head.

"Me too." Fizzy says, "I woke up with morning sickness and it's not pretty." She wrinkles her nose.

"Thank you guys!" Harry smiles at them. "I'm sorry he woke you up so early."

"Hey!" Louis looks at him with a hurt expression, "They had to sing happy birthday to you!"

"Thank you love." Harry kisses his lips gently.

Zayn makes a gag noise, "I'm out of here!" He says as he walks to the door.

They laugh at that. Fizzy says happy birthday to him again before leaving the room. Louis, Alex, Baylor and Harry sit on the bed as they eat chocolate cake for breakfast.

"Alex?" Louis says in a sweet tone but the blue eyed boy looks at him terrified.

"Yes Papa?"

"Tonight..." He looks at Harry and smile, he looks back at Alex who's still waiting for him to keep talking. "We're going to meet Harry's family."

"We are?" Alex asks; frowning his eyebrows together.

"Only if you want to," Harry says in a sweet tone. "You don't really have to."

"Oh," Alex smiles. "Do you have two daddies too?"

"No," Harry smiles. "I have a mum and a dad and an annoying sister ..."

"Harry," Louis whispers as he pecks (not that hard) Harry's rib.

"What annoying?" Alex asks curious.

Louis rolls his eyes at Harry as he thinks how he can explain it. "Well, it's something bad but Harry didn't meant it, did you Harry?" He asks to him.

"No," Harry shakes his head. "I love my sister!"

"Oh," Alex says giggling.

Louis smiles at him; thinking that this situation could have gone wrong but didn't happened.

_

By 3 pm Louis is a mess; he doesn't know if he's over dressing for the occasion or if the suit is enough to impress Harry's family. Alex looks at him confused because he gets almost all his clothes out of the closet just to put it on the bed when he realizes that the shirt doesn't match the pants or vise-verse.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks in a barely audible whispers; he's not sure if he should talk to him when he's like this since he has never seen Louis like this.

"Yes baby," Louis smiles at him. "I just don't know what to wear." He sighs as he sits next to him on the bed.

"Oh," Alex says with widen eyes. "You look nice with those clothes." He adds as he looks at Louis from head to toe. Those words warms Louis' heart.

"Thank you love, but we're going to meet Harry's family tonight, remember?" Louis asks and Alex nods, "So we have to look presentable."

"What's presentable?" Alex asks curious.

"Nice," Louis says without even think about the meaning twice.

"Okay," Alex nods. "Auntie Fizzy!?" He screams and a few seconds later Fizzy is coming in.

"Everything okay?" Fizzy asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Yeah," Louis lies. "Well no, I don't know what to wear for tonight's dinner."

"Hmm..." Fizzy says as she walks to the pile of clothes on the bed. "You will need to iron this but you can wear this." She takes a white dress shirt. "Gray or black pants with a black blazer."

"Don't you think is too ... simple?"

"No," Fizzy shakes his head. "It's classy. Do you have black dress shoes?"

"I don't but Zayn does." Louis says smiling.

"Okay, so there you have it." Fizzy says putting the shirt away from the other pile of clothes. "And you cutie," She says pointing at Alex. "Can wear that dark red dress shirt I saw the other day and black pants."

Louis stands up and goes to the closet to get the shirt Fizzy is talking about. He shows it to her and she nods.

"He will look adorable in it." Fizzy sits next to Alex and Baylor gets closer to her so she can caress her. "And don't worry, everything will be okay."

"It's his family Fizz." Louis sighs, "I have to be worry..."

"No, you don't have to be." Fizzy interrupts him. "He's such an amazing guy and he's not judgmental and it takes a amazing woman to raise such an amazing human being so I don't think his mum or his family for the matter are judgmental people, so don't worry it will be okay."

"What about of they judge me because I have a son? Or for ...."

"It's not a sin to have a son," Fizzy interrupts him again. "You tried to have a family with the guy you thought was the one but it wasn't; there's nothing wrong with that! And beside that guy is over hills for you!"

"I still don't understand why I didn't meet him when I was 18," Louis says with a melancholic tone.

"Because it wasn't suppose to happen like that." Fizzy smiles at him; Louis knows Fizzy is a huge believer in soul mates, fate and those things. "Now go take a shower and scrub yourself really good because you know what's happening after dinner." She winks at him.

"What's happening after dinner?" Alex asks in a innocent tone.

"You're staying with me because Harry and Papa are going to celebrate Harry's birthday." Fizzy explains.

"Why can't I go?"

"Because it's pass your bed time and you have to be at bed by 8 pm like a good boy." Fizzy smiles at him.

"Okay," Alex looks at Baylor. "You will sleep with us?"

"Yes," Fizzy nods.

"The baby too?" Alex asks with pleading eyes.

"Of course," Fizzy smiles. "The baby goes wherever I go." She rubs her belly.

"Good!" Alex claps his little fists.

_

  
When 5:30 comes around Louis still a hot mess; he's worried about meeting his family. He stares at himself in the full length mirror from head to toe. He pauses in his waistline; thinking if he should wear a belt since he's tucking his shirt in. He puts a black belt on but he doesn't like how it looks so he takes it off. He frowns as he notices a few wrinkles on his shirt.

"You look beautiful," Louis hears Harry's voice and turns around to see Harry with Alex on his arms.

"Harry?" Louis frowns his eyebrows together.

"Yeah," Harry smiles. "You look beautiful!" He repeats.

"Thank you," Louis says; trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. "You look handsome as well."

"Thank you," He walks to him and when he's in front of him Louis kisses his lips gently; making Alex giggle.

"Do you want a kiss too?" Louis asks to Alex who only press his lips together and Louis gives him a small kiss on his lips as well.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost..."

"You can take more time if you need it, just let me tell mum we're going to be a bit late." Harry interrupts him.

"No!" Louis yells, scaring Harry and Alex. "I'm sorry, I mean it's okay it can't get better than this so yeah." Louis frowns.

"You're perfect," Harry whispers.

"If you say so," Louis wrinkles his nose.

"You're what I consider perfection." Harry smiles; making Louis blush for the billionth time since they met. "And I love you."

"I love you, too." Louis says in a sweet tone.

"I love you three!" Alex screams.

"I love you four!" Louis and Harry says in sync.

"Ready to meet my family?" Harry asks to Alex.

"Yes!" He says as he bounces on his arms.

Louis' heart swells in adoration; he's happy to see Alex so excited to meet Harry's family. He knows Alex isn't big enough to understand if any of them say something inappropriate about him so that's like a win win for Louis.

"They're going to love the both of you." Harry says when he notices Louis' worried face.

"I'm just nervous ..." Louis sighs. "I'm not pressure you into anything but if this gets to the point where we'll form a family ..."

"It's okay," Harry interrupts him. "Let me tell you a story," He smiles. "Robin, my mum's husband, came to our lives when we were going through hard time. My mum didn't have enough money for the rent and everything you need to raise two kids on your own, then she met Robin and they fall in love. Robin took care of Gemma and me like if we were his own kids so believe me when I say that my mum isn't going to judge you because you have Alex or because you were married before meeting me."

"Are you saying this just to make me feel better?"

"No," Harry laughs. "It's true; Robin isn't my biological father but he's my dad you know, he raised me and made me the man I am today."

"Papa," Alex says; making them to put their attention on him. "Harry family."

"Yes little angel," Louis smiles at him.

"Lets go then!" Harry says as he walks to the door; Louis follows him.

On their way to the front door Louis says bye to Fizzy and Zayn who are in Zayn's room because he decided to paint Fizzy's ultrasound.

"It's beautiful," Fizzy whispers with glassy eyes. "Look!" She says to Louis who covers his open mouth when his eyes land on the canvas.

"Zayn ...." Louis tries not to cry. "This is the most beautiful piece of art you have ever done!"

"Thank you, thank you very much." Zayn says as he bows.

"Oh my gosh!" Harry says with widen eyes. "Look Fizzy, it's beautiful!"

"Thank you Zayn!" Fizzy smiles fondly.

"You need to paint her when she's showing more!" Louis says pointing at Fizzy's bump.

"Oh I will!" Zayn says with a mischievous smile. "She will be my muse until the baby is born! I'll teach her everything I know about and ...."

"Her?" Fizzy asks smiling.

"Yeah, for some reason I think it's a girl." Zayn shrugs.

"And that reason is that we want a girl around here so bad." Louis says in a emotional tone.

"An beside like I said before I already looked for bassinets online and I found so many that I don't really know which one I'll pick..."

"So you're buying her the bassinet?" Fizzy asks with a big smile.

"And a few more things." Zayn nods.

"She'll be spoiled by her uncles!" Harry says; making them laugh.

"Well we have to go," Louis says in a nervous tone. "Harry's family is waiting for us."

"Good luck." Fizzy mouths at Louis.

"Have fun!" Zayn says with a big smile.

"Take care of Baylor, she's in the family room." Louis says before walking to the door.

Louis, Harry and Alex go to the parking lot; Louis buckles Alex before he sits next to him. Harry drives them to a pretty expensive/posh neighborhood. Louis looks at him confused through the rear mirror.

"Harry?" Louis asks; looking around.

"Yes love?" Harry smirks.

"What are we doing here?" He frowns.

"My family lives here."

"Here?"

"Yes," Harry nods.

"And you?"

"I live with them sometimes; but I have my own flat."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"Why? Does it matter?"

"No , but ..."

"But nothing!" Harry interrupts him.

"Anything else I need to know?" Louis asks with a raise eyebrow.

"My mum is a housewife, she loves to take care of her garden." Harry makes a face like if he's thinking what else to say. "Gemma went to Uni for a business course but now she's taking an art course. My mum and dad help her to get the flower shop and Robin is a investor/business man."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Louis asks again.

"Tell you what?"

"That you're rich!" Louis says as if he's pointing out the obvious.

"Because I'm not, duh!" Harry laughs. "My mum's husband is not me."

They get to a big gate; Louis can't clearly see the design of it but he knows it's beautiful/expensive. A guard opens the door and salutes Harry then he looks at Louis and Alex and smiles.

"Mr. Styles?" Louis asks in a mocking tone.

"I told them to call me Harry but they just don't want to," Harry shrugs.

"Oh my gosh Harry!" Louis says when he sees Harry's mum's garden.

"I told you, she loves to take care of her garden." Harry adds with a smirk on his delicate lips.

"I'm gonna be sick," Louis says as he breaths deeply.

"Papa okay?" Alex asks with widen worried eyes.

"Yes baby, I'm just excited." Louis smiles at him fondly.

"Should I be worried?" He asks; making a pout.

"No," Louis smiles at him. "Papa is okay and you should be too."

"Okay," Alex smiles at him.

"We're here," Harry says as he parks the car in front of the front house and a man in black comes to his side and open the door. Harry gets off the car and walks to Louis' side to open Louis' door as he unbuckles Alex.

"Big," Alex says as he stares at the house.

"I know," Louis sighs.

"Come on love," Harry says; giving him a hand.

They come out of the car, Louis places Alex on his hip; afraid that he can step into something and it's going to damage or that he will see something that he likes and touch it and the thing gets destroyed. Harry puts an arm behind his back and hold him tight as they walk to the family room. Louis has his gaze fix on the ground as they go on the few steps; he takes a deep breath when the door for the family room are open and he sees four people sitting on the leather couch. Two woman around 20's and 40's so he figures out one of them has to be his mum and the other must be his sister. Both of them smile at them fondly, Anne's eyes get watery when she sees little Alex waving at her. Louis' gaze moves to an old man and a young lad next to him. The young guy is dress like Harry (a little bit) and Louis turns around to look at Harry.

"I thought you only had a sister," He whispers; talking about the skinny kid.

"He's just copying my style," Harry adds; rolling his eyes.

"Harry stop!" Gemma tells him in a harsh tone.

"I'm sorry about that," Anne apologizes about her son and daughter's behavior. "I'm Anne, Harry's mum." She comes hurrying over and Louis smiles at her, trying to hide his nerves. She's taller than him, and she's absolutely gorgeous. She has a beautiful smile, and her black hair is a little messy but it frames her face perfectly. She has such kind eyes and Louis can literally feel the warmth that she exudes. Louis is a little taken aback when Anne scoops them into her arms. She hugs exactly like Harry, stooping over even though she's taller, and fully encompassing him. Her hand goes up to cup the back of his neck the same way Harry's does, and she rocks back and forth a little bit the same way. It puts Louis at ease instantly, and his arms go up to hug her back. "And this is Gemma, Robin and Ashton." Anne says when they pull away pointing at each one of them as she says their names.

"Hello," Louis says with a big smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Gemma says as he cuddles him tight.

Louis, Alex and Harry are surprised but that doesn't stop Gemma from giving them a good cuddle.

"Nice to meet you, too." Louis says when he can finally breath again.

"And you must be Alex," She says to him as he pocks his bottom nose.

"Yes!" Alex says bouncing on Louis' arms. "You look a lot like Harry."

Everybody in the room smile at his comment.  
"Yes I do," Gemma says in a happy tone.

"Hi son, it's nice to finally meet you," Robin adds. "This one right here hasn't shut up about this day."

"Dad," Harry whispers in a warning tone and blushed cheeks.

"Well, dinner is ready." Anne says pointing to another room, trying to get the heat off his son. "We cooked Harry's favorite."

"Of course you did." Harry smiles at her.

"Right this way please," Anne says leading the way.

They get to the diner rectangular table with 8 chairs and way to much plates, forks, spoons, knifes. Robin seat in the end, Anne, Gemma and Ashton seat to his left side while Harry, Louis and Alex seat on his right side. Anne smiles to one of the many maids they have a their house and it's like a signal for them to bring the food since a few more maids come and serve them salad.

"So Louis," Anne starts. "Harry told me you're going to school for Interior Design."

"Yes ma'am," Louis nods.

"Don't call me ma'am," Anne rolls her eyes and she looks just like Harry when she does it. "Call me Anne."

"Yes Anne," Louis corrects himself.

"That's amazing," She keeps smiling. "Maybe one day you can help me out with this house."

"Oh no," Louis shakes his head. "This house is already perfect."

"It won't be bad if we change things a little bit," She says placing the napkin on her laps.

"Of course not," Louis smiles.

After that they keep talking about school, the flower shop, embarrasses stories about Gemma and Harry when they were little and anything Anne can think of to embarrass her kids in front of their boyfriends. Louis even feels stupid for even being nervous about meeting them.

"So yeah, I told him it was totally find if me or Gemma didn't have a Christmas present but he was so upset that he began to cry." Anne says with glassy eyes, "He always thinks about others; he wrote a letter to Santa asking him to give anybody else a present but him."

"Mum ..." Harry says with blushed cheeks.

"Aww that's adorable love," Louis smiles at him fondly and Anne's heart swells with adoration. She's happy to see how Louis looks at Harry and vise-verse. Giggles are hear; making him blush immediately. He fixes his gaze on his shoes like if they're the most interesting thing in the world. Now is time for Harry to try to get rid of Louis' tension. He places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear "it's okay love."

"Anyone want dessert?" Gemma says; trying to get the attention off Louis. "We have chocolate cake because it's knucklehead's favorite!"

And that's how they start talking again, they talk about anything and everything. Half hour later a maid comes into the room and whispers something in Anne's ear; her eyes go wide open. Gemma looks at her confused and when Anne smiled at her sadly Gemma looks at her feet; biting his bottom lip. Someone enters the room; throwing one of the vases that adorn the place.

"Des?" Anne says as she stands up. Gemma, Robin and Harry get up after her.

"Happy birthday son!" Des says and all of them can smell the alcohol on his breath.

"He doesn't need to see this," Harry says; picking Alex on his arms. "Come on, dinner is over." He whispers to Louis who only nods and follows him.

"So he's your boyfriend." Des adds when he looks how protective of Louis and Alex Harry is. "You know, that kid isn't yours ... H-he doesn't look anything like you!"

"Des! Stop!" Anne says in an authoritative tone.

"What?" Des screams, "Look at him, he doesn't look anything like him!"

Somehow Alex and Louis aren't in the room anymore but that doesn't mean they can't still hear him.

"Alex is not my son but his biological father is an asshole, irresponsible father like you who only care about themselves or hurting people so a nice person like me and Robin has to come along and show them that not everyone is like them, now if you excuse me I have to go with my boyfriend and our kid because you scared the shit out of them." Harry says as he makes his way to the family room where Louis and Alex are waiting for him. "I'm so sorry about that." Harry apologizes.

"It's okay," Louis smiles at him.

"I'm sorry about what I said, too." Harry wrinkles his nose. "You know, about ..."

"Don't worry," Louis sighs. "It's true... He wasn't a bad father yet but I know now that if I had stay with him he would have become the person who you described."

"I'm so sorry," Harry apologizes again.

"It's okay," Louis says with a half smile.

Harry is worry about this; he knows it's not his place to talk about Louis and his life and what he had being through but he just couldn't stop himself. Harry hopes that Louis isn't mad at all for something that he said when he was mad at his own father for leaving them when he was just a little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People!!!!!!**
> 
> I'm sooooo sorry it's been a while since the last time I update but I'm working my ass off at work so it's hard for me to find time to write a good chapter ***sighs***!!! I hope you like the chapter!!!!! I think there only like 8 to 10 chapters left for this fiction but if you want to keep reading things I write you can check out [**Soulless**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3116228), **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> **[Harry](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/image/111936781571), [Louis](http://40.media.tumblr.com/a417167ccb58be0c0f0d9e2815bbf878/tumblr_nk9k9xdj4Q1u3p75uo1_400.jpg), [Alex](http://40.media.tumblr.com/73d52f057f419052e8a85cc0a62f4fe8/tumblr_nk9lcbTETq1u3p75uo1_400.jpg), [Gemma](http://36.media.tumblr.com/200366d169283e8f715ca1ab0c59517a/tumblr_nk9li5fSxk1u3p75uo1_540.jpg), [Anne & Robin](http://41.media.tumblr.com/76d3bfb03d361ddd3f64c937fd720150/tumblr_nk9lq6XDyj1u3p75uo1_1280.jpg), [Ashton](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fd32a812c45d3d62cb87680c61d6c5ca/tumblr_nk9lkwFhxN1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>    -A
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motive me to keep writing :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embrace yourself because it's **FINALLY** happening!!!!!!!! It's Valentine Day's **(in the fiction)** and you know what that means ***winks winks winks***!!!! Trigger Warning: This is going to be cheesy/fluffy as fuck because yep I actually picture Harry &Louis doing it like that ***winks*** #shameless!!! I know I always put the pictures at the end but today **YOU HAVE TO LOOK AT THE PICTURES FIRST** so you can have a clear image in your head of what's happening!!!
> 
> **[Fireplace](https://41.media.tumblr.com/f88418ecbc413cb07dca158c17d64c8a/tumblr_nks7zbCQqs1u3p75uo1_540.jpg), [living room/bedroom](https://40.media.tumblr.com/168ed947e32118327869dc76e6c178ff/tumblr_nks81m3LSN1u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!**
> 
> It's not the best written smut out there but I tried my best!!
> 
> **Enjoy!!!!!!**

Louis has been confused for a week an a half. He actually thought Harry and him would give the next step in their sexual relationship on Harry's birthday, but it happened what happened on his birthday. They gave each other fantastic blow jobs and hand jobs (not that isn't enough) but nothing more than that and Louis is wondering why. February 14 is coming soon but he doesn't know if Harry is going to even do something on that day. He'll obviously do something cheesy and romantic but Louis isn't sure of he's ever planing to make love to him (like Harry always call it).

"Everything okay?" Fizzy asks him; taking him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yeah," He shakes his head.

"So...." She giggles. "February 14 is in a few days ..."

"Fizzy!" Louis warns her. "Stop!"

"I'm just letting you know I can take care of Alex since Niall and Zayn will be busy that night as well." She shrugs.

"Thank you," Louis whispers, blushing all the way to his ears.

 _

  
When Saturday comes around Louis is working his afternoon shift at Tesco. He has to work from 8-4 which isn't a bad schedule. He takes his break at 12, when he's walking to the break room he sees Alex with a vase with bouquet of [Calla Lily and Red Roses](https://40.media.tumblr.com/6f08c51fd658d7eb9461772bf554e406/tumblr_nks7wcIWeK1u3p75uo1_400.jpg) on his tiny hands; he's pulling a face so Louis figure out they're heavy.

"Love?" Louis says and Alex smiles at him.

"Hi papa!" He giggles; trying to hide his face behind the bouquet.

"What are you doing here, alone?" Louis questions as he looks around to see if Fizzy or Harry is with him. 

"I'm not alone," Alex smiles. "Harry is behind me."

"Oh," Louis smiles fondly.

"Heavy!" Alex complains and Louis quickly gets the vase.

"They're beautiful love," Louis says as he smells the bouquet.

"Harry picked them and say that we had to bring them to you," Alex explain happily because he remembers part of what Harry said.

"Nice," Louis smiles again.

"He told me to tell you "Happy something" but I don't remember Papa," Alex frowns making Louis' heart swell in adoration.

"It's okay love." Louis kisses his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He says showing two of his fingers to him.

"I love you three!" Harry's voice comes from behind him.

Harry walks to them and Louis wraps his arms around his waist and pull him even closer.

"I love you four," Louis says; kissing Harry's lips gently.

Alex giggles when he sees his papa and Harry kissing. For some reason and thanks god he doesn't get mad or anything when things like this happens.

"Papa I want to cuddle too." Alex pouts.

"Come here," Harry says picking him up.

"I love you," Louis says as he peppers his face with soft kisses.

Louis kisses Alex for a few minutes until he remembers where he's at and tells Harry they should go to the parking lots. They walk to Harry's car because he tells him he got Mexican food on their way to the grocery shop.

"The food is from Las Fuentes?" Louis asks; trying to pronounce the name correctly.

"Yes," Harry nods. "I know you love their food so yeah."

"Awesome! I wanted to go for a while now." He says as he opens his box and finds his favorite wet burrito. "This smells delicious!"

Harry giggles at Louis' reaction; he loves to make him happy.

"I brought you horchata as well..."

"Are you even real?" Louis interrupts him. "You're totally winning me over!"

"I'm trying me best," Harry says; giving him the cup.

Louis takes a sip of horchata and moans to the delicious flavor on his mouth. He closes his eyes as he keeps drinking more.

"I'm so in love with you," Louis says in a sweet tone.

"Are you talking to me or to the horchata?" Harry questions in a mocking tone.

"To you, silly." Louis gives him a small kiss. "So in love."

"Papa," Alex says in a soft tone. "Tummy says grr!"

"Sorry love," Harry apologizes as he takes another box with a chicken burrito with no sauce because Alex can be messy sometimes and give it to him. 

"Thank you Harry." Alex smiles at him and place the box on his laps.

They start eating because Louis only have 20 minutes left of his break. They talk about everything and anything like if they haven't seen each other in ages. 4 minutes before Louis' break is over they walk back to Tesco. Louis tells Harry if he can keep the bouquet but Harry refuses. He wants Louis to keep them at his work place so every time he sees it he will remember how much Harry loves him. 1 minute before his break ends Louis kisses Harry and Alex good bye. Harry whispers to his ear that they have a date tonight at his flat; making Louis blush a bright red.

_

  
At 4:15 Louis is making his way to his car. He's not sure if the blush on his cheek will ever disappear because he hasn't stop blushing since Harry left. A few female co-workers told him how cute his little family is or how romantic is Harry for bringing him roses to his work. He blushed every single time a customer told him how beautiful the bouquet is or what a romantic his boyfriend/husband is. When a customer called Harry his husband he couldn't correct her because he really think his and Harry's relationship can get to that point. He got a text from Harry saying that they have a dinner date at his flat at 7 pm. After that text Louis is a little bit more nervous than before. Is not like they haven't had dinner before but he's nervous because he doesn't know if Harry is turn on by him. He's not sure if Harry wants to go all the way with him tonight.

"I'm home!" Louis says as he opens the flat's back door.

"Papa!" Alex screams as he runs to him.

"Baby boy!" He says putting the vase with the bouquet on the diner table; after that he picks him up and swings him around.

"I miss you." Alex says in between giggles.

"I miss you, too baby." Louis peppers his face with gently kisses.

"Hey Lou," Fizzy says as he enters the kitchen.

"Hey Fizz, how are you feeling?" Louis asks; looking at her bump.

"I've been a bit nauseous..." She notices Louis' worried face. "But don't worry, I'm okay it's just the pregnancy."

"I know, but I'm allow to worried about you." Louis says with a warm smile.

"Yes you're allow to worry," Fizzy shrugs. "Are you going on a date with Harry tonight?"

"Yeah," Louis smiles fondly.

"Okay .... use protection." Fizzy whispers the last words.

"Félicité Tomlinson!" Louis blushes for the bijillion time during the day.

"I'm just saying," Fizzy shrugs. "Or do you want to have a baby with him?"

"We haven't talk about that." Louis shakes his head.

"Do you want to have a family with him?"

"Yes, I want to." Louis smiles. "I want to have so many kids with him .... I'm just ..."

"So in love with him." Fizzy says with glassy eyes.

"Yes, I'm so in love with him."

"I'm so glad to hear that." Fizzy smiles fondly at him. "Now go you have to get dress for you date!" Fizzy says; getting Alex from his arms to hers.

"Put him down! I don't want you to hurt yourself!" Louis says as he kisses Fizzy's forehead.

"Go get dress!" Fizzy says; pushing him to his room.

_

Louis gets to the shower and scrub everywhere. He washes his hair twice; he makes sure to clear where the sun doesn't shine. When he thinks he's done showering he gets out and goes to his room. He dries with a towel and put new boxers. He walks to his closet and stand in from of it; looking for something to wear. He knows he's using black trousers and when he sees a shirt he hasn't use in a while he decides he's using that. Harry told him he didn't have to dress with a suit and tie. He puts some (a lot but nobody needs to know that) cologne on and does his hair. He goes back to the bathroom to brush his teeth and add a little bit of body lotion on his face.

"Louis! Harry's here!" Fizzy says from the family room.

"Coming!" Louis says as he opens the door.

"Hi beautiful," Harry says and kisses him when he gets to the hallway.

"Hey love," Louis says when they pull apart from the kiss.

"Ready to go?" Harry asks; taking Louis' delicate hand on his and kissing each of his knuckles.

"I need to put my shoes on." Louis frowns; pulling Harry to the room.

Louis gets his black Vans and put them on as Harry stares at him.

"What?" Louis asks in an annoyed tone.

"You're beautiful." Harry says in a fondly tone.

"Harry!" Louis whimpers.

"What? I'm just saying what I see." Harry shrugs.

"I love you." Louis says as he walks to him and wrap his arms around him.

"I love you, too." Harry says before planting a kiss on Louis' lips. "We have to go before dinner gets cold."

"Lead the way," Louis says as he lets Harry go first.

They walk to the family room where Fizzy and Alex are watching "The Notebook".

"Papa, Harry!" Alex bounces on the leather couch when he sees them.

"Hey baby!" Louis picks him up. "Harry and I are going to have a date today..."

"Date? What's a date?" Alex frowns.

"Hmm ... your Papa and I are going to have dinner ...."

"Can I go?" Alex interrupts Harry.

"No," Fizzy laughs. "Remember that uncle Zazu and uncle Nanu are out today as well?" She waits for Alex to nod before she keeps explaining. "Harry and Papa are doing the same thing and you're staying with me and the baby." She adds rubbing her bump.

"When are you coming back?" Alex turns around to look at Louis.

"Later t..."

"Tomorrow morning." Fizzy smiles, "So you're sleeping with me and the baby for the whole night."

"Is Baylor sleeping with us too?"

"Yes, like always." Fizzy makes grabby hands to him so he can sit with her on the couch.

"You know I can come later tonight."Louis whispers as he sits Alex on the couch.

"No you're not," Fizzy smiles. "I can take care of him and if anything happens I'll call you."

"Okay," Louis smiles at them. "Just be careful and make sure he doesn't kick your bump while he sleeps."

"It won't happen!" Fizzy says in an annoyed tone. "He loves this baby way too much, don't you Alex?"

"Yes, I love baba!" Alex giggles looking at Fizzy's bump.

"Okay," Louis sighs. "Be a good boy for auntie Fizzy and I'll take you and Baylor for ice-cream tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex nods happily.

"Okay," Louis smiles. "I love you."

"I love you too." He giggles; showing him two of his little fingers like always.

"I love you three," Harry whispers like if it's a secret that only Louis and Alex have to know.

"I love you four." Alex giggles.

"Have fun and don't worry about anything." Fizzy says rushing them to leave.

"Bye bye baby." Louis kissing his tiny forehead.

"Bye bye Papa, bye bye Harry."

"Bye bye little guy." Harry kisses his forehead too.

Harry and Louis make their way to Harry's car, he opens the door for Louis and get in the driver's seat. Louis holds Harry's hand during the whole ride to his flat. When they get there Harry tells Louis he has to wait two or three minutes because he has to do something. When Harry comes back he opens Louis' door and get him to his flat on the second floor.

"Hope you like the surprised," Harry smiles at him fondly as he tries to open the door.

"Believe me I will," Louis giggles.

"Okay," Harry smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love..." He's stops when he sees the flat. "It's beautiful Harry."

There are roses' petals with light up candle path from the front door, passing the family until it gets to the bedroom. Harry's flat is small; pretty much everything is right next to each other. The family room and his bedroom is only divide by a glass door. In the coffee table there's champagne, two glasses and a light up candle in a clear vase.

"I'm glad you like it." Harry whispers on Louis' ear; wrapping his arms around Louis' waist.

"I love it," Louis rest his head on his chest.

"I love you," Harry whispers against his skin; leaving tender kisses along his neck.

"Har..." Louis moans under Harry's touch.

"You're so beautiful," Harry keeps showering him with compliments and tender caresses. "So so beautiful." He runs his hands from Louis' tummy until he reach his chest; he stops and rubs his nipples.

"Harry-y ...." Louis barely says; he can't help but moan to Harry's touches.

"I love you so much Louis Tomlinson." Harry whispers as he turns Louis around and kisses him gently. The kiss isn't about dominance; the kiss is about letting him know how much he loves him.

"I love you too." Louis whispers with glassy eyes when they pull away.

"Take a seat," He says pointing at the left side of his flat where the fireplace is located. There's three clear vase with light up candles in the middle; one medium vase on each side and two large ones. There's a path of red roses' petals in front of the vases and a heart out of roses' petals on the floor. On top of the fireplace are more vases with light up candles and roses' petals. There's a table for two right in front of the fireplace where Louis took a seat. Harry comes with two place on his hands from the small kitchen and place them on the table; he gets the champagne and the two glasses from the coffee table.

"Mmm Italian food," Louis says with a smile from ear to ear.

"Yeah," Harry smiles back. "I did it myself."

"And what's the number we call for an emergency?" Louis asks in a mocking tone.

"Hey!" Harry whimpers, "But is 999." He says in an annoyed tone.

"Good boy," Louis blows him a kiss.

Harry serves champagne and sits on the chair in front of Louis'. They talk about everything and anything. Louis tells him about Fizzy wanting to go to school for fashion design when she has the baby. He tells him how hard is going to be to send Alex to school on September because that means his baby is growing up and he doesn't want that. Harry tells him about Gemma getting engaged with Ashton and how Anne is over the moon to plan the wedding with her. They keep talking like they haven't seen each other in months. When dessert is almost over Louis asks Harry what he has been dying to ask since since his birthday.

"Why we don't make love all the way?" Louis asks; trying not to sound desperate.

Harry coughs a few times before answering; he gets up from the diner table and takes Louis' hand so they can go to the couch. They seat down; Harry sits first and he opens his legs so Louis can sit in between. "I'm going to tell you a story," He says; wrapping his arms around him tighter. "There was this 16 year old lad who found love; he was so amazed with him that he decided to talk to him. Time pass by and they became boyfriends; everything was going just fine until one of the lad's boyfriend's friend asked them about their sexual life. The lad's boyfriend lied saying that they had sex all the time; well they had hand jobs and blow jobs but they hadn't done it all the way. The lad didn't say anything because he didn't want to embarrass his boyfriend in front of his friends so when they went back to the boyfriend's house the boyfriend told the lad he wanted to have sex with him all the way." Harry pauses to take a deep breath. "The lad didn't want to; he's a strong believer that you only do that when you're 100% sure about it; whether you're bottom or top, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to give that step with his boyfriend. He didn't want to have sex with him; much less in his messy room with dirty clothes everywhere but they did have sex...."

"Did he ... Did he ..." Louis tries to form the sentence but the knot on this throat doesn't let him.

"No, gosh no." Harry shakes his head, "I topped that night; I had sex with him." A few tears are turning down his cheeks, "When we were done I felt like shit; I felt like I was nothing."

"I'm sorry," Louis whispers; trying to comfort him.

"I don't want the person I love with everything I have to feel like I felt after me and him had sex," Harry swallows the knot of his throat, "After you do such an important thing you shouldn't left like shit or like you're nothing. You should feel like the most amazing thing just happened to you," Harry kisses Louis' neck. "I don't want to rush you into anything; I know how it feels and I don't want you to feel like that."

"I won't feel like that, I promise." Louis says as he turns around to face him, "I want you to make love to me in the sweetest, fluffiest way possible." Louis kisses his lips gently, "Make love to me, please." He whispers against his lips.

Harry caresses Louis' forearms as he kiss him deeply. He kisses his jaw line, going down to his neck, all the way to his delicious collar bones. He takes time there, sucking, licking, biting, marking Louis' skin. Louis is a hot mess under his touch, but the most sexiest moan Harry has hear in his entire life happens when Harry's lips make contact with Louis' clothed sensitive nipple.

"Harr..." Louis squirms in pleasure; interlacing his delicate finger on Harry's long curls not to pull him away but to guide him in.

Harry's wet tongue licks and sucks his right nipple as his other hand takes care of his left one. Louis moves his hand from Harry's hair to take off his shirt; Harry pouts when Louis pulls away. He sees him taking the shirt off and does the same thing.

"I love you." Harry whispers.

"I love you, too." Louis whispers back.

"Lets go to bed," Harry says; holding him by his hand.

He kisses Louis one more time before laying him down on the petals, he looks at him fondly; licking his bottom lip. He kisses Louis again and slowly makes his way down Louis' jaw line, neck and collar bones. He spends a good time biting, licking, sucking his gorgeous collar bones.

"Ah... Ahhh... Ha.." Louis bits his lips to contains the moan but Harry sucks the skin harder to make him scream.

"Come on love, let me hear those sinful noises... I want to know how good you feel."

"Oh Harry ... Ahhh... Aaaghhhh...." Louis whimpers and Harry would be worry if he didn't know that those noises are because of pleasure.

"Come on baby... I wan to hear your beautiful voice saying those filthy words..." Harry keeps saying against his skin as he makes his way down to his nipples again.

"Oh gosh ....Fu... Harry..."Louis' hands grip at the sheets and his hips start to move at their own accord. Harry's words pierce right through him and make his cock leak pre-cum.

Harry kisses his way down to Louis tummy and worship it for minutes. He loves Louis' tummy and if he could he would worship it for the rest of his life but for now he wants to go a little bit further. When he gets to Louis' trousers he unbuttons them and take them off painfully slowly. He gets Louis' tiny foot on his hand and kiss the top of it. He rubs his nose against the wet skin as he makes his way to his ankle. He leaves wet kisses all along his leg; when he reach Louis' tight he moans against the hot skin. Louis hasn't go off the sheet so he grips it tighter. He moans Harry's name; trying to make him come to his lips to devour him.

"Look at-t this thick-k delicious thighs... Ahhh ..." Harry moans; feeling how he's jeans are getting tighter. "I want to devour them ... I want to fuck them .... I want to spend hours worshiping them ...."

Every single word coming from Harry's mouth is going directly to Louis' dick; making him harder if that's even possible. Slenderly Harry comes in between Louis' thighs. He presses his lips on his inner thigh and makes a love bite. Louis lets out a deep moan; making Harry to suck even harder. He grips the sheet even harder; trying to not die of a heart attack. Harry pulls away us to blow hot air into his clothed dick; sending shivers down Louis' spine. Harry gets his fingers in Louis' boxers and slowly takes it off. He throws it anywhere in the room as he goes back to worship his boyfriends' delicious body. He licks Louis' head; making him squirm in pleasure, he keeps licks him until he feels Louis' cum in his tongue. Louis' hands fist in Harry's hair, as he hooks Louis' legs over his shoulders and tips his head down. His hands knead Louis' ass, his thumbs pressing into the crease of Louis' hips. He licks a thick strip up the underside of Louis' dick, his tongue tracing the line between the base of his shaft and his balls. Louis keens, and presses his head back into one of the pillows.

"So perfect," Harry whispers, pressing kisses to the inside of Louis' thighs, "Can't stand being away from you."

"Me neither," Louis whines, trying not to grind his hips towards Harry's face, "I need you."

Harry's eyes meet his from between his legs, "I need you too," Harry whines, "I want this forever."

"I want this forever, too." He moans, as Harry's hot mouth envelopes his cock.

Harry's thumb brushes softly at Louis' hole and he whimpers, "I want to taste you," Harry groans, when he lets Louis out of his mouth.

Louis keens, his cock twitching in interest.

"Fuck-k." Louis pants.

Harry's lips trail down the crease of Louis' thigh beside his dick. His palms lift Louis' ass with ease, and he slips a pillow under, propping up Louis' hips. When Harry's tongue traces the puckered rim of Louis' hole, Louis gasps a breath, his hands tightening in Harry's hair. His whole body quivers as Harry's tongue works him open. Louis whimpers Harry's name when he presses in, warm and wet. Harry keeps going until Louis is trembling, and panting, his hips canting as his cock searches for friction.

"Harry please," Louis begs. "Please."

Harry presses a last kiss to Louis' hole, and then comes up and reaches to the night stand. He comes back with lube and condoms, and he's slicked up and lined up with Louis' hole in seconds. He pauses though, hovering over Louis, with Louis' legs on either side of his hips. Louis looks up at Harry and his breath hitches. Harry's mouth is bright red and wet with his own saliva, from working Louis open. His pupils are blown with heat, and his chest is heaving. Harry reaches out, and when his hand cups Louis' cheek his touch is so infinitely gentle that Louis feels frozen in the moment. When he leans down, and presses his lips to Louis' the passion is there, but the kiss is so soft, and so tender, it almost feels reverent.

"Louis," Harry says; his voice rocky with lust. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Louis can see it in his eyes. That soft look, that wraps him up, and buries beneath his skin. That softness that makes him feel so cared for. Nobody has ever looked at Louis like that; not even George when he was so in love with him. As Harry presses into Louis, with their eyes locked, and his radiating that softness, Louis thinks that look in his eyes is love. Harry's hips roll, his arms circle Louis. Louis' fingers curl around Harry's biceps. Harry rocks into Louis, over and over, making Louis pant. He tips his chin forward, his lips finding Louis' tummy, his hips, his chest. He kisses and kisses, murmuring 'I love you' and 'you're so beautiful' and 'you're perfect'. Louis can't find it in himself to care that he can see his thighs giggling around Harry's hips, because Harry is worshiping every inch of his skin, and Louis thinks he sees love in his eyes. Harry hits Louis' spot and Louis cries out his name, making Harry cry out as Louis clenches around him. Harry presses their lips together, his tongue caressing Louis' as they kiss. Louis whimpers into his mouth as Harry hits his prostate over and over. It's insane to Louis how Harry can be pressing into him, working Louis up from the inside out, and yet his thumb is so gentle as it caresses Louis' cheek. Louis realizes that this truly is making love. Then Harry pulls back, and looks down at Louis with that look in his eyes.

"I love you so much," Harry breathes.

That, coupled with a perfectly aimed thrust, has Louis cumming harder than he ever has before. His dick hasn't even had a single touch, but he's shooting so hard some of it hits his neck and he cries out Harry's name at the top of his lungs. Harry lets out a guttural moan of Louis' name, as Louis clenches around him. Then he's cumming too, filling the condom. As he rides out his orgasm, Harry leans forward and laps up all of the cum striping Louis' neck. After, when they've regained their ability to breathe and move, Harry gets a towel from somewhere and wipes off the cum on Louis' stomach and chest, and then tenderly dabs at Louis' red and flushed bum. He presses kisses to every inch of Louis' skin again, dotting Louis with his love. 

"I love you," Louis whispers against his skin when Harry lays down next to him.

"I love you, too." Harry kisses his forehead gently.

"I feel like the best thing just happened to me." Louis says; locking his blue eyes with Harry's green ones.

"Good, because that's how you suppose to feel." Harry peppers his face with kisses.

Louis had not asked for more; it was gently and sweet and full of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well Hello There!!!!**
> 
> **THIS CHAPTER WAS NOT SUPPOSE TO BE THIS LONG!!!!** So yeah that's that and well I hope you guys liked the chapter ^.^ The smut IS NOT just my ideas (I actually read smut to be able to write but shh!) So it's a mix of a few Larry smut I've read (Don't tell my mum I read smut because she's going to shower me in holy water)
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read [**Soulless**](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3116228), **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
>    -A
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments; they motivate me to keep writing :D**


	33. Chapter 33

On Monday, February 16 Louis, Alex and Zayn take Fizzy to her 20 week scan. All of them are excited because they're finally knowing the gender. Louis and Zayn want a girl so bad, Fizzy wants a girl too but if it's a boy she will love him the same.

"Do you have the car keys, her papers and Alex's nappy bag?" Zayn asks to Louis who's going crazy gathering everything Zayn just said.

"Yes," Louis sighs. "Take Alex and buckle him up."

Louis walks to the door and closes it. Fizzy chuckles; trying not to laugh because Louis hasn't even notice she's still inside.

"Wait!" Zayn says; making Louis to turn around to look at him. "Where's Fizz?"

Louis looks inside the flat again where Fizzy is laughing her head off.

"You guys need to calm down," She says holding her stomach.

"Come on miss! We can't wait anymore!" Louis rushes her.

Fizzy rolls her eyes at him as she walks to the car where Zayn has the door open for her and closes when Fizzy is inside. Fizzy seats with Alex in the back seat, and Louis and Zayn in front. 40 minutes later they make it to Dr. Swan office. The traffic was crazy and Louis almost curses out a guy who cut in front of them.

"Hello guys." Dr. Swan greet them.

"Hi Dr. Swan" Fizzy smiles follow by Zayn and Louis' hello's.

"And I'm guessing all of you are going to be there with us today," She adds in a fondly tone.

"Yes!" Louis says excited. "We want to know if we're having a niece or a nephew."

"Lets go inside then!" Dr. Swan says as she walks to the room where she's going to do the scan.

Like last time, Fizzy lays down on the bed and pulls her shirt up. Her bump is showing more than last time and Louis almost cries when he sees it. Zayn cuddles him and Alex looks a them confused but doesn't say anything. Dr. Swan gets the tube and pours it on Fizzy's bump. Everybody's eyes are on the screen and when Fizzy's baby comes on it Zayn and Louis let out a few tears.

"It's so tiny." Louis says in a soft tone.

"Look at that!" Zayn says with glassy eyes. "That's beautiful!"

"She's beautiful," Dr. Swan corrects him. "Congratulations, you're having a beautiful girl."

All of them cuddle Fizzy.

"Everything is going how it suppose to go," Dr. Swan says making them to separate. "Here you can see her feet and well the female part." She adds; pointing at the screen.

"Hello there Louise Jareau," Louis says to Fizzy's bump. "I'm uncle Louis ...."

"And I'm uncle Zayn." Zayn says like if the baby can understand already.

"Uncle Zazu!" Alex says; making them laugh.

"Can she call him uncle Zazu, too?" Fizzy asks to him; knowing that Alex is the only one who calls Zayn "Zazu".

"Yes, he is her uncle Zazu too!" Alex says; clapping his little fists.

"Good," Fizzy smiles to him. "Can I have pictures of this ultrasound please?" She says to Dr. Swan.

"Of course," She nods. "I'm making three copies." she smiles; looking at Zayn and Louis who smile and nod at her.

_

After the appointment Louis texts Harry telling the good news. Zayn googles "mother care" to find a shop close to them so they can start looking for baby clothes, toys, nursery furniture and more clothe for Fizzy.

"Guys, we don't have to do this today." Fizzy says as Zayn parks the car in front of the big shop.

"Yes, we do!" Zayn and Louis says in sync.

Fizzy rolls her eyes at them as she opens the door, but Louis jumps off his seat and helps her out. Zayn gets Alex out of his seat and carry him on his arms. Louis gets a big shopping cart as he makes his way inside the store.

"Harry's coming ..." Louis says with a big smile from ear to ear.

"Oh?" Zayn tries not to sound confused but he can't hide his emotions at all.

"Awesome!" Fizzy says as she walks to the nursery furniture section.

Zayn sits Alex on the shopping cart; following Louis and Fizzy right after. They spend a lot of time looking at the cribs; even though Fizzy thinks is way to soon for that but Louis and Zayn can be stubborn sometimes.

"Hey Fizzy," Harry whispers to her as he admires Louis. He looks so happy, he sees a special glow; the glow he used to have when he was pregnant.

"Hey," Fizzy smiles. "How can I make them stop?"

Harry chuckles making Louis to turn around.

"Harry!" Louis says way too loud. "Look at this!" He points at the write crib with a pink and purple sheets. "Isn't the most beautiful thing you have ever seen?"

"No," Harry whispers and Louis looks at him confused. "I mean, you're beautifuler ..."

"That's not even a word." Louis interrupts him.

"Most beautiful, then." Harry smiles as he wraps his arms around him from behind; resting his chin on his shoulder.

"You two are making me sick." Zayn rolls his eyes.

"Whatever," Louis rolls his eyes at him too since he can't flip them in front of Alex.

"I think we should get this one." Fizzy says; pointing to another white crib. "I like it!"

They spend hours in the store. Harry surprises them when he takes Alex to the car seats section.

"Do you like any of this car seats?" Harry asks to Alex who's delighted looking at all of the seats.

Giggling Alex points to a black and blue. Harry smiles at him and gets one without checking the price.

"Why are you getting that?" Louis asks curious.

"I'm buying it for him," Harry smiles. "I think is easier if I have my own car seat for him you know?"

"Okay," Louis smiles at him with glassy eyes.

_

When they finally get to the flat Zayn, Louis and Harry get everything out of the van. They bought the crib, a few (way too much) toys, curtains and everything you can imagine. They leave everything on Fizzy's room; in the boxes since they didn't buy paint to paint half of the room pink.

"We can paint this wall and this wall pink." Zayn says; pointing at two walls. "The crib can go here and there we can put her little closet."

"You have everything figure out, don't you?" Fizzy chuckles.

"Yes, I think we can also add two frames.... One here and the other one here." Zayn points at the walls he wants to paint pink. "We can also buy a pink lamp and ..."

"I saw the lamp you're talking about at the shop." Louis interrupts him. "It will look good if we hang it from the ceiling."

"I'm guessing it doesn't matter what I say since you two already have everything figure out." Fizzy says; sitting on her bed.

"You'll love it!" Louis smiles.

The next three months are the same; Zayn and Louis buying everything they see (and like) in the baby stores. Fizzy rolls her eyes at them but that doesn't stop them from doing it. Fizzy went to the hospital on March and May, to do a regular check up in which Louis told Dr. Swan they should do those at least twice a month to make sure everything is fine. The last week of May Zayn and Louis kinda worried about Alex's birthday and Fizzy's baby because she is due the same day. 

"We can do it in the park again," Louis suggests.

"In the park, no.... Let's do it here." Zayn interrupts him.

"But ...."

"It's just us!" Zayn interrupts him again. "No offense!"

"Non taken!" Louis rolls his eyes at him.

"We can do it at my mum's!" Harry says, making all of them to look at him.

"At your family's house?" Louis asks surprised.

"If you don't want to use that house we can use the one in Cheshire or the ...."

"Oh shut up!" Louis covers his mouth with his tiny hand. "Something can break and then I'll have to pay it and I don't have money for that!"

"Nothing's gonna break," Harry says; sounding a little bit weird because Louis' hand is still covering his mouth. "And beside is close to the hospital, just in case." He points at Fizzy.

"Do you think your mum will like the idea?" Louis asks worried.

"She will love it," Harry says with a big smile from ear to ear; wanting to let Louis know that everything is okay. "She hasn't stop talking about you guys since she met you two."

"She's an amazing woman," Louis says in a nostalgic tone. "Don't know how she hasn't tell you to run towards the oppositive direction...."

"She'll never tell me that!" Harry interrupts him. "She knows you make me happy and knowing that I'm happy makes her happy."

"I love you so bloody much." Louis whispers trying to cover up his giggle.

"I love you too," Harry whispers back in a sweet tone.

_

On June 17 Louis wakes up and tries to get out of the bed without waking Alex up. Baylor yawns as she lays on her back; Louis smiles at that before going to the kitchen to get the cake. In the kitchen he finds Zayn and a very pregnant Fizzy rubbing her bump.

"Morning!" Louis says in a sleepy tone.

"Hey," Fizzy gives him a weak smile.

"You okay?" Louis asks curious.

"Yeah...." Fizzy takes a deep breath. "I'm ..." She lets out a painful groan.

"Holy shit!" Zayn jumps on his feet. "The baby is coming, the baby is coming!"

"No-o," Fizzy takes another deep breath. "Dr. Swan told me not to go to the hospital until my water breaks."

"But ...."

"I'm okay." Fizzy smiles at them.

"But she told us she is do today...."

"She also say we're fine so don't worry..." Fizzy tries to stand up but Zayn and Louis help her. "We need to go! Get the cake!"

Zayn helps Fizzy as Louis gets the cake and the candle shape in a 4.

"Let's go."

They walk inside the room and star singing happy birthday to a sleepy Alex. Alex wakes up in the middle of the song and rubs his eyes with his tiny fists. Baylor howls along their singing which makes them laugh. When they finish the song Louis smiles at Alex with glassy eyes.

"You have to blow them and make a wish." Louis tries to keep his voice steady.

Alex takes a deep breath and blows the candles.

"Happy birthday baby boy!" Louis says with a few (a lot) tears running down his cheeks.

"I am a big boy papa!" Alex screams showing him four of his fingers.

"No! You're my baby!" Louis says placing the cake on the bed and cuddling him into his chest. "My sweet baby boy."

"Papa... can't breath-h." Alex pocks his ribs.

"Sorry love," Louis gives him a weak smile. "Cake?"

"Yes!" Alex bounces on the bed. "Where's Harry?"

"He's coming later..."

"Okay," Alex says less excited. "Auntie Fizz, why J..." He frowns because he can pronounce Jareau's name.

"Jareau," Fizzy whispers with a small smile.

"Yeah, Jareau is not here yet? Papa told me she was going to be here when I turn 4 and I'm 4 today."

"She's coming soon." Fizzy says rubbing her bump.

"Today?"

"Hopefully."

"Okay," Alex says with a big smile.

_

"Where's the birthday boy!?" Harry screams as soon as he opens the door.

"Here!" Alex runs to the front door and jump into Harry's arms.

"Happy birthday!" He says as he swings him around.

"Hey love," Louis says kissing Harry's cheek.

"Hey beautiful," Harry kisses his lips gently. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, we just need to put this nappy bag for Fizzy on the trunk just in case."

"Of course," Harry walks to the door again. "Let me buckle him up and I'll come to get Baylor."

Harry buckles him up and leaves the door open; he goes back to the flat and get Baylor and her things. Zayn helps Fizzy to get into the car as Louis locks the door. Fizzy sits on the passenger seat; Harry in the driver's seat and Zayn, Louis and Alex in the back. They get to Harry's mum's house. Harry's mum invited some of her friends who have kids. They make their way to the back patio where a few ladies and kids playing around are there. Anne smiles at Louis and Alex when she sees them.

"Happy birthday love!" She says as she wraps her arms around Louis who has Alex on his arms.

Alex giggles like crazy; loving the way everybody is worshiping him today.

"Thank you." He says in a little voice.

"I hope you like your party," Anne says, the smile never leaves her face.

"Everything is wonderful." Louis says with a big smile. "Thank you."

"Hey mum," Harry says; kissing and hugging her.

"Hey love," She kisses him back. "Gemma is over the moon to see you guys, she wants to give them her wedding invitation personally."

"We'd love to attend." Louis says in a polite tone.

After that they go to a special table (for the birthday boy). Most of Anne's friends' kids come to congratulate/talk and even play with Alex. A few minutes later Anne's friend's son and his daughter come to the party.

"Alex!" Anne calls him with a curly hair girl on her arms. "Come, I want you to meet Mussi!"

Alex jumps on his feet and runs to Anne. He looks at the little girl and smiles.

"Miss Mussi, this is Alex the birthday boy!" Anne says; putting Mussi on her feet.

"Hi Miss Mussi," Alex says in a shy tone.

"It's just Mussi," Mussi says; blushing all the way to her ears. "Happy birthday!" she adds; hugging him.

"Thank you." Alex smiles.

"He's blushing." Harry whispers to Louis who turns around to figure out what Harry is talking about.

"What? No! You're crazy!" Louis tries to laugh to cover his worries.

"Come on!" Harry chuckles. "Look at him! He's falling for her ...."

"He's a baby!" Louis interrupts him. "He's my baby!"

"A baby that's growing up!" Harry smiles.

"He's too young to have a girlfriend." Louis sighs.

"It's the circle of life,,,,."

"Don't say it!" Louis rolls his eyes at him as he makes his way to where Alex and Mussi are.

"Papa!" Alex says when he sees him. "She's my friend Mussi!"

"Hello Mussi!" Louis smiles.

"Hello Mr. Papa!" Mussi giggles.

"Aren't you a cutie?" Louis keeps smiling.

"Miss Mussi!" A brunette man says; getting the little girl's attention.

"Daddy," She says; walking to his side. "This is my friend Alex and his papa."

"Hello," The brunette smiles. "I'm Liam, Mussi's daddy."

"Hi, I'm Louis." Louis smiles.

"Nice to meet you," Liam smiles too.

"Nice to meet you too."

"Do you want to cut the cake already?" Harry's voice comes from behind him.

"Hey there." Louis turns around.

"Hi love," Harry kisses his cheek. "Ready to cut the cake?"

"Yeah, do you want to come with us?" Louis says to Liam.

"Lead the way." Liam smiles at both of them. "Nice to see you again Harry."

  
"Hey Liam," Harry fakes a smiles.

It's not that Harry hates Liam or Liam hates Harry but they're not the best of friend either.

"Mum we're ready to cut the cake." Harry says when they get to the big table with the cake on it.

"Gather around, we're singing happy birthday to this beautiful boy...."

"Louis ...." Fizzy groans; holding his bump. "My water ..."

"Holy sh..."

"Louis!" Harry stops him before he curses in front of kids.

"We need to take her to the hospital!" Louis says in an anxious tone.

"Calm do..." She groans before she can even finish the sentence.

"Let's go to the car." Louis grabs Fizzy by her arms and guide her to the car. "Can you get Alex with you?" He asks Harry.

"Of course but let me go with you, I'll drive." Harry smiles as he gets the key from Louis' hand. "Mum, can Baylor stay with you?"

"Of course baby!" Anne says getting Baylor.

"Come on Harry!" Louis says as he get in the back seat with Fizzy.

Zayn seats in the passenger seat and Harry buckles Alex on his seat. When he gets on the driver seat he has Louis screaming in his ears again.

"Come on Harry! Fizzy is going to have Jareau here!" Louis says in a steric tone.

"Louis," Fizzy squeezing his forearm. "Come do-down!"

"Breath, breath." Louis says ignoring what she just said.

The ride to the hospital seems endless for Louis. He just wants to get there so Dr. Swan can help Fizzy and Jareau. He wants to meet his niece so bad but other part of him is just wishing that everything will be fine with both of them. He doesn't want to go through what he went when Noah died.

"Louis! We're here!" Zayn says; taking him out of his train of thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah of course." He gets out of the car and help Fizzy to do the same thing.

Harry gets her a wheelchair and get her to the ER where the nurses call Dr. Swan. She gets there in two minute or so; during that time Louis is telling to breath and be calm even though he isn't doing anything of those things.When they get to the room two female nurses hook up Fizzy to the heart monitor and a few other things that Louis doesn't know the name of them. Dr. Swan checks Fizzy and tells her she's barely 2 centimeter out of 9 so they have to wait.

"Papa?" Alex's voice comes from the other side of the door.

The door opens and Harry, Zayn with Alex on his arms enter the room.

"Is she coming out today?" Alex asks; pointing at Fizzy's bump.

"She wants to ..." Fizzy takes a deep breath. "Come-e out already-y."

"Yay!" Alex bounces on Zayn's arms. "I want to meet her already!"

Fizzy stifles a cry of pain; making Louis to look at her with pity.

"Why does it has to be like this?" She asks; trying to breath steady.

"Just breath, okay?" Louis smiles at her. "Everything will be okay and Jareau ..."

"Louise!" Fizzy corrects him.

"Jareau!" Louis says again. "Will be with us soon."

_

A few hours passes by and every single minute of it Louis is wanting to pull his hair out in frustration. He hates to see Fizzy (even though Fizzy doesn't complain that much) in pain and not be able to do anything to help her.

"Ahhh!" Fizzy screams; scaring the heck out of all of them.

"Just breath..." Louis whispers; stroking her arm.  
"It hurts .... Fuc.... Ahhh!" She buries her nails in his forearm. "Call Dr. Swan! I cant! They have to take her out."

"I'm on it." Zayn says as he get the phone.

Harry and Alex are on the back of the room without saying anything. Alex doesn't fully understand but he obeys when Harry tells him to be a good boy.

"She's coming in a few minutes...."

"A few minutes?" Fizzy screams. "I need her he..." she groans again. "Ahhh! Now!"

"Breath Fizzy, breath!" Louis keeps telling her even though he knows isn't easy to it when you're in that situation.

"You need to shut up!" Fizzy rolls her eyes at him. "Ahhh!"

"Wow!" Dr. Swan says as she enters the room.

"You need to take her out now!" Fizzy grips the white sheets.

"Let's see what we have here." Dr. Swan says checking Fizzy, she looks for a few seconds before covering her legs again. "It's 8 ..."

"Take.Her.Out!" Fizzy interrupts her.

"We can try," Dr. Swan says; taking the sheet out. "Lay down and push."

"Give me you hand, please?" Fizzy whispers to Louis who gives it to her without thinking about it twice.

"I'm here, it's gonna be okay." Louis whispers.

"Push!" Dr. Swan says making her to grip Louis' hand tighter.

"Ahh!" Fizzy pushes.

"Good job baby, good job!" Louis says; wanting to give Fizzy moral support.

"Push!" Dr. Swan says again. "I can see the head, push Fizzy push!"

Fizzy keeps pushing and pushing; she stops for a minute feeling like she can't breath anymore. She looks at Louis who smiles at her.

"You can do this," He whispers with a few tears on his eyes. "You can do this!"

"Come on Fizzy I need you to push!" Dr. Swan says.

After three more pushes Jareau starts crying. Fizzy squeezes Louis' forearm with tears in her eyes. Louis smiles from ear to ear; not sure if he should cry or smile right now. Both of them aren't sure if this is really happening.

"Hey there Louise Jareau Tomlinson," Dr. Swan's words make them realizes that it's actually happening.

"Give her to me." Zayn says; cooing her in his arms. "She's so tiny and beautiful and tiny."

"I want to see!" Alex bounces on Harry's arms.

"Can I have her?" Fizzy asks in a sarcastic tone making everybody laugh.

"Of course," Zayn says giving Jareau to Fizzy.

Fizzy gasps when she sees how tiny she is, she cries when she sees how much she looks like the Tomlinson.

"She's so beautiful," Fizzy whispers. "Hey baby girl, I'm your mama...."

"And I'm your uncle Louis," Louis interrupts her.

"I need to have her back," Dr. Swan interrupt them, making Louis and Fizzy frown. "Some tests just to make sure she's okay."

"Okay," Fizzy kisses Jareau's tiny forehead. "I love you J."

Dr. Swan takes Jareau leaving a happy Fizzy, Zayn, Harry, Alex and a confused Louis.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispers int his ear.

"Yeah," Louis gives him a half smile.

In times like this is when Louis misses Noah the most, He knows nobody can replace her but still that doesn't make the pain go away.

"I love you." Harry whispers in a sweet tone.

"I love you, too." Louis says back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People!!!!**
> 
>  
> 
> I know it took me for-fucking-ever to update but I have a good reason: **WRITER BLOCK!** those are a female dog (see what i did there xD) During that time I really got into **[Gallavich](https://31.media.tumblr.com/7f7c1e6b8f93ac50275205b25de48cba/tumblr_n289fbl81P1qbr8cio5_250.gif)** ( **Ian & Mickey- Shameless US**) and fuck I actually thought I was done shipping gay couple, oh boy was I wrong! Anyways here's the chapter and hopefully you guys like it! I don't know anything about giving birth so yeah a few things won't make sense or sound logical!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!  
> 
>  
> 
> **[Liam](https://40.media.tumblr.com/674c2ac44589dd3c2a0154059c60f72e/tumblr_nlwndyAn7R1u3p75uo1_540.jpg), [Mussi ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/7c48da8af247dbbfe1c59e4c4b41dd82/tumblr_nlwnieWo1O1u3p75uo1_250.jpg)& [Jareau](https://40.media.tumblr.com/4deac5ab816b6c67d02801c3c61a3ec5/tumblr_nlwnmdWkxZ1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)!**
> 
>  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
>   -A 


	34. Chapter 34

Jareau (Fizzy still argues with Louis that is Louise not Jareau) and Fizzy go home 3 days later. Louis and Zayn are freaking out; they're extra careful with both of them. Harry spends more time with them since he's the one taking care of Alex most of the time. Alex doesn't really mind because Harry is so nice with him and he knows Louis and Zaym have to take care of Jareau since she's so small. Zayn and Louis did the last minute details to Jareau's side of the room when Fizzy was still at the hospital. They bought the lamp, they added a few more staff animals and a few more decorations on the walls.

"You're going to love it!" Zayn squeals. "The room is perfect!"

"I bet," Fizzy says in a sarcastic tone; rolling her eyes. She doesn't do it to be mean though.

"Louis and I added the things that were missing and it's just perfect..."

"Thank you guys," Fizzy adds with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome." Louis cuddles her and Jareau tight. "I love you guys."

"I love you too." Fizzy whispers back.

"Come on! Let's go inside before Harry and Alex think that something happen to us." Zayn rushes them out of the car.

"Help her out I'll get Jareau." Louis says; openning the door and getting the baby car seat with a tiny Jareau in it. "You'll love your new home." He whispers to the little girl who only giggles to his words. "You're going to love everything uncle Zayn and I did for your room...."

"Come on Louis!" Zayn screams; making both of them giggle.

"Let's go before uncle Zayn and your mama lose their mind."

Louis make his way to the flat; Harry smiles when he sees him. Alex runs to his side to see Jareau.

"She's eating her hand Papa," Alex frowns confused.

"Babies do that a lot when they're this age." Louis explains; placing the baby car seat on the couch.

"I did it?" Alex gasps.

"Yes," Louis nods. "But it's a normal thing to do."

"It's weird." Alex says; wrinkling his nose.

"Sometimes she will replace her hand with his little foot too."

"I'm just going to give her a pacifier." Alex decides; making them laugh.

"Can we show you the room now?" Zayn interrupts them.

"Let's see the room." Fizzy smiles at them as she makes her way to the room.

Zayn opens the door for her and she gasps when she sees the final result.

"It's beautiful, I love it!" She squeals.

"I told you, duh!" Zayn laughs.

"Thank you guys." Fizzy hugs them.

_

  
On September 1st Alex is excited to start school. Louis not so much but he doesn't want to let him see that. Going to school (like a big boy) is everything Alex had talk about during the last month.

"I can't believe I'm finally going to school," Alex says as he gets dress.

"I can't believe it either," Louis sighs. "You're my baby, you don't suppose to grow up." Louis picks him up in his arms (which is a little harder since he's growing up so fast).

"Papa, I always going to be you're baby." Alex hugs him; wrapping his arms around his neck. "But now I'm a big baby."

"I love you." Louis says with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too." Alex caresses his cheek.

"First day of school!" Zayn screams as he enters their room. "How are you feeling buddy?"

"Excited!" Alex bounces in Louis' arms.

"That's the attitude!" Zayn smiles at him.

"Are you going with us?" Louis asks; noticing that Zayn isn't in his pajamas.

"Yes, I know you'll get emotional and I don't want you to have an accident!" Zayn explains.

"Harry is coming with us too." Alex says in a happy tone.

"Of course he is!" Zayn says in a sarcastic tone.

"Hey! f-u-c-k off!" Louis rolls his eyes at him.

"Language!" Zayn coughs.

"Whatever," Louis rolls his eyes at him again.

"Harry's here!" Fizzy calls from the living room.

"Harry's here!" Alex says as he taps Louis on the chest so he can put him down. "Harry!" Alex says jumping into Harry's arms. "I'm going to school today!"

"Don't even remind him!" Harry says smiling at Louis.

"I'm going to have so much fun!" He says, still smiling. "Mussi says is so much fun!"

"Really?" Harry asks interested in the subject. "And do you like Mussi?"

"I like Mussi!" Alex giggles. "She's so cool and funny."

"He's in love." Zayn whispers and Louis almost loses his sanity.

"He's not! He's ... He's just delighted with her since she's his first real friend." Louis tries to justify.

"Hm-huh!" Fizzy, Harry and Zayn say in a mocking tone.

An hour and a half later Louis and Harry are saying goodbye to Alex who isn't scared at all to start his first day of school.

"It's okay if you want me to stay, I'll stay." Louis smiles nervously.

"It's okay Papa," Alex waves at Mussi who is inside the classroom already. "You need to go to school and work."

"I love you hun,"Louis says with a few manly tears on his eyes.

"I love you too, Papa." Alex hugs him tight.

"Be a good boy with Ms. T and we'll take you to get frozen yogurt after school."

"Okay," Alex giggles. "I love you Papa."

"I love you too," Louis smiles at him fondly.

"I love you three," Harry says making him giggle.

"I love you four." Alex says; putting his left arm behind Louis' neck and his right behind Harry's.

"Good morning," Mrs. T greets them at the entrance.

"Morning," All of them say in sync.

"Is he ready to go in?"

"He's been ready months ago," Harry adds smiling at Alex.

"Okay then, let's go in."

Harry and Louis put Alex on the ground. "Be a good boy," Louis says for the billionth time this morning.

"Of course papa," Alex smiles again.

"Bye bye love." Harry kisses his forehead.

"Bye bye Harry." He waves his tiny hand at him.

Mrs. T walks with him into the classroom; leaving Harry and Louis standing there.

"I just want him to be okay," Louis whispers making Harry to wrap his arms around him.

"And he will be okay," Harry nods. "He's just growing up."

"I know, it's ... it's ... he's my baby."

"I know, I'll be acting the same or even worst ..."

"If he was your kid." Louis interrupts him.

"I didn't mean it like that, I'm sorry!" Harry is quick to apologize.

"Don't even worry about it! It's okay ...."

"I'm just trying to be strong for you." He whispers, "I know this is hard for you and you don't really need to comfort somebody else when you're feeling the same exact thing...."

"But that's what you're doing." Louis points out.

"I know," Harry laughs.

"I love you." Louis vows.

"I love you, too." Harry whispers back.

Harry doesn't really know if Louis will ever understand how much he loves him. He would set himself on fire just to keep him and Alex warm. It's scare him sometime how much he loves Louis, he opens himself to let others in but at the same time he's opening himself for so much damage. But he thinks is worth since his reward is to be with Louis.

"I can't believe I'm almost done with the Graphic Design course." Louis says as they drive to Louis' school.

"I know, I'm so proud of you." Harry says, the fond in his voice is so noticeable.

"Thank you." Louis blushes, he's not used to get complements. "I think I'm going to take a Animated Graphic Design course after I finish this one, Jazmin told me is really fun to create different scenarios and all those alternate universe for cartoons or movies." His eyes are glowing as he talks about it.

"That's awesome, love." Harry smiles at him like if he's the most precious thing in the world, he loves to see Louis this happy.

"I can't wait!" Louis squeals; making Harry laugh so hard, to the point where he's snoring.

When they get to the school Harry parks in front of the main entrance, Louis looks at him and kiss him gently. Harry smiles into the kiss; the kiss doesn't suppose to be sexual or anything and if he's honest this are his favorite kisses.

"I love you," Louis whispers against his lips.

"I love you more." Harry gives him another small kiss. "Be a good boy."

"Don't try to get back at me," Louis warns him. "I'll destroy you."

"What!?" Harry gasps, "I don't know what you're talking about." He smirks.

"Hm-huh," Louis rolls his eyes.

"I love you," Harry blows him a kiss.

"Yeah, yeah of course you do." Louis laughs.

"Bye love," Harry keeps trying to win him over.

"Bye Harry!" Louis shuts the door. "I love you, too."

Harry smiles, he knows Louis can't be mad at him for so long. Louis wasn't even mad in the first place but he knows how to win him over we can say.

_

  
When Louis picks Alex from school he glad to hear Mrs. T say that his boy is such a good student. He peppers Alex's face with kisses as he tells him how proud he is.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mrs. T says when Louis puts Alex on his feet again.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Louis smiles at her.

"Bye bye Mrs. T," Alex waves his hand at her.

"Bye bye love, take care."

Louis and Alex walk to the car when they see Mussi and her daddy Liam.

"Papa," Alex taps Louis' hip. "Let's go say bye."

"Didn't you say bye already?" Louis pulls his eyebrows together.

"Yes," Alex looks at the ground. "But not to Mr. Liam!"

Louis laughs at his son's cuteness. "Okay then, let's go say bye."

They come across Liam and Mussi in the middle of their way, Mussi smiles at Alex and Louis and Liam just stare at them.

"She said she wanted to say bye to Mr. Papa." Liam chuckles.

"He kinda said the same thing," Louis shrugs.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Mussi marries him."

"Really?" Louis asks astonished.

"Yeah," Liam nods. "She didn't shut up about him since he met him at his birthday party."

"Same with him," Louis smiles. "And now is going to be even worst since they're going to school together."

"I know," Liam laughs. "But is good to see them happy, you know."

"Of course I do," Louis goes to Alex's side. "It's time to go home."

"Okay," He pouts. "I'll see you tomorrow Mussi."

"I'll see you tomorrow," Mussi kisses his cheek making him blush a deep red. "Bye Mr. Papa."

"Bye cutie pie," Louis smiles at her.

"Bye bye Mr. Liam," Alex adds quickly.

"Bye bye big boy." Liam says as he grab Mussi's hand and walks with her to his car.

Louis walks with Alex to his car. They're quiet all the ride home but as soon as they get to the flat Alex jump out of the car and runs to Fizzy's room to play with Jareau.

"Jay! Jay! Jay!" Alex screams as he runs through the small hallway. "Jay I'm home!" He says excited.

Fizzy smiles at him, letting him seat next to them in the bed.

"You know, I went to school for the first time today." He keeps the excited tone, "And it was fun! Mussi told me it was going to be fun but it was super fun! I can not wait for you to go to school with me!"

"Jareau still has a few more years before she goes to school, love." Fizzy says; stroking Jareau's cheek.

"I know! She has to be big like me to go but can not wait to go to school with you Jay!"

Louis sits at Fizzy's other side and apologize. She knows Alex doesn't know anything about their mother or her name or anything that happen with them but it's ironic how he started calling her "Jay". They hope that eventually Alex can say "Jareau" so they wouldn't have to ask him to stop calling her "Jay". Isn't that Fizzy and Louis hate their mother, because it's definitely not that. It's just that it still hurts to think about her, to think about what happened.

_

  
It's been a year and a half since Alex started his fist year of school. Jareau is almost two years, Louis graduated a few months ago and right after he started his Animated Graphic Design course. Fizzy started her Fashion Design course on January, which is hard for since she has to drop Jareau at the day care or leave her with Louis or Zayn. Zayn surprises them when he tells them that Niall proposed. They were so happy for him, especially Louis because he knows Zayn deserves to be happy since he had always put other's people's happiness before his. So bear with him now that hes's emotional because is about time Zayn get his happily ever after. They immediately started planning the wedding, Fizzy, his mum, his sister and even Gemma were part of his big wedding preparations. Anne offered her house, once again, so Zayn and Niall wouldn't have to spend money on the chapel or the reception .

When the day is finally here Zayn and Louis are in Harry's room.\

"I can believe I'm going to marry him." Zayn says, fixing his tie.

"Are you 100% sure about this?" Louis asks, worried that maybe this is not what Zayn really wants and he just said yes so Niall wouldn't be heartbroken.

"Yes," Zayn bites his lip trying to hide his smile. "It's just .... this is .. overwhelming." He smiles, "When Perrie left I never thought I was going to find somebody else, you know."

"But you did and you're marrying him to-fucking-day!"

"I know!" Zayn squeals.

"Come on now, let's go or he'll piss in his pants." Louis rushes him to go to the back yard at Anne's house.

"Fuck! You're finally here, he's kinda dying over there!" Harry says; pointing to an anxious Niall.

Niall turns around and when he sees Zayn his face light up like a Christmas tree. He walks down to Zayn's side so they can go back to the altar together. A few tears are rolling Louis' cheek when he notices how truly happy is Zayn right now. When they get the altar everybody else sits down. Harry holds Louis' hand through the whole ceremony and when Zayn and Niall say their I do's everybody cheer and cry at the same time. All of them congratulate them and when the speech time comes Louis feels proud of his sassy yet touching speech.

"I just want to say I'm so happy for you!" Louis begins, "You've been with me through health and sickness, wealth and poverty ... more poverty than wealth." He and eveybody else chuckles at that. "You've been with me through thick and thin, we took care of each other ... it's more like you took care of us." He looks at Alex who's sitting in Harry's laps smiling at him. "Pretty much you kinda merried me before merrying Niall so let me tell you pal he's one of the best lad I've ever met, he's gonna be there for you even when you don't need him but that's just how he is, you know. If you make him suffer I'll hunt you down and I'll break every single one of your bones." Niall smiles at him fondly which makes Louis smiles too. "Just take care of him, yeah?"

"Of course," Niall finally speaks.

After, the party continues until Zayn and Niall have to leave for their honey moon. When everybody leaves Harry takes Louis to the back patio again, but now the sky is full of stars and the moonlight makes everything around them look romantic. Harry sits down and Louis sits on his laps and tangles his arms around his neck.

"I'm so happy for them," Louis whispers.

"Me too," Harry smiles. "But it would make me more happy if you were the one marrying me."

"What? Harry Styles, are you asking me to marry you?"

"Will you?"

"No!" Louis gets up from his laps, throwing his hands in the air.

Needless to say Harry was not expecting that answer.

"What? Why not? I ... I ..."

"Of course I would marry you, you idiot!" Louis jumps back into his arms. "Of course I would!"

That's the answer Harry was expecting all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys !!!!!**
> 
> I am soooooo sorry it took me a  month to update this fiction *sighs* it's crazy because I have a story line but for some reason I don't really like how the chapter was coming out *sighs* I hope you guys like the chapter ... And if you don't it's okay! 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and the comments! As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b.astriid) ** if you want!
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>   -A


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Get ready because this chapter is going to be cheesy and sappy AF! xD**

The next day Harry gets a romantic dinner set up at his flat. He wants to give Louis the ring and all to make it official. He cooks a fancy meal he found in a website. He sets up the table like he did for last Valentine's Day. Louis gets to the flat around 7 pm, leaving Alex with Fizzy, Jareau and Gemma.

"Hey love," Harry kisses his lips gently.

"Hi babe," Louis blushes.

"Come in," He moves to the side. "Dinner is waiting for us."

"This is beautiful Harry." Louis admires the decoration around him.

"You're beautiful," Harry wraps his arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you more," Louis turns around and kisses him again.

"Now that's impossible," Harry whispers into the kiss.

"Ugh!" Louis rolls his eyes. "Don't make me regret my decision so soon."

"Talking about decisions," Harry says as he make them walk to the table. "Dinner's going to get cold if you don't dig in soon."

"Ugh! Please tell me the ring is not inside the food." Louis groans.

"Maybe," Harry pouts.

"You're so cheesy!" Louis kisses him again.

"I know and I think that's why you keep me around."

"I keep you around because I love you," Louis whispers like if he talks any louder Harry's not going to believe him.

"Good because I love you too." They kiss one more time before sitting at the table.

"This smells really, really good!" Louis murmurs, inhaling the delicious smell.

"It's a recipe I found on the internet." Harry shrugs, placing the glasses for the wine.

"Are we drinking wine tonight?" Louis teases him. "That's posh of you."

"Hey!" Harry whines but then he decides to play Louis' game. "You can't drink soda with such an exquisite meal." He adds in a posh accent.

"I would beat the leaving heck out of you," Louis says trying to be tough but it's impossible because the only thing that Harry inspires is tenderness.

"Good luck with that," Harry chuckles. "You're not even 5'9!"

"You just didn't say that!" Louis gasps; pressing his hand against his chest.

"Of yes I did!" Harry snaps his finger; making Louis giggle.

"I don't even know how I ended up with you," Louis whispers; looking at the ground like if it's the most interesting thing in this world. "I always went for the bad guys .... the one who treated me like shit ...."He laughs nervously.

"All that is over now," Harry strokes his back. "I got you and I'll never treat you like shit."

"Why did I always go ..."

"We accept the love we think we deserve." Harry says before Louis can finish the question.

"I still think I don't deserve you," Louis sighs. "I'm just waiting for the day you wake up and walk away without even saying goodbye."

"I'm not going anywhere," Harry pulls the chair so he can be in front of Louis. "And I want to give you this as a promise that I'm here to stay." Harry pulls a small black box and opens it revealing a silver band with a line of 5 diamonds in the middle.

"Harry!" Louis gasps, covering his mouth immediately. "This is too much."

"Nothing is too much when it comes to you," Harry shakes his head. "Now if you let me I want to give you this ring making you a promise that I always going to love you, I'm always going to be there for you and Alex whenever you need me and I'll be there even when you don't." He chuckles, hoping that Louis gets what he did there. "So... Will you let me be there and take care of you and Alex?"

Louis wants to say something; he wants to say yes so badly but the knot on his throat isn't letting him. He smiles and bits his lips trying to hold the tears.

"Say something." Harry whispers terrified.

"Y-you know-w my ... answer-r already." Louis hiccups in between words.

"Okay," Harry says trying to hide his smile, he takes out the silver band and place it on Louis' finger. It takes Louis' breath away when he notices that the ring fits perfectly and how beautiful it looks.

"I can't-t ... I don't ..."

"Hey," Harry says in a soft tone. "You deserve this and more."

"It's beautiful." Louis says, still admiring the ring.

"Just like you." Harry leaves a tender kiss on top of his hand. "Is it bad if I want to make love to my fiancé right now?"

"What about the food?" Louis asks, just to tease him.

"Later ..." Harry grabs his hands gently. "Right now I want to make love to my fiancé."

_

  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" Fizzy screams; jumping around like a little girl. "He proposed! He proposed! He fucking proposed!"

"Shh!" Louis laughs at her reaction. "Alex and Gemma are sleeping." He giggles.

"Let me see! Let me see!" She squeals, trying to reach his hand. She gasps and squeals right after for the billionth time in this morning. "Jesus! That's beautiful!"

Louis stares at his ring for a few seconds before giving it a little kiss.

"I love him Fizzy, I love him...."

"I know," Fizzy smiles fondly. "I can see it." She rolls her eyes playfully. "So when are you guys getting merry? Are you going to be like Niall and Zayn and get merry tomorrow?"

"No," Louis shakes his head. "We didn't talk about it, but I don't thinks so .... I mean I barely started the Animated Graphic Design course and he have to go to school for one more year for his civil engineering technicians course so ..."

"If you aren't getting marry immediately because of me, let me tell you I'll ..."

"No," Louis laughs it off. "I know how hard it is to go to school and work at the same time and I want to leave you in a good place before I move out."

"You're such an amazing brother." Fizzy wraps his arms around him.

"You're such an amazing sister too."

"No, I haven't done anything for you compare to what you had done for me and Jareau." She smiles fondly.

"It's okay, that's what big brothers suppose to do." He cuddles her tight.

"I love you Louis," Fizzy whispers.

"I love you too, Fizz." He plants a kiss on her forehead.

_

  
A month later Louis is stressed because a project he has to do for school. Alex noticed and decided to talk to Mussi about it at school.

"He's ... like ... He's like freaking out or at least that's what Harry said." Alex shrugs, making a pout.

"I know how's that like," Mussi tries to comfort him, stroking his back. "Back when mummy and daddy got divorce my daddy used to be freaking out a lot, sometimes he didn't want me to be around because I reminded him of mummy." She sighs, "Nana used to tell me it wasn't my fault, that what happened between them was a adult thing. Then one day I drew me and my daddy on our kitchen wall, I drew the happy daddy I grow up with and I showed it to him and he loved it so much that since then he's never been sad again."

Alex gasps, smiling because he knows how to make his papa less stress now. When he gets home, he gets his color pencils and run to the kitchen wall. He stars with circles, he makes one for him, one for Louis and one for Harry, one for Zayn, one for Niall, one for Fizzy and one for Jareau. After he adds lines to make the body parts. When he's done with that he draws Baylor next to him, he adds grass and colorful flowers around then. He smiles fondly when he sees the final result and can wait to show it to Louis. He gets up and runs to Louis and Harry who are at the family room. Louis is working on his project and Harry is just there, keeping him company.

"Papa! Papa!" Alex screams his way to the family room. "Come on! Look! Look!"

"Are you okay?" Louis looks at him worried.

"Yes! But come on! Look at this! Come on Harry!" He holds his hand and pulls him to the kitchen, Harry follows them.

When they get to the kitchen Louis gasps loudly.

"Alexander Tomlinson!" He screams, scaring the heck out of him and Harry. "YOU KNOW THE RULES! THERE'S NOT COLORING IN THE WALLS! THAT'S WHY I BOUGHT YOU THE COLORING BOOKS!"

Baylor goes to the kitchen and barks at Louis.

"But ..." Alex says but when he sees how furious Louis is he hides behind Harry. "Mussi ...."

"ALEXANDER YOU HAVE TO STOP DOING WHAT MUSSI TELLS YOU TO! I'M TIRED AND STRESSED I'M CAN'T ....."

"Louis," Harry puts his hand on Louis' chest. "Stop, you're scaring him."

"He knows the rules, he knows there's not coloring in the walls...."

"Okay," Harry interrupts him. "I'll go and buy white pain to cover it, just calm down." Alex touches his tight to get his attention. "And I'm taking Alex and Baylor with me, come on buddy, let's go get some ice cream and the paint."

Harry holds Alex's hand all the way to his car, he sits him in the back seat and makes sure he's buckle up and Baylor is sit next to him before going to the driver's seat. He starts the engine, looking at Alex through the rear mirror. A few tears are rolling down his cheek; making Harry's heart shrink.

"Hey," He says in a soft voice. "You know your papa loves you so much, right?" Alex nods so Harry keeps talking. "He's just stressed right now..."

"I know," Alex interrupts him. "That's why I painted a happy family in the kitchen wall." He sighs. "Mussi told me she did the same thing for her daddy Liam and he wasn't sad anymore, I wanted to do that for him."

"That's kind of you love." Harry smiles at him fondly. "Just keep in mind that it's not because of you, okay?"

"Okay," Alex smiles at him.

When Harry, Alex and Baylor comes back Louis is still at the family room doing his project. He looks up and smiles at them, immediately Alex hides behind Harry. Both of them go to the kitchen and paint the wall white. When they're done Harry and Alex go to their room so Alex can do his homework. Harry comes back to the family room and stands on the door frame.

"Yes, I'm an arsehole I know!" Louis sighs, closing his laptop.

Harry walks and sits next to him.

"I wouldn't be mad if he hates me," He whispers; looking down at his feet.

"He doesn't hate you Louis," Harry assures him. "He's just scared of this side of his Papa he has never seen."

"I shouldn't have screamed at him, I know he gets ...."

"Not to make it worse but he drew that happy family to cheer you up." Harry adds in a barely whispers.

"What?"

"He thought that showing you a happy family he would help you."

"Oh Lord my baby boy," Louis covers his mouth. "I have to talk to him." He gets up from the couch and goes to the room.

He knocks on the door two times before talking. "Alex, it's me .... Baby I'm so sorry. Can I come in?"

"Of course," Alex says from the other side.

"I'm so sorry love," Louis cuddles him. "I should've ask you why you did it before screaming at you .... No I shouldn't have scream you in the first place and I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Papa," Alex kisses his cheek. "Harry explained to me, he told me it's not me."

"Of course it's not you baby, it's just my project that I'm working on right now." Louis strokes his cheek.

"I love you." Alex whispers, making his heart melt.

"I love you more." Louis peppers his face with kisses. "Harry come over here!"

Harry goes to their room and lay down with them.

"You know," Louis begins. "You didn't tell me you love me before you left..."

"I love you." Harry whispers; assuring him.

"I love you too." Louis whispers back.

"I love you three," Alex giggles.

"I love you four." Louis and Harry say at the same time.

_

  
Lottie, Phoebe and Daisy come to London for Alex's and Jareau's birthday party on June. The twins are happy to tell Louis and Fizzy that they're not the only twins in the family anymore since their mother is having another set this year.

"How is she?" Louis asks Lottie.

"She's ... she's happy." Lottie smiles, "It's sad that she can come and meet your and Fizzy's kids."

"We didn't decided that." Louis whispers, trying not to get sad.

"I know," Lottie nods.

"Papa! Papa!" Alex comes running to the back patio. "Harry is here with the cake and it's big!" He says, showing him the size of the cake with his hand. "Come and see!"

"Okay, okay!" Louis follows him to the kitchen, they're at Anne's house once again. "Wow!"

"Hey," Harry smiles innocently placing the Mario Kart themed cake on the table.

"Harry .... that cake is too big." Louis scolds him.

"But," Harry makes a pout. "It's his sixth birthday!"

"So you're telling me this is just his cake?"

"Yeah, Jareau's going in a second." He smiles innocently again.

"What am I going to do with you?" Louis sighs and Harry takes advantage and kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Alex sing songs.

"You're welcome buddy!" Harry hugs him. "Happy birthday!"

"That's adorable," Louis squeals when a young lady enters the room with a Minnie Mouse themed cake on her hands.

"It is! I had to buy it for her when I saw it at the bakery." Harry smiles.

Louis walks next to him and wrap his arms around his waistline.

"Thank you." He whispers, sending shivers to Harry's spine. "You've won a prize...."

"Uncle Zayn is in the house!" Zayn screams as he walks to the kitchen. "Where's the birthday boy!?"

"Tone down a notch!" Louis scolds him. "Anne will kick us out because of you."

"Happy Birthday monster!" Zayn says, ignoring Louis.

"Uncle Zazu you're back!" Alex says excited. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too monster!" Zayn cuddles him again.

"Where's uncle Niall?" He asks looking around. Eventually he called everybody by their name except for Zayn because Zayn loves to be uncle Zazu.

"I'm here big boy!" Niall walks into the kitchen and Alex jumps into him immediately. "Happy birthday!" Niall says, swinging him around.

"You came right on time for his birthday." Louis points out.

"Of course we did," Zayn rolls his eyes like if Louis just said the obvious. "We couldn't miss my favorite nephew's birthday, duh!"

Louis laughs at him, happy to see how much Zayn and Niall love his baby boy as well.

_

**1 Year Later**

Louis got his Animated Graphic Design degree right after celebrating Alex's 7th and Jareau's 3rd birthday. Harry and him decided to get marry on August because Louis insisted he wanted a summer wedding.

"If you keep staring at it the suit is going to disappear." Fizzy's voice comes from the hallway.

"I just can't believe I'm marrying him tomorrow, Fiz." Louis says with glassy eyes.

Fizzy laughs at him, not to be mean or anything.

"I know and I'm happy for you." Fizzy cuddles him. "He loves you so much..."

"I love him so fucking much too." Louis chuckles, trying to hide his giggle.

"I know and that's what matters! He loves you and he loves Alex I don't think there's anyone better than him."

"I'm lucky," Louis whispers. "I'm lucky to ..."

"He's lucky too!" Fizzy interrupts him. "He's lucky to have you."

"We're lucky to have each other."

"Yes, you can say that." Fizzy smiles, "Now go to sleep because tomorrow is the big day."

Fizzy kisses his forehead and leave the room. He lie in bed, staring at the empty space next to him. Alex is staying at Niall's and Zayn's place since they're the ones taking care of him while Louis and Harry go to their honey moon. He closes his eyes trying to go to school because finally tomorrow he's marrying the real love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello beautiful people!!!!**
> 
> Surprise! It didn't take me so long this time xD To be honest this is me writing whatever comes to my mind and not double guessing myself! I hope you guys like the chapter!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)**  (and I know I haven't update in forever but I'll finish as soon as I'm done with this fiction!) if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b_astrid93) ** if you want!
> 
> **[Alex](https://41.media.tumblr.com/260e4b3ffa71c44c712a99b3c2d63b23/tumblr_nnwgx17K1r1u3p75uo1_250.jpg) & [Jareau](https://40.media.tumblr.com/9e2000a23325d71965ea8ee177b6c076/tumblr_nnwgrnkgQC1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)!**   ( **[Alex's](https://41.media.tumblr.com/a42be15e0ca24a576896cda59627c789/tumblr_nnwh1w7oj51u3p75uo1_400.jpg)** and  **[Jareau's](https://36.media.tumblr.com/e02ded17ca49796a13946729c8e096d8/tumblr_nnwh1bquRq1u3p75uo1_250.jpg)**  cake!)
> 
> [ **LOUIS' RING!** ](https://41.media.tumblr.com/1c55a08518e721863b3ba67d7f9502f3/tumblr_nnwh2tkkWH1u3p75uo1_250.jpg)
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,
> 
>   -A
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they motivate me to keep writing (:**


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LARRY'S WEDDING! (read it at your own risk)

When Louis woke up the birds are singing, the sunshine is peeking through his curtains and he's feeling happier than ever. Fizzy knocks on his door before entering the room.

"Morning sunshine!" Fizzy sing songs. "Up! Up! Up! You need to get up!"

"Morning Fiz!" Louis yawns.

"Come on lazy arse!" Fizzy teases him. "You need to shower and when I say shower I mean you have to scrub every single inch of your body."

"But Harry loves my stinky feet." Louis jokes.

"I know he does," Fizzy rolls her eyes. "But go and wash up, not everybody does!" she covers her nose just to tease him.

"5 more minutes?" Louis covers his face with a pillow.

"No! You can't! Harry's gonna have a fucking heart attack if you're late!"

"I'm not going to be late," Louis laughs. "Not for this."

"Okay, I'll come back when you're done showering."

"You and Jareau need to get ready, too... Alex ..."

"Zayn will take care of that, like we talked before. We'll meet them at Anne's house like an hour before the ceremony." Fizzy explains again.

"Okay, okay ..." Louis smiles weakly. "I'm just ... nervous."

"It's okay," Fizzy gives him a warm smile. "Now go get ready!"

Louis bites his bottom lip, trying to stop smiling. He still can't believe he's getting marry with a person that looks at him like if he's god himself. He looks at him with so much love that he can physically feel it, don't ask him how because he doesn't know how to explain it. He goes to the bathroom to have a long shower, he wants to be as fresh and clean as he can. He turns on the cold water, it's hot and his body is craving for the cold water. He gets under the spray; letting the water run through his entire body. He doesn't know how long he has been under the spray but he gets out of the shower when he notices his fingers are wrinkle. He looks at himself in the mirror, he smiles when he notices his own happiness in his features. The way his eyes sparkle, the way his lips curve trying to suppress a smile, the way his heart races to the thought that just in a couple of hours he will be Mr. Styles.

"Are you still alive?" Fizzy's voice comes from the other side of the door. "Harry'd dislike very much if you pass on him just hours before getting merry!"

"I'm coming out in just a second," Louis applies shaving cream on his jaw line.

"Okay, Jareau wants to show you her dress....."

"Yes uncle Louis!" Jareau's excited voice says. "Mama made it for me!"

"Let me see!" Louis opens the door to see Jareau in a white dress with a lilac ribbon dividing the fluffy skirt with dark purple rose petals on the bottom from the top part. "You look beautiful!" Louis complements her.

"Thank you uncle Louis," She blushes.

"You will be the prettiest little girl out there." He keeps saying and Jareau keeps giggling.

"Come on love," Fizzy touches her shoulder to have her attention. "Uncle Louis needs to get ready."

"Bye bye uncle Louis," She waves her little hand at him; saying goodbye like if she's not seeing him in a few weeks.

"Come on, finished dressing!" Fizzy scolds him.

Louis rolls his eyes at her as he goes back to shave. When he finish he smiles again, he thinks he doesn't look bad for a 28 year old lad. He applies the after shave as he walks back to his room where almost all his and Alex clothing are gone. Harry, Louis, Alex and Baylor went house hunting for the past few months, they want to find the perfect home. Louis didn't want it to be expensive or anything but Harry convinced him that in the neighborhood where his mum lives there are some very nice houses for sale. At the end they decided for a two storage house with 7 rooms (they're planning to have a big family), 6 bathroom, a swimming pool and a big back yard to have his own beautiful garden. An idea of what to do with the garden had been hunting Louis' mind for days, he just wants to talk to Harry first before doing anything.

"You've been there for an hour now!" Fizzy knocks on his door.

"No shit!" Louis looks for his shoes like a chicken without a head.

Fizzy enters the room with Jareau on her arms. Louis stops for a second and admires her. She looks beautiful in her dark purple paisley pattern dress which she designed for the groom maids, but what really makes her so stunning is the big smile on her face.

"Harry's so gonna kill you!" She sits Jareau on the bed and get Louis' shoes. "Sit!" She pushes him on the bed and put his shoes on.

"I can do it by myself, you know!" Louis says in a sarcastic tone.

"I know but you won't finish getting ready if you keep wasting time." Fizzy scolds him. "Up! Up!Up!" She makes him to stand up. "You look stunning!"

Louis smiles at her before looking himself in the mirror. His smile grew even bigger when he notices how beautiful Fizzy's designs are. The white dress shirt goes perfect with the dark purple paisley cummerbund and bow tie. The dark gray dress pants are perfect match with the leather black shoes. He stills need to put on the dark gray jacket but so far the outfit looks stunning.

"Your designs are beautiful." Louis whispers, looking at her through the mirror.

"They're not that good," Fizzy blushes.

"Really?" Louis asks indignantly. "Come over here." He makes her stand in front of the mirror. "Look at those pattern, look how incredibly everything came together. Narrow at the waist and wide skirt with the top shape in a sweetheart ...."

"How come you have such a fashion vocabulary?" She teases him.

"I just know!" He shrugs, giving her a warm smile. "I remember when you started designing them, you spent hours perfecting them and look they came out really really fucking great."

"I guess," She smiles again. "You're going to die when you see your future husband then."

"Probably." He smiles too. "Now go put your black platform on!"

"Stop talking with such a fashion vocabulary! Just call them black high heels!"

When they're ready to go Fizzy buckles Jareau and goes to the driver's side. Louis seats in the back seat with Jareau to keep her company. The traffic isn't bad, it's Saturday in the afternoon which mean everybody is at their houses or friend's house. When they finally make it to Anne's house there are a people already in the back yard. Louis waves and smile at them as he walks to Anne's side.

"Hey love," Anne greets him with a big smile, wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey Anne," Louis hugs her too. "You look amazing!"

"You do too," Anne smiles. "He's gonna die when he sees you...."

"Why everybody keep saying that?!" Louis sighs. "I'd love to be with him forever thank you very much."

"An you will be," Anne assures him. "Now go inside before he comes out and see you!"

"Phoebe, Daysi and Lottie are already here!" Fizzy announces, smiling from ear to ear.

When they get to the room where they're going to wait he sees his other three sister dress in the same dress as Fizzy. All of them form a circle and cuddle him in the middle, whispering how happy the are for him.

"Papa!" Alex says when Zayn and Niall come into the room as well. Alex is wearing a white shirt with dark purple vest and dark gray dress pants.

"Hey love!" Louis cuddles him tight. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Alex pouts, planting a kiss on Louis' cheek. "I love you Papa!"

"I love you too Alex." Louis presses him closer to his chest.

"You look stunning man!" Zayn says, making everybody giggle.

Louis smiles nervously, trying to cover up that in reality he's freaking out.

"Stop!" Fizzy says. "You're making him nervous."

And after that everybody just talks about their life. Phoebe and Daisy say that they can't wait to go to uni. Lottie tells them how he can wait to be Britain next top model and how they are coming to London when the twins are 18. Louis asks about Ernest and Doris, Lottie tells him that their mother is so happy. Louis is glad to hear that, he's glad that his mum finally can be happy like he is right now. After 45 minutes of talking about everything and anything Anne knocks on the door.

"It's time." She smiles from ear to ear. "Harry and the guests are waiting for you."

Fizzy, Zayn, Niall, Lottie, Phoebe and Daisy hug him before he leaves with Jareau and Alex walking in front of him. They stop when they get to the back door, Louis sees Harry smiling at him. Louis smiles back, admiring how beautiful he looks in his dark gray suit. Harry stretch his hand to hold Louis' as they make their way through the aisle.

"You look beautiful." Harry whispers, blushing a little bit.

"You look handsome too." Louis adds, running his thumb across Harry's knuckles.

"Shall we?" Harry asks, licking his lips.

"Lets do this." Louis smiles as they start walking down the aisle.

Jareau and Alex walk in front of them, throwing purple petals to the grass. Louis' sisters and Gemma walk behind them and Anne and Robin are already in the altar. When they get there Anne smiles at them warmly, the minister smiles at them as well. He begins his lecture, preaching the meaning of marriage. While the minister continues his sermon, Harry looks at Louis affectionately.

"Harry Styles repeat after me," The minister says, wanting them to say the traditional vows.

"No," Harry smiles. "If you don't mind I have my _own_ vows."

"Of course not," The minister smiles at him.

"Today," Harry brings Louis' hand close to his lips again; he kisses him gently. "I take you as you are, the man I fall in love with." He smiles with a few tears on his eyes. "You're giving me the honor of being able to call you my husband and for that honor I promise to always be there for you and Alex." He looks at Alex who only smiles back at them. "I promise to love you, to make you smile, to protect you, to be faithful to you as long as we both shall live. And I promise that not matter what lies in our path it will be the path that we'll take together, hand in hand." He runs his thumb across his knuckles. "I love you so much Louis Tomlinson and I can't wait to star this new part of our journey together."

"I love you, too." Louis mumbles.

Harry kisses his hand one more time before placing another ring on his finger. Louis waits to start his own vows until Harry is looking at his eyes.

"You know me better than anyone else in this world and somehow still you manage to love me." Louis giggles. "You are the other half of me, the half I'll never be, the half that drives me insane, the half I always need." He takes a deep breath before proceeding. "And there is still a part of me today that cannot believe that I'm the one who gets to marry you." He pauses when he feels Harry's hand wiping the tears off his cheek. "I promise to be faithful, to protect you, make you happy, and most important I promise to love you as long as we both shall live." Louis looks at him with glassy eyes. "Right now I'm looking at you and you're so beautiful." He strokes Harry's cheek. "And in this moment I swear we are infinite."

Harry pulls him closer and kisses his lips softly. They keep it P-G since they're a few kids at the ceremony. Harry carries Alex on his arms as him and Louis walk through the aisle again. Everybody cheers and throw rice at them, they never understood why but they didn't complain either. When they get to the table everybody makes a line to congratulate them. Harry and Louis ended up being scoop close by Anne who is the last person who congratulate them. She gets a glass of champagne and with a silver fork taps it twice to get everybody's attention.

"As a mother everything you want is for your kids to be happy," Anne says, looking at them with soft eyes. "I know Harry is happy, I can see it and I can't thank you enough for making that happen." She directs her words to Louis. "I wish you too the best and don't forget I'm still waiting for grand kids."

Louis smiles nervously as Harry mouths thank you mum to Anne. She hugs them again as everybody goes back to the party. Half hour later everybody is dancing on the floor. Louis notices how a friend of Harry came to talk to Fizzy and now they're dancing on the floor. Fizzy looks happy and that's everything that really matters for Louis now (he will asks Harry about his friend later).

"Hum ..." Zayn taps the microphone, getting everybody's attention. "Can Mr. and Mr. Styles come to the dance floor please?"

Louis blushes immediately, he's definitely killing Zayn after this. Harry takes his hand and guides him to the dance floor.

"We ... This is our wedding present for you." Zayn says, wrapping an arm around Niall's waist. "We couldn't get him here but he record this for you two."

As soon as Zayn finishes speaking Ed's voice sounds through the speakers.

_When your legs don't work like they used to before...._

Louis covers his mouth, making them chuckle. Harry kisses his temple as he stands in front of him, he places on his shoulder and the other one against Louis' hands. Louis places his hand on Harry's hip as they start dancing to the song.

_Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just wanna tell you I am...._

Harry whispers into Louis' ear, scooping his body even closer.

_And we found love right where we are...._

They whisper at each other as the song ends.

"I love you."

"I love you, too." Louis smiles softly at him.

After that they had so much fun, laughing at Niall's bad jokes. Giggling when Alex tells Mussi they would marry when they're grow up. Listening to their family giving the traditional speeches in where they embarrassed them to a whole new level. When the night is upon them and it's time for Louis and Harry to leave to their honeymoon there are a few more tears.

"I don't want to leave you." Louis whispers to Alex.

"I know Papa," Alex strokes his cheek. "But you and Harry have to go to your honeymoon and I can't go with you and I'll be fine with uncle Zazu and uncle Niall and I bet you auntie Fizzy and Jareau will visit me everyday."

"I know they will, but I'm gonna miss you so much bug."

"I'm gonna miss you too Papa." Alex hugs him tighter. "I love you."

"I love you too." Louis kisses his temple.

"Okay! Come on you two or you'll miss the flight to Italy!" Zayn scolds them, trying to hide that the fact that he'll miss Louis too.

"Italy," Louis whispers delighted.

"That's where we agreed we wanted to go." Harry adds, smiling at him.

The true is that Louis was the one who suggested it one afternoon when both if them were study for their finals. Louis just said "Verona!" and Harry looked at him confused for a second but then he understood. He asked him as in Verona, Italy and Louis nodded. He asked again as in Romeo & Juliet's Verona and Louis nodded again earning a whole week of teasing from Harry.

"I want to go to Juliet's wall." Louis whispers, stroking Harry's hand on his.

"And we will," Harry kisses his temple. "We'll go there and everywhere in Verona we can go in two weeks!"

"I don't think we're going to be out at all." Louis says, biting his bottom lip as he eyes Harry's cock.

"Stop teasing me...." Harry moans. "They're gonna kick us from the plane."

"Okay," Louis sits straight on his seat. "I'll be a good boy for you." He winks at him.

"You're such a tease!" Harry grinds his teeth.

"Just for you baby, just for you." Louis keeps the teasing going.

Harry covers his hard cock, swearing that when they land in Italy Louis' gonna regret doing that to him (in a very very naughty good way). When they land in Italy Louis swings his hips around at every step he takes, driving Harry crazy. When they get to the car which is going to take them to the hotel Harry scoops Louis so close, moaning against his ear.

"My dearest husband," Harry groans.

"Harry ..." Louis tries to steady his breathing.

"Shh! He will hear us." Harry says looking at the cab driver. "Just wait like a good boy, we'll be at the hotel very soon."

And just like that Harry sits all the way in the other window, leaving Louis alone and horny. Louis realizes then that payback is a bitch! Louis tries to get Harry's attention by rubbing his feet on his leg. Harry looks at him and smirks which isn't what Louis was going for.

"Harry ..." He says in a desperate tone.

"Soon love," Harry looks at the window. "Very soon."

When they get to the hotel entrance Harry helps Louis out of the cab. Louis smiles at him, knowing that if he doesn't want to be tease all night long he has to be good.

"Benvenuto a Hotel Caesius Terme." A young man greet them at the front desk.

"Ciao, io sono il signor Styles." Harry says in a thick accent.

"Benvenuto signor Styles."He checks for his information in his laptop. "Prenderà i bagagli in camera e ecco le chiavi."

"Grazie." Harry says, grabbing Louis' hand. "Right this way my dearest husband!"

"I love you." Louis whispers, smiling at Harry delighted.

"I love you." Harry kisses his hand. "Now come on, I want to make love to my husband."

"And I'm dying for my husband to fuck me ..."

"I'm not fucking you," Harry teases him. "I'm making love to you."

"Call it whatever you want to call it," Louis rolls his eyes. "As long as I have you cock up my arse ...."

Harry silences him by kissing him roughly, he bites his bottom lip hard making him moan.

"Ha..Harry." Louis mutters, trying to breathe properly. "I need you ..."

"I know baby," Harry smirks. "Let's get inside the room though."

Harry opens the room door before picking him bridal style. Louis sucks in his bottom lip, teasing Harry.

"Stop doing that with your lip." Harry groans, closing the door with his foot. "You've naughty and naughty boys get punish."

"Are you going to punish me?"Louis keeps licking and sucking his bottom lip.

"Oh yes I will!" Harry lays him on the bed.

_

The next morning when Louis wakes up he feels Harry's arms wrap around him and their legs tangled. He blinks a few times to get use to the light coming through the windows. He smiles fondly when he opens his eyes and stares at the beautiful angel next to him. He strokes his cheek delicately, not wanting to wake him up. Harry hums, almost purring to the soft touch. Harry smiles, blinking a few times before blue meets green. It takes Louis' breath away to see Harry like this, like nobody else has the privilege to see him, just the way he is. His sleepy eyes, his morning smell; that sweet muskiness that comes from him getting warm in the night but refusing to let go of Louis. He thinks this is one of the most intimate moment they share and he loves every second of it.

"Good morning sweetheart," Harry whispers, leaving a tender kiss on Louis' bare shoulder.

"Morning love." Louis whispers.

"I think we should stay in bed ..."

"No," Louis makes a pout. "I want to go to Juliet's wall."

"Are you writing her a letter?" Harry teases him.

"Maybe," Louis blushes.

"Aww baby." Harry peppers his face with tender kisses. "Can we make love first though?" He asks, kissing his way down Louis' neck.

"Hm-huh," Louis breaths out a moan.

_

They get to Juliet's wall around 2 o'clock and as expected there's many women writing letters to Juliet. Louis smiles at Harry fondly as they walk through the aisle. A little girl stares at their hands and giggles. Louis smiles at her gently, waving his hand at her. A few tears want to make their way out of his eyes when he realizes Noah would be the same age as her if she was alive. Harry notices and immediately wraps his arm around his waist. The little girl's mum call her name, she waves at Louis as she walks to her mum's side.

"She's beautiful," Louis whispers when she leaves.

"She is." Harry whispers, leaving a kiss on his temple. "I'm going to take a picture with Juliet...." He gets closer to his ear. "So you can write the letter in private." He whispers.

"Thank you," Louis blushes. "I love you."

"I love you." Harry kisses him gently.

Louis sits on one of the benches and takes out a pen and a piece of paper.

_Dear Juliet,_

_Here I am .... In Verona, Italy married to the love of my life. I have to go through a lot to get here. I stumbled, I even fall a few times along the way but finally, finally I met the love of my life. I met the person that completes me, I met my soulmate ...._

Louis looks at Harry and smiles, Harry looks beautiful admiring Juliet's statue. For a second Harry stares back at him and blows him a kiss, making him blush. Louis looks down and continues to write the letter.

_and I can't be more happier. People used to tell me that one of a kind love story weren't as common and if you ever witness one you were lucky, but if you are part of one you're the lucky one. Our love story isn't as unique and tragic as yours and Romeo's but for me it's one of a kind. I love him, gosh Juliet I love him with everything I had, I never get tired of looking at him. I'm just so in love with him and the best part of it is that he loves me back, he's in love with me too. I'm lucky Juliet, I'm so lucky to have him in my life._

_Sincerely Yours,_

_Louis._

Louis folds the letter as he stands up. He walks to Harry and grab his hand gently.

"You're done already?" Harry looks at him fondly.

"Yes," Louis nods.

"Okay," Harry kisses him. "Do you want to go and ...."

"Yes," Louis interrupts him.

They walk to the wall and place the letter on top of so many others. Harry wraps his arms around him from behind as they stare at the letters.

"I love you," Harry whispers.

"I love you too." Louis smiles, he closes his eyes inhaling Harry's scent.

Like Harry said on his vows this is the new part of their journey together and Louis is loving every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Guys!!!!!**
> 
> I don't really know what to say so hopefully you guys like the chapter! Believe me I fucking googled "The Most Cheesy Vows In History" and I kinda combined them so they would have the most cheesy vows in history ***monkey covering his eyes emoji*** I didn't write smut at all in this chapter because I just couldn't! I tried to, but I didn't like the final result so I just decided not write it! SORRY! Also I don't really know if that bothers you guys, no one ever told me or mention it so I don't really know!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)**  (and I know I haven't update in forever but I'll finish as soon as I'm done with this fiction!) if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/a.astriid) ** if you want!
> 
>   **[Harry's](http://36.media.tumblr.com/7ad55a1fe0b83284b66da3ac5b0f309e/tumblr_noohm6Rasa1u3p75uo1_500.jpg) & [Louis'](http://40.media.tumblr.com/86ea80e8e140bf46fbc9d4d932e74438/tumblr_nos7j8JjLW1u3p75uo1_500.jpg) suit! (Harry and Alex are matching)**
> 
> **[Bride (Groom)'s maids' dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/891c5fd69373d6c60931d24f76a5b40c/tumblr_nos7wurvDD1u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!**
> 
> **[Jareau's dress](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c241d89cbd8952331a7251bc5dac0f5d/tumblr_nos850o4z31u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!**
> 
> **[Aisle decoration](http://40.media.tumblr.com/9360e25fdc6c404b821082425f45037f/tumblr_nos8h9v5TH1u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!**
> 
> **[Table decoration](http://40.media.tumblr.com/aa829c1fa38af6e594e132034a0358af/tumblr_nos8aq3Sxl1u3p75uo1_500.jpg)!**
> 
> [ **THEIR HOUSE!!!!!** ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/c6fd85c8afb37abfcc0ac5267e6f890e/tumblr_noxyl3Eoq71u3p75uo1_540.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,  
> 
>      -A  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they motivate me to keep writing (:**


	37. Chapter 37

Harry and Louis come back from Italy two weeks later. Louis wants to be in England for Alex's first day of his third year in Primary school. He's also meeting with some important people in the industry for a job. On the other hand when  Harry came from Italy a job was waiting for him. Lets just say his professor put in a good word. Niall and Zayn are thinking about adopting. They've been in a few foster homes the last couple of weeks, visiting the kids, getting to know them.

"So when are we having more members in the Malik/Horan family?" Louis asks, while having dinner at Zayn's and Niall's place.

"We don't know yet, we're ..." Niall looks at Zayn who nods at him immediately. "We want to be foster parents.... or if we can we want to adopt as well."

"Adoption?" Louis raises an eye brow, smiling at them.

"Yeah," Zayn nods. "Or at least make our home a foster home."

_

When they're cuddling in bed at night Louis and Harry talk about the family they want to have.

"I want to have a lot of kids." Harry says, stroking Louis' chest.

"Me too." Louis smiles. "I had to take care of my sisters all the time, I felt like I was their dad .... and since then I wanted a big family of my own." 

"When I grew up it was just me and Gems but I always wanted a big family," Harry smiles. "And I would love to have that big family with you."

"If for a reason we can't .... we can't have biological kids ...."

"We can adopt them like Zayn and Niall." Harry interrupts him. 

"Okay," Louis wraps his arms around him.

"I love you." Harry whispers against his chest.

"I love you." Louis whispers back, he wants to say more though. The words are at the tip of his tongue, but he doesn't know how to bring it up.

"Everything okay?" Harry strokes his temple softly. "What's going on in that little head of yours?"

"Nothing," Louis chuckles.

"Really?" Harry raises an eye brow. "You had your thinking face on."

"My thinking face?" Louis wrinkles his nose.

"Yeah," Harry hums. "That face you put when you're thinking hard .. and ... and I don't really know how to describe it but it's your thinking face."

"You're nuts." Louis kisses his forehead.

"So what were you thinking about?"

"You know Noah's ashes are ..." Louis pauses, giving him a half smile.

"Hm-huh."

"I was thinking if you know...If I... I mean we have a beautiful garden ..."

"Louis," Harry interrupts him. "Just say it, love."

"It will take just a little space in the garden ... and that way we ... I mean I can .."

"You want to bring her _home_." Harry says, noticing how Louis' expression change. "We can do that tomorrow if you want."

"Really?" Louis squeals. "I mean ..."

"Yes!" Harry kisses his lips gently. "She's part of this family, she deserves to be home."

"You wouldn't mind?" Louis cuddles closer to his chest, trying to be the small spoon for once.

"Of course not!" Harry smiles at him fondly. "She deserves to be here as much as Alex does.... and beside when we have more kids it will be easy to explain to them that they have another sister that's not here physically but she's still part of this home, this family."

"How the hell did I get so lucky?" Louis strokes his cheek gently.

"I don't even know how I got so lucky to have you either." Harry kisses him gently. "I love you so freaking much."

"I love you so freaking much too." Louis wraps his arm around him and tangle their legs together. "Good night love."

"Good night beautiful." Harry whispers, holding him closer.

The next day Louis and Harry go to the cemetery where Noah's ashes are buried. They talk to the person in charge to do all the paper work so they can take Noah home. It take them a few weeks to get all the legal paper work ready but when they do Louis and Harry have everything ready at their home. Like Louis say they only use a small part of the garden where they planted roses and make a small stone with her name on it. Louis almost had a heart attack when Harry suggested him to write Noah Styles Tomlinson on it. Alex was happy when Louis told him that his sister would be closer to them. Every single day Louis goes there in the morning, in the afternoon and at night. Some days Harry or Alex go with him, but most of the time is just him talking to his little girl.

"Noah's garden looks amazing." Zayn comments as they admire it.

"Yeah," Louis smiles. "Finally our little girl is home."

"It's amazing how Harry suggested to give her his surname."

"I know," Louis keeps the big smile on his face. "He's just amazing."

"Of course he is." Zayn smirks at him. "Imagine how he would be with his own kids...." He pauses for a moment and realizes what he just said. "I mean...I- I.."

"I know what you mean and like he always tells me he would love them the same." Louis smiles at him.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that... I'm so sorry." Zayn apologizes.

"Don't worry.... He loves them as much as I do and I'm really grateful for that."

"Of course," Zayn smiles at him. "So when are you planning to have more kids?"

"I don't know," Louis sighs. "We're so busy with work and Alex and life and we haven't talk about it yet. I mean he says he wants to have a big family with me but he doesn't say when."

"But you want to have kids with him, right?"

"Of course." Louis smiles. "I want to have a lot of kids but lately I've been feeling..."

"Nauseous?" Zayn interrupts him.

"No," Louis coughs. "Tired, really tired."

"You've went to the doctor?"

"No, I don't think I need to." Louis shrugs.

"Really?" Zayn raises an eye brow. "I'm going to ask you something and let's be clear here I don't want to know about your sexual life but have you been using condoms?"

"Yeah ..." Louis says, hesitating just a little.

"Every single time?"

"Yeah ... I mean it's been three month since we got married .... holy fuck."

"Louis?" Zayn stares at him. "Louis Tomlinson!?"

"We kinda didn't use a condom once .... it was just one time!" Louis whispers yells.

"Well .... I mean that's everything..."

"I need to go with Dr. Swan!" Louis says in a freak out tone. "What am I going to do if I'm pregnant? Zayn, Harry never told me he wants a kid now!"

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! We have to know for sure that you're pregnant before freaking out about what Harry will think and beside he loves kids..."

"What about if he's not ready to have a baby? What about if he leaves me because ..."

"Hmm...." Zayn interrupts him. "We're talking about Harry here, you're not with George anymore! Harry is different and he loves you and Alex more than anything."

"Yeah," Louis sighs. "I mean he's barely 24, I don't want him to feel stuck with me or a baby ..... Oh gosh Zayn!" Louis gasps, scaring the crap out of him. "What if ..."

"Just. Breathe!" Zayn takes a deep breath. 

"But what if I'm making him ... I mean I'm taking the best years of his life... What if he doesn't want this at such young age? I ...."

"He was the one asking you to marry him!" Zayn tries to make a point. "He was...."

"What about if he didn't really thought this through? Zayn he can change his mind ..."

"And I'll beat the living heck out of him!" Zayn chuckles.

"Be serious!" Louis playfully hits him.

"I am! I know you can't see it but we all do! We all see how he looks at you, he's so amazing with Alex and believe me he's not going to be disappointed if you are pregnant."

"I'm just worry that a baby could change things! I mean what if he realizes this isn't what he really wanted? I don't want him to be disappointed  with his life."

"Stop with the if's!" Zayn rolls his eyes at him. "Let's go with Dr. Swan tomorrow and then if you're pregnant we'll see how he handles it."

"Thank you." Louis whispers with a weak smile.

"You're so welcome!" Zayn hugs him tight.

"So ... how's the foster home thing is going?" Louis tries to change the subject.

"It's going better than I thought!" Zayn adds with a big smile on his face. "The girls are coming home next week! I'm so excited to have them there!"

Zayn and Niall are going to get Selena and Maia into their foster home. They're 9 years old fraternal twin who haven't been adopted because no one wants to adopt the both of them. They made a promise that both of them have to get adopted by the same family to be able to get out of the system, but if that didn't happen they would just wait until they're 18 to be out of it. Zayn and Niall fall in love with them the minute they saw them. They just can't wait to have them home, where both of them can feel safe.

"I bet!" Louis smiles softly. "I want to meet them as soon as they get there, okay?"

"Of course! The first person they're going to met is uncle Lou! They're going to love you as much as Niall, my family and every single person that meets you does!" Zayn smiles softly.

"Are you planning to adopt them?"

"That was the plan but apparently they want to spend time with us before we decided if we want to adopt them," Zayn explains. "There was a family before us that wanted to adopt them but at the end I don't really know what happened but they didn't got adopted."

"Oh," Louis sighs. "That must been tough for them."

"Yeah," Zayn smiles weakly. "Maia didn't want to be in foster homes anymore but you know they have to being in them even though not all of them are as good as they can be."

"Maia is going to adore you! She's going to fall in love with you so hard that when she turns 18 she's not gonna leave the house and Niall will be in so much trouble ..." Louis sing songs the last part. 

"We just want to be good parents for them." Zayn smiles.

"And you guys will be." Louis smiles softly.

_

The next day Louis drops Alex off at school before picking Zayn at his place. They're going with Dr. Swan for a check up. Louis didn't explain to Dr. Swan what was happening because he didn't want Harry to hear him. Louis drives to the hospital in silence. Zayn wants to comfort him but he doesn't really know how to. Zayn smiles at him softly as Louis parks in the lots.

"What if I'm pregnant?" Louis asks, biting his bottom lip.

"We're going to love the baby to death!" Zayn squeezes his arm gently. "Everything will be alright!" He smiles at him fondly. "Now come on! Dr.Swan is waiting for us."

Zayn opens the door and goes to Louis' side to opens his door. He takes his hand and guide him out of the car. Louis closes the door and lock the car. They make their way to the hospital, when they get there the receptionist writes Louis' name down and ask them to take a seat one the waiting room. 5 minutes later Dr. Swan comes out and greet them. She guides them to her office, Louis seats on the small bed and Zayn stays stand.

"Hello Louis," Dr. Swan smiles. "How you been?"

"I've been good, thank you and you?" Louis smiles weakly.

"I'm good, happy to see you again." She says, making him blush. "How's the family?"

"They're good, Alex's in school and Harry is working."

"Good," Dr. Swan smiles as she writes something on her board. "So why are you here today?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Louis whispers.

"Oh," Dr. Swan smiles grows. "The fastest way to know it's with this baby so let's find out then." She says as she gets the ultrasound machine.

Louis lifts his shirt up, right after she pours the gel on it, spreading it all around his belly. He holds in his breath as the image comes in the screen. Dr. Swan smiles at Louis brightly, confirming that indeed he is pregnant.

"Congratulation!"

"Zayn," Louis whispers, holding his hand tighter.

"Oh gosh Louis!" Zayn stares at the screen. "It's so tiny!"

"And that's because you're 6 weeks pregnant." Dr. Swans informs making them frown.

"What?" Louis asks confused.

"Yeah, this is a 6 weeks pregnant bump!"

"6 weeks?" Louis whispers, trying to do the counting in his head.

"Yeah, you got pregnant at the beginning of October...."

"Okay," Louis smiles. "Can I have ..."

"Two copies please." Zayn interrupts him.

"Of course, and I'll make an appointment to see you in 6 weeks for you 12 week check up."

"Okay," Louis smiles. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She hugs him. "Congratulations."

Louis and Zayn walk to his car in silence. When they get there Zayn takes his keys and opens the passenger door to let him in. Louis smiles at him softly, Zayn closes his door and goes to the driver's side to get in.

"Don't worry." Zayn whispers, "He's going to be happy about this. You should be happy about this!"

"I'm happy!" Louis smiles softly. "I love you so much sunshine." He wraps his arms around his little bump.

"Come on! Let's go home!"

_

Zayn stays at Louis' house until Niall comes for him after work. The whole afternoon Zayn talks to Louis about his pregnancy. He assures him that Harry won't be mad about it. Zayn (and Louis) know how much Harry loves him but he's just scared of his reaction. When Harry comes home from work Louis is waiting for him in the family room. Alex is doing homework in his bedroom and Baylor is with him. Like always Harry kisses him hi and asks him about his day. 

"I had a good day." Louis smiles softly. "Actually is one of the best days of my life."

"Really? What happened?" Harry asks curious.

Louis wraps his arms around his belly and smiles.

"Everything alright?" Harry raises an eye brow.

"Yeah-h," Louis stutters. "I mean... look at this."

He gives Harry a white envelope with the ultrasound in it, he takes it and gets the ultrasound out.

"Louis?" Harry asks in a serious tone. "What is this?"

"I ... I- I'm pregnant..." Louis tries to smile but Harry's reaction makes him frown.

"Pregnant?" Harry keeps staring at the ultrasound. "How come? I've used a condom every single time we fucked.... how come you're pregnant?"

"Harry? I ... I- I ..."

"OH SHUT UP! SHUT THE FUCK UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS LOUIS! YOU KNOW I'M NOT READY TO HAVE A KID OF MY OWN! I BARELY CAN TAKE CARE OF YOUR KID!" Harry screams at him.

"I- I thought you-u wanted a- a family with me-e...."

"WAKE THE FUCK UP LOUIS!" A familiar voice screams at him, it's not Harry's voice anymore, it's George's. "WHO THE FUCK WILL WANT TO HAVE A FAMILY WITH YOU! YOU USELESS PIECE OF SHIT!" 

"Harry? Ha ..." Louis whispers. "NO! NO! NO! PLEASE DON'T! I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE HARRY DON'T HIT ME! PLEASE! HARRY!" Louis screams in his sleep.

"Louis..." Harry says in a sleepy voice. "Love! Wake up! Come on darling it's just a nightmare! I'm right here!" He squeezes his arm gently.

"NO! NO! NO! PLEASE HARRY DON'T HURT THE BABY!" Louis keeps screaming.

Harry sits up, rubbing his eyes."Louis! Love come on! Wake up! It's okay, it's just a nightmare! Come on wake up!" Harry hits Louis' cheek gently to wake him up.

"Harry?" Louis blinks a few time. "Harry ...." He starts crying.

"It's okay love," Harry sits him up and cuddles him closer. "It was just a nightmare! We're okay." Harry kisses his head softly.

"Harry .... please don't be mad at me." Louis whispers, burying his face further into Harry's chest.

"I can't be mad at you love." Harry says, stroking Louis hair.

"You will be when ...."

"No I won't!" Harry interrupts him.

"But," Louis sobs.

"Hey," Harry pulls him out of his chest. "Look at me and tell me what's going on."

"I'm pregnant." Louis whispers, closing his eyes as soon as the words leave his lips.

"Oh gosh baby!" Harry says, wrapping his arms around him to hold him tight. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! You're not fucking with me right?"

"No I'm not!" Louis wraps his arms around him.

"Oh gosh I love you so fucking much." Harry whispers, burying his face further  into Louis' shoulder. "Oh my gosh." He says placing a shaking hand on Louis' belly. "Hi sweetheart, it's daddy!" He leans down to be in front if Louis' tummy. "Papa just told me you in there and I want you to know that I love you so much baby! I can't wait to have you in my arms." Harry lifts Louis' shirt and gives his tummy a soft kiss. "Thank you so much for this." Harry sits up to be at Louis' head level. "I love you." He whispers against his lips.

"I love you too." Louis kisses him back.

"Let's go back to sleep, tomorrow is gonna be an amazing day."

Louis lies down and Harry lies down behind him and wraps his arm on Louis' belly. If Louis is the small spoon from now on, because Harry wants to wrap his arms around them, nobody has to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Well Hello There!!!!! ^.^**
> 
>  
> 
> Larry's love children are coming!!!!! This one is the one of many!!!! Idk yet how many kids they're going to have because Louis' age can be a problem, I mean some woman between 30's and 40's struggle with pregnancy but I'll try to give them as many as I can. The next few chapters will be pure fluff so get ready for it ^.^ I hope you guys like the chapter!!!!
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)**  (and I know I haven't update in forever but I'll finish as soon as I'm done with this fiction!) if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on  **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/b.astriid) ** if you want!  
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
> Kisses,        
> 
>      -A    
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they motivate me to keep writing (:**
> 
>  
> 
> P.s.s: can you guys recommend your fav Larry fiction? I mean I've been reading Fading way to much lately! I swear god I already know the fucking fiction by heart now xD so yeah I need different Larry fictions to read so can you recommend some of the ones that you guys like? Thanks (:


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **The first (of many) Larry's love child is here!!!!! (sort of)**

The next day when Alex comes back from school Louis and Harry talk to him.

"Buddy," Louis sits him on his laps. "We need to talk."

"Am I in trouble? I swear Baylor really wanted to.... She-e ... She was hap..."

"What happened to Baylor?" Louis raises an eye brow.

"Oh?" Alex smiles. "So this is not about what happened in the back yard?"

"No, but what happened in the back yard?" Louis asks in a serious tone, or at least he tries to speak in one.

"Nothing! So what did you want to talk to me about?" Alex tries to shift the conversation back to whatever Harry and Louis wanted to talk to him in the first place because he doesn't have a valid explanation for what happened in the back yard.

"It would be okay with you if someone else comes to live with us?" Louis asks, placing him on his laps.

"Is auntie Fizzy and Jareau coming to live with us?" He asks excited. "This house is just too big for the three of us."

"I know love," Louis smiles at him softly.

"That's why a little person is coming to live with us in less than 9 months." Harry says as he strokes his hair.

"A little person? Like a baby?"

"Yes, a baby."

Alex gasps loudly. "Papa! Is it Noah? Is she coming back?"

"No love," Louis smiles weakly. "It's not Noah, it's a baby the Harry and I made together."

"How?" Alex frowns and Louis goes white.

"Uh ...We .... I-I ...."

"I gave him a special hug." Harry cuts in.

"A special hug?"

"Yes, a special hug." Louis smiles at Harry.

"Where's the baby now?"

"The baby is here," Louis rubs his non-visible bump.

"Papa..." Alex gasps again. "The baby must be scare and alone in there."

"The baby isn't alone, it's inside of me and he/she has you and Harry." Louis explains.

"Harry is daddy." 

"Yes, love." Louis smiles at him.

"The baby is going to call you daddy?" Alex asks to Harry, pulling his eye brows together.

"Of course," Harry smiles at him. "I mean, eventually the baby will."

"Oh," Alex looks at the ground. "Uh ... can I - I .... I mean you're marry to my ..."

"Come here." Harry places Alex on his laps.

"Can I call you dad, too?" Alex asks, pressing his lips together.

"Of course." Harry smiles widely, the fond is clear on his tone. "I'd love that."

"Okay dad." Alex cuddles into his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry looks at Louis who's pressing his lips together, trying to contain his tears.

_

Everybody's at Zayn and Niall's place for a homecoming party for the girls. It's the first time they're meeting Zayn's and Niall's family. And let's just say that everybody is nervous. All of them had been all over the moon to have them home.

"I can't wait anymore." Louis whispers to Harry.

"Be patient love," Harry smiles. "They'll be here soon, Zayn already called us telling us so."

"I know," Louis sighs. "I just want to meet them already...."

"They're here!" Fizzy yells from the front door. "Come on, come to the family room!"

Louis and Harry make their way to the family room where Fizzy, Jareau and Alex are waiting. Louis stands close to Harry as somebody opens the door from outside.

"We're home!" Niall says, letting Maia and Selena walk in first.

The two girls are beautiful, they look a like even though they're fraternal twins. Both of them have straight brown hair, brown eyes and a beautiful smile. Maia though, she has chubby cheeks and a bottom nose. On the other hand Selena have flat cheeks, thin lips and a dimple smile. Both of them smile politely at them.

"Hi loves." Fizzy is the one to greet them. "Welcome home.... I'm Fizzy and this is my daughter Jareau, my nephew Alex and his daddies Louis and Harry."

"Hi." Selena smiles at them. "I'm Selena and this is my sister Maia."

"Nice to meet you guys." Maia smiles at them as well.

"Let's go to the dining room, we made your favorite." Louis adds, rushing them to the diner table.

_

When Harry and Louis go with Dr. Swan for his 12 week check up, they're able to hear the baby's heartbeat. They can also hear Louis' heart beat raising because of it. When the image comes into the screen and the heartbeat sounds through the room Louis looks at Harry pressing his lips together.

"Harry," Louis whispers with tears on his eyes, holding his hand tighter. "The baby is so tiny."

"It's gonna be just like you." Harry chuckles, placing a soft kiss on Louis' temple.

"Hey!" Louis hits him playfully.

"The baby will be the most beautiful baby ever." Harry smiles at him. "I mean it's our kid ..."

"Don't say that to Alex though," Louis giggles.

"If you two don't mind I'm going to check the location of your placenta to ensure placenta praevia is not a concern." Dr. Swan says, moving the probe on his little bump. After a few seconds Dr. Swan smiles at them, telling them that everything is okay.

"I read on the internet ..." Louis bites his bottom lip. "That on this scan we can also know if the baby may suffer from Down’s syndrome."

"Of course," Dr. Swan keeps moving the probe. "Let's measures the fluid at the back of the baby’s neck, here you can see it." She points at the screen. "And it looks like everything is okay." She smiles at them. "So far is a healthy baby!"

"Good," Louis smiles softly.

"Well, that's everything for today." Dr. Swan gives him a wash clothe so he can clean the gel off his bump. "I'll see you for your 20 weeks scan, don't forget that's when you can know if you're having a baby girl or a boy."

"Of course," Louis keeps smiles.

"Okay, I'll see you in 8 weeks then." Dr. Swan says as she leaves the room.

"Hey beautiful," Harry whispers to Louis' bump. "The doctor said you're okay and that's everything that matter right now." He places a soft kiss. "I can't wait to have you in my arms and hold you tight, making sure you feel safe." He strokes Louis' bump gently. "I love you."

"The baby loves you too." Louis replies, stroking Harry's curls gently. "And I love you too."

"And I love you Louis Styles, so fucking much."

"Come and give me a kiss." Louis kisses him gently. "We have to go before they kick us out of here."

When they go back home Fizzy, Jareau and Alex are waiting for them. Their family knew they were going to the scan today so they planned to go to their place so they could tell them about their baby.

"So when is the baby coming home?" Alex frowns when he sees Harry and Louis empty handed. 

Harry picks him up on his arms and places him on his hip.

"The baby's still here." Louis says placing his hands on his bump. "She or he needs to grow up and when she or he is ready she or he will come out."

"How she got there?" Alex asks, looking at his bump confused.

"This is gonna be good." Fizzy chuckles. "Come on guys explain to him how the baby got there."

"Tone it down a notch, Félicité!" Louis scolds her and she just rolls her eyes at him.

"You know how much I love your papa, right?" Harry asks and waits for Alex to nod. "Well, when two people love each other they can make babies."

"How?" Alex asks, still confused.

"A special hug!" Harry says nervous, hoping that Alex would believe him, but then he remembers they talk about this before. "Remember the special hug we talked about?"

"A special hug, really?" Fizzy whispers to Louis.

"Sh! This might work." Louis says, waiting for Alex reaction.

"You know you'll have to give him the talk someday, right?"

"Yeah and that day doesn't have to be today though...."

"Ohhh..." Alex says delighted, interrupting Louis and Fizzy's conversation.

"Yeah." Harry nods, chuckling.

"So when is she coming home?"

"The baby will come home in 6 months." Louis smiles at him.

"I can't wait!" Alex says excited.

And he isn't the only one who can't wait to have the baby home either.

_

Two weeks later Louis and Harry are in the family room watching a film. Alex is fast sleep on the couch next to them and Baylor is by his side, sleeping as well. They're joined completely, Louis' right ankle hook under Harry's left. Harry's arms wrap around Louis body and his two big hands are place where their baby is growing healthy and strong.

"Can we start thinking about the names already or it is too soon?" Harry whispers, not wanting to wake Alex and Baylor.

"Is never too soon for that." Louis smiles.

"If it's a girl what do you want to name her?" Harry asks, resting his chin on Louis' shoulder.

"I don't know.... I want a unique name, you know." Louis sighs. "A name that nobody else has...."

"It can be a combination of our names..." Harry suggests.

"Larry?" Louis chuckles.

"For a boy is okay," Harry shrugs.

"But I want it unique." Louis complains.

"Okay, let's think for a girl first and then we move into boys."

"Okay ...." Louis babbles. "What about ..... Nina? It's a cute name."

"How is that a combination of our names?" Harry teases him.

"It's not, you silly." Louis hits him playfully. "But it's a cute name."

"It is, I'm not gonna lie.... it even sounds right Nina Styles Tomlinson." Harry says, testing the name out.

"Is she gonna have a middle name?" Louis wonders.

"Yeah...."Harry thinks for a moment. "Louise!" He snaps his fingers.

"Noooo!" Louis shakes his head. "I couldn't talk Fizzy out of it but with you ..." He bites his bottom lip. "It's different." He palms his dick through the trousers.

"You're going to be the death of me." Harry adds, his dick flinching under Louis' touch.

"Her middle name isn't going to be Louise, right?" Louis smiles seductively.

"No no no no!" Harry shakes his head. "Nina Louise doesn't sound right."

"I know," Louis goes to leave wet kisses on Harry's neck, making him moan.

"Louis-s ....." Harry tries to stop him. "We can't-t ... not here, Alex ...."

"I know," Louis stops kissing him. "Let's go to our room ....."

Harry stands up in record time, the hardness on his trouser needs to be taking care of soon or he will die. Louis kisses Alex's forehead and follows Harry to their room upstairs. Harry's trouser are gone when Louis enters the room, Harry is sited on the bed, palming himself.

"See what you do to me?" He asks, stroking his cock.

"Oh yes, I see." Louis giggles, walking seductively towards him. "Let me take care of that ..."

"But our lemon?" Harry says, talking about the baby.

"It's a peach now," Louis smiles softly. "And our peach will be okay."

No matter how many times Louis tells Harry that he and the baby are okay when they're making love Harry is always extra careful with them. And this time isn't the exception either, not matter how much Louis' tight ass begs him to go faster and harder. When they finish Harry cleans the cum out of Louis' body. He traces his fingertips gently along Louis' curves. Is his favorite thing to do after making love, he loves to traces unknown patters on Louis' skin.

"Haise!" Louis says out of nowhere.

"Uh?" Harry stops his movements for a second.

"Haise." Louis repeats. "It's a combination of our names in girl version." He explains softly.

"Haise." Harry says, pronouncing it with so much love.

"Haise Anne Styles Tomlinson." Louis says, adding the middle name.

"Really?" Harry bites his bottom lip.

"Yeah, she'd love that." Louis kisses his bare shoulder.

"Were you thinking about name while ...."

"No!" Louis laughs. "It came to me after."

"Okay," Harry kisses him softly. "And if it's a boy?"

"Hmmm ...." Louis puts his thinking face on. "Spencer!"

"Spencer?"

"Yeah, I mean if you want you can choose the middle name or the first name."

"William." Harry says, smiling at him.

"Really?" Louis makes a face. "Do I have to change you mind about that too?" he asks, eyeing Harry's cock.

Harry chuckles, shaking his head.

"What about Edward?" Louis suggests. "Spencer Edward Styles Tomlinson."

"I like it." Harry smiles. "It was my grandfather's name so I'm not arguing on that."

"Good because I love it." Louis wraps his arms around him, wanting to rest for a little bit more before going to the family room to wake Alex and Baylor.

_

When the 20 weeks scan comes around Harry and Louis, like the rest of the family, are ready to know if it's Haise Anne Styles Tomlinson or Spencer Edward Styles Tomlinson. Anne cries when Louis and Harry told her the names for both of the sex. She's so emotional when Harry tells her that if it's a girl their naming her after her, but when he tells her about Edward Anne literally burst into tears. Her father's name was Edward, he literally made Anne that woman she is today. He passed away when Harry and Gemma where little but they know everything about him through Anne.

"Thank you." Anne reaches out and runs her fingers through his fringe, he immediately leans into the touch.

"You don't need to thank me for that." Louis smiles softly.

"I know," Anne keeps running her fingers through his fringe. "That's not why I'm saying thank you for.... Thank you for making him happy, thank you for giving him the happily ever after he deserves. He's a hopeless romantic and knew he had to get his fairy tale eventually."

"In that case thank you for raising him how you done, he's the man he is today because of you..... he's one of the best thing that ever happened to me." Louis adds, looking at Harry who is buckling Alex in the car to go to the scan.

"And you're the best thing that ever happened to him." Anne assures him.

"Stop scolding him mum!" Harry teases her. "We have to go now, you can keep scolding him when we're back from the scan."

"Bye love." Anne hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.

"Bye Anne," Louis repeats her actions.

"We'll see you after that scan okay." Harry wraps his arms around her.

"Good luck and text me when you know the sex."

"Nice try but you'll have to wait and vote like everybody else." Harry chuckles.

Harry drives to Dr. Swan's office. He notices how nervous Louis is, he's biting his bottom lip hard. He reaches out and drags it out, smiling at him softly.

"Everything will be okay." Harry assures him.

"I know." Louis whispers. "But I can't help being nervous."

"I love you." Harry says, knowing that hearing those three words always calms him down.

"I love you, too." Louis intertwines their fingers, he bring Harry's hand close to his mouth and kisses his knuckles.

20 minutes later they get to Dr. Swan's office. The receptionist walks them to the room. Dr. Swans enters the room after them and sits on his leather brown chair.

"Hi Alex." She smiles at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good Dr. Swan!" Alex says excitedly. "And you?"

"I'm doing fantastic, thank you!" She looks at Louis after. "I'm guessing you're ready."

"More than ready!" Louis smiles.

"Okay then, lay down on the bed for me and pull your shirt up." She says, getting the ultrasound machine ready.

"Today we're going to check the baby's heartbeat, we're going to ensure that the baby is developing properly, to check the baby's estimated size and to see how the baby, placenta and umbilical cord are positioned." She explains as she pours the gel on Louis' bump. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"Of course." Louis and Harry say in sync, making them smile.

"It's good to see that both of you agree on that one." She smiles, she moves the probe around Louis' bump. "Okay .... Everything looks fine and I'm glad to tell you that you're having a baby _girl_."

All of them gasps at the same time, making Dr. Swan chuckle.

"Papa! Papa! I'm having a baby sister." Alex says excited. 

"Yes love," Louis smiles at him, right after he looks back at the screen. "Hello there Haise Anne Styles Tomlinson." He whispers, wanting to control the tears.

"I love you so much."Harry whispers against his temple.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Swan smiles again. "I'll be seeing you when this little girl is ready to come or if anything happens but I'm rooting more for the first option." She gives him a wash clothe to clean off the gel.

"Thank you so much." Harry shakes her hand.

Dr. Swan leaves the room. Louis, Harry and Alex make their way to the lots. The whole ride back home Louis is talking to Haise, telling her how excited he is to have her in his arms already. Alex joins him as well, he tells her he can't wait to take care of her. Which makes Louis cries, he's definitely blaming the hormones. They get home and like they planned the entire Styles/Malik/Horan/Tomlinson family is on their family room waiting for them.

"So!?" Gemma attack him. "Tell us!"

Louis walks to the family room without saying anything. When he gets there Anne smiles at him, he smiles back but doesn't say anything about the baby's sex.

"Everybody's paper is on the jar, right?"

Some yes's, of course's are hear in the room and Louis smiles.

"Harry come here!" Louis says and Harry stands behind him, wrapping his arms around him. "Open the jar then and see what you guys think."

9 rooting for a girl, 5 for a boy and 13 piece of paper later Louis smiles at them and say the news. All of them make sure to assure Louis that they didn't want a specific gender, the go for the gender they did because f the old bump's shape trick. Every single one of them congratulate Louis and Harry, so when they're done the move on the the next part.

"And the name is ...... drum roll please?" Louis says and everybody hit their laps. "Haise Anne Styles Tomlinson."

Some "that's beautiful", "what a gorgeous name," and "She's gonna love it" are hear through the room as they hug him again. Harry smiles at Louis, he loves to see him happy and this is the happiest he had ever seen him. He loves her baby girl so much because even when she's not born yet, she's bringing so much joy to their family.  
_

It's been three months, some days were easier than other. Sometimes woke up in the middle of the night with cravings, wanting the weirdest thing ever. Other time he just wanted Harry to make love to him. In between work, the pregnancy and home Louis was always so busy and that why Fizzy offered to plan Alex's and Jareau's birthday party. Alex's going to be 8 and Jareau is going to be 4, it's also that year that Jareau will start school and finally Fizzy is going to get her fashion design degree.  
June 17 comes around and fortunately Fizzy has everything ready for the birthday party. They in the middle of the party when Louis let out a sharp cry. Harry runs to him to sit him down but he just keep grinding his teeth.

"Louis? Love are you okay?" Harry asks in a worried tone. "Gemma! Get the car ready!"

Louis let out another sharp cry, holding his bump tight.

"Zayn help me lift him! We're taking him to the hospital!" Harry says in a steric tone.

Zayn and Harry get Louis to the car, Harry tries to take the driver's side but Gemma pushes to the back seat where Louis is lie down.

"I'm driving!" Gemma scolds. "Just go with him, I'll take care of taking both of you to the hospital alive!"

Gemma brakes to many traffic laws on her way to the hospital and thankfully there aren't cops on the streets. When she gets there a nurse tries to take care of them but Louis screams at her that he wants Dr. Swan. 

"I heard you were here." Dr.Swan's voice comes into the room as she enters.

"Hello-o." Louis tries to take deep breath like he learned in the classes he went to.

"Let's see what's happening here." She says, getting closer to Louis. She examines him and let's out a loud sigh. "She's not going to born just yet, it's your body the one getting ready to give birth."

"He's getting a C-section." Harry comments confused.

"Of course, but the procedure is the same." Dr. Swan explains. "The body has to get ready for it."

"This didn't happened with Alex." Louis whispers in pain.

"Every pregnancy is different, but let me tell you what to do so it won't be so painful."

"Okay." Louis smiles at her weakly. "But she's okay, right?"

"She is." Dr. Swan smiles.

After she gives him instructions on how to make it less painful she leaves the room. Louis hugs Harry tight, trying to feel safe.

"Everything will be fine." Harry whispers. "She's fine!"

Louis nods and smiles at him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Harry kisses him softly, he goes down to Louis' bump and kiss it. "I love you too Haise!"

Their baby is fine and that's everything that matters to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hello Beautiful People!**
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so sorry it took me forever to update but I had to really think how to put the whole pregnancy in one chapter (I don't want to make this fiction longer than already is) so I hope you guys like it!!! I know it's cheesy that I'm naming their daughter " ** _Haise_** " but it's a combination of both of their names and it's just too cute ^.^ The name is pronounce like Hazel but without the "L".
> 
> As always comments, opinion, suggestion, constructive criticism are welcome so don't be afraid to let me know what you think! I'm so sorry for any grammar mistake, I try to edit it as best as I can but I'm human and sometimes I don't see them so please let me know if you see any!
> 
> You can also read **[Schizophrenia](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2658701)** and **[The Guy From The Music Store](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3073184)** (and I know I haven't update in forever but I'll finish as soon as I'm done with this fiction!) if you want ( **I'd appreciate it** )
> 
> Let's be friends on **[Tumblr](http://bastrid17.tumblr.com/)** , **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/B_Astrid93)** & **[IG](http://instagram.com/a.astriid) ** if you want! 
> 
> Fiction's **[blog](http://anabusivehsbandfiction.tumblr.com/)**!
> 
>  
> 
> **[Selena](http://41.media.tumblr.com/e7595c6fe99fec71b17f5c6621a7819a/tumblr_nozupiMLKO1u3p75uo2_r1_500.png), [Maia](http://40.media.tumblr.com/cbc7be3fa73b1eea55ecc06db0d8c46b/tumblr_nozum4t8K81u3p75uo1_500.jpg), [Jareau](http://41.media.tumblr.com/07374242de4236af778b7603f9bbb16e/tumblr_npfkfpO5sM1u3p75uo1_500.jpg), [Alex](http://40.media.tumblr.com/b100f5bc999b2ac60b5322d9f1963155/tumblr_npp9ahnYwW1u3p75uo1_400.jpg)! Aren't they adorable!?**
> 
>  
> 
> **[Gemma](http://41.media.tumblr.com/13d88f23688d177dd90e2060917a4e22/tumblr_nppa3ibjoj1u3p75uo1_500.jpg), [Fizzy](http://36.media.tumblr.com/e093c6d168101a8b538b535a2a785950/tumblr_nppa3ibjoj1u3p75uo4_500.jpg), [Anne Harry](http://36.media.tumblr.com/a4d4620c3ac84aa3e33f02888ba21ad4/tumblr_nppa3ibjoj1u3p75uo3_500.jpg) and [Louis](http://41.media.tumblr.com/ea2a8aea68a34a2549babfe52be68ead/tumblr_nppa3ibjoj1u3p75uo5_500.jpg)!**
> 
>  
> 
> [ **And this is just a freaking cute pregnant!Louis drawing!** ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/a8492949ece9d9ea74fe6960b2d180f6/tumblr_nozuzvHiep1u3p75uo1_500.png)
> 
>  
> 
> Kisses, 
> 
> -A 
> 
>  
> 
> **P.s: Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, they motivate me to keep writing (:**


	39. Chapter 39

28 days later Louis' water breaks. This time the contractions are real, they don't stop when Louis drinks water or do the tips Dr. Swan gave him to make it less painful so he decides to wake Harry.

"Harry-y..." Louis lets out a sharp cry.

Harry just fell asleep 30 minutes ago, since Louis couldn't stop moving around. Harry wanted to make him feel comfortable, but sometimes Louis just pushed him away.

"Harry...." Louis says again, shaking Harry's arm.

"Lou?" Harry says in a sleepy tone.

"My water br...."

"Oh my gosh!" Harry jumps out of the bed. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Harry keeps saying as he tries to get Haise's nappy bag and the keys, he makes his way to the door when Louis lets out another cry.

"Are you forgetting something?" Louis says holding his bump.

"No, I have the keys ... the nappy bag ...."

"I'm talking about me Harry!" Louis rolls his eyes.

"Of course darling," Harry comes back to the bed and get him.

"Get Fizzy." Louis whispers as he breathes deeply, like he learned in his class. "She needs to get us to the hpspital..."

"I'm driving!" Harry interrupts him.

"Harry, you know how much I love you." Louis grinds his teeth. "But I want our daughter to be okay.... I know how you get and it's safer for us, all of us to let Fizzy drives us."

"Okay." Harry kisses his temple softly. "I'll get Jareau and Alex as well."

"I love..." Louis lets out another sharp cry.

"What all this noise about?" A sleepy Fizzy says, coming out of one of the guest room.

"Louis' in labor." Harry explains, helping him down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh! Let me get the car ready! You go and wake Jareau and Alex." Fizzy says as she takes Harry's place.

Harry runs up stairs to Alex's room while Fizzy and Louis walk to the garage. She helps him out into the car and buckles him. Then she walks to the driver's side ans star the engine. Harry comes out with a sleepy Jareau in his arms and a half sleepy Alex trailing him. Harry buckles them as Fizzy drives out the house. Harry calls Dr. Swan to let her know they're on their way to the hospital. He notices how Louis tries not to scream and it breaks his heart to think about how much pain Louis is going through. One night they talk about it and Louis made sure Harry understand that yeah it hurt so fucking badly but it's worthy because it's just a few minutes in pain and after that it comes a life full of happiness with their baby girl. When they get to the hospital Dr. Swan is waiting for them in the ER. A few nurse are there with her ready to get him to the operating room for the C-section. Fizzy parks in front of the ER entrance, Harry gets out and helps Louis into the bed.

"We're taking him from here." Dr. Swan says, stopping Harry from following them. "Everything will be okay," She assures him.

"Okay," Harry whispers and turns around to face Louis. "I love you..."

"I lov..."

"I'll be waiting for you and our baby girl." Harry's tears make their way down his cheeks. "I love you much."

"I love you so much." Louis whispers, a little numb from the anesthesia.

Dr. Swan takes Louis into the ER leaving Harry outside. Fizzy tells him to get in the car so she can park in the lot. Harry carries sleepy Alex in his arms as Fizzy does the same with Jareau. When they get to the waiting room Harry calls his mum and Zayn, they assure him they'll be at the hospital as soon as possible. Harry sits back in the hard chair and just wait.

Haise Anne Styles Tomlinson is born on July 15, at 5:38 in the morning.  The C-section doesn't take more than 35 minutes to be over. When Harry least expects it Dr. Swan comes out to the waiting room and congratulates him.

"Louis and Haise are okay, both of they are resting but you can go visit them." She says as she looks around at the Styles/Tomlinson/Malik/Horan family. "You will have to go in one by one though."

"Of course." Harry smiles at him gently. "Thank you."

"Anytime." Dr.Swan says as she walks away.

"Come on!" Fizzy and Gemma say at the same time, pushing him into the room.

 "Go inside or I will." Fizzy scolds him. "I want to meet my little niece already!"

Harry takes a deep breath as he makes his way to the room. Louis is sleeping so peacefully on his bed, a plastic bassinet is located to his right where a tiny pink baby girl is sucking her fist. Harry smiles at the image as he makes this way to her.

"Hey baby girl." Harry whispers softly. "You are so beautiful...."

"Harry?" Louis' voice is hear in the room.

Harry looks at him with so much love, is electric.

"How is she?" Louis rubs his eyes, trying to move but the pain in his lower billy stops him. "Ouch ..."

"Don't move love," Harry helps him lay back. "C-section remember?"

"Of course," Louis strokes his tummy gently.

"She's beautiful." Harry whispers with a smile from ear to ear. "She's so tiny, so pink." Both of them laugh, but Louis stops because the sharp ache in this lower tummy comes back.

"I want to carry her." Louis says, pulling Harry close to his bed so he can sit there.

"We have to ask Dr. Swan ....."

"It's okay," Louis smiles softly. "Just push the bassinet closer to us."

Harry pulls the bassinet gently, placing it close enough for Louis to stroke their daughter's cheek softly. She has chubby cheeks (like Alex when he was a little baby), thin eye brows, thin pink lips and straight brown hair.

"She looks just like you." Harry whispers, admiring Haise.

"I hope she gets your eyes." Louis says softly. "I mean she is perfect the way she is but come on let her have the most beautiful eye color I have ever seen!" He whispers/yells.

"She's perfect." Harry whispers stroking Haise' hand that is wrap around Louis' pointer finger.

_

From the day she was born (one year ago) Haise was always fashionably dressed. Fizzy and Jareau love to dress her up, actually Fizzy spend a lot of time designing outfits for her, just like she did for Jareau. Weather she's just at home or going to the park, her outfits are always on point.

"Look! Look!" The front door is thrown open, Fizzy comes into the family room with a folder. "This is the cutest thing I've ever design!"

"That's exactly what you said about the last one," Louis teases her."How come you still have a key?"

"Mean!" Fizzy rolls his eyes at him. "Whatever I'm here for my favorite niece." She picks Haise on her arms. "You're going to love this outfit."

"Oufi!" Haise says, clapping her tiny hands together.

"Her first word was outfit!" Fizzy says, peppering her face with kisses.

"Hey there beautiful." Louis comes closer to them. "I was expecting your first word to be papa or daddy." He taps her bottom nose, making her giggle.

_

When Haise is 3 and Alex is 11 Harry and Louis plan to have another baby. Dr. Swan tells them it's still safe for Louis to do so. So when they come to talk to Alex and Haise they are a little bit nervous.

"Hey buddy." Harry smiles at Alex.

"Hey dad." Alex smiles back at him. It still takes Harry's breath away every time Alex calls him dad.

"You know, papa and I were thinking to have another baby..."

"Really?" Alex asks excited.

"Yeah," Louis nods. "Would you like to have another sibling?"

"Yes!" Alex smiles from ear to ear. "I'd love that!"

"And you Miss. Haise?" Harry asks to the little girl in his laps. "More babies?"

"More babies!" Haise says clapping her hands.

"But ..." Alex says, making them to look at him. "I-I ... I always ..."

"Alex?" Louis says worried. "Come here!" He says tapping his laps.

"Papa! I'm to big for that!" Alex frowns.

"Come here!" Louis says in a serious tone, Alex's still frowning but he sits on Louis' laps. "So what were you saying?"

"I-I ..." Alex starts again. "I know I'm not you biological son ..."

"Alex," Harry stops him. "I love you as much as I love Haise, I care for you as much as care for her.... Just because you don't have my blood ..."

"And surname." Alex interrupts him.

"Hey." Louis cuddles him into his chest.

"I mean .... It's just .... weird ... I don't know to have siblings with different surnames." He shrugs.

"You know," Louis strokes his cheek gently. "Even thought George can't get close to you he still have his parental rights...."

"What's that?" Alex asks confused.

"In your birth certificate...." Louis looks at Harry.

"He's still your legal father even he doesn't have custody." Harry explains. "If we ... I mean if you want to have my surname or me be your legal father he would have to give up his parental rights."

"Can he do that?"

"Yes," Louis nods. "We'd have to talk to him about."

"Do you think he's going to do it?" Alex asks still frowning.

"I don't know love, we'd have to talk to him."

"Can I talk to him?" Alex drops the bomb without a warning.

"I don't think that's a good idea love," Louis smiles at him softly.

"He can hurt me, right?" Alex sighs. "Like he hurt... you."

"He ... He-e ...."

"It's okay papa." Alex smiles at him. "I remembered it! Still don't know how can be able to but I remember.... I remember the last beat he gave you .... I remember seeing you on the floor bleeding, trying to make him stop..."

"Alex...."

"It's okay papa." Alex swallows hard. "I'm so sorry...."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Louis hugs him tight. "Nothing."

"You stayed with him because of me...." He says in between hiccups.

"No," Louis lies. "I stayed with him because I thought he loved me .....That had nothing to do with you, love." He kisses his temple gently.

"I love you papa." Alex says burring his face on Louis' chest.

"I love you too, Alex." He leaves kisses on his head.

Louis gets pregnant once again and cries his eye balls out when Dr. Swan tells them they're having fraternal twins. In between this pregnancy they also have to fight for Alex's parental rights in court. George doesn't want to give them up so easy even though Alex told him that's what he really wanted. The judge decided to take his parental right away after seeing their case. So Harry adopts Alex before the fraternal twins are born. Harry and Louis decide to know their babies' sex until they're born. Louis doesn't like the idea as much but he surely knows how to change his mind.

"Baby?" Louis whispers, purring at Harry's soft touch on his head.

"Uh?" Harry hums, inhaling Louis' scent.

"Can we at least think about names?"

"Of course." Harry smiles softly.

"Spencer Edward Styles Tomlinson is one if they're boys." Louis smiles and Harry smiles back. "And Jennifer ...."

"We can call her JJ!" Harry interrupts him.

"JJ Styles Tomlinson," Louis nods. "I love it! So what other na...."

"We don't have to choose more names." Harry whispers.

"Why not?" Louis frowns.

"Dr. Swan kinda told me it was a boy and a girl." Harry confesses.

"Really?" Louis Louis holds his 6 months pregnant bump.

"Yeah," Harry nods. "You have a boy and a girl..." He touches one side and then the other one. "Or a girl and a boy."

"I love you." Louis smiles, trying to contain the tears. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." He whispers, caressing Harry's cheek.

_

On March 25 Harry takes Louis to the hospital, Jessie their babysitter stay at home with Alex and Haise. Since Louis is having twins, the babies are born a week earlier than the due date. Louis always wanted to keep them as long as he could inside of him so they can be healthier.

"Just keep them in!" Louis groans in pain. "They're not due until next week."

"I know Louis, but if we keep them in they and you can die." Dr.Swan explains, trying to put in the IV in his arm.

"But..."

"They will die Louis!" Dr.Swan interrupts him.

"Okay," Louis says looking at Harry. "Okay."

"I love you." Harry whispers to him.

"I love you too." Louis smiles at him softly.

  
The c-section is a bit more complicated than Alex's or Haise's since this time he's having twins. The c-section takes 45 minutes to be complete and when they're finish Louis is resting with beautiful babies on plastic bassinet next to his bed. Harry goes into the room to meet his babies while Louis sleeping. Alex and Haise gets to the hospital to meet their siblings later that day. When Harry looks at Louis with their babies around him he knows that that's everything he could ask in life.

_

"Jareau! Come on baby we're gonna be late to Haise's sweet 16!" Fizzy scolds her.

"I'm going mama!" She smiles at her.

Fizzy looks at her and her heart shrinks. She sees her 20 year old daughter who succeeded in life and knows what she wants. She will never regret having her but at the same time she never wanted Jareau to go through the same things she did.

"Why are you crying mum?" Jareau rolls her eyes.

"I'm just so proud of the woman you have become." She hugs her tight.

"Mum, come on don't cry." She says, wiping her tears off her cheeks. "You're ruining your make up."

"I know, I'm sorry!" She gives her a watery smile.

"Come on! I want to see uncle Louis and uncle Harry crying harder than you because their little princess isn't a little girl anymore."

"Don't be mean! They're taking it pretty hard."

"Yeah, imagine when JJ turns 16."

"That day will be their funeral." Fizzy smiles. "But come on, let's have fun at Haise's birthday party."  
_

"Haise Elizabeth Styles Tomlinson!" Harry calls her from down stairs.

"I'm going dad!" She rolls her eyes as she goes down stairs.

Louis and Harry gasps when they see their daughter in her pretty purple dress. She smiles at them trying not to cry since she doesn't want to ruin her makeup. Harry wraps his arms around her carefully, not wanting to ruin her dress.

"You look so beautiful." Harry whispers.

"Dad!" Haise whines. "You promise me not to make me cry in this day."

"I know, I'm sorry." He wipes his tears. "Come on! The birthday girl has to be at her party already."

"Let's go then."

They go to Anne's house where the party is taking place, is a habit to have any kind of celebration at her house. When they get there, Haise makes her entrance with tears in her eyes. They serve the food, after than Haise and her friends dance the surprise dance. She gives the speech making all of them cry.

"First of all I want to thank god for my dads," She smiles softly at them. "They're the best dads I could have asked for." She pauses for a second to catch her breath. "Because of you two I am the person that I am today and I know you think I'm not gonna be your little girl anymore but believe me when I say that I can be 40 year old and I'm always gonna be your little girl," She keeps smiles at them. "I still remember what you told me when I lost your wedding band," She says, looking at Louis. "You told me I was your blood and flesh and there was nothing I could do that you wouldn't forgive me for and that I am the best thing that daddy gave to you." She wipes her tears. "And I just want to let you know that you two are the best thing that had happened to me, I love you dads!"

Their family clap as they go to Haise's side to dance the fathers and daughter dance. Louis goes first and then Harry, but soon after Louis dances with then. When the song finishes everybody cheers for them. Haise goes to her friends and dance with them as Harry and Louis goes back to their table.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." Louis whispers to Harry.

"No," Harry caresses Louis' temple where the silver hair is starting to be visible. "You're the best thing that ever happened to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's that (:
> 
> I hope you people like it and well even if you guys don't it's okay (: Now this is it!!!! I'm not gonna write anything else about this fiction xD 
> 
> Kisses,
> 
> -A


End file.
